Rogue et l'enfant de James
by jwulee
Summary: Et si Rogue n'avait jamais été un mangemort, s'il adopte Harry lorsque ce dernier a 2 ans, après qu'il ait passé un an chez les Dursley. Comment évolura la situation, si Harry ressemble tout à fait à James Potter et est aussi un joueur de tours?
1. Chapitre 1: Le jour, la nuit et le jour

_Disclaimer__ : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est propriété de JKR, l'histoire est mienne._

_Attention, dans cette fic, Rogue n'A jamais été un mangemort, il a failli l'être, mais s'est résigné à temps, par contre il est toujours le même maître de Potions que l'on connaît!_

Par une nuit froide, un vent tout aussi glacial s'infiltrait à travers les vêtements, faisaient frémir les passants pas assez couverts. Fin octobre, début novembre, dans une maison isolée et inconnue de la majorité, une mère et son charmant époux venait de périr, comme tant d'autre, entre les mains d'on Seigneur peu catholique. Lily Evans et James Potter avaient trépassés ce soir là laissant un enfant survivre à ce drame. Ce dernier, Harry Potter avait survécu, sans en être conscient et avait ainsi mit fin au règne de terreur du très puissant et du très craint Lord Voldemort. Pourtant, ce bambin, venait de perdre ceux qui lui avaient donné la vie. Il se retrouvait seul, pleurant, hurlant, dans son petit lit, devant cette scène qui était pour le tourmenter pendant de nombreuses années. Sa mère était couchée à ses cotés, immobile et l'enfant tentait, dans une incompréhension enfantine de lui dire de revenir à la vie.

− Maman, maman, maman, MAMAN!

− PAPA, PAPA, PAPA, dit l'enfant en hurlant de plus en plus fort, soudain prit d'une panique incommensurable. Ces deux petits mots qu'il venait tout juste d'apprendre, ne servaient plus à rien. Lui qui avait tant de choses à leur montrer, mais ils n'ouvriraient plus jamais els yeux pour le regarder.

L'enfant pleurait de plus belle, laissant son chagrin déferler de ses yeux, laissant son incompréhension couler à sa guise et laissant les tabous à une société plus âgée. En quelques minutes Harry Potter était devenue la personne la plus respectée dans le monde des sorciers, mais pendant de même espace de temps il était devenu la personne la plus désespérément triste de la planète. Prenant son ourson en peluche sous son bras, le gamin se mit à se balancer dans son lit, laissant couler les larmes silencieusement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et sincèrement il aurait peut-être préféré ne jamais comprendre.

Beaucoup plus tard, après que son parain, Sirius, l'a retrouvé et qu'il l'ait confié au professeur Dumbledore, Harry s'endormit dans les bras d,un grand mage, espérant que le lendemain matin sa maman reviendrait. Dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, le silence était lourd, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue ainsi que Dumbloedore portant l'enfant se taisait, respectant ce temps de quiétude et de réflexion. Puis le grand sorcier brisa doucement le silence, ne voulant pas faire trainer la situation, ne voulant pas faire durer les souffrances.

− Bon, nous avons une déscision à prendre à propos de Harry. Je voudrais entendre toutes vos suggestions avant de me prononcer.

− Bien, commença Sirius, j'ai les détraqueurs d'Azkaban à mes trousses et même si je suis le parrain de l'enfant, je sais que je n'aurais pas une vie assez stable dans les prochaines années pour l,élever comme il se doit, fi-il un peu honteux d'avouer cela deva ce stupide Severus à la noix, tel qu'il se plaisait à l'insulter.

− Pour ce qui est de ma part, enchaîna Remus, comme vous le savez, étant loup garou je serai indisposé pendant la pleine lune et probablement aussi la semaine ou les deux semaines suivantes, ce qui fait que la moitié du temps je ne pourrai pas prendre soin de l'enfant n'étant même pas en mesure de prendre soin de moi.

− Mais, coupa Severus, pourquoi faisons nous tout cela, Lily et Potter n'ont-ils pas laissé un testament?

− Oui, oui, fit Albus, mais j'aimerais avoir vos opinions avant de vous en faire la lecture.

− Moi, fit Minerva, comme vous le savez, je ne suis plus une jeunesse, il me serait difficile, dû à mon âge de prendre soin de l'enfant, je ne serais pas assez rapide pour prévenir els coups, continuellement, par cotnre je pourrais le garder de temps en temps pour aider celui ou celle qui deviendra son tuteur légal.

Severus n'avait pas encore parlé, que pouvait-il dire, il n'avait aucune excuse pour ne pas prendre l'enfant.

− Et bien, commença-t-il doucement, je …

− Toi ce n'est pas compliqué, trancha Sirius, tu as mauvais caractère, tu n'as pas de patience, tu fais peur à mourir, tu est plate comme la pierre et ennuyeux comme l'orage, tu as les cheveux tellement gras que tu pourrais échapper l'Enfant si tu te touchais les cheveux, tu…

− LA FERME BLACK! COUCHEZ! Hurla Rogue en se levant subitement de sa chaise.

− Messieurs, messieurs, dit Dumbledore d'un regard autoritaire, mais calmez vous, vous allez réveiller l'enfant. Je crois que Severus serais tout indiqué à prendre soin de Harry c'est d'ailleurs les dernières volontés des Potters.

− QUOI, s'étonnèrent ensembles les quatre adultes présents dans la salle?

− Mais, professeur Dumbledore, tenta Severus…

− Severus, répondit-il, nous devons faire vite, le ministère de la magie voudra placer Harry en institution et Lily s'y est toujours vivement opposée, en plus on a besoin de la signature de Sirius pour procéder à l'adoption et les détraqueurs arriveront sous peu. De toute manière, ils devra aller vivre une année chez les Dursley, sa famille qui lui reste, pendant ce temps nous pourrons effectuer les papiers légaux. Je sais que cette famille n'est pas l'idéal, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, nous ne pouvons pas dans notre monde procéder aussi rapidement et passer par-dessus les procédures. Des enquêtes devront être faites et cela prendra exactement un an, au bout de cette année, les papiers seront officiellement et magiquement certifiés et nous pourrons enlever Harry de cette famille. Em attendant, il s'y rendrant, Hagrid ira le reconduire et la voisine des Dursley, espionnera pour mon compte afin de révéler tout abus de la aprt de ces gens. Maintenant, Minerva, si vous voulez bien prendre Harry pour l'amener à Hagrid, qui doit certainement vous attendre en bas, je voudrais échanger un peu avec Severus, seul à seul, fit-il aussi en s'adressant aux deux autres. Pour ce qui est de vous Sirius, j'irais me reporter immédiatement au ministère de l magie, vous éviterez peut-être des ennuis, fuir a tendance à faire croire aux gens que leurs soupçons sont fondés.

− Bien Dumbledore et prenez bien soin de Harry, fit Sirius, la voix enroué et le cœur complètement déchiré de ne ps se savoir à la hauteur de son rôle de parrain.

Remus et Sirius quittèrent le bureau et Severus avait commencé à faire les cent pas. Albus le regarda quelque peu, amusé du comportement de l'homme si réservé habituellement.

− Sauf tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur Dumbledore, finit enfin par dire Severus, je crois que vous faites une grossière erreur, je n'ai vraiment pas de talent avec les enfants, je suis complètement nul à cela, en plus je ne travail pas, je ne serai jamais capable de lui offrir un niveau de vie acceptable..

− Severus, Severus, fit le sage lentement, assoyez vous, je vous en prie. Premièrement, vous allez un peu trop rapidement. Vous aurez un emploi, si vous le voulez bien. Regardant avec délectation toutes les expressions qui passaient dans le visage de cet homme bien qu'il tentait de les camoufler, Dumbledore le connaissait trop bien pour se faire jouer à ce jeu là. Je vous offre le poste de maître de potions, vous pourrez commencer dès janvier, si vous voulez. Qu'en dites-vous?

− Bien sûr, fit Severus, complètement enchanter, il aurait préféré professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais il savait que maître des potions était tout aussi intéressant.

Dumbledore, toujours aussi perspicace ajouta.

− Je sais que le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, vous aurait intéressé, mais je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je ne peux pas vous le donner. Vous avez eu un moment dans votre vie où vous avez voulu rejoindre les Arts sombres, le côté noir de la magie, en fait, vous avez voulu rejoindre Voldemort et ses mangemorts, mais vous vous êtes ravisez à temps et vous n'avez pas eu cette marque maudite que tant d'homme regrettent d'avoir aujourd'hui. Vous avez fait le bon choix Severus, là n'est pas la question, mais s'il venait aux oreilles du ministère que le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal a failli être à la sole de Voldemort, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau, ceci dit, maître de potions est beaucoup moins à risque.

Severus comprenait parfaitement et ne voulant pas s'attirer de troubles ni à lui ni au professeur Dumbledore il se réjoiut donc de son nouveau mandat.

− Pour ce qui est d'élever un enfant, continua Dumbledore avec une étincelle dans ses yeux, il vous faudra apprendre en direct, lorsque vous serez avec Harry, mais disons que les quelques mois que vous aurez entre janvier et juin prochain, vous aideront peut-être à comprendre un peu mieux les enfants.

− Bien professeur Dumbledore.

Les papiers légaux furent signés ce soir là et Hagrid emmena le bébé chez sa famille moldue, se sentant terriblement méchant et cruel face à cette petite perle qui venait de sauver le monde sorcier, mais aussi de perdre ses parents. Ils espérèrent que les Dursley comprendraient, laissèrent l'enfant sur le pas de la porte avec une note et laissa le célèbre gamin à la cicatrice en éclair endormit dans ses couvertures. Évidemment, les Dursley ne furent heureux de ce nouveau poupon, même s'ils devaient en prendre soin pour une année seulement. C'est à ce moment, après avoir souffert sous la baguette de Voldemort, d'avoir entendu les pires cris de terreurs, d'avoir vu un spectacle aussi cruel et vile que la mort de ses parents, que le réel cauchemar de Harry commença. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que cette famille lui donne des soins normaux. Non, il était moins que rien, provenait de parents anormaux et tout aussi inutiles que l'enfant et il était une charge sur cette pauvre honnête famille. Harry passait ses journées dans une cage en métal, dans le sous sol, empestant sous l'odeur de ses propres excréments, son oncle et sa tante de voulant pas laver la cage plus de deux fois par semaine. Harry apprit très rapidement à être propre, à se débrouiller seul et surtout à ne pas pleurer. Presque à chaque soir lorsque l'horrible oncle Vernon revenait du travail, il sortait l'enfant de la cage, le battait violement puis l'enfermait dans le placard à balai, sous l'escalier. Plusieurs fois, Vernon se pervertit davantage en s'introduisant dans l'intimité de l'enfant, brisant la peau si frêle et si pure, la salissant de ses conséquences futures et faisant d'elle un parquet pour que s'imprègne la honte, l'horreur. Harry pouvait aller aux toilettes trois fois par jour et s'il était chanceux il avait droit à un repas par jour, Il n'avait ni jouet, ni attention, ni amour, ni câlin. Il était seul au monde et se renfermait de plus en plus dans son univers magique, bien que l'oncle Vernon l'avait fortement avertit QUE LA MAGIE N'EXISTE PAS, CE SONT DES IDIOTIES ET IL NE FAUT PAS EN PARLER! Harry n'en parlait donc pas, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas souvent le droit de parler. Les Dursley n'avait jamais fait d'efforts pour habiller Harry, le couvrant de bout de tissus ou de chiffons, ou quand il était très, très, très gentil, d'un vieux chandail tâché et troué de son cousin. Cette année s'écroula lentement pour certains, trop rapidement pour d'autres, Harry quand à lui n'avait pas la notion du temps, il vivait, ou survivait devrais-je dire et attendait tranquillement que le soir arrive pour qu'il puisse serrer dans ses bras l'ourson déchiré qu'il avait trouvé et qu'il cachait derrière son matelas troué. Vint la journée où son calvaire acheva. Un homme aux cheveux noirs, habillés de façon moldue, arriva chez les Dursley. L'homme Severus Rogue sonna à la porte de ces gens dégénérés, attendant la réponse, attendant avidement de libérer l'enfant. Une large silhouette se dessina dans l'entrée, talonnée par une femme aux manières nerveuses et un enfant presque aussi gros que le père. Petit portrait d'une famille bourgeoise, snobe et inhumaine. Rogue conserva son regard froid, distant et glacial, d'une voix tout aussi tempérée, il s'annonça.

− Bonjour, je me nomme Severus Rogue, je suis à partir de ce jour le gardien de M. Harry Potter. Je viens le chercher, dit Rogue ne pouvant pas croire à ce qu'il faisait, lui il allait garder le fils de James Potter!

− Garçon, s'écrira Vernon à l'endroit de Harry.

Le petit arriva, vêtu de son drap tout sale, nus pieds. Il portait un petit ourson déchiré et une couverture qui n'avait pas meilleure mine. Rogue avala sa rage, l'enfant était couvert de bleus, de cicatrices, d'entailles, de sang séché et de saleté. C'est à croire qu'il n'avait jamais prit un bain. Il semblait aussi apeuré qu'une souris, tentant de se camoufler le plus possible de toute intrusion dangereuse dans sa vie si tourmentée.

− MAIS QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT À CE GARÇON, hurla Rogue sans comprendre qu'il venait de terrifier Harry. Voyant son erreur, il se pencha, tendit les bras vers lui et lui présenta un ourson tout neuf, qu'il avait prit la peine d'emporter. Harry, fit-il beaucoup plus doucement, je me nomme Severus Rogue, je vais être ton gardien à partir de maintenant, tu n'auras plus à vivre ici. Nous irons vivre très loin, dans un château où il y a des hiboux.

Évidemment, la vue de l'ourson et l'histoire du château et des hiboux enchanta l'enfant qui ne pouvait refuser un peu plus de bonheur dans son quotidien terne. Rogue prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Une plume, pensa-t-il, il a deux ans et trois mois et il ne pèse pas plus qu'un enfant de 9 mois Rogue se releva et s'adressa encore aux Dursley en sortant sa baguette, il leur fit un bordel digne de ce nom dans la maison et les menaça.

− J'irai me plaindre aux autorités publiques, vous ne demeurerez pas impuni, soyez en sûrs.

Les Dursley tremblaient et Harry aussi, caché dans le cou de Rogue, il y avait enfouit son petit visage. Severus quitta la maison de ville pour rejoindre ses quartiers à Poudlard.


	2. Chapitre 2: Traumatismes

Rogue portait l'enfant dans ses bras, marchant lentement pour ne pas que sa rage lui soit transmit. Harry était tellement calme. Il ne bougeait pas, ne pleurait pas, ne posait aucune question et ne disait rien, à un point où Rogue cru qu'il était muet.

Harry, est–ce que tu vas bien?

Oui, monsieur, fit Harry poliment et calmement.

Comment un enfant de deux pouvait-il demeurer si courtois, si « adulte », comment pouvait-il ne pas se plaindre, les blessures qu'il avait devaient le faire souffrir? Au moins se dit-il, il pouvait parler. Ayant atteint un terrain vague, rogue décida de transplaner en s'assurant qu'aucun témoin ne les verrait.

Harry, je vais faire un geste, tu risques d'avoir un peu peur, c'est normal, moi aussi j'ai eu peur les premières fois, mais tu peux cacher tes yeux si tu veux. Ne bouges surtout pas.

Bien monsieur.

Rogue transplana et encore une fois Harry conserva son calme, sa tranquillité, sa béatitude, s'en était apeurant. Il arriva devant le château, avant la limite permise pour le tranplanage et entreprit de marcher jusqu'aux portes du dit château. Harry, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Rogue regardait dans une seule direction sans remuer, même si cette position lui était inconfortable et qu'il avait mal à certaines parties de son corps, il ne bougea pas, il ne voulait pas que l'homme soit en colère contre lui car il aurait été un enfant trop bougeant, dérangeant, demandant, comme l'oncle Vernon disait.

Rogue amena Harry à l'infirmerie sans attendre.

Mme Pomfresh, demanda-t-il?

Oui, oui, un instants Severus, je suis à vous dans deux secondes.

La dame arriva rapidement et lorsqu'elle vu l'enfant elle sursauta un peu. Harry, lui, le savait qu'il faisait peur, il était un monstre, un vilain personnage, une in-nu-ti-li-té, un trouble, il le savait. Il baissa les yeux de honte, tentant de cacher son humiliation d'être aussi hideux.

Par Merlin! Mais qu'est-il arrivé à cet enfant Severus?

Je l'ignore, PomPom, je viens d'aller le chercher, il me semble un peu petit pour son âge, il a deux ans et trois mois, mais…

Il a l'air d'avoir environ 9 ou 10 mois c'est complètement incroyable. Harry, dit elle en regardant l'Enfant, je m'appelle Mme Pomfresh, mais tu peux m'appeler PomPom, qui a fait ces choses sur ton corps?

C'estma faute, madame, Harry méchant, mauvais, mal propre, monstre, in-nu-ti-li-té, et répugnant dit-il à la dame d'un ton détaché et sans sentiment.

Par Merlin, s'écria la femme!

Harry se roula en boule, sur le petit lit et commença à quémander, à supplier. Les deux adultes se regardèrent, dépassés, cet enfant était complètement démoli. PomPom frotta le dos de Harry, lui disant qu'il n'était pas comme il s'était d'écrit, qu'il était le plus merveilleux petit enfant de la Terre et tout pleins de choses semblables. Harry s'était détendu et Rogue pensa à quitter la pièce pour aller voir Dumbledore.

PomPom, je reviens bientôt je dois aller voir Dumbledore. À bientôt Harry, fit Rogue, je vais revenir très bientôt.

Harry ne pleura pas, ne gémit ou ne protesta même pas lorsqu'il vit l'homme noir partir. Il savait que les gens ne voulaient pas rester avec lui, ce n'était pas bien pour eux. Rogue se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, enragé contre ces moldus imbéciles! Dumbledore, une fois informé, le suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie, très inquiet de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Harry dormait à son arrivé, Mme Pomfresh lui avait fait boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve et aussi plusieurs autres potions pour calmer la douleur, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pleurait pas, avec tous ces os brisés, même broyés, parfois, il devait souffrir le martyr. Dumbledore, Rogue et PomPom, eurent une conversation.

Comment va-t-il PomPom, demanda Albus en arrivant?

Et bien…fit-elle ne sachant pas par o;u commencer, il est mal nourri depuis longtemps, son poids est inférieur de 15 livres en bas de la normale, il est trop petit, évidemment, il a des ecchymoses sur environ 75 du corps, des coupures plus ou moins profondes sur environs 20 du corps, des brûlures à divers degrés, des côtes fêlées, d'autres complètement brisées, des os broyés et cassés, des lésions à la boite crâniennes et il a…en fait…il l'ont…il a été violé, et ce depuis longtemps et très souvent, finit-elle par dire en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Et c'Est seulement les blessures externes, pour ce qui est du reste il faudra que j'attende les analyses sanguines, mais psychologiquement je peux dire qu'il est craintif, ne parle pas, n'a pas confiance en lui, se voit comme le monstre le plus répugnant au monde, est terrifié des voix hautes, ne se plaint pas, ne pleure pas, ne demande rien et acquiesce à tout ce que l'on dit avec une politesse inhabituelle à cet âge, et tout cela est sans compté tous les excréments collés à sa peau et le fait qu'il n'a pas eu de bain depuis longtemps, très longtemps.

Par Merlin, s'exclama Albus! Comment aies-je pu le laisser dans cette famille?

Ce n'est pas votre faute, même la voisine n'y a vu que du feu, personne ne pouvait savoir, affirma Severus, et en plus il n'avait même pas de vêtements, juste ce vieux drap pour l'habiller. Il n'avait pas de bagages, seulement l'ourson et la couverture à moitié en ruine qui traîne près de lui.

Quand pourra-t-il sortir de l'infirmerie PomPom, s'enquit Albus, il est très urgent que cet enfant se trouve dans un endroit stable et qu'il s'y associe comme étant son lieu de résidence.

Dès qu'il réveillera, fit-elle, mais j'exige de pouvoir le voir à tous els jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se déplacer, pour voir son état, il lui faudra manger régulièrement, prendre des potions de suppléments et celles de guérison il lui faudra aussi garder le lit le plus possible. Il faudra aussi faire très attention au ton de la voix, ne pas faire de mouvements brusques et surtout être très patient, cet enfant agir comme un chaton effrayé, il craint le moindre mouvement.

D'accord, fit Severus complètement débousollé par tout ce que le gamin avait enduré, je reviendrai le chercher dans 5 heures, le temps que je lui prépare toutes les potions dont il aura besoin.

Demain, continua Dumbledore, vous prendrez congé, ainsi que pour une ou deux semaine, pour vous occuper de l'enfant à temps plein, ensuite, on verra, vous pourrez aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, lui acheter des vêtements, il en a beaucoup dans sa chambre, mais nous n'avions pas prévu qu'il soit si maigre.

Bien sûr, répondit Rogue.

Les trois adultes se quittèrent, et Albus alla s'installer à côté de l'enfant en attendant son r.veil. Harry se réveilla quelques heures après, il ouvrit ses grands yeux d'émeraudes et posa son regard sur le drôle de personnage devant lui. Son visage n'avait aucune expression, surtout aucun sourire, Albus ne pouvait endurer le fait qu'un enfant ne sourisse pas.

Bonjour Harry, finit par dire le grand sorcier, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, tu peux m'appeler Papi Dumby, si tu le veux. Je suis le directeur de cette école. Cette école se nomme Poudlard, c'est une école pour els sorciers et les sorcières. Est-ce que tu voudrais quelque chose?

Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas demander, il se dit que c'était peut-être un test pour savoir s'il savait comment se comporter quand on est un monstre. Il savait aussi que les sorciers et les sorcières n'existaient pas, il ne fallait pas le dire, il ne fallait surtout pas dire ce mot là. À cette pensée, Harry regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que l'Oncle Vernon ne se trouvai pas dans la pièce. Il fut soulager de voir qu'il n'y était pas.

Non monsieur, répondit posément l'enfant.

Albus déglutit difficilement devant le chagrin qui l'envahissait. Il appela PomPom pour lui dire que l'Enfant était réveillé.

Ha, Harry, voudrais-tu manger, demanda PomPom?

Non merci, madame?

Il faut que tu manges Harry, c'est important pour toi, l'informa PomPom.

D'accord madame, je vais manger.

PomPom avait d'abord posé la question en étant persuadée que l'enfant s'en délecterait et qu'il sourirait enfin devant une offre si alléchante, mais il avait refusé. Ceci l'avait drôlement et étrangement déséquilibrée, puis qu'il ait accepté de manger lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il le fallait, l'avait tout simplement jetée des nues. Pourquoi, par tous les diables, cet enfant était-il aussi obéissant, on aurait dit un robot? Elle lui apporta un plateau avec de la nourriture. Harry semblait ne pas connaître tous les aliments, mangea lentement, tranquillement, proprement, sans renverser quoi que ce soit sur lui-même et s'arrêta après avoir mangé que très peu. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de manger plus. Les deux adultes l'avaient regardé agir, complètement médusés, impuissant devant ce que l'enfant faisait et comment il le faisait.

Pompom, demanda Albus peu de temps après, avez vous des photos des blessures à son arrivé, nous en aurons besoin pour la plainte.

Oui, oui, dit-elle je vais vous les chercher.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle vit que Harry luttait contre le sommeil, en fait il se forçait à ne pas s'endormir, comme effrayé de le faire.

Harry, mon chéri, tu peux dormir, dit-elle aimablement.

L'enfant se coucha et s'endormit immédiatement.

Albus, cet enfant agit comme un soldat, vous avez remarqué?

Oh oui, fit tristement le vieil homme.

Si on ne lui dit pas quoi faire il ne le fait pas. C'est absolument la pire histoire d'abus que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Severus aura beaucoup à faire…

Rogue revint à l'infirmerie à l'heure prévue, trouva Harry, attendit son réveil qui se fit très rapidement et reprit la direction des donjons en le portant comme le plus fragile et le plus précieux des colis du monde. Heureusement, pensa-t-il, qu'il n'y avait aucun étudiant dans les couloirs, l'enfant aurait eu tellement peur. Arrivé aux donjons, Rogue amena Harry dans sa nouvelle chambre, elle était grande, avec un lit à baldaquin, des quantités incroyables de jouets. Les couleurs étaient vives, étincelantes. Les murs étaient jaunes, rouges, orange, bleu avec des étoiles et des planètes, des arbres et des animaux. Rogue s'était dit qu'éventuellement, lorsque Harry se sentirait moins affolé, il ferait bouger les images sur els murs. Harry regardait Rogue intensément, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait lui montrer en l'emmenant dans cette pièce.

Ceci sera ta chambre, Harry, dit-il simplement.

Harry ouvrit grands les yeux, mais ne posa pas de questions.

Tu sais, Harry, je veux qu'à partir de maintenant tu me poses les questions que tu as dans la tête. Je VEUX ABSOLUMENT que tu les poses dès que tu en as, d'accord?

Rogue avait dit cela doucement, même lui il s'étonnait de la douceur de sa voix.

Oui monsieur.

Bien, alors, as-tu des questions maintenant?

…umm…en… que…

N'oublie pas que tu as dit que tu le ferais, ne désobéit pas, fit Rogue sans porter intérêt particulièrement au mot « obéir », mais Harry ne le comprenait pas ainsi.

Je excuse monsieur, Harry pas vouloir désobéir, monsieur peut punir méchant Harry, fit l'enfant en baissant la tête et en donnant ses mains en signe que Rogue pouvait les taper.

Mais Rogue n'avait aucune intention de le faire. Il s'avança tranquillement vers le lit, toujours avec Harry dans les bras et le déposa doucement, en demeurant calme et tranquille. Harry ne leva pas la tête, un situation comme celle là était déjà arrivée chez son oncle et il avait levé la tête et son oncle l'avait vraiment puni très fort, cette fois-là. Rogue remarqua que l'enfant demeurait tête baissée, il prit doucement la tête dans ses mains et la leva lentement.

Tu sais Harry, je ne suis pas comme ton oncle, je ne vais pas te punir parce que tu ne réponds pas à une aussi simple question. Si j'ai à te punir un jour, c'est parce que tu aurais fait quelque chose de vraiment mal. Je ne te frapperai pas, Harry, pas pour si peu, en fait, pas pour presque rien. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu sais, il ne faut pas que tu aies peur, tu es en sécurité ici, je suis là pour te protéger. Alors est-ce que tu as des questions à propos de la chambre, car tout à l'heure tu m'as regardé avec des yeux interrogateurs?

Chambre est à Harry? Monsieur? Pour vrai?

Mais bien sûr, fit Rogue un peu trop énergiquement, ce qui fit sursauter Harry de peur et il se retrouva en petite boule. Rogue comprit alors que cette mission ne serait pas facile. Il comprit aussi les deux semaines de congés de Dumbledore.

Harry, c'est correct, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, souviens toi que je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je m'excuse d'avoir parler un peu trop fort.

Harry se releva doucement, rassuré et Rogue l'installa dans le lit et le prépara pour le souper.


	3. Chapitre 3: Faire tomber les barrières d...

Pompom se rendait aux donjons, elle avait eu une idée afin daider Harry, mais cela impliquait de lui donner une potion, dont elle ignorait les effets chez les enfants aussi jeunes. Elle frappa à la porte à ce moment, Severus entendit le coup et vint pour hurler un « Entrez » comme à son habitude, mis se ravisa de justesse en pensant à Harry. Dumbledore avait été avertit par linfirmière et il la suivait de près. Les trois sorciers se rendirent dans la chambre de Harry. Lenfant était assit sur son lit, les chambres dans le vide, fixant le mur, le regard quil y portait semblait ancré dans la peinture.

Severus, commença Pompom, jai pensé que nous pourrions donner une potion à Harry, celle permettant de tout savoir ce quil a vécu, mais je pense quune potion telle que le Veritaserum serait trop forte et peu conseillée. Nous pourrions linterroger sur les ordres quil a reçus chez les Dursley ainsi nous saurons mieux lorsquil se force à ne rien demander. En plus cette potion pourrait laider à parler sans quil ne revive trop ces souvenirs, car si ma mémoire est bonne, elle devrait agir en nécessitant quun automatisme de la part de lenfant, il parlera sans voir les images de son passé.

Tu as raison, Pompom, je dois avoir quelque chose pour cela, il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une fiole. Harry, mon garçon, pourrais-tu boire ceci, cela va nous aider à te soigner, fit Rogue de sa voix la plus calme et douce.

Oui, monsieur, Harry peut.

Harry avala le mélange verdâtre et les trois sorciers sapprochèrent de lui en sinstallant sur des chaises formant un demi cercle autour de l Harry, demanda Pompom, est-ce que tu peux dire les choses que ton oncle ne veut pas que tu fasses? Aussi ce que tu dois faire.

Oui, madame.

Daccord, alors tu peux commencer, fit doucement l Harry pas vêtement, pas jouet, pas chambre, pas manger avec bonnes personnes. Harry peu aller toilettes 3 fois par jour, si Harry gentil peut manger une fois par jour, pas dans belle vaisselle, Harry monstre. Harry pas dire mots défendus, Harry aller dans cage et placard, pas ailleurs, Harry pas parler, pas questions, pas demander, pas pleurer, pas faire bruit, pas manger trop. Oncle Vernon doit punir Harry avant dodo. Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia et cousin Duddley sont bons, pour Harry.

Et bien, fit Dumbledore après quelques minutes de silence, on peut dire que cet enfant a eu un lavage de cerveau en règle.

Écoute, Harry, entama Rogue, tu ne verras plus jamais les Dursley, ils ne sont pas des bonnes personnes, ils tont fait du mal, ce nest pas bien. Tu resteras avec moi pour toujours et tu pourras demander ce que tu veux, parler quand tu veux, aller à la toilette quand tu veux, manger quand tu veux, pour le moment. Tu nes pas un monstre Harry, tu es un enfant merveilleux.

Harry, demanda Dumbledore soudainement, est-ce que tu pourrais nous dire les mots que tu ne dois pas dire, nous ne te ferons aucun mal, nous en serons pas en colère, je te le promets.

Oncle Vernon, veut pas Harry parle magie, pas exister bêtise comme cela, pas demander où maman, où papa.

DAbord, mon enfant, dit Dumbledore avec une étincelle amusée dans les yeux, quaimerais-tu avoir le plus au monde?

Harry veut doudou, comme cousin Duddley.

Dumbledore fit apparaître, e sortant sa baguette, une petite couverture sur le lit de Harry.

Tu vois, fit le mage, la magie nest pas une bêtise, ton papa et ta maman étaient de grands sorciers et toi aussi tu seras un sorcier. Ton oncle sest trompé, la magie existe et cest une très belle chose!

Magie belle chose, fit Harry en admiration devant sa nouvelle couverture.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Harry eut une expression dans son visage, une expression différente que la peur et la crainte, il y avait un regard un peu admiratif, et lEsquisse dun début de sourireà peine perceptible, mais bien présent. Pompom et Dumbledore quittèrent les cachots et retournèrent dans leurs appartements respectifs. Rogue entreprit de faire souper lenfant, ce dernier mangea un peu et puis arrêta.

Harry, dit gentiment Severus, tu dois manger un peu plus, d Oui, monsieur.

Severus détestait que ce gamin lappelle « monsieur », mais il se dit quil changerait cette habitude éventuellement, pour le moment, lenfant avait bien assez de nouveauté dans sa vie. Il fit prendre le bain à Harry, lui donna ses potions et sinstalla avec lui dans le lit.

Harry, aimerais-tu que je te lise une histoire?

Harry le regarda et des lumières semblaient jaillir de ses deux émeraudes. Il sourit pour la première fois, pas longtemps, mais intensément. Il hocha discrètement la tête et Severus se mit à lire le livre quil venait de faire apparaître. Harry sendormit contre Severus, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait réussi à sendormir en tranquillité. Même si sa nuit fut parsemée de quelques rêves désagréables, il se réveilla au matin, en sécurité. Par contre, son regard sembruma rapidement et il perdit toute trace de joie, lorsquil constata quil avait mouillé son lit. Il se déplaça de lendroit trempe et attendit quin vienne le punir. Severus arriva dans la chambre très longtemps après le réveil de Harry, la porte avait été fermé et Harry avait attendu, tête baissée, assis sur le bord de son lit. Il attendait, attendait lordre de se lever, il ne pouvait pas se résigner à se lever autrement, terrorisé de ce quil surviendrait.

Harry, fit ce dernier, est-ce que tu es réveillé depuis longtemps?

Oui, monsieur.

Pourquoi nes-tu pas venu me voir?

Harry pas savoir.

Pourquoi es-tu si triste ce matin, demanda soudain Severus en apercevant la tête que faisait l Harry méchant, monsieur, Harry mouillé lit, monsieur va punir méchant Harry.

Harry, je te lai dit, je ne te punirai pas pour si peu, jaurais dû y penser hier soir que tu étais un peu jeune pour dormir sans couche, ce nest pas grave, cela peut arriver à tout le monde et tu nes pas méchant pour cela, Harry, crois moi.

Harry regarda intensément Severus et lui fit un faible sourire, Severus le prit dans ses bras et lenlaça tendrement. Les jours passèrent et Harry pu se leverà ce moment, Severus vint le rejoindre dans sa chambre avec tout pleins de petits colis quil avait réduits. Il déposa les cois par terre et les agrandit, en surveillant bien le regard de lenfant qui tentait de se cacher derrière lui. Harry ouvrit els yeux, il navait jamais vu autant de colis, cétait incroyable.

Harry, fit-il, tout ces cadeaux sont pour toi, veux-tu les ouvrir?

Cadeaux? Pour Harry?

Mais bien sûr!

Lenfant sourit franchement et saffaira à ouvrir les cadeaux avec laide de Rogue. Il y avait tellement de linge, de jouets, de livres et toute sorte dautres jouets. Harry nen croyait pas ses yeux.

Merci monsieur.

En disant cela, le gamin enlaçant lhomme que lon croyait insensible et fit fondre un peu ce coeur si froid.

Mais de rien, Harry, que dirais-tu de thabiller et daller te promener avec moi, je vais te montrer les lieux.

Oui monsieur.

Jaimerais que tu mappelles Oncle Severus, ou Severus seulement si tu veux, monsieur cest trop sérieux. Veux-tu?

Oui oncle Severus.

Bien et si dautres personnes te dise que tu peux es appeler autrement que par monsieur ou madame, alors tu peux le faireça leur ferait plaisir.

Comme Pom et Papy.

Oui cest bien, tu vois tu peux le faire!

Severus habilla Harry et il entreprit de lui montrer lieux. Severus portait lenfant dans ses bras, la plupart du temps, ne voulant pas lui faire perdre ses si précieuses énergie.

Ici, dit-il en sortant de la chambre, cest le salon, tu peux y venir et regarder les livres, sans les abîmer toutefois. Là cest ma chambre, tu ne dois pas y entrerà moins que jy sois à lintérieur et que tu aies besoin de me parler. Ici, cest la cuisine, puis là cest mon laboratoire de travail. Cette pièce est absolument interdite pour toi, pour le moment, compris?

Oui, oncle Severus.

Bien.

Il montra à Harry les salles de classes, la grande salle, la bibliothèque, les serres, linfirmerie, la salle des professeurs, la salle commune des Serpentard ainsi que la volière. Harry fut drôlement impressionné par les hiboux et constata que oncle Severus navait pas mentit pour les hiboux. Ils retournèrent aux appartements du maître de potions et lhomme lui apprit le mot de passe.

Harry, si jamais tu dois entrer ici et que je ne sois pas présent, ce qui nest pas vraiment probable darriver, amis juste au cas où, je vais te donner le mot de passe pour entrer, tu dois dire Asphodèle. Dis le.

Phodel

Pas tout à fait, répète après moi. AS-PHO-DEL.

Asphodèle.

Cest très bien.

Ils entrèrent à lintérieur des appartements et sinstallèrent au salon.

Harry, dit Severus, maintenant que tu peux marcher et aller où bon te semble, tu dois faire comme je tai dit, tu ne dois pas aller aux endroits où il est interdit que tu ailles. Je ne serai pas content si tu désobéis.

À ce mot, Harry baissa la tête.

Mais je ne te ferai jamais de mal, comme ton oncle ta fait, crois moi, tu es en sécurité. Est-ce que tu comprends?

Oui, oncle Severus.

Les jours passèrent et Severus dû retourner en classe, il fut convenu, que pour le moment, Harry ne pourrait pas sinstaller dans la classe du maître de potions pour y jouer en attendant que celui fasse ses cours. La voix de Severus, lors des cours, ferait peur à lenfant et détruirait le peu de confiance et se sécurité quil avait. Ainsi, pendant les cours de Severus, Harry fut gardé par le professeur McGonagall, Dumbledore, pas Remus, sil était en état, par Pompom ou par toutes autres personnes en qui Harry avait confiance. Harry nétait pas un enfant difficile à garder, il dormait beaucoup, ne bougeait pas beaucoup et demandait très peu de discipline. Par contre, il aimait beaucoup que les gens lui parlent, ce qui demandait beaucoup dattention.


	4. Chapitre 4: Petit problème deviendra gra...

Noël arriva, Harry devenait, jour après jour, un enfant plus éveillé, plus « normal », il pouvait jouer seul ou avec des gens, il pouvait aller à la toilette sans demander la permission, il mangeait à sa faim et commençait même à explorer un peu plus et à oser aussi un peu plus. La peur n'était plus imprégnée en permanence dans ces yeux, mais il restait tout de même sujet à craindre les voix fortes ou les mouvements brusques. Par contre, Severus remarqua un comportement assez étrange chez l'enfant. Harry ne se mettait pas souvent en colère, pour dire presque jamais. Sa colère se rapprochait davantage à de la contrariété. Lorsqu'il était contrarié, il lui arrivait de retourner dans son passé ou ne former une petite boule avec son corps et se bercer ainsi. Plusieurs fois, il avait brandit un crayon ou tout autre objet s'apparentant à une baguette, sur l'objet de sa contrariété, un jouet, la plupart du temps, et il semblait réciter des formules magiques en jetant un regard si sombre qu'il en faisait peur. Rogue ne réussissait pas à comprendre ce que l'enfant disait, mais un jour il su. Harry jouait avec ses camions et d'autres jouets lorsqu'un évènement survint. Une de ses jouets avaient tombé de la place où Harry l'avait placé. Alors Harry prit un crayon qu'il tenait en permanence dans ses poches et dit « _Abada Kabana_ », en parlant d'une voix distante et froide que Severus ne lui connaissait pas. Rogue avait comprit que Harry voulait dire « _Avada__ Kedavra_ » et qu'il reproduisait la scène du meurtre de ses parents. Rogue fut horrifié de son souvenir et couru vers Harry. Severus avait levé un sourcil en signe de désapprobation.

Harry, dit-il en forçant sa voix à ne pas trembler, que viens-tu de faire?

Je joue, oncle Sev, mon jouet est tombé et j'ai voulu montré moi étais pas content.

D'accord, dit Severus, mais tu ne dois pas dire cette formule, elle est très dangereuse, tu peux montrer ta colère autrement, si tu vois quelque chose qui te dérange. En plus tu n'as pas à être fâché contre ton jouet, s'il est tombé c'est que tu as dû l'accrocher sans faire exprès. Si tu répètes encore ce sort, je devrai te punir, Harry, c'est très mal de dire ce sort.

Rogue avait détesté menacer l'enfant, mais il savait que c'était la seule manière de lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation. Harry eut des larmes aux yeux et baissa la tête. Rogue se sentait cruel et très mal face à tout cela, il aurait voulu prendre l'enfant et s'excuser de cette menace, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, il fallait que l'enfant apprenne les dangers de la magie

Excuse, fit Harry piteusement.

C'est correct pour cette fois-ci Harry, mais ne le refait plus.

D'accord.

Rogue frotta la tête de l'enfant, resta avec lui quelques instants alors qu'il reprenait son jeu et le laissa jouer seul lorsqu'il fut persuadé qu'il allait mieux. Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent, sans que l'incident se répète, mais ce qui devait arriver, arriva et Harry recommença à prononcer ce sort. Même s'il ne le prononçait pas correctement, Severus savait qu'il ne pouvait pas juste le laisser continuer en pensant qu'il n'y avait rien là, que c'était seulement un jeu. Car c'était tout sauf un jeu. Il aperçu encore une fois Harry dire le sort impardonnable et lorsque ce dernier vit qu'il avait été prit en faute, il en fut horrifié. Severus, se traita de toutes les insultes du monde, mais il savait que pour le bien de l'Enfant il devait demeurer constant avec ce qu'il avait dit. Il s'avança vers l'enfant, le regarda d'un œil sévère et croisa ses bras.

Jeune homme, fit-il, qu'Avais-je dit à propos de ce sort?

…

Réponds, Monsieur Potter, lorsque je te parle!

Moi pas droit dire ce sort, dangereux. Toi pas être content et punir Harry.

Exactement.

Harry se jeta alors sur le sol, opta pour la position fœtale et protégea son visage avec ses si minuscules bras, tenta de couvrir la plus grande surface de son corps. Rogue se pencha doucement et regarda l'enfant en lui frottant le dos, il ne voulait pas le frapper et il voulait faire comprendre à Harry que même s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, cela n'Aboutissait pas toujours aux coups.

Allez, Harry, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te frapperai pour cela. Pour ta punition tu vas t'asseoir sur ton lit pendant 30 minutes et je vais te confisquer ta « baguette » pour une journée. Je ne veux pas voir d'autre « baguette » dans tes poches. Compris?

Oui, monsieur.

D'accord, maintenant va t'asseoir sur ton lit et réfléchit à ce que je t'aie dit. Je vais faire disparaître tous tes jouets et ils réapparaîtront à la fin de ta punition. Ne t'avise pas de te lever, parce que je ne serais vraiment pas content cette fois.

Harry courut jusqu'au lit, y grimpa et s'y assit en mettant sa tête sur ses mains. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais il ne parlait pas, ne faisait pas de bruit. Le cœur tordu de peine, Rogue sortit de la chambre et se dirigea près du foyer, il regarda les flammes danser, cela l'avait toujours calmé. L'effet fut bénéfique, il se calma et réussit à chasser l'horrible sentiment qu'il ressentait. Il fallait absolument qu'il veille au bien de l'enfant et il savait qu'un enfant avait besoin de discipline, sauf qu'avec cet enfant le mot discipline prenait des proportions démesurées. Il était difficile de penser à punir Harry, par peur qu'il retombe dans sa torpeur et dans sa méfiance. Trente minutes plus tard, Rogue retourna dans la chambre du gamin, il s'était endormit finalement, triste. Rogue le réveilla doucement, puis le regarda tendrement, lui montrant qu'il n'était plus fâché.

Ça va aller Harry, ça va aller. Je ne suis plus en colère, tu es un bon garçon et je suis persuadé que tu ne recommenceras pas. J'ai confiance en toi et je t'aime.

T'aime aussi oncle Sev, dit Harry en mettant ses deux petites mains de chaque côté du visage de son gardien.

Tu n'utiliseras plus ce sort, n'Est-ce pas?

Non, oncle Sev, fit il honteusement.

Bien, mais je veux que tu saches que si tu recommençais, il serais encore plus puni. Il ne faut pas que tu recommences.

Moi pas faire, oncle Sev, promis!

Severus enlaça l'enfant et ils sortirent de la chambre ensembles pour aller manger dans la grande salle. Harry .tait maintenant capable de supporter le bruit qu'il y avait dans la grande salle, il s'y était habitué. Il aimait bien manger avec les autres professeurs. Rendu à la salle, Harry entendit un élève hurler. Ce dernier venait de sursauter car un autre élève lui avait fait peur. Harry qui marchait à côté de Rogue en lui donnant la main, sauta sur ce dernier, le forçant à le prendre dans ses bras et commença à pleurer et à trembler. Rogue était très en colère contre le stupide élève qui avait fait peur à l'autre. Il s'approcha lentement de l'élève fautif.

50 points en moins pour Poufsouffle et une semaine de retenue avec Rusard!

Il avait parlé d'une voix qu'il forçait à ne pas élever pour en pas que Harry ait davantage peur. Harry le serrait fortement et tremblait encore. L'élève prit en faute observa l'enfant et se sentit misérable.

Oui, monsieur, dit l'élève, je suis désolé. Je m'excuse.

Rogue lui lança un regard aussi noir que le vide et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs en frottant le dos de Harry et en lui parlant doucement. Il lui disait que l'élève ne faisait que s'amuser et qu'il avait fait peur à une autre personne, qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Cela prit plusieurs instants à Harry pour desserrer son étreinte, mais il ne voulut pas s'asseoir seul sur sa chaise, il resta tout le repas assit sur Severus. À la fin du repas, Albus demanda à Harry de venir le voir.

Oui, Papy, dit ce dernier en arrivant.

Je voulais te donner ceci, fit Dumbledore en lui remettant une friandise, et va voir le professeur McGonagall elle voudrait te dire quelque chose.

L'enfant débarqua des genoux d'Albus et se dirigea vers Minerva.

Oui Mimi Gall, demanda-t-il poliment?

Harry, est-ce que tu aimerais venir sur le Chemin de Traverse demain avec moi?

Moi demander à oncle Sev.

Harry couru vers Severus et trébucha en s'y rendant, il s'était fait mal, du sang sortait de son genou. Harry mordit ses lèvres, il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure, il avait peur, trop peur. Severus comprit la détresse de l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras.

Tu as le droit de pleurer Harry, tu viens de te faire mal et c'est normal que tu veuilles pleurer, lui dit-il doucement en soignant sa blessure avec sa baguette magique.

Oncle Sev, moi peux aller sur Chemin de Traverse avec Mimi Gall?

Quand, voudrais-tu aller dur le Chemin de Travers?

Demain.

Bien sûr.

Merci, oncle Sev. Moi peux manger bonbon de Papy?

Tu dois terminer ton repas, dit-il en pointant l'assiette que Harry n'avait pas entamée.

Harry, retourna s'asseoir sur Severus, termina son repas et pu ensuite manger sa sucrerie. Severus se disait qu'il devrait parler à Albus à propos de tous les bonbons qu'il voulait donner à l'enfant. Tous les élèves ainsi que tout le personnel enseignant était en adoration devant Harry, tous le trouvaient tellement mignon, et c'était vrai, il avait une frimousse à faire rêver.


	5. Chapitre 5: Fourchelangue et conséquence...

Harry marchait dans les corridors avec Rogue, lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent le professeur Dumbledore. Albus commença à parler avec Rogue, la conversation semblait durer une éternité au yeux de Harry, il s'ennuyait royalement à écouter les deux adultes déblatérer ainsi. Il décida de poursuivre sa route, seul, se disant qu'il connaissait parfaitement el chemin pour se rendre aux appartements. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il réalisa qu'il avait oublié le nouveau mot de passe, alors il s'assit par terre les jambes croisées, les mains sur els genoux et la têtes sur les mains et commença à regarder la porte où se tenait un serpent merveilleusement charmant. Un inconnu aurait passé à ce moment et il aurait entendu qu'un murmure étrange, comme une douce brise très sensuelle. Harry fut surpris que le serpent s'adresse à lui, mais puisqu'il semblait gentil, il décida de lui parler aussi.

− Bonjour, fit le serpent.

− Bonjour, répondit Harry.

− Tu arrives à m'entendre?

− Oui.

− C'est vraiment rare que les humains puissent le faire, mais je suis très heureux de pouvoir discuter avec toi. Qu'elle est ton nom?

− Harry Potter, monsieur.

− Enchanté, M. Potter, moi je me nomme Zaichirre.

Ils échangèrent ainsi, parlant de tout et de rien. Pendant ce temps, Rogue et Dumbledore s'était aperçu de l'absence de l'enfant, chacun partit de son côté pour faire avancer plus rapidement els rechercher. Lorsque Rogue trouva Harry assit par terre, il ne pu faire autrement que d'être complètement hypnotisé par la symphonie qu'il entendait. Il avait toujours adoré le nom son du langage des serpents. Ce son similaires au bruissement du vent dans les arbres, c'était magique et merveilleux. Revenant sur Terre, il d'approcha de Harry doucement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer et l'interpella. L'enfant se leva subitement et en voyant le visage de Rogue, il su qu'il avait mal agit. En effet, Rogue le regardait sévèrement, moins sévèrement qu'avec ses élèves tout de même, il avait mit ses bras sur chaque côté de ses hanches. Harry sentit la peur l'envahir en même temps que les larmes voulant se propulser en dehors de ses orbites d'émeraude. Il laissa faire la peur, mais retenu ses larmes.

− M. Potter, fit Rogue en faisant tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas hurler et pour ne pas laisser sa voix devenir aussi tranchante et acérée qu'une lame, suivez moi.

− Oui, monsieur, fit Harry faiblement, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Rogue marcha pour rejoindre Dumbledore, Harry le suivant de près. Dumbledore fut tellement soulagé lorsqu'il vit Harry, qu'il sembla rajeunie de dix ans. Par contre, Rogue conservait le même air froid, il voulait montrer à Harry l'importance de ne pas se sauver ainsi. Il retourna à ses appartements, toujours suivit par l'enfant. Arrivés à l'intérieur, Harry commença à trembler davantage, sa peur augmentait sérieusement, il avait beau se dire que Severus lui avait juré qu'il ne ferait pas comme l'oncle Vernon, Harry doutait, car il savait qu'il avait mal agit, jamais Severus ne l'avait regardé aussi longtemps avec se regard là. Ils se rendirent dans le salon.

− Assis toi, jeune homme

− Oui, monsieur, fit Harry en prenant place sur le sofa.

Rogue le regardait, debout, imposant davantage la différence de grandeur entre eux.

− Est-ce que tu sais que j'ai eu très peur lorsque j'ai vu que tu étais partit? Je me suis inquiété pour toi?

− Je excuse, fit Harry piteusement.

− Sais-tu que c'est mal de partir ainsi à ton âge, sans avoir la permission? Je ne suis pas content de ce que tu as fait. Et j'espère que tu ne le referas plus jamais. Tu vas demeurer assis ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne te chercher. Je veux que tu restes assit, ne te couche pas et pense à ce que tu as fait.

− Oui, monsieur.

Rogue se retourna, tremblant comme une feuille, et s'installa à son bureau pour y travailler. Il n'Arrivait à rien de bon. Toute cette expérience se répétant dans sa tête, comme un film en boucle. Il ne laissa pas Harry trop longtemps seul sur le divan, sachant que l'Enfant avait déjà été puni en devant affronter son regard et sa voix. Lorsqu'il retourna vers Harry, il s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda intensément.

− Harry, as-tu bien réfléchi?

− Oui, monsieur, fit Harry en ne levant pas la tête.

Severus prit Harry dans ses bras, l'installant sur lui et releva sa tête en la maintenant ainsi avec sa main.

− Harry peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu es revenu ici sans moi?

− Moi trouvais trop long parler à Papy Dumby. Je penser attendre ici. Moi pensais pas être méchant.

− Tu n'es pas méchant Harry, tu es un enfant et les enfants doivent apprendre, ils font des erreurs et c'est grâce à ces erreurs qu'ils comprennent. Tu vois, tu as fais une erreur, maintenant tu as peut-être compris que si tu part sans m'avertir je ne serai pas content. Maintenant, explique moi comment tu as fait pour parler avec le serpent?

− Je sais pas, moi juste répondu à ce que Zaichirre disait.

− D'accord, je vais t'expliquer quelque chose, tu as un pouvoir spécial, tu parle fourchelangue, cela signifie que tu es capable de parler le langage des serpents, peu de gens arrivent à le faire. Tu ne dois pas parler trop souvent ce langage, surtout s'il y a des gens autour de toi, car ce langage n'est généralement pas un bon signe. Il y avait un sorcier très méchant qui parlait ce langage, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu es méchant. Je vais te donner un exemple, je suis un homme, comme ton oncle Vernon, si tu avais fait cela avec ton oncle Vernon, il t'aurait fait mal, moi je ne t'ai pas fait mal, donc ce n'est pas parce que l'on est un homme que nous faisons mal aux enfants. Tu comprends?

− Oui oncle Sev.

− Bien.

Pendant la journée où Minerva avait amené Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle en avait profité pour parler à Harry des façons qu'il pouvait utiliser pour faire savoir qu'il n'était pas content, autre que le sort impardonnable. Harry était trs heureux d'avoir une alternative, lorsqu'il revint à l'appartement de Severus, il se précipita sur ce dernier, pendant que Minerva déposait els colis.

− Oncle Sev, Oncle Sev, cria Harry en courant.

− Hep, hep, hep, jeune homme, ne cour pas si vite. Dit-il en attrapant celui qui s'était lancé dans ses bras.

− Oncle Sev, Mimi Gall montré à moi comment pas dire sort dangereux !

− Ha oui, et comment ?

− Moi à terre S'il vous plait. Je vais montrer à toi.

Severus mit Harry à terre. Harry se recula, mit une main sur sa hanche, ferma l'autre main en ne laissant que l'index de déplié et le pointa sur un objet quelconque. Il fronça les sourcils et prit un air très en colère.

− Moins 1000 points pour Serpentard, hurla-t-il sous le regard amusé de Minerva et le regard hébété de Severus.

− Minerva, s'exclama Severus ! Vous allez me payer cela !

− Moins 1000 points pour Serpentard ! Moins 1000 points pour Serpentard ! Moins 1000 points pour Serpentard, scandait Harry drôlement amusé du pouvoir de sa phrase, persuadé qu'il était un sorcier très puissant.

− Harry, fit Severus, je crois que Mimi Gall a oublié de te dire quelque chose. Il y a une manière encore plus efficace pour faire sortir ta colère, tu veux savoir ce que c'Et ?

− Oui, fit Harry !

− Tu n'as qu'à dire, dit Severus en regardant Minerva de ses yeux noirs, moins 2000 points pour Gryffondor et en retenue jusqu'à la fin de vos études avec Rusard !

Harry trouvait cela très amusant et ne perdit pas de temps à utiliser son nouveau « pouvoir ». Il était dans la grande salle et mangeait son repas, lorsque sa fourchette tomba sur le sol. Harry se leva sur sa chaise et prit son air très sérieux et très contrarié.

− Moins 1000 points pour Serpentard, moins 2000 points pour Gryffondor et retenue avec Rusard jusqu'à la fin études !

Le silence se fit dans la salle, tout le monde écoutait ce discours si peu habituel. Les yeux s'étaient fixés sur Harry et soudain tout le monde se mit à rire. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait récupéré son ustensile, s'était rassit, bien heureux d'avoir pu montrer sa colère et Severus et Minerva se tenait la tête à deux mains. En retournant aux appartements, Severus eut une petite conversation avec l'enfant.

− Harry, tu sais, l'autre jour je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à être en colère quand un objet tombait ou ne faisait pas ce que tu voulais. Les objets ne peuvent pas écouter, ni entendre. Ils ne savent pas ce que tu dis, donc tu ne peux pas crier après toujours comme cela. En plus, tu ne peux pas le lever comme tu l'as fait dans la grande salle et crier comme tu l'as fait. Ce n'est pas très bien, tu sais. Fais un effort pour ne plus recommencer, veux-tu ?

− Oui oncle Sev…Mais pourquoi toi tu as crié dans la grande salle quand élève a fait peur à moi ?

− Je suis un professeur, moi, je dois enlever des points aux élèves qui ne suivent pas les règles. Toi tu peux dire cette phrase, mais ne le fait pas devant toute la grande salle et en criant si fort, parce que tu n'es pas un professeur et que tu ne peux pas enlever des points aux élèves.

Harry comprit plus ou moins l'Explication, mis décida de garder son « sort » pour lui-même, lorsqu'il jouait seul. Il aimait bien assister aux classes de Severus. Ce dernier avait trouvé une solution qui accommodait l'enfant. Lorsqu'il se mettait en colère conter Un-Imbécile-Gryffondor-Sans-Cervelle, il lançait un sort sur Harry de tel sorte que l'enfant n'entendait pas. Assister à ces cours l'aida aussi à développer un langage plus normal. Harry adorait regarder Severus faire des potions, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un homme faisait cela.

− Oncle Sev, demanda un jour Harry à Severus qui fait des potions pour Mme Pomfresh ?

− Oui, Harry ?

− Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais la cuisine, je veux dire, oncle Vernon fait pas ça ?

− Je ne fais pas la cuisine, Harry, dit Rogue en regardant l'enfant d'un œil amusé. Je fais des potions.

− Oui, amis c'est comme des soupes, alors c'est de la cuisine !

− Petit malin ! Ce n'est vraiment pas pareil, cela peut se ressembler, mais c'est différent, je fais des potions, les potions ont toutes des fonctions différentes, certaines peuvent guérir les blessures, d'autres prévenir la grippe, d'autre faire avouer des choses, d'autres rendre très malade. Tandis que les soupes ne servent qu'à une chose, te nourrir !

Harry trouvait toujours que les potions et les soupes se ressemblaient beaucoup, mais il décida de ne plus argumenter, il voyait bien qu'il ne parvenait jamais à faire changer Severus d'avis.

Harry entrait dans une phase de négation. Il avait apprit à de discriminer en disant « Non c'et pas moi », sauf comme tout enfant le fait, il abusait un peu de cette nouvelle trouvaille.

− Harry as-tu briser ce vase, demanda Rogue.

− Non, oncle Sev, ce n'est pas moi, dit-il avec le regard le plus innocent et le plus charismatique que l'on puisse imaginer.

− Harry ? Tu étais seul dans cette pièce. Lorsque je t'ai quitté le vase était intact, j'entends un brui de fracas, je reviens et le vase est brisé. Alors es-tu sûr que tu ne l'as pas fait tomber ?

− Non, oncle Sev, ce n'est pas moi.

Rogue regarda sévèrement Harry, sachant que c'était l'enfant qui avait fait tomber le vas, probablement par accident, il voulait qu'il apprenne à reconnaître ses erreurs et à en assumer les conséquences.

− Harry, ce n'est pas bien mentir, tu le sais je crois. Alors pour la dernière fois, as-tu brisé ce vase ?

− Non, non, non, fit Harry en secouant rapidement la tête.

− Harry, bois ceci !

Harry s'exécuta sans questionner.

− Harry as-tu brisé le vase ?

− Oui oncle Sev.

− Bon, d'accord, dit Rogue doucement en prenant sa baguette et en réparant le vase, viens ici, Harry. Je ne suis pas fâché parce que tu as fait tombé quelque chose et que l'objet s'est brisé, des accidents peuvent arriver et ce n'Est pas grave, ce qui est grave c'est de mentir comme tu viens de le faire. Tu as dit un mensonge qui n'avait aucun sens et tu l'as dit jusqu'à ce que je te donne une potion pour te faire avouer. Je ne suis pas très content de cela, mais je ne te punirai pas, cette fois là, par contre si tu recommences je te punirai, est-ce clair ?

− Oui, oncle Sev.


	6. Chapitre 6: Professeur?

En assistant aux cours de Rogue, Harry était exposé à l'éventuel problème d'être confronté à la colère de Rogue. Bien entendu ce dernier tentait de protéger l'enfant par un sort, mais comme le maître des potions est reconnu pour sa patience peu développée, il est évident qu'il fallait prévoir qu'il oubliât de couvrir Harry avant d'insulter l,élève qui avait fauté. Ce jour là, Harry dessinait, installé au bureau de Rogue, il adorait y être d'ailleurs, il avait l'impression que c'était lui le professeur. Ce double cours de potions était suivit par les élèves de premières années de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Un élève probablement de famille avec Neville Londubat (qui soit dit en passant avait le même âge que Harry), réussit à faire exploser sa potion à peine 15 minutes après le début du cours. Aies-je besoin de mentionner que cet élève appartenait à Gryffondor? Je ne crois pas. Donc le jeune lion, tremblant de peur devant l'horrible évènement venant de se produire, comprit tous les problèmes qu'il aurait lorsqu'il rencontra le regard du professeur. En effet Rogue, s'avançait dangereusement rapidement vers lui, lançant avec ses yeux des éclairs de colères. Le jeune élève tenta de reculer, mais fut arrêter par le dossier de sa chaise. Harry déjà apeuré par l'explosion regardait la scène avec appréhension.

− ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE DE PETIT MINIBLE DE GRYFFONDOR SANS CERVELLE, VOUS N'ÊTES MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE FAIRE UNE POTION AUSSI SIMPLE QUE CELLE-CI! C'EST INCROYABLE! UN ENFANT DE 3 ANS POURRAIT FAIRE MIEUX QUE VOUS! J'ENLÈVE 40 POINTS À GRYFFONDOR!

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était caché les oreille, couché sur la planché et avait ramené ses jambes près de son torse. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il entra dans une sorte de transe.

− Non! Non, oncle Vernon, pas ça! Pas faire bobos à Harry, Harry sera plus un méchant monstre! Non, s'il vous plait, Oncle Vernon, Harry pas pleurer, promis…Aie…

Ces soudaines paroles n'avaient pas été prononcées fortement, Harry disait tout cela sur un ton un peu plus élevé qu'un murmure. Rogue comprit aux regards des élèves qui ne le fiait plus en train d'insulter le Gryffondor, que quelque chose clochait en avant de la classe. Comme dans un rêve, coincé dans des mouvement ralentis, il se retourna et vit avec horreur ce que tous les autres voyaient. Il s'élança vers Harry, qui été pelotonné sur le sol, délirant toujours, lorsqu'il vint pour le toucher, l'enfant se crispa et pleura davantage. Il jeta un sort d'insonorisation sur Harry et se tourna vers la classe.

− DEHORS, TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS, VOUS ME FEREZ 10 ROULEAUX DE PARCHEMIN SUR LE COURS D'AUJOURD'HUI.

Évidement, la classe se vida en quelques instants et Rogue retourna vers l'enfant. Il enleva le sort d'insonorisation et se pencha doucement, en frottant le dos du gamin. Tous ses petits muscles étaient tendus, prêt à encaisser des coups, prêt à revivre le passé. Rogue calma sa voix, frotta le dos de l'enfant et tranquillement réussi à le prendre dans ses bras. Il fallu une bonne heure avant que Harry se remette de sa peur et qu'il commence à réutiliser la parole. Severus avait le cœur à l'envers, tout ceci était à cause de lui, il avait crié trop fort, l'enfant qui commençait à peine à trouver sécurité à ses côtés avait vu son univers s'écroulé.

− Harry, parle moi, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose.

− J'ai peur, oncle Sev…Oncle Vernon crié fort…

Les larmes coulaient sur les petites joues.

− Écoute, Harry, l'oncle Vernon n'est pas ici, il est très loin, j'ai oublié de mettre le charme d'insonorisation sur toi et tu m'as entendu me fâcher contre un élève. Tu sais bien que ce n'était pas contre toi et je n'aurais jamais frappé un élève, rappelle toi.

− Pourquoi tu es fâché?

− Car l'élève en question a encore une fois raté sa potion, il les rate à tous les cours depuis le début de l'année. Je suppose que j'étais un peu tanné de le voir toujours raté, en plus c'est un Gryffondor.

− Ils sont pas bien les Gryffondor?

Rogue comprit trop tard la bourde qu'il venait de faire. Il ne voulait pas que Harry ait des préjugés à propos des différentes maisons, surtout que ses parents étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor.

− Oui, oui, Harry, elles sont de bonnes personnes. Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai parlé des sorciers et des sorcières, je t'ai dit que tes parents étaient de grands sorciers?

− Oui.

− Ils étaient à Gryffondor, et ils étaient des très bonnes personnes. Sauf que James était une misérable petite peste sans cervelle et dépourvu de la moindre parcelle d'intelligence, pensa-t-il.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire l'enfant.

− Es-tu correct maintenant, Harry, penses-tu pouvoir encore dessiner tout à l'heure lors de mon prochain cours? Si tu préfère je peux aller voir le professeur McGonagall ou le professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il s'occupe de toi pendant le cours.

− Non, je veux être ici, mais toi pas oublié sort soritation…

− Insonorisation, Harry.

− Oncle Sev, pourquoi toi dis pas Mimi Gall et Papy Dumby comme moi.

− Parce que je suis plus grand et que je n'ai pas la même relation avec eux que tu as avec eux. C'est différent, mais cela ne t'empêche pas de les appeler ainsi. D'ailleurs ils adorent cela.

− C'est quoi une relation?

− ….

Là Severus était dans le pétrin, car comment expliquer à un enfant de 2 ans et demi ce qu'est la relation?

− … C'est difficile à expliquer Harry, c'est comme une liaison qu'il existe entre deux personnes. Mais ce n'est pas très important pour le moment.

− Oncle Sev, quoi sert les maisons : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle?

− C'est les quatre maisons qui représentent les quatre magiciens qui ont bâtis l'école. Tout dépendant des qualités et caractère des personnes, ils sont envoyés dans une des maisons.

Les jours passèrent et l'incident ne s'était plus reproduit, Rogue s'était giflé mentalement pour avoir exposé Harry à sa colère devant ses étudiants. Harry marchait avec Rogue dans les couloirs quand un élève de première année de Poufsouffle entra en collision avec Harry, évidement l'enfant tomba par terre, tandis que l'élève, quelque peu déséquilibré réussit à ne pas tomber. Harry croyait l'étudiant l'avait fait tombé par exprès et ce ne fut pas long qu'il lui dit sa façon de penser.

− Moins 1000 points pour Serpentard, fit Harry très sérieux.

− Mais, je ne suis même pas de Serpentard!

− …Alors moins 2000 points pour Gryffondor et en retenue avec Rusard jusqu'à la fin étude.

− Mais je ne suis pas de Gryffondor non plus, fit l'élève qui ne comprenait pas.

Harry lança un regard interrogatif à Severus.

− Ça va aller Harry, tu n'as pas à être fâché.

Rogue tourna son regard sur l'étudiant et à ce moment ce dernier sembla être fait de glace et exposer à la chaleur torride du Sahara.

− Vous pouvez vous retirer, fit-il sarcastiquement. Et j'enlève 10 points à Poufsouffle! Regardez où vous marchez!

− Moi aussi enlève 10 points à Poufsouffle, fit Harry, heureux d'avoir trouvé la solution à son problème.

− Professeur Rogue, fit l'élève hésitant,…il peut enlever….je veux…

Rogue fit non de la tête et regarda l'élève en lui indiquant qu'il était préférable qu'il prenne ses jambes à son cou avant qu'il lui enlève d'autres points. L'élève en question ne se fie pas prier et disparu rapidement. Rogue prit Harry dans ses bras et recommença l'explication des points. Malgré qu'il trouve cela amusant de voir la réaction des étudiants devant la perte de si grand nombre de points. Ce pourquoi il n'insista pas réellement sur le sujet, laissant à Harry le droit de le refaire, mais se disant qu'il devrait montrer à l'enfant à distinguer les écussons des différentes maisons. Comme Harry était un enfant très intelligent, cela ne lui prit que quelques jours pour les apprendre et à partir de ce moment, il ne se trompa plus. D'ailleurs l'occasion se renouvela lors d'un cours de potions. Rogue était en train de donner les explications initiales lorsque un étudiant arriva en retard. Lorsque Harry vit l'étudiant entrer, avant même que Rogue puisse dire quelque chose, Harry se leva brusquement, poussa sa chaise, descendit la marche qui séparait le bureau de Rogue avec le reste de la classe et se dirigea vers l,étudiant en question.

− Moi enlève 1000 points à Serpentard!

Rogue se précipita vers Harry, les élèves semblaient amusés, mais un coup d'œil du regard du maître et leurs amusement disparut, comme par enchantement.

− Harry, fit-il doucement, tu ne peux pas enlever autant de points. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas le droit d'enlever toi-même des points.

− Mais oncle Sev, il est en retard, tu as enlevé des points à l'élève de Serdaigle ce matin qui était en retard!

− D'accord Harry, mais ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. Retourne t'asseoir. Ce sera 10 points en moins pour votre maison et vous viendrez me voir à la fin de la classe Monsieur Bisson.

− Oui professeur Rogue, dit l'élève soulagé que l'enfant ne lui ait pas réellement enlevé tous ces points.

Pour ce qui est de Harry, il n'avait pas trouvé amusant de ne pas pouvoir enlever lui-même les points, mais il se dit que finalement oncle Sev l'avait fait donc s'était sûrement pareil. Aussi décida-t-il de ne plus faire cela en cours, car il semblait ne posséder aucun pouvoir, ce qui n'était vraiment pas drôle.


	7. Chapitre 7: Petit numéro

Harry s'ennuyait royalement. Rogue travaillait sur des potions très exigeantes et Harry ne pouvait pas l'Aider ou simplement le regarder. Harry décida d'aller voir Mimi Gall afin de se désennuyer, sans toutefois penser à avertir Rogue. Il quitta l'appartement et se rendit vers ceux de la directrice de Gryffondor, il connaissait très bien le chemin pour l'avoir si souvent. Arrivé devant la porte il cogna et puis entra. Minerva fut intriguée de le voir arriver seul, mais ne posa pas de questions, pensant que Rogue avait dit à l'enfant d'aller la voir.

− Bonjour Harry, fit Minerva, comment vas-tu?

− Allô, Mimi Gall, moi aller bien.

− Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, dis-moi?

− Oncle Sev travaille fort et moi pas pouvoir aider. Moi ennuyé et décidé de venir jouer avec toi. Toi vouloir jouer avec moi?

− Oui bien sûr, chéri, mais as-tu dit à Severus que tu venais me voir?

− Non Mimi Gall, Oncle Sev a dit pas déranger lui.

− Bien à quoi voudrais-tu jouer?

− Moi veux jouer à cache-cache!

Pendant que els deux « amis » s'amusaient follement à se cacher l'un de l'autre, un certain maître de potions commençait à s'inquiéter du peu de bruit que faisait un certain garçon. Severus alla donc voir ce à quoi jouait Harry et par malheur, il ne le trouva évidement pas. La panique commença à l'envahir si bien qu'il abandonna sa potion en cours en faisant arrêter par un sort l'ébullition du liquide et il sortit de ses appartements, en se précipitant vers le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci n'ayant pas vu Harry, Rogue décida d'aller voir vers ceux de Minerva. Lorsqu'il arriva dans els appartements de Minerva il vit une scène peut habituelle.

− Mimi Gall moi compter jusqu'à 2000 et toi cacher! Moi commencer… 1, 2, 3, euh….10…11,…euh 7, euh…8…0,…1000, …2000, fini moi vais trouver toi, Mimi Gall.

Minerva n'était pas tellement caché, en fait il était très facile de voir son grand chapeau dépasser de derrière son bureau et Harry la trouva facilement.

− Mimi Gall, moi avoir encore trouvé toi! Moi suis très bon à cache-cache!

− M. Potter, fit Rogue d'une voix qui tentait de rendre sérieuse?

− Oncle Sev, fit Harry terrifi

− Ha! Severus, Harry est venu ici car il s'ennuyait, nous avons joué ensemble.

− Merci Minerva, fit Severus, maintenant M. Potter reviendra dans mes appartements, j'ai terminé mon travail.

− Au revoir Mimi Gall, fit Harry en serrant Minerva dans ses petits bras !

− Au revoir Harry, j'ai bien aimé jouer avec toi !

Rogue tenait la main de l'Enfant dans ses mains et tentait de faire baisser l'anxiété qu'il avait éprouvé, ils retournèrent aux appartements en silence. Rogue ordonna à Harry de s'asseoir sur le divan et pendant ce temps il utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour informer le directeur de l'école qu'il avait retrouvé Harry. Ceci fait, Rogue se retourna vers l'enfant et le fixa longuement.

− Moi excuse, Oncle Sev, moi pas vouloir déranger toi. Toi avoir dit pas déranger. Moi vouloir ami pour jouer. Moi pas vouloir toi être fâché.

− Si tu ne voulais pas que je sois fâché, il aurait fallu que tu restes dans l'appartement et que tu obéisses à ce que je t'avais dit. Cela fait la deuxième fois que tu pars sans m'Avertir, est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que j'avais dit la première fois ?

− Oui, fit Harry en regardant ses pieds. Oui monsieur, rajouta-t-il en émettant quelques larmes.

− Alors ?

− Toi avoir dit pas partir, toi es pas content car moi avoir pas obéis. Toi devoir punir moi.

− C'est exact.

− Est-ce que moi avoir fait chose très grave ? Toi devoir frapper moi ?

− Non Harry je ne frapperai pas, tu vas aller dans ta chambre et y rester pour toute l'après midi, sans jouet. Tu ne sortiras pas de ta chambre avant que je revienne te chercher. Est-ce clair ?

− Oui, monsieur. Je excuse.

− Allez va dans ta chambre maintenant.

Le tout petit enfant débarqua du grand divan et se précipita vers sa chambre. Il pleura toutes larmes de son corps sur son petit lit. Il était tellement triste d'avoir rendu son oncle fâché. Il était tellement triste d'avoir désobéi. Dans l'autre pièce se trouvait un grand homme qui ne se sentait guère mieux que l'enfant. Severus se sentait sale et ingrat à chaque fois qu'il punissait le petit gamin. Il aurait pleuré s'il n'y avait pas eu tant de barrières pour l'en empêcher. L'heure du souper arriva et Rogue alla chercher l'enfant qui regardait désespérément le mur et semblait évidemment s'ennuyer plus que jamais.

− M. Potter, fit-il en s'approchant de l'enfant, est-ce que tu as comprit, maintenant, que lorsque je te dis de ne plus faire quelque chose qu'il est dans ton intérêt de m'écouter ?

− Oui monsieur.

− Est-ce que tu as compris que de me désobéir était mal ?

− Oui monsieur.

− Bien Harry, j'imagine que tu es tanné d'être ici et que voudrais aller souper et ensuite t'amuser un peu avant l'heure du dodo.

Harry fit oui de la tête.

− Harry, je veux que tu saches que même si je te punis, je t'aime quand même. Je t'aimerai toujours, je n'aime pas te punir, mais les enfants doivent apprendre à obéir et il n'a pas de nombreuses façons de le faire. Tu comprends.

− Oui, oncle Sev. Oncle Sev, toi encore fâch ?

− Non, Harry.

L'année scolaire tirait à sa fin. Lorsque les classes furent terminées, Rogue et Harry allèrent au manoir du maître de potions. Il y avait tellement de pièce dans ce manoir que Harry en semblait terrifié. Il ne savait pas comment il allait s'y prendre pour ne pas se perdre. Rogue montra à Harry comment se repérer dans le manoir et puis ramena l'enfant dans le salon.

− Harry, Ron Weasley viendra passer un mois ici. Ses parents sont des amis à moi et ils m'ont demandé de garder leur enfant pendant ce mois puisqu'ils iront en voyage. Ce garçon à ton âge et je voudrais que tu sois gentil avec lui, est-ce que tu peux faire cela ?

− Oui, oncle Sev. Quand Ron arrive ?

− Bientôt, je crois, d'ici une heure ou deux.

Effectivement, Ron arriva rapidement et Harry fut enchanter de voir qu'il avait l'air gentil. Le seul enfant de son âge qu'il avait vu était le cousin Duddley et il n'avait rien de très gentil chez lui.

− Allô Ron, moi suis Harry ?

− Allo Ry, dit Ron en rougissant.

− Bien, fit Severus, maintenant, els garçons, vous pouvez aller jouer dehors, le souper sera prêt dans une heure environ. Surtout ne faites pas de bêtises !

Les deux garçons partirent à la course pour jouer à l'extérieur. Ils savaient davantage qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre ensembles. Le temps passa horriblement vite et ce qu'il su c'était que Rogue leur demandait de rentrer pour souper. Bien sûr, comme tout bon enfant, ils tentèrent de retarder l'heure du souper pour profiter encore un peu de cette nouvelle amitié, mais Rogue étant ce qu'il est, les deux enfants entrèrent dans la maison rapidement, bougonnant un peu, puis oubliant bien vite leur contrariété. Évidemment, Ron ayant beaucoup de frères, il savait faire une quantité de choses incroyables comparé à Harry, et ces choses n'étaient évidement pas toujours les meilleures idées. Ron montra à Harry à monter dans l'arbre. La première fois que Harry parvint à atteindre le haut de l'arbre il y resta coincé car il avait trop peur de descendre, il fallu que Rogue vienne à l'Extérieur pour le descendre grâce à la magie. Après avoir un peu gronder les enfants, puis il les laissa encore jouer. Harry apprit aussi à manger des farces et attrapes, à jouer des tours et même à espionner dans des endroits où il n'avait pas le droit d'aller. Un jour d'ailleurs, Ron emmena Harry dans une pièce, Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller, il en avisant Ron d'ailleurs.

− Ron, moi peut pas aller là, oncle Sev a dit moi doit AB-SO-LU-MENT pas entrer là, sinon oncle Sev va être fâché.

− Mais non Ry, oncle Sev pas savoir, on est espion secret, personne trouve espion secret.

Harry hésita, puis il trouva que l'idée semblait bonne, il n'avait pas à avoir peur puisque Ron avait dit qu'il ne se ferait pas prendre, ce qui était logique. Car à quoi servent des espions secrets sinon qu'à faire des balades secrètes. Tout se tenait. La balade commença parfaitement, Harry suivait Ron, ils avançaient à quatre pattes, écoutant tous els bruits qu'ils pouvaient entendre. Cela faisait quelques insistants qu'ils avançaient.

− Aie, Ron toi faire bobo ma main !

− Excuse Ry, moi pas vouloir faire bobo à toi, murmura Ron très doucement.

Nos deux explorateurs continuèrent leur excursion en silence, lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent un mur étrange. Ils levèrent les yeux pour constater, que le mur n'avait rien à voir avec un mur, en fait le mur ressemblait étrangement à une personne. Les deux enfants hurlèrent de peur, se relevèrent rapidement et partirent à courir en sens opposé. Mais une main les rattrapa et les souleva tous les deux de terre. Évidement on aura comprit que le mur en question était nul autre que Severus et qu'il était vraiment en colère contre les deux petits monstres devant lui. Rogue marcha avec les deux enfants dans ses bras et alla dans le salon. Il déposa les enfants à terre et se plaça devant eux, l'air totalement imposant et apeurant.

− M. Potter et M. Weasley, je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes allés dans cette pièce, alors que vous saviez très bien que vous ne pouviez pas y aller ?

− Mais oncle Sev, fit Harry piteusement.

− Non il ni a pas de oncle Sev ! Expliquer maintenant !

− Moi suis espion secret et Ron aussi. Moi jouais à espion secret, mais toi pas devoir trouver moi car moi est espion secret.

Rogue comprenait plus ou moins l'explication mais assez pour l'instant.

− Écoutez moi bien, ce n'est parce que vous jouez à un jeu que vous avez le droit de briser les règles. Les règles sont faites pour être respectées en tout temps. Maintenant, vous allez vous coucher, vous n'aurez pas d'histoires et demain vous ne pourrez pas aller à l'extérieur. Compris ?

− Oui oncle Sev, fit Ron habitué aux réprimandes de Rogue.

− M. Potter, vous n'Avez pas répondu à ma question.

− Moi pas content ! Moi veux une histoire ! Moi veux aller dehors !

− Jeune homme, si vous voulez avoir tout cela il vous faudra obéir, la prochaine fois que vous voudrez faire quelque chose d'interdit, vous y penserez plus sérieusement. Maintenant, je vous ai posé une question. Avez-vous comprit ?

− NON ! NON ! NON ! Veux histoire !

− M. Potter voulez vous que je me fâche davantage ?

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Harry. Harry regarda ses pieds et quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, pour finalement aboutir sur le sol.

− Non, monsieur, moi pas vouloir toi frapper moi, pas vouloir !

− Alors vous avez compris oui ou non ?

− Oui, monsieur, moi compris.

− Bon allez tous les deux au lit et plus de discutions !

Le lendemain matin, Rogue fut réveillé par un petit bonhomme qui avait sauté sur le lit.

− Harry ?

− Oncle Sev, Ron encore dodo et moi pas dodo. Moi triste parce que toi est fâché et vouloir frapper moi.

− Je ne veux pas te frapper Harry, tu le sais, je t'ai déjà expliqué. Tout cela, mais arrêtes de faire des bêtises, tu ne dois pas aller aux endroits interdits, si je te dis de ne pas le faire c'est parce qu'il a une raison sérieuse.

− Oncle Sev, moi a comprit alors moi peux aller dehors aujourd'hui ?

− Non Harry, tu es puni aujourd'hui et je ne changerai pas d'avis !

− C'est plat !

− Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter.

− Moi veux voir Mimi Gall et Papy Dumby et Pom et Gridgrid.

− Qui est Grigrid ?

− Grand monsieur avec gros chien.

− Hagrid ?

− Oui.

− Tu les verras lorsque nous retournerons à Poudlard, pour le moment nous sommes ici.

Les jours passèrent et les deux amis se tinrent tranquilles, respectant les règles plus souvent qu'autrement. Un jour, alors qu'ils dessinaient dans le salon, els deux enfants vinrent à se tirailler pour le même crayon, ce qui était ridicule étant donné l'abondance de crayons qu'ils avaient à leur disposions, mais les enfants étant ce qu'ils sont, ils se disputèrent royalement jusqu'à ce que Harry prenne un autre crayon et dise « _Abada Kabana_ » en pointant ce dernier vers Ron. Harry avait hurlé si fort que Rogue avait saisi parfaitement ses paroles depuis la cuisine. Ce ne fut guère long que Rogue arriva dans le salon, les enfants étant pratiquement encore dans la même positon. Rogue empoigna Harry par le bras, en serrant un peu plus fort qu'il n'aurait voulu et dirigea Harry dans sa chambre. Harry pleurait, hurlait, se débattait, mais Rogue le tenait trop fermement pour que l'enfant puisse s'échapper. Arrivé dans la chambre, Rogue fit disparaître els jouets, assit Harry brusquement sur son lit et referma la porte sans dire un seul mot. Harry continua de crier, frappant dans la porte à coups de poing et à coup de pied, hurlant de plus belle, car les lumières étaient fermées et qu'il voulait sortir. Rogue attendit cinq minutes, pour que le garçon se calme, mais comme après ce laps de temps il ne semblait pas être prêt à abandonner, Rogue ouvrit à la porte soudainement, rattrapa l'enfant par le bras et le dirigea encore vers son lit. L'enfant hurlait à plein poumon et semblait complètement déchaîné, pas apeuré, seulement insulté d'avoir été prit en faute. Rogue retourna Harry, et lui donna une fessé, qu'une seule, pas assez fort pour le blesser, mais assez pour le surprendre. Harry surprit, cessa son numéro et regarda Rogue dans les yeux.

− Si tu recommences encore à hurler, je t'en donnerai deux, maintenant tu restes ici et tu te taies.

Puis Rogue sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte. Rogue suffoquait, il se sentait tellement mal d'avoir fait cela, il se sentait coupable et aussi sale que Vernon l'était à son opinion. Il fallait qu'il parle à Dumbledore, il le fallait. Grâce à la cheminée il alla l'appeler.


	8. Chapitre 8: Bonne fête Harry!

Rogue s'assura que Ron était correct, mais comme cet enfant vivait avec 5 frères et une sœur, il avait déjà vu une situation semblable et cela n'avait rien de bien particulier. Rogue se dirigea alors vers la cheminée et appela Dumbledore.

− Professeur Dumbledore?

− Ah! Bonjour Severus, comment allez-vous? Les vacances se passent bien?

− Bonjour monsieur le directeur, je voudrais vous voir, pouvez vous venir maintenant au manoir?

− Oui, oui, j'arrive dans un instant!

− Merci.

Quelques moments plus tard, le directeur arriva u manoir Rogue par la cheminée par un « boom » caractéristique et il salua ceux présents dans la pièce, c'est-à-dire Rogue et Ron. Rogue entraîna le directeur dans la cuisine et fit en sorte que Ron ne pouvait pas entendre depuis le salon ce que les deux adultes disaient. Tout en surveillant la porte du salon, Rogue raconta à Dumbledore les évènements de la journée, jusqu'à la fessée qu'il avait donnée à Harry. Il lui dit aussi comment il se sentait et combien il s'en voulait d'avoir agit aussi faiblement, en ayant refait vivre à Harry ce que son oncle lui faisait. Dumbledore laissa Rogue se vider le cœur complètement et comme le grand sage qu'il était, il prit quelques minutes de réflexions en silence et commença.

− Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous sentez mal, Severus. Vous n'avez pas à vous comparer avec l'oncle de l'enfant, ce n'est vraiment pas pareil. Je vous prie de tenter de faire une différence entre une fessée et battre l'enfant jusqu'à lui casser des os! Avec votre intelligence vous devriez y parvenir. Je sais comment vous vous sentez présentement, vos pensez avoir trahis la confiance de Harry, mais croyez moi vous faites erreur. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que vous lui disiez de ne pas faire cela. Vous l'avez avertit deux fois au par avant. Il a recommencé, vous l'avez mis en punition dans la chambre et il s'est emporté. Les enfants détestent être prit en faute, surtout devant leur ami, il voulait vous montrer que vous l'aviez insulté. Mais vous aviez bien fait de le ressaisir, il aurait pu hurler ainsi jusqu'à s'étouffer et manquer d'air. Laissez le réfléchir et retournez le voir plus tard. Harry ne sera pas fâché contre vous, ou très peu. Il est davantage en colère contre lui-même.

− Merci professeur Dumbledore!

− Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire de m'appeler Albus? Je ne suis plus votre directeur!

− Bien sûr Albus.

− Bien, maintenant je vais y aller. Bonne soirée Severus!

− Bonne soirée Albus et merci pour vous être déplacé si rapidement!

− Mais de rien, mon cher!

Dumbledore quitta le manoir, non sans avoir salué le jeune Weasley auparavant. Rogue attendit environ 40 minutes avant de retourner dans la chambre de Harry. Lorsque Harry vit la porte s'ouvrir, il regarda même pas qui entrait, trop honteux d'avoir agit ainsi. Severus alla s'asseoir sur une chaise placée à côté du lit et attendit en silence.

− Moi peux sortir du lit? Moi peux aller sur toi?

− Oui.

Harry débarqua du lit et sauta sur les genoux de Rogue, il s'assit tranquillement, face à l'homme et le regarda attentivement.

−

− Oncle Sev, toi fâché?

− Te souviens-tu pourquoi j'étais fâché?

− Moi ai dit sort dangereux, moi fait quelque chose mal. Je excuse oncle Sev, moi plus le faire.

− Promis?

− Oui, oncle Sev, moi pas aimé toi être fâché et pas aimé toi tapé moi.

− Je n'ai pas aimé le faire non plus Harry, mais tu ne m'as pas donné le choix!

− Moi aimer toi!

− Je t'aime aussi mon chéri!

À ce moment, Rogue pensa à remercier Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier avait encore une fois eu raison. À la fin du mois où Rogue devait garder Ron, le maître de potions pensa à féliciter Mme Weasley pour avoir eu autant d'enfants. Lorsque Ron quitta le manoir Rogue, Harry se sentit triste de perdre son nouvel ami et se dit que les journées seraient vraiment longues sans lui. Harry était pensif. Il se demandait pourquoi Ron vivait avec son papa et sa maman et non avec son oncle. Tout cela n'était pas logique pour le petit garçon. Évidement, c'est Rogue qui dû répondre à cette question fort complexe.

− Oncle Sev, demanda Harry, où maman est et papa?

− Ils sont au ciel Harry.

− Quand ils reviennent?

− Ils ne reviendront pas. Tes parents sont morts et les personnes mortes ne peuvent pas revenir. Elles restent au ciel et veillent sur nous.

− Où est ciel? Moi aussi aller ciel…S'il vous plait oncle Sev. Moi aussi aller ciel, moi être gentil et toi amener moi au ciel, d'accord?

− Harry, tu ne peux pas aller au ciel, car tu es vivant, tes parents ne voudraient pas que tu ailles au ciel maintenant parce que tu as une vie à vivre et tu as pleins de belles choses à apprendre.

− Mais moi veux maman et papa, s'il vous plait oncle Sev. Moi être gentil, moi obéir à toi.

− Ce n'est pas là la question Harry, je ne peux pas t'emmener au ciel, parce que ce n'est pas moi qui décide. La personne qui décide est invisible, on ne peut pas la voir et il faut attendre qu'elle vienne nous chercher.

− Pourquoi maman au ciel? Maman pas aimer méchant Harry?

− Mais non Harry, ta maman t'aime et tu n'es pas méchant. Elle est au ciel à cause d'un sorcier très méchant qui lui a fait du mal à elle et à ton papa aussi. Ne penses jamais que ta maman et ton papa ne t'aiment pas, c'est faux!

− Moi suis triste! Moi veux maman et papa, comme Ron et Duddley.

− Je sais Harry, c'est triste, mais sais-tu quoi? Je n'ai pas ma maman et mon papa moi non plus, alors on se ressemble!

− Ouais, mais toi est vieux!

− Tu as raison, mais au moins toi tu as moi, je t'aime comme si tu étais mon fils.

− … Pour vrai?

− Mais oui!

− Alors toi peux être mon papa?

− Je ne suis pas ton vrai papa, mais si tu veux tu peux penser que je suis un deuxième papa.

À la fin du mois de juillet ce fut l'anniversaire de Harry et Rogue organisa une grande fête pour l'enfant. Rogue avait pensé à inviter tous ceux que Harry aimait. Ainsi, Minerva, Dumbledore, Pompom, Hagrid, Ron et Remus se rendirent au manoir Rogue. Évidement, Harry fut très gâté. Parmi les multiples présents qu'il reçu, il fut particulièrement heureux de posséder son propre balai ainsi qu'un bébé hibou. Harry était émerveillé par la créature, si belle et si calme. Elle était blanche, complètement blanche, on aurait dit une balle de neige. Et ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que le ciel. La fête s'était terminée un peu après le souper et Rogue avait mit Harry au lit depuis déjà une bonne heure. Lorsqu'il passa dans la chambre pour voir si l'enfant dormait bien, il le surprit, complètement réveillé, en admiration devant la chouette. Lorsque Harry vit Rogue dans l'embrasure de la porte, il se sentit mal de ne pas être au lit et se coucha immédiatement. Rogue entra dans la chambre.

− Alors, Harry, on ne dort pas encore, fit rogue en levant son sourcil?

− Moi pas capable, papa, moi veux trouver nom à chouette.

− Je sais, mais cela peut attendre à demain, d'ailleurs il se peut que tu trouves un nom en dormant. Il faut que tu dormes, tu sais, je t'ai donné la permission de dormir avec elle dans ta chambre, mais il ne faut pas que tu désobéisses, car je serai obligé de la mettre ailleurs.

− D'accord, fit Harry horrifié par l'éventualité de ne pas pouvoir dormir avec sa chouette, moi faire dodo, papa, moi faire dodo. Toi pas enlever chouette, d'accord?

− Ouais, je te donne 5minutes supplémentaires pour t'endormir!

Rogue laissa Harry et celui-ci s'endormit très rapidement, exténué de sa grande journée. Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva relativement tôt et alla sauter sur le lit de Rogue complètement émerveillé par sa trouvaille. Évidement, l'heureux élu d'un réveil si matinal, ne se trouva pas complètement choyé de voir ainsi ses heures de sommeil être coupées.

− Papa! Papa! Papa, faisait Harry en sautant sur le lit! Toi avais raison! Dodo a donné un nom pour chouette à moi!

− Harry, arrêtes de sauter comme cela, tu ne devrais pas venir me réveiller si tôt!

Rogue prit Harry dans ses bras et le coucha à ses côtés. Harry resta bien quelques secondes dans cette position, puis il commença à se trémousser, il n'avait vraiment plus envie de dormir.

− Papa! Lèves-toi! Moi pas faire dodo encore! Moi trouvé nom à chouette!

− Quel est le nom que tu as trouvé?

− Moins-1000-points-pour-Serpentard!

− Mais ce n'est pas un nom!

− Mais oui!

− Mais non! Essais dans trouver un autre.

− Moins-2000-points-pour-Gryffondor?

− Mais non!

− C'est plat! Moi demander à Papy Dumby pour trouver nom! Viens papa, viens aider moi pour voir Papy Dumby!

Harry tirait sur le bras de Severus, incapable de le faire bouger. Severus décida de se lever, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas davantage de sommeil pour l'instant.

− Harry nous devrons déjeuner avant d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, je ne crois pas qu'il aimerait se faire réveiller aussi tôt le matin.

Après déjeuner, Rogue et Harry passèrent par la cheminée pour aller rejoindre Dumbledore. Comme à son habitude, Harry se précipita sur Dumbledore lorsqu'il vit ce dernier.

− Papy Dumby, S'écria-t-il!

− Allo, mon garçon! Comment vas-tu?

− Moi aller bien, papy! Papy Dumby moi vouloir trouver nom à chouette, mais papa pas vouloir moi prendre nom ait choisit!

− Quel est ce nom, fit Dumbledore avec une étincelle dans ses yeux.

Étincelles que Rogue trouvait particulièrement menaçantes!

− Moins-1000-points-pour-Serpentard!

− Oh je vois, fit Dumbledore, c'est un peu long comme nom, tu ne trouves pas?

− Mais non!

Ok, je sais que je suis méchante et tout cela, mais j'arrêtes ici pour ce chapitre là! De toute manière, la suite viendra d'ici demain, comme tout le monde s'y attend sûrement, donc je ne dois pas être si méchante que cela! Bien, pour ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas ma manière de fonctionner avec les reviews, je ne réponds pas généralement aux reviews lorsqu'il n'y a pas de questions. Par contre, vous pouvez être assuré d'avoir une réponse de ma part si vous me posez une question!

Réponses au reviews

Louve

Une question : est-ce qu'il y aura encore des répercutions du traitament des Dursley dans le comportement de Harry chou?  
Réponse : Oui, il y aura des répercussions, mais évidement avec le temps elles se dissiperont. D'ailleurs, à ce moment les répercussions sont assez diminuées, on a même pu voir que Harry a assez bien toléré la fessée ! Merci pour ta lecture de ma fic et à ta review !

emichou

et pour cette fic tu vas la faire jusqu'a ce qu'harry aille a poudlard ?  
bon début,

Réponse : Je crois oui. Peut-être que j'entamerai la première année et peut-être les autres ! Ça dépend des lecteurs ! Merci pour ta review !

Marco Baddock  
On dirait presque que Harry se comporte comme un elfe de maison. ça devait être ton idée, non ?

Réponse : En fait, je n'avais pas pensé à l'elfe de maison, dans mon esprit, Harry parlait comme un enfant n'avait pas eu beaucoup de communication depuis la dernière année. Les Dursley s'étant adressé que faiblement à lui. Comme la plupart des enfants de cet âge là, il parle de lui-même comme si c'était une autre personne. C'était davantage l'idée! Merci pour avoir lu ma fic et pour ta review!

m4r13

Par contre j'espère que tu ne tomberas pas dans la torture comme dans l'autre fic... pitié?

Réponse : Ne t'inquiètes par pour cela! Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions! Merci par ta lecture et ta review!


	9. Chapitre 9: Quel sera le nom?

Harry n'était évidement pas de très bonne humeur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le nom qu'il avait choisit n'était pas adéquat. Il avait bien vu que le nom qu'il voulait donner à sa chouette avait un grand pouvoir. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de choisir un autre nom, en plus, il n'avait pas d'autres idées de noms!

− Moi pas content, Papy Dumby, personne vouloir moi donner nom à chouette!

− D'accord Harry, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, fit Dumbledore patiemment, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi ce nom n'est pas la meilleure idée qui soit. Imagine que tu veuilles appeler ta chouette rapidement, avec ce nom cela risque d'être compliqué. Cela va être long avant que tu aies dit le nom et ta chouette aura eu le temps de partir. C'est pourquoi que généralement, les noms d'animaux sont courts, en plus les animaux doivent avoir des noms simples pour pouvoir les comprendre. Tu comprends?

− Oui, Papy Dumby, moi trouver autre nom à chouette.

Harry se retira, alla dans une autre pièce et s'assit tranquillement en pensant sérieusement à un autre nom. Pendant ce temps, Rogue remerciait infiniment le directeur.

− Albus, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, vous m'avez enlevé une énorme épine du pied, je n'avais aucune idée de la façon de faire comprendre à cet enfant que le nom n'était pas adéquat. M'auriez vous vu appeler la chouette à Poudlard? Je n'ose même pas imaginer les conséquences. Merci beaucoup Albus!

− Cela fut un plaisir Severus, malgré que je fus tenté de dire à Harry que c'était un nom magnifique, je me suis ravisé en pensant que vous n'apprécierez certainement pas cette nouvelle idée.

− Bien vu!

− Bon je vais y aller. À la prochaine Severus! Au revoir Harry, fit Dumbledore en allant vers l'enfant qui réfléchissait fortement! Tu m'appelleras lorsque tu auras trouvé, n'est-ce pas?

− Oui, oui, Papy Dumby! Au revoir!

Le grand mage partit et Harry était demeuré assit. Il pensait encore lorsque Rogue vint le rejoindre.

− Tu as trouvé un nom?

− Moi pas capable, papa, fit Harry avec des sanglots dans la gorge!

− Mais bien sûr que tu es capable, essaies, cela peut être long mais tu vas finir par trouver.

− Je sais! Moi appeler chouette insecte!

− Ce n'est pas un nom!

− Patate?

− Non!

− Poulet?

− Non!

− Tempête?

− Ça pourrait faire l'affaire si jamais tu ne trouves pas d'autres noms.

− …Blanche-Neige? Boule-de-neige? Mini-Neige? Flocon?

− On pourrait écrire tous ces noms sur des papiers et ensuite piger un de ceux-ci, celui qui est pigé sera celui que l'on choisira. Qu'en penses-tu?

− Ouais!

Rogue et Harry allèrent dans le bureau de Rogue où il y avait des papiers et des crayons en abondances et Rogue écrivit les noms que Harry avait mentionné. Harry pigea un nom.

− Mini-Neige…Non pas celui-là! Moi essayer encore…Tempête…Oui!

− Bien allons voir Tempête pour voir si elle apprécie son nouveau nom. Par la suite il va falloir aller voir Albus pour lui faire part de notre trouvaille.

Ainsi la chouette fut nommée Tempête, ce qui était déjà un énorme compromis.

− Papa, moi peux aller voler?

− Oui, mais avant je vais t'expliquer les règles concernant ce cadeau. Le balai demeurera dans ma chambre, toujours. Si tu veux voler, tu dois me demander la permission avant et j'irai avec toi pour te surveiller. Si jamais tu désobéis, je serrerai le balai pour le restant de l'été et tu n'auras pas d'histoires pendant une semaine. Est-ce que tu as bien compris?

− Oui papa, moi pas désobéir à toi, moi demander avant prendre balai!

− Bien allons s'y!

Rogue montra donc à Harry comment se tenir sur son balai, comment décoller et atterrir, comment accélérer et ralentir! Harry avait un talent inné et cela ne pu faire autrement que de rappeler à Rogue qu'il ressemblerait beaucoup à son père. Un jour que Rogue gardait Ron, les deux jeunes amis jouaient à cache-cache. Évidement, ce jeu les amusa pour quelques instants, mais eu tôt fait de les ennuyer.

− Ry, demanda Ron, toi peux me montrer ton balai?

− Mais non, Ron, moi pas pouvoir aller dans chambre papa!

− Mais Oncle Sev pas savoir, oncle Sev travaille dans latopatoire (on aura comprit qu'il tentait de dire laboratoire!)

− Ouais, toi as raison, viens!

Les deux jeunes se dirigèrent vers la porte de la chambre de Rogue, entrèrent, refermèrent la porte et allèrent admirer le balai en question. Les enfants étaient éblouis et après quelques instants ils décidèrent de sortir! Mais Rogue étant futé, il avait mit un sort sur sa porte, faisant que la personne qui l'ouvrirait sans la formule magique resterait embarrée à l'intérieur, ce qu'eu tôt fait de remarquer les deux garçons. Paniqués, ils commencèrent à taper et cogner dans la porte, voulant à tout prix sortir et ne pensant plus qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se retrouver dans cette pièce. Ils pleuraient à présent et à ce moment Rogue entendit le vacarme, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit, constata qu'il venait de sa chambre et eut un rictus en pensant au deuz garçons embarrés de l'autre côté! Il se félicita de ce piège posé sur sa porte, se disant que cela était une bonne leçon à donner à ces deux aventuriers. Il ouvrit la porte doucement, prit son air le plus sévère et posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches. Lorsque les deux enfants virent l'homme ainsi, ils baissèrent la tête, honteux, des larmes coulant encore sur leurs joues.

− EXPLICATIONS, demanda Severus aux deux enfants!

− Moi vouloir voir balai à Ry, lui juste montrer à moi, bafouilla Ron habitué à se justifier vu le nombres incroyables de fois qu'il se faisait gronder.

− D'accord, les enfants, Ron ta mère s'en vient dans un instant, elle te punira pour cela, quand à toi M. Potter suivez-moi!

− Papa…

− Silence!

Rogue amena Harry dans sa chambre, l'assit sur son lit et referma la porte, il alla dans le salon avec Ron où Moly arriva rapidement. Rogue lui expliqua la situation et Moly empoigna son fils par une oreille en lui jurant qu'il serait puni. Encore apeuré de son aventure, Ron pleurait et c'est ainsi qu'il quitta l'oncle Sev! Severus retourna dans la chambre de Harry. Prit une grande inspiration et entra. Lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer, Harry se redressa sur son lit, craintif, l'oreille aux aguets. Il pleurait encore et se sentait très mal. Rogue avança lentement jusqu'au petit lit et demeura debout face à Harry. Il le regarda sévèrement, puis commença à parler.

− Tu m'as déçu, M. Potter, je croyais que tu étais plus obéissant que cela. Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne JAMAIS entrer dans ma chambre lorsque je n'y étais pas. Tu n'avais qu'à venir me voir dans mon laboratoire et je vous aurais amené voir le balai.

− Excuse, monsieur.

− Tu n'auras pas d'histoire ce soir et demain soir. Est-ce que tu comprends?

− Oui, monsieur, mais…

− Non, il n'y a pas de mais! N'argumente pas avec moi! Maintenant tu vas venir avec moi je vais t'apprendre à faire des lettres et des chiffres.

− Moi veux aller dehors sur balai.

− Non, Harry, tu ne vas pas dehors et encore moins sur ton balai, tu n'as pas été assez gentil aujourd'hui, tu vas faire ce que je te dis. On va aller apprendre à écrire.

Harry et Rogue allèrent dans la salle d'étude et Rogue fit apparaître des feuilles avec des lettres et des chiffres inscrits en pointillées. Rogue montra à Harry comment tenir une plume et comment suivre les pointillées. Puis, Harry commença à tracer les lettres, puis ensuite les chiffres. Il fit cela pendant environ une heure, lorsque Rogue décida que c'était suffisant pour la première fois. Harry avait encore les yeux humides et Rogue le prit dans ses bras, sachant que l'enfant ne tolérait pas son regard froid très longtemps.

− Harry, tu as comprit que je voulais pas que tu ailles dans ma chambre, n'est-ce pas?

− Oui.

− Bien, je voulais te dire que je ne suis plus fâché. Je t'aime Harry et cela je ne voudrais pas que tu l'oublies. Si je te parle fort et que je te chicane, c'est parce que tu as fait quelque chose de mal, tu comprends?

− Oui, papa.

Le reste de l'été se déroula sans qu'il y ait réellement d'ennuis. À la fin de l'été, Rogue et Harry retournèrent à Poudlard. Harry traçait maintenant très bien ses lettres et ses chiffres.


	10. Chapitre 10: Toi pas avoir histoire!

Pour la première fois de sa vie. Harry assistait à la répartition. Quelque peu effrayé au début par le choixpeau magique, il eut tôt fait de se sentir plus à l'aise. Il fut enchanté d'admirer le plafond étoilé de la grande salle, il était totalement fasciné. Rogue prit en note de demander à Albus de reproduire ce charme sur le plafond de la chambre de l'enfant. Harry n'avait pas vraiment grandit au cours de l'année, il était encore trop petit et trop maigre pour son âge. Mme Pomfresh informa Rogue que l'enfant devrait absolument manger plus. Rogue fut tout bonnement d'Accord, sans vraiment comprendre que cette tâche serait fastidieuse. La première fois qu'il tenta fut le lendemain matin. Harry s'obstinait toujours à refuser de manger davantage. Cela prit une heure pour qu'il accepte finalement de prendre trois bouchées supplémentaires. Ainsi commença le long et pénible travail. Harry assistait toujours au cours de potions et de Rogue n'avait plus à mettre le sort d'insonorisation sur l'enfant, ce dernier étant en mesure de supporter aisément la voix forte de Rogue, tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne s'adressait pas à lui. Un jour où Harry s'était absenté pour aller à la salle de toilettes pendant un cours de Rogue, il revint en courant et en hurlant à mort. Il entra en trombe dans la classe et se précipita vers Rogue.

− AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, hurla-t-il, alors que la classe demeurait stupéfaite.

− Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry, demanda Rogue d'une voix que ses élèves ne lui connaissait pas?

− Moi ai vu fantôme! Papa, moi ai vu fantôme! Fantôme faire peur à moi! Fantôme courir après moi et vouloir faire bobo à moi!

− Peeves, dit Rogue pour lui-même. Harry, tu vas demeurer ici, je vais aller voir le fantôme. Tu t'assoies au bureau et tu restes dans la classe. Vous, fit Rogue d'un ton tellement différent que les élèves sursautèrent, vous travaillez sur les exercices de la page quinze, en silence. Si l'un d'entre vous parle, il sera en retenue avec Rusard pour un mois!

Rogue sortit de la classe et se dirigea vers les toilettes, espérant y trouver Peeves.

− PEEVES! PEEVES! VIENS ICI! PEEVES! MAINTENANT!

− Qu'est ce qu'il y a monsieur-tout-poisseux-qui-se-lave-une-fois-par-année-et-qui-oublié-de-le-faire-depuis-dix-ans?

− PEEVES! Tu vas arrêter de faire peur à Harry! Il n'a que trois ans! La prochaine fois je t'envoie le baron sanglant! Compris?

− Pfff! Même pas drôle, monsieur-tout-graisseux, s'il n'y a plus moyen de s'amuser!

− Non, il n'y a pas moyen de s'amuser Peeves! Pas avec Harry.¸

− Bah, c'est pas grave alors, je te tourmenterai! Monsieur-je-suis-toujours-de-mauvais-humeur-et-j'ai-un-caractère-insuportable! Monsieur-l'imbécile-de-Serpentard-pas-agréable!

− PEEVES! Veux-tu que je t'envoie le baron sanglant?

− Pfff, même pas drôle, fit Peeves en quittant un Rogue quelque peu insulté!

Rogue retourna dans la classe et il ne pu retenir un sourire lorsqu'il vit ce que Harry était en train de faire. Harry avait poussé la chaise vers le tableau noir et il y était monté. Il avait prit une craie et avait tracé les lettres de l'alphabet. Il s'était retourné vers la classe et avait dit aux élèves de copier les lettres. Les élèves s'étaient prêtés à ce jeu.

− Non pas comme ça! C'est pas bien! Moi pas content ton travail! Toi recommencer et Gryffondor perd 5 points! Oui toi bien fait! Moi content, Gryffondor a …euh…12 points.

Il se promenait dans les rangées, les élèves traçaient les lettres demandées, tel que Harry avait dit de le faire. Mais un élève de Serpentard n'avait pas voulu le faire et il dû faire face à la colère du gamin.

− Toi pas gentil! Toi petit stupide de Serpentard! Toi pas avoir histoire ce soir! Toi perdre 1000 points! Moi vraiment pas content…!

− D'accord Harry! Tu peux aller t'asseoir maintenant et merci de m'avoir « remplac », fit Rogue amusé. Maintenant tout le monde continue son travail de potion.

Lorsque Rogue arriva en avant de la classe, Harry le regarda d'un œil complice.

− Papa, garçon de Serpentard pas gentil, lui pas faire travail ai dit de faire. Moi enlevé 1000 points et lui pas avoir histoire ce soir!

− D'accord Harry, j'aimerais que tu me dessines quelque chose, maintenant et il ne faut plus que tu me parles jusqu'à la fin du cours à moins qu'il y ait une urgence.

Harry eut une autre occasion de « remplacer » le maître de potions. Un élève avait fait exploser son chaudron et Rogue avait dû l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Harry avait recommencé son petit jeu de lettres et les élèves s'étaient pliés au jeu aisément, sauf quelques uns. Harry s'approcha d'eux, l'air sévère.

− Toi devoir faire comme moi avoir dit!

− Je ne te dois rien sale môme, fit le garçon de mauvaise foi!

− Tu devoirs écouter moi, sinon toi pas avoir histoire e pas aller dehors pour 4 jours!

− Regarde, va voir les autres, je ne joue pas à ton jeu!

− Moi pas jouer jeu, moi être professeur et toi écouter moi, si toi pas le faire moi donner fessée!

Le garçon, las de s'obstiner avec Harry, commença à écrire les lettres. Ainsi le « cours » se poursuivit. Un autre élève travaillait mal selon les critères de Harry.

− Toi pas bien fait! C'est deuxième fois moi avertit toi! Moi devoir punir toi! Mon papa va donner fessée à toi et toi vas pleurer! Mon papa très fort et les fessées font bobos!

Lorsque Rogue revint toute la classe, mis à part une élève était debout face au mur! Harry avait punit toute la classe. Un énorme silence pesait dans les lieux, lorsque Harry vit Rogue il alla à sa rencontre.

− Harry qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Pourquoi tous les élèves sont ainsi, debout?

− Élèves pas bien travailler, moi punir élèves, dit Harry fièrement!

− Mais regarde, cette feuille est belle, l'élève a bien écrit pourquoi l'as-tu punit? C'est la feuille de Miss Belmave.

L'élève se retourna lorsque son nom fut prononcée et Harry en la voyant il se rappela pourquoi il l'avait puni.

− Elle a parlé, moi avoir dit pas parler! Moi avoir puni elle.

− Bien tout le monde retourne à sa place, ordonna Rogue sèchement, prenant en note d'informer Harry de ne plus mettre tout le monde ainsi en punition.

− Mon papa, va donner fessée à tout le monde, dit Harry soudainement et très fort, ce qui fit en sorte que tous les élèves se retournent vers l'enfant en regardant alternativement, Harry et Rogue.

Rogue, embarrassé, jeta un sort d'oubliette sur les élèves et entreprit de recommencer sa classe le plus sérieusement du monde, alors que Harry, insulté que les élèves « méchants » n'aient pas été plus punis, sombrait dans ses pensées. À la fin du cours, Harry boudait encore et n'était pas prêt à abandonner.

− Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry, tu sembles contrarié, demanda Rogue alors que le dernier élève venait de sortir de la classe?

− …

− Harry, je t'ai posé une question et je veux que tu y répondes, gronda un peu Rogue.

− Moi pas aimé toi pas avoir puni élèves. Toi punir moi quand moi suis méchant et toi pas punir élève. Pas juste, fit Harry en croisant ses bras et en accotant sa tête sur le bureau.

− Écoutes, Harry, je ne peux pas punir les élèves ainsi. Ils devaient travailler sur leurs exercices de potions. Tu as décidé de donner un cours différent pendant que j'emmenais l'élève à l'infirmerie. Tu ne peux pas dire aux élèves que je vais leur donner une fessée, car ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas le droit de faire cela, car je suis leur professeur et que je ne suis pas leur père, tu comprends?

− Mais toi avoir donné fessée à moi et toi pas être mon vrai père!

− Mais je suis celui qui s'occupe de toi, je suis ton tuteur et j'ai le droit de le faire dans la mesure où tu as désobéit et que tu le mérites. Je suis chargé de faire ton éducation et lorsque tu débordes trop des cadres que je te donne il faut que je te corrige. Avec mes élèves ce n'est pas pareil, je ne dois pas les élever comme un enfant, je dois seulement leur montrer à faire des potions.

− Ah…mais c'est plat

− Mais non ce n'est pas plat, c'est juste comme cela. En plus si tu veux enseigner quand je suis partit pour une urgence, il va te falloir être plus patient, tu ne peux pas mettre tout le monde en punition comme tu l'as fait, ça c'est plat, tu n'avais plus aucun élève pour t'écouter.

− Ouais, toi as raison.


	11. Chapitre 11: Petits espions et grands ar...

Harry faisait un mauvais rêve. Lorsqu'il parvint à se réveiller, il était en sueur et son cœur battait fort. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire en ces moments. Il prit son ourson en peluche sous un bras, sa doudou sous l'autre bras, sauta loin en bas de son lit pour ne pas que le monstre lui attrape les pieds, puis il se précipita vers la chambre de Rogue. Il sauta sur le lit, par peur toujours que le monstre lui attrape les jambes et cria.

− PAPA!

− AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, fit Rogue brusquement sortit du sommeil!

− AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, répondit Harry effrayé par la réaction de l'homme et il tomba sur le sol.

− Harry es-tu correct?

Harry pleurait, il avait eu horriblement peur d'entendre Rogue crier ainsi, de même que d'être tombé douloureusement sur le sol.

− Je suis désolé Harry, est-ce que tu t'es fait mal?

− Non, pas bobo, mentit Harry en se frottant les fesses.

− Pourquoi as-tu sauté comme cela sur moi, Harry?

− Moi ai vu oncle Vernon! Moi avoir peur marcher dans noir! Moi avoir peur monstre sous lit à toi!

− Tu as fait un mauvais rêve?

− Oui, papa.

− D'accord, viens, je vais aller te reconduire dans ta chambre.

− Non, non, papa! Pas dans chambre à moi! Moi dodo avec toi, d'accord? Moi pas bouger et pas sauter, d'accord, fit Harry le regard suppliant avec quelques larmes qui perlaient encore sur ses cils?

− D'accord, Harry, mais tu ne dois pas en prendre une habitude. Les autres nuits tu devras aller dormir dans ton lit.

Harry s'endormit rapidement dans les bras de Rogue, rassuré et heureux. Le lendemain, Rogue montra à Harry qu'il n'y avait pas de monstres sous le lit et tenta de voir si l'enfant se souvenait de son rêve, mais apparemment, il avait oublié. Un jour, alors que Rogue travaillait dans son laboratoire, Harry s'amusait silencieusement. Éventuellement, Rogue trouva l'atmosphère trop calme et se demanda ce que pouvait bien fabriquer le gamin. Il alla dans sa chambre, mais Harry n'y était pas. Il chercha quelques instants pour le retrouver finalement dans la cuisine. Harry était en train de remuer un mélange boueux, épais et puant et tout à fait répugnant. Ses traits étaient tirés, preuve chez lui d'une très grande concentration. La cuisine ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille. Le plus sérieusement du monde, Harry remuait son mélange douteux avec une grande cuillère de bois.

− Harry, est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

− Ben voyons papa, je vais une potion!

− Ha oui! À quoi elle servira ta potion?

− Euh… moi sais pas!

− Quand on fait une potion, Harry, il faut savoir à quoi elle va servir.

− D'accord, papa, Ma potion sert pour toi pour plus avoir peur quand moi sauter sur le lit, répondit Harry bienheureux d'avoir résolu deux problèmes : Premièrement les cris de Rogues lorsque Harry avait sauté sur le lit, puis deuxièmement la fonction de la nouvelle potion.

Rogue laissa Harry « travailler », trop heureux que l'enfant semble s'intéresser aux potions. Harry jouait aux supers espions secrets. Par contre il éprouavit quelques ennuis. Premièrement, il était seul comme espion. Deuxièmement, les endroits secrets étaient fomellement hors d'accès et même s'il avait déjà pensé à les explorer, il se rappela la puniton qu'il avait eu la dernière fois et à la pensée de la fessée douloureus, il décida d'y renoncer. Et troisièmement, il était fatigué. Il joua un peu, et finit bien vite pas s'endormir dans une de ses « passages secrets » (Bah quoi même les supers méga full extra gros espions secrets ont droit à un petit roupillon!). Donc notre super espion secret explorait quelques rêves qui lui étaient propres et sombrait peu à peu vers les bras de morphée. Lorsque Rogue constata le silence inquiétant qui régnait dans l'appartement, il commença à s'inquiéter. Il avait apprit que le silence, lorsque l'on prenait soin d'un enfant, n'était jamais, au grand jamais, un signe que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il chercha Harry partout, l'appela, mais il demeura toujours sans réponse. À cet instant, il commença à s'inquiéter et à se fâcher. Il prit la poudre de cheminette et se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui confirma que Harry n'était pas venu. Il répéta le même procédé avec Minerva et la réponse demeura toujours autant négative. Ordre fut alors donné que tous les tableaux du château ainsi que les fantômes se mettent à la recherche du garçon, ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard, que notre James bond du monde sorcier, se réveilla et qu'il daigna sortir de sa cachette. Le voyant émerger de l'endroit, Rogue se précipita vers lui, lui prit une main et la tapa durement. Évidement, Harry qui ne comprenait pas, se mit à pleurer et à hurler. Rogue fut le premier surprit de la réaction de l'enfant ainsi que de sa propre réaction. Pourquoi l'avait-il tapé? Il ne savait même pas ce que l'enfant avait fait. Bien qu'il était presque impossible qu'il n'ait rien fait puisque cela faisait un nombre incroyable d'heures qu'il le cherchait, il s'approcha de l'enfant en pleurs et tenta de le réconforter. Cela lui prit une bonne demi heure avant d'avoir une réponse compréhensible de la part du gamin.

− Harry, où étais-tu? Cela fait des heures que je te cherche dans tout le château. Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall aussi te cherchent.

− Moi suis espion secret! Moi jouais et dormit dans cachette. Moi juste faisais dodo! Toi méchant! Toi taper moi! Moi plus aimer toi! Fit Harry en croisant les bras et en tentant de se décoller de l'homme.

− Écoute, Harry, tu m'as fait peur, je m'excuse de t'avoir tapé sans raison justifiée, mais je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi, je croyais que je t'avais perdu. Lorsque je t'ai vu, je me suis fâché contre toi, car j'ai pensé que tu étais encore partit sans me demander la permission. Je m'excuse, Harry j'ai fait une erreur, mais toi aussi tu as fait une erreur en t'endormant n'importe où, tu aurais dû aller dormir dans ton lit, où m'avertir que tu dormirais dans ta cachette. Je ne suis plus fâché Harry, je t'aime et j'ai vraiment eu peur.

Harry releva la tête et regarda Rogue dans les yeux.

− D'accord, fit-il lentement, moi encore aimer toi!

Le cœur de Rogue sembla recommencer à battre, il fut tellement soulagé, jamais il n'aurait cru que cette simple phrase lui ferait tant de bien. Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Harry jouait les Picasso dans sa chambre, Rogue entra et fut atteint d'une douleur au cœur. Après s'être assuré qu'il était trop jeune pour une crise cardiaque, il constata que Harry avait peint les murs de sa chambre avec de la boue et de la peinture.

− MONSIEUR HARRY JAMES POTTER! MAIS QU'AS-TU FAIT À CES MURS? TU NE VAS PAS BIEN OU QUOI?

Les lèvres de Harry se mirent à trembler, lui qui pensait qu'il était en train de faire une belle surprise. C'était fichu!

− ET NE JOUES PAS CE PETIT JEU AVEC MOI, TES LARMES NE ME RENDRONT PAS MOINS FÂCHÉ! Je vais aller chercher un sceau d'eau, poursuiva-t-il un peu moins fortement, et tu vas tout laver, je vais te surveiller pour que tu le fasses, après tu iras au lit, sans histoire. Ce n'est vraiment pas bien de peinturer sur les murs ainsi, en plus avec de la boue! Franchement, monsieur Potter, tu n'es plus un bébé!

Rogue alla chercher le sceau d'eau savonneuse ainsi qu'une lavette et remit le tout à Harry. Harry commença à tremper la lavette dans le sceau, l'essora un peu et lava le mur de ses créations précédentes. Ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue, il était triste, il n'avait pas pensé mal faire, en fait pas totalement. Il avait eu un petit doute pour la boue, mais comme il avait mit des couleurs vives à côté, il avait pensé que cela compenserait. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'avait pas trouvé le pot de peinture brune! Il finit de laver le mur, en fait laver en un grand mot, puisque le mur était maintenant bariolé de couleurs multiples qui se confondaient dans une couleur finale proche du brun. Rogue termina le tout d'un coup de baguette et leva l'enfant à bout de bras, pour ne pas se salir trop et l'emmena à la salle de bain.

− Tu ne bouges pas de là, fit-il en direction d'un Harry tout sale, pendant qu'il allait mettre de l'eau dans le bain!

Comme il était assez tôt et que Harry associait le bain avec dodo, il se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

− Non papa ! Pas dodo! Pas dodo! Pas bain! Moi veux encore jouer! Moi être gentil et plus salir mur! Pas dodo, Papa!

− Monsieur, n'argumente pas! J'ai dit que tu irais prendre un bain car tu es tout sale. Tu arrêtes de pleurer comme cela et tu entres dans ce bain!

− NON, fit Harry en se jetant sur le sol! Pas dodo!

− Harry James Potter, veux-tu avoir une fessée?

− Non, papa! Pas dodo! Pas fessée, fit Harry scandalisé!

− Bon entre dans ce bain! Si c'est moi qui t'y entre je ne serai vraiment pas content! Tu obéis, maintenant.

Harry enleva ses vêtements, entra dans le bain et pleura de plus belles. Rogue le lava, puis le sortit du bain.

− Papa, papa?

− Quoi?

− Pas dodo, hein? Moi pas dodo.

− Harry, ce que tu as fait était mal, tu n'iras pas te coucher maintenant, mais bientôt, je ne suis pas content de ce que tu as fait!

− Excuse, papa, moi pas vouloir être méchant. Moi vouloir faire cadeau à toi.

− Ce n'est pas un cadeau à faire, Harry, tu as mit de la boue sur les murs, tu le sais pourtant que lorsque nous allons jouer dehors et qu'il y a de la boue sous nos bottes, nous les enlevons pour ne pas salir la maison. Pourquoi as-tu prit de la boue pour peinturer?

− Moi pas trouver peinture brun. Fit Harry piteusement.

− Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé, demanda Rogue amusé (sans toutefois le démontrer) devant la réponse si simple et enfantine que venait de lui donner Harry?

− Moi vouloir faire surprise.

− Ouais, mais la prochaine fois tu ferais mieux de me le demander, regarde où te conduis ta surprise, tu seras puni à cause de cela, tu te coucheras sans histoire ce soir.

− Non, fit Harry complètement horrifié par l'étendue de la punition!

− Harry, menaça Rogue, tu ne répliques pas quand je dis quelque chose, c'est mal de faire cela, à partir de maintenant je ne veux plus que tu répliques, tu n'as pas à approuver les punitions que je te donne.

− Moi pas content, fit Harry en boudant!

− Ben moi non plus, fit Rogue environ sur le même ton! Allez viens maintenant, il est assez tard, tu dois aller te coucher.

− NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON, fit Harry en se tordant pour échapper à la prise de Rogue.

Rogue le laissa se tortiller puis il le déposa sur le sol.

− Harry tu me suis, je m'en vais dans ta chambre et je vais compter jusqu'à trois, si à trois tu n'es pas arrivé, je vais vraiment être très en colère contre toi. Tu sais ce qu'il arrive quand je suis très en colère, non?

− Oui, papa, marmonna Harry.

− Bon, alors, dit-il en commençant à se déplacer vers la chambre, un…deux…trois…

Il avait compté très lentement, laissant le temps à Harry de se lever et de se rendre dans la chambre.

− Bon maintenant au lit, tu te couches gentiment. Tu n'as pas d'histoire ce soir. Si tu en veux une demain soir, il te faudra être gentil. Bonne nuit, Harry.

− …

Harry ne répondit pas trop fâché de ne pas avoir d'histoire, mais il s'endormit rapidement, c'est tout de même épuisant être un artiste peinte. Dans le salon, Rogue avait envie de rire du comique de la situation. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les connections qui pouvaient bien s'établir dans la tête de l'enfant pour qu'il pense ainsi.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla après Rogue, il se leva et alla doucement jusqu'au salon où l'homme se trouvait. Il avançait tranquillement, pas tout à fdait persuadé qu'il avait le droit de se lever, il avait peur de se faire encore gronder. Il avait aussi peur que Rogue soit encore fâché.

− Papa, fit-il doucement, en se tenant debout, les bras dans le dos, face à Rogue qui lisait. Moi fini dodo!

− Je vois bien cela, fit Rogue calmement.

− Toi encore pas content?

− Non, c'est correct Harry, je ne suis plus aussi en colère que hier.


	12. Chapitre 12: Railégné et Bocoli

Harry mangeait dans la grande salle à la table des professeurs, soudain, il vit une jeune fille qui mangeait à la table des Gryffondor avec ses amis. Harry les connaissait bien, car il les avait vu dans les cours de potions. Il s'esquiva doucement, en passant en dessous de la table, évita le pied d'un professeur qui n'avait aucune idée de la présence de ce petit garçon en dessous de la table et sans qu'aucun des professeurs s'en aperçoivent, il se dirigea vers le groupe en question. Rogue était en train de discuter avec Trelawney. En fait discuter est un grand mot, il tentait de ne pas se soustraire à la conversation que celle-ci lui imposait. Pendant ce temps, notre jeune aventurier, qui avait survécu au dessous de table, aux jambes et à la poussière, s'installa à la table avec ses nouveaux « amis ».

− Allo, fit-il en arrivant près d'eux, moi peux venir avec vous?

− Bien sûr Harry fit la jeune fille en question, elle l'aida à s'asseoir entre elle et son ami et la conversation continua. Comment vas-tu Harry?

− Moi aller bien! Mais papa parler avec personne bizarre (Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Trelawney) et moi trouver lui plat, toi vouloir être mon amie?

− Mais bien sûr, fit la jeune fille, je m'appelle Émily, voici, Maude, Jade-Ann, Olivier, Pierre-Antoine et Gabrielle. Tu as finit de manger?

− Oui, moi fini, moi pas avoir faim! Pas bon ça, fit-il en pointant les légumes bouillis!

− Tu as raisons, firent les élèves qui l'entouraient en lui lançant un regard complice. C'est légumes sont absolument dégueux!

− Harry, demanda Olivier, regarde cela, dit-il en faisant toutes sorts de grimaces et de mimiques avec son visage et ses yeux.

Harry était mort de rire, le garçon faisait des choses vraiment amusantes.

− Harry, fit Émily en regardant à la table des professeurs, as-tu demandé la permission avant de venir ici?

− Oh, oh, fit ce dernier, moi oublié! Papa pas être content! Papa vouloir punir moi, fit Harry en voulant pleurer!

Rogue se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondor, il s'arrêta à l'endorit où était assis Harry, croisa ses bras et le fixa intensément. Harry le regarda brièvement, les larmes aux yeux, puis décida que le sol était beaucoup plus intéressant à regarder.

− Harry James Potter, lève toi, nous retournons à la table des professeurs, tu dois terminer ton repas. Et vous M. Debski, j'enlève 10 points à votre maison pour avoir montré des bêtises à un enfant!

− Non, papa, pas enlever points, Vier juste faire rire moi, pas enlever points, papa, pas enlever points! Vier est ami à moi, lui gentil!

− Harry, ce n'est pas à toi de décider et je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus répliquer après moi!

Harry se leva sur le banc, et Rogue le prit dans ses bras.

− Bye, fit-il à ses nouveaux amis. Ces derniers trouvaient triste que l'enfant soit avec l'infâme maître de potions, mais ce qu'ils ignoraient c'était qu'il existait un homme assez charmant derrière cette façade froide.

− Harry, dit-il en marchant, pourquoi es-tu partit sans me demander la permission? Tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu fasses cela!

− Moi voulais voir amis à moi! Papa, toi parlais avec madame bizarre, toi pas écoutais moi! Papa, moi pas manger légumes! Légumes dégueux, fit-il heureux de connaître un nouveau mot.

− Harry on ne dit pas cela, les légumes ne sont pas dégueux, c'est bon pour toi, maintenant, mange, dit-il en l'assoyant sur la chaise.

− C'est plate, fit Harry boudeur!

− Ben non ce n'est pas plate!

− Mais oui, c'est plate !

− Harry, menaça Rogue !

Harry mangea quelques bouchées de ses légumes « dégueux » et il abandonnant l'idée lorsqu'il vit qu'il pouvait s'amuser. Il prit un morceau de brocoli, et une petite carotte et commença son jeu ! Il faisait parler les légumes tour à tour, les détruisant lorsqu'il était fâché contre eux et bientôt il oublia complètement les personnes qui l'entouraient. McGonagall qui était assise près de Harry s'amusait follement à le regarder discuter avec ses légumes, la conversation qu'il leur donnait n'était pas très cohérente et ressemblait à quelque chose comme cela :

− Allô carotte, moi suis M. Bocoli et moi pas aimer toi !

− Allô M. Bocoli, toi tout vert !

− Moi vert parce que tomber dans gazon et salir pantalon et chandail à moi ! Mais toi tout orange !

− Moi orange parce que …euh…euh… parce que tombé dans peinture !

Bientôt toute la table des professeurs suivait l'intrigue de l'histoire.

− Moi va enlever mille mille million de mille points à toi, méchante carotte ! Toi es dégueux !

− Toi aussi dégueux Bocoli ! Oh allô, M. Patate toi être pas bon !

− Toi pas fin !

Lorsque Rogue comprit que le soudain silence des professeurs n'était pas tout à fait normal, il eut la bonne raison pour s'échapper de Trelawney et il ne pu faire autrement que de faire un léger sourire amusé.

− Harry, dit-il en tentant de demeurer sérieux, je t'ai dit de manger tes légumes, pas de jouer avec !

Harry lâcha subitement son jeu, les mains toutes sales de l'explosions des légumes et de leur décapitation dans ses mains. Rogue le nettoya et décida de quitter la table, voyant bien que Harry ne mangerait pas la purée qu'il avait faite. Le lendemain, alors que Rogue enseignait au groupe où se trouvaient les nouveaux « amis » de Harry, ce dernier était extrêmement occupé à dessiner quelque chose, lorsqu'une araignée tomba sur son dessin.

− AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, cria-t-il en débarquant de sa chaise et en se précipitant directement dans les bras de Rogue, en y grippant et en se nichant dans son cou !

− Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as, demanda Rogue doucement ?

− Railégné, Railégné, papa, Railégné va manger moi !

− Railégn ? De quoi tu parles Harry ?

Harry se retourna et regarda vers le bureau et montra à Rogue l'objet de sa terreur en la pointant du point, puis en se camouflant encore dans les bras de Rogue.

− Ha, une araignée, fit Rogue qui venait de comprendre, regarde je vais la faire disparaître, ce qu'il fit à l'instant. Maintenant tu peux continuer à dessiner, d'accord ?

− Non papa, moi pas dessiner ! Moi rester dans bras à toi, d'accord, moi rester là, moi trop peur, d'accord ?

Harry s'accrochait désespérément au cou de Rogue, les élèves qui assistaient à cette scène semblaient particulièrement apprécier. Une jeune fille leva la main, timidement.

− Quoi, Mlle Belhumeur, beugla le maître de potions ?

− Si vous voulez, Harry peut venir s'asseoir avec moi, il y a une place. Il dessinera à mes côtés.

− Oui, fit Harry avant même que Rogue n'ait eu le temps de remettre l'élève à sa place ! Moi aller avec Mylie, moi veux aller avec mon amie, d'accord papa !

− D'accord, Harry, répondit-il, mais tu ne dois pas lui parler, car elle aurait des ennuis à cause de cela, est-ce que tu comprends ?

− Oui, papa, moi pas parler à Mylie.

Ainsi, le reste du cours se déroula tranquillement, Harry dessinant silencieusement, rogue essayant de retrouver de la crédibilité et du sérieux et le reste de la classe qui brassait leur potion en trouvant soudain le professeur Rogue plus aimable qu'ils ne le pensaient. À la fin du cours, Émily, fut l'heureuse élue pour conserver le dessin de Harry. Ainsi à chaque fois que la jeune Gryffondor avait un cours dans les donjons, un petit bonhomme s'installait à ses côtés, dessinant avec ardeur et attention, pour pouvoir remettre à sa copine l'objet de ses heures de travail.

−


	13. Chapitre 13: Professeur Potter?

Harry jouait à un jeu sans nom (En fait, il jouait à lancer ses bonhommes les uns sur les autres simulant une guerre ou quelque chose semblable), lorsque Severus arriva dans sa chambre.

− À quoi joues-tu Harry?

− Rien papa, moi juste lancer bonhommes.

− Aimerais-tu aller sur le Chemin de Traverse avec moi, demanda Rogue en sachant fort bien que l'enfant adorait aller à cet endroit?

− OUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OUI, hurla Harry en se levant et en sautant partout!

− Bien alors allons-y, dit Rogue amusé de la réaction si amusante de Harry

Ils se rendirent au Chemin de Traverse par la cheminée, Rogue tenant Harry dans ses bras, car ce dernier était trop petit pour le faire seul. Il marchait entre les boutiques lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent Lucius Malfoy et son fils. (Notez que Lucius Malfoy n'est pas un mangemort dans mon histoire, parce que sinon…parce que…euh…je sais pas pourquoi, mais il n'est pas mangemort!)

− Severus, quel plaisir de te rencontrer, tu arrondi tes fins de mois en gardant?

− Tu es bête Lucius, c'est Harry, je l'ai adopté. Comment va Drago?

− Bien, comme tu peux le voir, fit Lucius en montrant le jeune homme qui lui tenait la main et qui tentait désespérément de se sortir de la poigne de son père pour aller explorer les environs. Drago, calme-toi, sinon je t'envoie dans ta chambre en arrivant, dit Lucius d'un ton de menace à l'enfant agité.

− Oui, papa, fit un petit Drago insulté d'avoir été prit en faute.

− Papa, papa, dit Harry en tirant sur la manche de Rogue.

− Oui Harry? Harry pourquoi te caches-tu derrière moi?

− Pourquoi monsieur a cheveu comme Papy Dumby? Moi a peur.

− Mais non Harry, fit Rogue en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, ce n'est pas pareil, je vais t'expliquer tout à l'heure et tu n'as pas à avoir peur, c'est mon ami.

Harry regarda Rogue d'un air étrange. Il trouvait bizarre qu'il ait un ami, il était beaucoup trop vieux pour cela.

− Mais papa, toi vieux, toi pas besoin ami!

Les deux adultes se regardèrent, amusés et ils décidèrent de se quitter. Cela prit un bon bout de temps pour que Rogue parvienne à expliquer à Harry que les grandes personnes pouvaient aussi avoir des amis et aussi que Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas des cheveux comme Dumbledore, que c'était différent. Il fallu aussi un certain temps pour que Rogue convainque Harry de ne plus dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, que parfois cela pouvait blesser les gens. Ils continuèrent à marcher sur le Chemin de Traverse.

− PAPA, fit Harry en voyant le magasin de confiseries! Moi veux aller là! Moi veux bonbons, comme Papy Dumby!

− D'accord, Harry, mais je n'achète pas beaucoup de chose, juste deux, sinon tes dents ne seront plus en santé.

Ainsi, Harry et Rogue entrèrent dans le magasin de bonbons, l'un des deux étaient complètement émerveillé, l'autre totalement dégoûté (Je vous laisse deviner lequel). Ils en ressortirent beaucoup plus tard, le choix étant difficile à faire et ils retournèrent à Poudlard. Enfin, Rogue retourna à Poudlard, Harry étant endormi dans ses bras, donc inconscient de où il allait. Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il décida que cette journée serait idéale pour faire des châteaux. Ainsi, il défit tout son lit, déplaça des chaises et des jouets et avec les draps entreprit de faire son « château ». Lorsque Rogue vint le voir, curieux de ne pas avoir entendu l'enfant se réveiller avant, il ne pu faire autrement que de pousser un petit cri de surprise devant le bordel que Harry avait fait.

− Harry, où es-tu?

− Ici papa, moi jouer à école, toi vouloir être élève à moi!

− D'accord Harry, mais après déjeuner.

Harry sortit de son château, constatant qu'il avait très faim et après le déjeuner, il retourna jouer accompagné de Rogue.

− Papa, toi assis là et prendre papier et plumes. Moi être professeur, toi être élève. Toi pas parler et faire ce que moi dis, sinon moi pas content et enlever points à toi et aussi…aussi donner retenue, fit Harry heureux d'avoir trouvé le mot qu'il cherchait.

− D'accord, Harry.

− Non, non, non! Moi pas être Harry! Toi appeler moi professeur Potter!

− D'accord professeur Potter, répondit Rogue.

− Bon, toi écrire ce que moi dis!

Harry…oups, désolée… Professeur Potter commença à dicter des phrases plus ou moins cohérentes à Rogue. Ce dernier trouvait très drôle de voir le garçon marcher de long en large et prendre son air sérieux. Professeur Potter vint se poser en arrière de l'épaule de Rogue et lu, par-dessus cette épaule ce que Rogue écrivait. En fait, lire est un grand mot, puisqu'il n'était pas en mesure de pas lire, par contre il faisait bien assemblant. Il respirait dans l'oreille de Rogue, comme concentré sur sa « lecture ». Rogue se demanda où il avait apprit à faire cela, puis comme la seule qu'il voyait souvent enseigner était lui-même, il se dit que l'enfant devait être en tain de l'imiter. Perdu dans ses pensées, il en oublia de se prêter au jeu et Harry (oups encore) Professeur Potter sembla très contrarié par le manque d'attention de son « élève »

− Toi pas écouter moi, toi pas être gentil et perdre 1000 points pour…pour…mais papa, toi as pas de maison! Moi peux pas enlever points à toi, fit Harry soudain ennuyé par cette découverte. Pas grave, finit-il par décider, toi aller en retenue avec…avec…moi!

− D'accord, répondit Rogue feignant d'être triste, et c'est quand la retenue?

− Toi pas dire cela, toi dire quand est retenue, professeur Potter! Toi dois pas oublier dire professeur Potter, car c'est pas gentil et moi être très fâché.

− Oh, fit Rogue, désolé, professeur Potter. Donc quand sera la retenue, professeur Potter?

− Euh…euh…maintenant, toi venir avec moi.

Professeur Potter emmena Rogue vers une autre partie du « château ».

− Bon, toi vas laver tous chaudrons, sans magie!

− Oui, professeur Potter!

Rogue fit semblant d'entreprendre de laver les chaudrons imaginaires et s'afféra à sa tâche. Mais comme l'interactivité était ennuyante lorsque l'élève était en retenue, professeur Potter décida de faire cesser la retenue et de continuer le cours. Le maître et l'élève continuèrent à jouer quelques instants. Soudain, le professeur Potter décida qu'il voulait redevenir Harry et il arrêta le jeu, préférant jouer à cache-cache.

− Papa, toi vouloir jouer à cache-cache?

− Bien sûr Harry.

Ainsi se déroula la journée, Harry aimait bien jouer avec Rogue et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Arrivé à l'heure du couché, Harry n'avait tout simplement pas envie de dormir, trop intéressé à poursuivre l'amusement de cette journée.

− Harry, viens le bain est prêt, fit Rogue alors que Harry dessinait quelque chose.

− …

Pas de réponse vint de la chambre de Harry. En fait, celui-ci s'était dit que s'il ne répondait pas, Rogue n'allait pas lui dire de prendre son bain et qu'il le laisserait jouer encore un peu (à cet âge-là, le raisonnement est parfois curieux!)

− Harry, j'ai dit viens prendre ton bain, répéta Rogue sur un ton un peu plus sérieux!

− …

− Harry James Potter, fit Rogue plusieurs minutes après le dernier avertissement en se dirigeant vers la chambre du garçon, viens immédiatement ici, je suis très sérieux et en colère. Tu sais que je déteste quand tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dis.

− Mais papa…

− Il n'y a pas de « mais papa », Harry, j'ai dit que tu allais dans le bain et tu vas aller dans le bain!

− Pas envie d'aller dans bain, papa, moi veux jouer.

Rogue souleva l'enfant de sa table de jeu et l'emmena vers la salle de bain, conscient que cela serait beaucoup plus rapide que de laisser l'enfant argumenter sans arrêt, comme il avait commencé à faire. Évidement, Harry ne se laissait pas faire, il se tortillait, gigotait, pleurait, hurlait, mais rien n'y faisait, Rogue le tenait toujours aussi fermement et l'emmenait directement vers la salle de bain. Lorsque Rogue le posa à terre, Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol et refusa de collaborer, il ne voulait pas se tenir debout.

− Harry, je vais me fâcher réellement si tu continues, le menaça Rogue.

− Moi pas aller bain, papa! Moi jouer encore! Pas aller bain! NON!

− Harry, arrêtes immédiatement!

Harry n'arrêta pas et quand Rogue vint pour le déshabiller lui-même, il se tortilla encore plus. Rogue saisit l'enfant par le bras pour l'empêcher de bouger d'avantage, le déshabilla, et le mit dans le bain. Lorsque Harry se retrouva dans l'eau, il fut vraiment en colère de ne pas avoir été écouté. Il se débattit encore plu, faisant éclabousser l'eau. Rogue le lava avec misère, l'enfant continuant à hurler à plein poumon. Soudainement, Rogue sortit Harry de l'eau, brusquement et lui donna une fessée dont la douleur fut amplifiée par le fait que le corps de Harry était tout mouillé. Harry hurla encore plus, insulté de ce que venait de faire Rogue. Ce dernier, n'en pouvant plus, prit sa baguette, et avec l'aide de celle-ci, sécha l'enfant, le mit en pyjama et alla le porter directement dans son lit. Évidement, notre jeune gamin, qui n'appréciait guère ce traitement peu habituel, continuait à pleurer et à crier.

− Papa! Non! Pas dodo! Pas bain! Pas dodo!

Évidemment ses propos n'étaient pas très cohérents, mais peu lui importait.

− Harry, je compte jusqu'à trois, si à trois tu n'as pas arrêté de hurler et de gigoter ainsi, je vais te donner une autre fessée. Est-ce que tu aimerais en avoir une autre?

− NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NON, fit Harry totalement indigné!

− Alors, je compte, un….deux…trois!

Harry avait arrêté son numéro, conscient que lorsque Rogue se mettait à compter ainsi, il était très sérieux.

− Bon, maintenant, tu fais dodo, tu n'auras pas d'histoire ce soir, parce que ce n'était pas gentil ce que tu as fait, je ne suis pas fier de toi!

− Oui, papa! Moi veux histoire, papa, moi être gentil et pas pleurer!

− Non, Harry c'Est trop tard! Tu y penseras la prochaine fois. Maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre un mot! Est-ce clair?

− Toi pas gentil, papa! Moi vraiment pas content, fit Harry en se retournant et en ne regardant plus Rogue.

− Bon, je t'aime aussi Harry, bonne nuit!

− Non, pas aimer toi! Toi pas aimer moi! Pas bonne nuit!

− Bye Harry!

− Non pas bye Harry!

Rogue arrêta de parler et laissa l'enfant dormir. Ce dernier épuisé par l'action de la soirée et aussi par tous les jeux qu'il avait fait s'endormi rapidement. Rogue alla nettoyer de quelques coups de baguette, la salle de bai qui avait grandement souffert de l'agitation de Harry, puis très rapidement alla lui aussi se mettre au lit, épuisé à son tour de cette journée mouvementée. Il pensa qu'il était moins épuisé que cela lorsqu'il ne faisait qu'enseigner!


	14. Chapitre 14: Politesse, un art difficile...

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla et lorsqu'il vit Rogue, il se rappela de la scène de la veille et décida qu'il était encore en colère.

− Bonjour Harry, tu as bien dormi, demanda Rogue en sirotant son café?

− Non! Non pas bonjour Harry! Pas bien dormi!

− Harry, menaça Rogue, arrête tes enfantillages (C'est con ça, il a droit de faire des enfantillages c'est un enfant! Mais Rogue ne semblait pas prendre cette possibilité en ligne de compte). Tu n'es plus un bébé, Harry, si tu ne veux pas que des situations comme hier se reproduisent, alors tu n'as qu'à agir en conséquence. Bon, maintenant, as-tu faim, veux-tu déjeuner?

− Oui, fit Harry, moi a faim, mais moi pas content!

− Bon, Harry, je suis tanné de ton petit cirque, lorsque tu seras décidé à agir comme un grand garçon, tu viendras me voir et tu t'excuseras pour ton comportement de bébé.

Harry croisa ses bras et partit vers le salon, pfff, pensa-t-il, moi pas être bébé. Il commença à réfléchir, mais se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées. Cependant, son estomac lui rappela bien vite qu'il n'avait pas encore mangé, il décida donc de changer d'humeur et d'aller rejoindre Rogue. Il marcha doucement vers la cuisine où Rogue était encore en train de prendre son café et de lire un article quelconque. Il s'approcha, lentement de Rogue et tira sur la manche du maître de potions. Il regardait le sol, trop embarrassé de la situation. Rogue le prit dans ses bras, l'assit sur lui et le força à le regarder.

− Alors Harry, as-tu quelque chose à me dire?

− Moi avoir faim, papa, tenta Harry en espérant se soustraire aux excuses.

− Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de cela?

− D'accord, papa, je excuse, fit Harry, contrarié.

− Te souviens-tu pourquoi tu t'excuses?

− Moi pas avoir été gentil! Moi avoir pleuré quand toi vouloir moi aller dans bain!

− C'est ça, Harry, tu n'as pas bien agi hier, tu a pleuré comme un petit bébé, tu as mis beaucoup d'eau en dehors tu bain et tu m'as parlé sur un mauvais ton. Tu sais, Harry, tu commences à être assez grand pour comprendre que tu ne dois pas me parler ainsi. Tu dois être gentil avec moi, parce que je suis plus vieux que toi (un peu nulle comme raison), que je m'occupe de toi et que je sais ce qui est bien pour toi! Est-ce que tu comprends?

− Oui, moi comprends, papa.

− Bien, donc à partir de maintenant, lorsque tu ne seras pas respectueux envers moi, tu ne seras pas surpris que je sois fâché contre toi. Si je te dis que tu dois aller dans le bain, c'est que j'aie une bonne raison et que tu dois le faire. Je ne te dis pas de faire des choses juste parce que j'ai envie que tu les fasses, je les dis parce que je sais que c'est mieux ainsi pour toi. Maintenant, aimerais-tu prendre ton déjeuner!

− Oui papa, moi avoir grande faim!

Ainsi, notre charmant petit Harry oublia sa colère passagère et redevint affectueux avec Rogue, au grand bonheur de ce dernier. Alors que Rogue servait le déjeuner de Harry, il bouscula sa propre tasse de café et se brûla.

− Et merde, lança-t-il pour faire ventiler sa douleur.

− Et merde! Et merde! Et merde! Et merde, chantonna Harry avec bonheur, heureux de connaître une phrase « d'adulte » qui semblait bien amusante.

− Harry, avertit Rogue, ne dis pas ça!

− Et merde! Et merde! Et merde, continua de claironner Harry!

− Harry, je viens de te dire que tu ne devais pas dire cela, fit Rogue les sourcils froncés!

− Et me…

− HARRY, cria Rogue ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire Harry. Tu ne dis pas cela! Ce n'est pas bien!

− Mais toi…

− Je t'ai dit de ne pas répliquer! Moi je le dis parce que je suis un adulte (pfff excuse pourrie, mais tous les parents font cela…ou presque) et que je peux faire ce que je veux, mais toi tu es un enfant et que tu dois faire comme je te le dis, lorsque tu seras un adulte tu feras ce que tu veux, mais maintenant tu es un enfant, alors tu m'obéis!

− Pfff, c'est plate!

− Harry, gronda Rogue, veux-tu passer la journée dans ta chambre, sans jouet!

− Non, fit Harry complètement horrifié par cette éventualité qu'il n'avait pas envisagé de toute évidence!

− Alors, je te conseille de demeurer poli! Tu ne dis pas des gros mots et tu ne répliques plus! Compris?

− …

− Compris?

− Oui, moi a compris.

− Bon, maintenant, tu vas déjeuner.

Harry ne trouvait pas amusant que Rogue ait le droit de faire ce que lui n'avait pas le droit d'effectuer. Il trouvait que ce n'était pas juste, mais comme il n'avait pas envie de passer la journée dans sa chambre et comme son estomac commençait à lui faire douloureusement mal, il passa outre ses idéologies de justice et entama le déjeuner que Rogue venait de lui servir. Un peu plus tard cette journée-là, Harry jouait avec des blocs de couleurs en faisant la tour la plus haute qu'il n'ait jamais été faire…selon ses connaissances. Soudain, sa tour s'effondra et Harry se mit en colère, il se mit à lancer les blocs partout, brisa un objet posé sur la commode, il cria contre ses blocs et commençait voir rouge. Attiré par les cris, Rogue arriva en courrant et surpris cette scène étrange.

− Harry, demanda-t-il doucement, pourquoi tu cries ainsi?

− Moi faire grande tour et blocs avoir fait tomber tour à moi, dit-il en regardant furieusement les blocs sur le sol qui avait survécu à sa colère.

− Tu sais Harry, tenta Rogue, les blocs sont des objets. Tu te souviens lorsque tu disais le sort dangereux sur les objets?

Harry fit oui de la tête.

− Bien, je t'avais dit que les objets ne peuvent pas savoir ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent, ils n'entendent pas. Alors quand tu fais une tour, les blocs ne savent pas qu'ils doivent demeurer en place. S'ils ont tombé ce n'est pas leur faute, c'est seulement que tu les as mal placé.

Harry regardait Rogue, indigné qu'il ose prétendre que c'était sa faute, lui il savait bien qu'il était le meilleur pour faire des tours, seulement les blocs étaient trop bêtes pour l'écouter!

− Regarde Harry, fit Rogue en s'installant sur le sol, je vais faire une tour, je vais placer les blocs comme il le faut et la tour va tenir.

Rogue s'exécuta sous le regard concentré et admiratif du garçon.

− Maintenant, dit Rogue de défaisant la tour, je vais recommencer en ne plaçant pas els blocs comme je viens de le faire pour la première tour.

La tour s'effondra bien rapidement.

− Tu vois, fit Rogue, je n'ai pas placé les blocs comme je devais le faire et la tour n'a pas tenu. Donc c'est la même chose pour toi. Je ne te punirai pas cette fois-ci, même si tu as brisé des choses en lançant tes blocs, mais si tu recommences, je vais te punir, cela est certain. D'accord?

− Oui, papa, fit Harry penaud.

− Bon, maintenant, tu vas jouer comme un grand?

Harry hocha de la tête, déjà concentré à refaire sa tour comme Rogue lui avait montré et à sa grande surprise, il réussit.

C'était un lundi après-midi, Harry était assit bien sagement à côté de Émily, sa nouvelle amie et il dessinait talentueusement pour cette dernière. Un élève de Serpentard venait d'insulter Émily et celle-ci répliqua du tact au tact à l'imbécile élu. Évidement, Rogue se mit à engueuler la pauvre élève, conscient que les Serpentard ne font jamais rien de mal. Cette situation mit Harry en colère, car il avait tout vu.

− Moins 30 points pour Gryffondor, Miss Belhumeur, fit Rogue sans porter grandement attention au visage indigné de la jeune fille. Ne prenez pas mes cours pour des séances de commérage privé et cesser de déranger vos collègues de classe. La prochaine fois que vous parlez, je vous mets en retenue!

− Mais papa, fit Harry hors de lui, Mylie pas parler, c'est lui, fit Harry en pointant le coupable du doigt, a parlé en premier. Lui a dit sang bourbe à Mylie! Lui pas être gentil!

− D'accord, Harry, viens avec moi, dit Rogue peu amusé par la situation actuelle.

− NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN, fit Harry.

− Harry, menaça Rogue, viens je veux te parler et ne discute pas!

Harry descendit de sa chaise et suivit Rogue en bougonnant.

− Et ne bougonne pas, jeune homme, répliqua Rogue avant de passer la porte de la classe. Harry, continua-t-il alors qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur de la salle de cours, si tu veux demeurer dans mes cours, tu ne dois pas parler toujours comme cela, des fois cela peut être drôle, mais là je t'assure que ce ne l'était pas. Si tu parles encore dans mes cours, je vais être obligé de te faire garder par un autre professeur, tu comprends?

− Oui, papa.

− Bon, maintenant, on retourne dans la classe, tu ne parle pas et tu restes poli, je n'ai pas aimé que tu argumentes encore avec moi, c'Est pas très gentil, si tu le refis encore, je ne vais pas te lire d'histoires pour plusieurs nuits.

− D'accord, papa. Papa?

− Quoi?

− C'est quoi les sang bourbes?

− C'est quelque chose de très très méchant à dire, il ne faut pas dire cela, car cela est très vilain et peut blesser els personnes.

− Alors Mylie a peine dans cœur à elle. Le garçon avoir dit cela à Mylie.

− Tu en es certain?

− Oui, garçon à dit Mylie avoir sang bourbe.

− Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais toi tu vas être gentil et ne plus interrompre. Si je réprimande un élève tu ne peux pas refaire ce que tu viens de faire!

Ils retournèrent dans la classe où régnait un silence que seul le bouillonnement des chaudrons brisait. Harry retourna s'asseoir à côté d'Émily et voyant que sa copine était triste, il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Rogue.

− Harry, veux-tu s'il te plait te concentrer sur tes dessins et donner tes baisers après le cours?

− Oui, papa, fit Harry honteux!

− Bien, Miss Belhumeur vous resterez après le cours ainsi que M. Paskin! Tout le monde retourne à son travaille, maintenant.

Une fois le cours terminé, els enfants sortirent de la classe et il ne resta que Émily, Harry, le garçon ainsi que Rogue.

− Bien, Miss Belhumeur et M. Paskin, je veux la vérité, maintenant, de votre propre chef ou bien je pourrais échapper quelques gouttes de Veritaserum dans vos verres pour faciliter l'aveu.

− J'ai traité Émily de Sang de bourbe en premier, professeur Rogue, avoua le garçon.

− D'accord, fit Rogue, je vous redonne les points que vous aviez perdu, Miss. Quant à vous, M. Paskin, je vous envoie en retenue avec Rusard, ce soir à 18 heures. J'ose espérer que la situation ne se répètera pas! Sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation de retirer nombres de points à votre maison. Vous pouvez disposer.

− Moi pas aimer toi, fit Harry pendant que le garçon ramassait ses choses! Toi fait peine à Mylie!

− C'est correct Harry, fit Émily, je n'ai plus de chagrin, je t'assure.

Harry fit un gros câlin à sa copine, soulagé qu'elle ne soit plus triste, puis il lui remit son dessin. La jeune fille quitta la classe avec empressement, sous l'œil amusé de son professeur. Lorsqu'elle atteint la porte de sortie de la classe, elle était tellement rouge que nous aurions pu croire qu'elle s'était peinturer le visage.

− Alors, Harry, fit Rogue en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, tu l'aimes bien ta nouvelle amie?

− Oui, Mylie est amie à moi et moi aimer elle!


	15. Chapitre 15: Supers héros

Rogue discutait avec l'homme-aux-cheveu-blancs-comme-papy-dumby-mais-pas-tout-à-fait. Harry ne voulait pas s'approcher trop, cet homme lui semblait encore un peu trop effrayant, malgré que le fait qu'il ait un enfant à ses côtés le rendait moins apeurant, sauf que cet enfant avait les cheveux comme lui. C'était assez affolant! Le jeune homme qui accompagnait l'homme étrange précédemment décrit semblait vouloir se soustraire à la poigne de l'homme, mais de toute évidence, il n'était pas assez fort. Harry le trouvait drôle, finalement, il aurait pu penser que cet enfant avait eu de la farine et des œufs dans les cheveux. Lorsque Rogue vit Harry sortir finalement de sa cachette, il l'interpella, mais l'interpellé décida qu'il n'était pas assez brave pour affronter l'homme bizarre et retourna se cacher. Harry entendit le bruit d'une personne quittant l'appartement grâce à la poudre de cheminette, à ce moment, il décida qu'il était sécuritaire d'émerge de sa cachette et sortit doucement en prenant bien soin de regarder autour de lui.

− Harry, fit Rogue depuis le salon, Harry, viens ici, j'ai quelque chose à te dire!

− Oui papa, fit le Harry en question en courant vers le salon.

Arrivé dans le salon, Harry vit Drago qui se tenait silencieusement aux côtés de Severus et immédiatement Harry voulu faire demi tour.

− Harry, gronda Rogue, ne retourne pas te cacher, Drago sera ton nouvel ami et tu vas devoir jouer avec lui. Il demeurera ici quelques jours. Veux-tu revenir dans le salon, pour le rencontrer?

Harry décida de faire ce que Rogue lui demandait de faire, conscient qu'autrement les conséquences ne seraient pas amusantes. Harry arriva à la hauteur de Drago et les deux enfants évitèrent singulièrement de se regarder dans les yeux. Se cachant tour à tour, de chaque côté de Rogue.

− Harry, fit Rogue au bout de quelques instants. Drago va demeurer ici, son papa est venu le reconduire il y a quelques minutes, lorsque tu te cachais. J'aimerais que tu lui montres tes jouets et que tu t'amuses avec lui. Peux-tu faire cela?

− Oui papa, moi peux!

− Bon, les garçons je vous laisse jouer tranquillement, j'ai des choses à faire avant le dîner. Vous allez être sages?

Les deux garçons en questions firent oui de la tête. Harry tendit la main à Drago et les deux nouveaux amis partirent timidement vers la chambre à coucher.

− Ago, toi vouloir jouer à quoi?

− Tu veux aller dans corridor? Corridors sont grands!

− Mais Ago, moi pas pouvoir aller, papa a dit non! Si moi va dans corridor, papa être fâché et moi pas aimé papa être fâché!

− Ah… tu veux jouer à ballon?

− Oui!!!!

Les amis jouèrent au ballon, à cache-cache, aux blocs et finalement, las de ces jeux, ils décidèrent qu'après le dîner ils trouveraient un autre jeu. Après avoir dîner, les deux garçons se préparèrent à aller explorer les grands corridors. Harry n'était toujours pas persuadé que ce soit une bonne idée, mais puisque Drago insistait, il décida d'y aller Non sans avoir eu des papillons en abondance dans l'estomac. Rogue travaillait dans son laboratoire (ben oui, il ne fait que cela, en plus il faut bien que je l'occupe, sinon mes héros ne pourront pas sortir et cela serait plate!) et il ne vit donc pas nos deux supers copains et méga aventuriers se précipiter vers la porte de sortie de l'appartement. Harry se dissimulait derrière Drago et ils se promirent de ne pas demeurer à l'extérieur de l'appartement trop longtemps pour la première fois. Donc, nos deux super-méga-hyper-aventurier (J'espère que vous avez compris que ce sont de très grands aventuriers!) quittèrent l'appartement, longeant les murs. Harry trouvait Drago très bon à ce jeu là. Il tenta de bien l'imiter, pour devenir aussi bon que lui. Avant de tourner un coin, ils s'assuraient que la voie était libre et qu'ils pouvaient continuer. Cela faisait environ une dizaine de minutes qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs lorsqu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Peeves. Harry qui était davantage préoccupé à regarder en arrière ne remarqua pas que Drago avait arrêté d'avancer et il lui fonça dedans. Drago vacilla un peu et lorsque Harry vit ce qui avait fait peur à Drago, il devint blême. Les deux supers héros, décidèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus aussi braves et ils se mirent à crier et à courir en retournant jusqu'aux appartements. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de appartements, ils constatèrent que la porte avait été changée par des jambes et que ces jambes étaient celles de Rogue. Bien évidement, les deux amis se demandèrent en une fraction de seconde ce qui faisait le plus peur, Peeves ou bien Rogue. Ils en vinrent à la conclusion que Peeves faisait moins peur et ils tournèrent encore une fois de sens, en courant vers la direction opposées. Rogue sortit sa baguette et à l'aide d'un sort les fit revenir à l'appartement. Lorsqu'ils se sentirent lever du sol et incapables de bouger, les deux garçons hurlèrent encore davantage. Rogue les fit entrer dans l'appartement, les installa sur le sofa, mais n'enleva pas le sort qui leur empêchait tout mouvement.

− Si je vous libère du sort qui vous empêche de bouger, promettez-vous de demeurer assis sur le divan, jeunes hommes, demanda Rogue d'un air sévère?

− Oui, papa, fit Harry follement appeuré!

− Oui, oncle Sev, répondit Drago davantage habitué à se faire prendre.

Rogue défit le sortilège et les regarda sévèrement.

− Maintenant, je veux que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous étiez en dehors de l'appartement.

− Mais papa, fantôme courrait après Ago et moi! Moi a eu peur, expliqua Harry.

− Je ne veux pas savoir la raison pour laquelle vous criez à mort, car si vous n'aviez pas sortit de l'appartement, vous n'auriez pas eu aussi peur. Je vous que vous me disiez pourquoi vous êtes sortit de l'appartement, en sachant très bien que je vous l'avais interdit!

− Harry et moi jouait à super aventurier, oncle Sev. On voulait jouer dans corridors, expliqua Drago.

− D'accord, fit Rogue, mais Harry tu sais pourtant que je ne veux pas que tu ailles quelque part sans me le dire. Je ne suis pas très content de vous deux. Drado tu n'auras pas de desserts ce soir! De plus tu resteras assis ici pendant 1 heure.

Drago grimaça devant l'horrible punition qu'il venait d'avoir. Pas de desserts, c'était horrible, Drago était toujours puni de cette façon là, puisqu'il adorait les desserts.

− Harry tant qu'à toi, tu n'auras pas d'histoires ce soir et tu vas aller t'asseoir dans sa chambre pour une heure aussi.

Harry fit une grimace similaire à Drago. Rogue tant qu'à lui grimaçait intérieurement, il se sentait tellement stupide de toujours punir Harry de la même manière, mais ils e dit qu'il n'avait pas de multiples possibilités.

Harry débarqua du divan et alla dans sa chambre, où tous les jouets avaient déjà disparu. Il était fâché et se dit qu'il n'écouterait plus les idées de Drago. Ses idées n'étaient pas très bonnes, finalement. Le soir venu, Drago pleura et bougonna un peu lorsqu'il ne pu prendre de dessert. La même chose se produisit lorsque Harry constata que Rogue avait dit vrai et qu'il n'aurait pas d'histoire. Toutefois, Rogue tint bon et lorsqu'il se coucha ce soir-là, il avait l'impression d'avoir passé la journée à la course, il était exténué.

Désolée, Désolée, Désolée, Désolée, Désolée! Ce fut long, plus long qu'habituellement, je n'avais pas d'idée! (J'en aurais pleuré!) Merci de lire!! Bisous Et n'hésitez pas à m'aider si vous avez des idées! J'ai l'impression d'avoir vidé ma tête depuis que je fais ces fics! Il faut dire que j'ai écrit vite jusqu'à présent! C,est peut-être pour cela!

Jwulee

Réponse aux reviews

Basile

Bonjour Jwulee,

je viens de lire terminer ta fic, et c'est vraiment bien, Harry et trop drôle !! Franchement c'est super !

Mais est ce qu'il va continuer a parler longtemps comme un elfe de maison, car il commence a grandir non ?

Sinon vivement la suite !!

plus

Réponse : Harry va apprendre d'ici les prochains mois de l'histoire (à l'échelle de la fic, cela prendre quelques jours) à parler de manière plus appropriée. Par contre, il faut noter qu'à cet âge, l'Enfant à tendance à se dissocier de son prénom, comme si c'était deux personnes. Aussi, pour lui il est difficile de comprendre le rôle des pronoms personnel, si on lui dit Toi tu es gentil, il répondra, moi être gentil, ils ont souvent de la difficulté à comprendre que moi et je est la même personne. Un peu poche comme explication, mais c'est tout ce que j'arrive à faire. Bon, tout cela pour dire, qu'il y parviendra bientôt! Merci d'avoir lu et aussi pour ta review! Moi être très contente! (oups, je pense que je commence à être possédée par l'esprit de Harry petit! Au secooooooooooooours! )

Apocalypse-Nox

ROH j'adore ! je veux la suite ! Question : combien d'années va "faire" l'histoire et en combien de chapitre ? (c'est que j'veux de la lecture moi !)

Réponse : Je compte faire en sorte que Harry se rende jusqu'à sa première année, peut-être que je pourrais faire aussi les autres, mais là cela dépend des lecteurs ! Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres qu'il y aura, c'est difficile à dire, j'imagine que cela sera supérieur à 50 ! Bonne nouvelle pour ceux qui suivent attentivement la suite ! Pas si bonne que cela pour moi ! Nonje blague, j'aime bien l'écrire


	16. Chapitre 16: Les grands amis!

Nos supers aventuriers se levèrent au petit matin, reposé et plus du tout incommodé par leur punition de la veille. Ils n'étaient plus autant en colère et ils avaient bien décidé de passer une autre belle journée remplie de surprises et autres. Harry se réveilla en premier, débarqua du lit et alla rejoindre Rogue à la cuisine.

− Allô papa, dit-il en s'approchant de l'homme.

− Allô Harry, tu as bien dormi?

− Oui, moi avoir bien dormi, mais Ago prendre beaucoup place!

Il était vrai, pensa Rogue que même s'ils étaient très petits, les enfants bougeaient énormément et prenaient ainsi beaucoup de place. Lorsque Drago se leva, Rogue els fit déjeuner, les habilla, puis s'apprêta à aller dans son laboratoire.

− Écoutez moi bien les garçons, dit-il en se mettant à leur hauteur, je dois aller préparer une potion pour Mme Pomfresh. Je veux que vous demeuriez dans l'appartement, sans faire de bêtises. Si vous sortez de l'appartement, comme vous l'avez fait hier, je serai très en colère. Harry, si tu sors, je te donnerai une très grosse fessée et toi Drago, je vais dire à ton père que tu as été tannant et je crois qu'il ne sera pas très content. Compris.

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent rapidement, foudroyés par l'éventualité de recevoir une fessée, puis ils décidèrent de jouer à l'école. Évidement Harry…oups professeur Potter voulu prendre la classe en main (mais quoi? Il avait tout de même plus d'expériences que Drago) et après plusieurs minutes de discutions, les copains acceptèrent que Harry soit le professeur et donc Drago l'élève. Harry installa Drago sur une table, lui donna papier, plumes et attirails nécessaires à tout bon étudiant et il entreprit de lui dicter quoi écrire. Harry était un enseignant très exigeant et Drago un élève peu discipliné, alors le mélange ne fut pas des plus coopératif.

− Ago, toi devoir faire tout ce que moi dis à toi!

− Pourquoi Harry?

− Non, toi pas dire Harry, toi dire professeur Potter ! Et toi fait tout ce que moi dis parce que moi est professeur et élève écoute professeur.

− Mais Harry…

− NONONONONON, Ago, moi est professeur Potter, pas Harry!

− Mais oui, tu es Harry!

− Non! PROFESSEUR POTTER! Si toi encore être pas fin, toi aller en retenue!

− Tu peux pas mettre moi en retenue, toi pas être vrai professeur!

− Oui, moi peux et moins enlever…non peux pas enlever points, bah moi donner fessée à toi!

Notre petite tête blonde se mit à courir en pleurant, se dirigeant rapidement vers le laboratoire de Rogue, professeur Potter le suivant les deux mains sur ses hanches. Attiré par les cris, Rogue sortit de son laboratoire et vint voir ce qui se passait. La scène était assez amusante, il dû d'ailleurs se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Harry courait après Drago, l'air vraiment enragé et celui-ci courait tout autant, l'air horrifié.

− Allons Harry, Drago qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Rogue doucement?

− Harry pas gentil, oncle Sev. Harry voulait taper moi!

− Harry, fit Rogue sévèrement?

− Mais non, papa, moi est professeur Potter, Drago devoir écouter moi et lui pas vouloir. Moi a dit, lui devoir être puni car lui pas gentil. Mais moi peux pas enlever points, lui a pas maison, donc moi donner retenue à Ago.

− Tu sais, Harry c'est seulement un jeu, tu ne dois pas vouloir réellement punir ton élève. Surtout que ton « élève » est ton ami. Tu dois être gentil avec ton ami, sinon il ne voudra plus venir jouer avec toi et tu vas être tout seul. Maintenant, tu vas t'excuser à Drago et lui dire que tu regrettes.

− Mais non, papa, moi pas regrette !

− Harry !!!

− D'accord, papa, je excuse Ago, moi pas vouloir être méchant et pas vouloir faire bobo à toi ! Toi encore ami à moi ?

− Oui, fit Drago en sortant de derrière la cuisse de Rogue, moi encore ami à toi, mais tu dois être gentil avec moi !

− Bon, allez continuer à jouer maintenant et Harry, tu ne rappelles de ce que j'ai dit ? Soit gentil.

− Oui papa, fit Harry en n'étant pas trop certain de ce que cela impliquait.

Les deux amis continuèrent à jouer en décidant de trouver un autre jeu que l'école, ce jeu étant trop sujet à des chicanes. Les jours passèrent sans autres incidents, Harry s'amusant follement avec son nouvel ami. Rogue commençait à voir se former des cernes sous ses yeux à mesures que les vacances de Drago chez lui achevait. Que Dieu bénisse Molly Weasley, pensait-il dans de tels moments. Drago quitta quelques jours plus tard, Rogue ne se trouvait pas triste de cette nouvelle, contrairement aux deux enfants. Rogue avait prévu aller voir Remus avant les fêtes, Harry l'avait vu quelques fois et Rogue voulait que l'enfant grade contact avec l'homme puisque ce dernier avait été l'un des meilleurs amis de James et de Lily. En plus, Remus avait toujours adoré Harry.

− Harry, fit Rogue alors que l'enfant travaillait silencieusement (oh oh…ALERTE…ALERTE…CODE ROUGE…WOUSTON WE HAVE A PROBLEM HERE !) et correctement (ouff) dans sa chambre. Harry continua-t-il, on s'en va chez Remus Lupin, un ami de tes parents, tu l'as déjà vu avant. Vient tu préparer.

− MUSMUS !!! OUI ! OUI ! OUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIII !

− Tu te souviens de Remus ?

− Ben oui papa, Musmus est ami à moi ! Moi avoir beaucoup ami !

− Bien sûr, Harry !

Alors Rogue et Harry se dirigèrent vers la demeure de Remus.

− MUSMUS, cria Harry avant même que Rogue ait pu cogner ! MUSMUS ! MUSMUS !

− D'accord, Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de crier aussi fort.

− Allô Severus, allô Harry fit Remus particulièrement enchanté de voir ces deux personnes. Entrez voyons, ne restez pas dehors !

Harry entra et couru dans les bras de Remus…en fait il fit le geste de courir vers les bras de Remus, mais une main forte l'arrêta juste à temps !

− Harry James Potter, regarde ts pieds, ils sont tout trempe, tu te souviens ce que l'on fait lorsque nous rentrons à l'intérieur avec des bottes aussi sale.

− Oui papa, murmura Harry insulté de se faire dire quoi faire et aussi que Rogue ait retardé le câlin qu'il s'en alla faire à son ami !

Donc, Harry enleva ses bottes, puis reprit la scène du début.

− MUSMUS, dit-il en courant vers Remus !

− Comme tu as grandi, Harry !

− Ben oui, Musmus, moi avoir 3 ans et demi, fit-il en levant 5 doigts, moi être très grand garçon !

− Tu as raison, fit Remus.

− Allez vous installer dans le salon, je vais apporter un chocolat chaud et deux caf !

Rogue et Harry se dirigèrent dans le salon et comme Harry vont pour passer le cadre de la porte, trop subjugué par ce qui l'entourait, il ne remarqua pas la petite marche et tout ce que l'on pu constater était la petit silhouette qui était tomber sur le sol. Gêné et orgueilleux, Harry se releva rapidement, de tourna vers la marche.

− Toi es méchante, dit-il en donnant un coup de pied à la marche.

Comme il avait seulement des bas et pas de souliers, le coup lui fit plus mal à lui qu'à la marche et il se mit à sauter et à pleurer encore plus. Il vint pour donner une tape à la marche pour lui montrer que cela faisait deux fois qu'elle lui faisait mal. Il le fit et pleura de plus belle, la main brûlante de douleur, le pied souffrant ainsi que les deux genoux écorchés par la chute initiale. Il se lança sur Severus qui avait eu de la difficulté à conserver son sérieux et pleura tout son âme. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait vraiment mal, en fait, juste un peu, mais il était gêné de sa situation. Lorsque Remus revint dans le salon, il comprit vaguement ce qu'il s'était produit et entama la conversation.

− Severus, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'apprendre. Albus vient de quitter ma maison, il y a une heure de cela, il avait une proposition à me faire.

vivi()

fait peut être harry quand il a 12 ans, et qu'il fait sa crise d'adolescence!! lol

Réponse : Je prends ta suggestion en note, merci ! Par contre tu devras attendre encore plusieurs semaines avant que je sois rendue l ! Bonne lecture et encore une fois merci pour lire et pour soumettre des reviews !

Marie-Jo()

Une petite idée. Quelques temps après que Harry sois fêter. Il pourrais avoir l'idée de vouloir donnée un cadeau de fête a Rogue meme si c'est pas sa fête.

Réponse : Cela pourrait être fortement intéressant, genre que le cadeau soit une potion de son cru (de Harry) et qu'il oblige presque Rogue à la boire….mais là j'en dit peut-être trop ! Merci de lire, de soumettre des reviews et de me donner des idées !

Anonymoua

Euh... **Rassure moi, tu n'étais pas une enfant maltraitée ?** =/ Je dis ça parce que quelque fois les fics reflètent l'état d'âme de l'auteur, ou bien des sentiments ou évènements qui les ont marqués. Par exemple, tu racontes que Harry n'aime pas les légumes mais peut-être que dans ton enfance tu détestais ça aussi non ? Est-ce que tu saisis ce que je veux dire ?

En passant, c'est incroyable que toute la grande Salle écoute religieusement l'histoire que Harry a inventé avec les légumes alors que Severus qui est pourtant installé à côté ne se rend pas compte qu'il est le centre de l'attention de beaucoup beaucoup de gens !

Par ailleurs, il y a beaucoup de passages qui me plaisent. J'adore les surnoms que Harry donne à Albus, Minerva, **Pomfresh (c'est quoi son prénom ?),** Hagrid etc. C'est fou comme les enfants aiment raccourcir les longs noms ! Mais paradoxalement, Harry veut donner un nom compliqué à sa chouette ! ;)

[…]**J'ai aussi remarqué que Harry attache beaucoup d'importance à l'amitié et c'est pourquoi je voudrais savoir si Harry va revoir Émily, Maude, Jade-Ann, Olivier, Pierre-Antoine et Gabrielle ? Si oui, dans quelles circonstances ?**

Et tu dis dans ta fic que Ron et Drago sont des bambins qui ont le même âge que lui mais puisqu'ils sont fils des amis de Severus, **on peut presque dire qu'ils sont tous les trois "cousins" non ?** **Enfin, ce que je voudrais savoir c'est si Harry va faire la connaissance de Hermione ? Si c'est le cas, quand et pourquoi ? Si la rencontre ne se fera pas, Harry, Ron et Drago entretiendront-ils une amitié forte ? Et, jusqu'où as-tu l'intention d'écrire cette histoire ?** Je veux dire par là que je désirais savoir si tu arrêteras d'écrire quand Harry aura finit ses études ou avant ?

Réponse : Pour ce qui est de moi, je n'ai pas été personnellement maltraité, mais si tu vas voir une de mes réponses dans la fic nouvelle famille nouvelle peur, dans le chapitre 65 et 68. Je crois que tu pourras comprendre. Il est rai que je tente de reproduire un peu ce que j'ai vécu en ce sens que je tente de faire ressortir la peur que j'ai toujours ressentie face à mon père, même s'il ne m'a pas personnellement touchée.

Le surnom de Pomfresh est Pom, je crois… attends je vais aller vérifier (C'est fou…je me mélange dans mes surnoms !!) oui c'est cela.

Oui, Harry apporte une grande importance à l'amitié, il entretiendra peut-être une relation amicale avec Émily, comme il a déjà commencé à le faire, je n'avais pas prévu autre chose pour le moment, mais rien n'est complètement figé dans le ciment.

On peut pas vraiment dire que Ron e Drago et Harry sont cousins, mais ce que je peux dévoiler, c'est que Hermione se joindra au trio à 11 onze ans, car avant cela elle ne connaît pas le monde magique, étant issue de parent moldu, et peut-être aurons-nous de nouveau maraudeurs, au grand dam de Rogue !

J'ai l'intention d'écrire cette histoire jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent à l'école, au moins !

Shiny-misS

Moi je trouve que ça fait un peu comme la biographie de Harry. lol!

Est-ce que plus tard, il va avoir les même amis que dans le livre?

J'imagine que je vais le savoir au fil de l'histoire. lol!

Vivement la suite!

Ciao! :-)

Réponse : Tot ce que je peux te dire, car je n'en sais pas vraiment davantage pour le moment, c'et que Ron, Drago, Harry et probablement Hermione vont devenir ami ! Pour le autres, je ne sais pas encore.u


	17. Chapitre 17: La grande nouvelle!

Harry jouait dans la pièce, il était un super Héro, avec une cape, des cordes et tout l'attirail des supers héros. Épée en main, il s'imaginait vaincre des dragons, il montait sur le divans, croyant que c'était des montagnes, lançait des « yyyyaaaaa » en donnait des coups de pieds et de poings à l'image des Karaté Kid, bref, il se prenait très au sérieux. Dans un autre coin du dit salon, un homme qui semblait sorti d'une lutte féroce avec des tigres du Bingal (Remus avait affronté la pleine Lune il y avait quelques jours de cela, ainsi que toutes les créatures magiques pouvant frôler les terres de la forêt. Donc, notre pauvre Remus, un tantinet amoché, mais fou de joie face à la nouvelle qu'il avait à annoncer, avait envie de sauter comme le faisait Harry pour faire comprendre son bonheur. Mais comme il devait faire comprendre ce dit bonheur à Rogue, il se convainquit que de sauté partout comme un dépravé, n'était certainement pas une idée aussi merveilleuse et géniale que cela. Prenant son courage à deux mains et réprimant ses pulsions avec ses pieds (bien quoi? Ses mains étaient occupées à prendre son courage! Il n'est pas pour aussi prendre ses mains pour réprimer ses pulsions…il faut suivre l'histoire-là, cela ralentit le groupe!!!Sans farce) Je disais donc que Remus prenais tout son courage pour affronter l'homme devant lui.

− Tu sais Severus, lorsque tu me regardes ainsi, je me dis que les bêtes féroces que je vois dans la forêt ne sont pas si terrifiantes que cela. Tu pourrais pas arrêter de me lancer des Avada Kedevra avec te yeux, je comprends pourquoi tes élèves sont terrorisées pas toi, tu sais, la sympathie et l'amour sont des émoti….

− Lupin! Allez, je n'ai pas que cela à faire t'écouter déblatérer sur mes manières d'enseignement et je te ferai remarquer que comme ce sont MES manières d'enseignement, alors tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans!

− D'accord, je disais cela juste pour t'aider!

− Ouais, cause toujours!

− Bon la nouvelle, c'est que j'ai été engagé par Poudlard pour devenir le professeur d'enseignement pré étude magique pour les jeunes sorciers et sorcières ne pouvant se rendre dans des écoles moldues pour des raisons personnelles.

− Et oui est la bonne nouvelle là-dedans, coupa sèchement Rogue?

− Bien, tu vois…AAAAAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏEEEEEE!

Harry venait d'attaquer son pirate, (car il était devenu chasseur de pirates, pendant que les adultes parlaient)

− Musmus, moi avoir attraper toi. Moi être chasseur de pirates!

− Harry James Potter, c'est très vilain de faire ce que tu as fait, s'écris Rogue davantage choqué par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'entendre que par l'attitude du gamin! Retourne jouer tranquille!

− Pfff, toi être pas drôle, fit notre chasseur de pirates en boudant et en maugréant!

− Et ne réplique pas après moi car tu vas aller te coucher en arrivant, continua Rogue sur un ton très sérieux!

Harry lui lança un regard de la mort!

− Et ne me regarde pas comme cela, trancha finalement Rogue!

− Bien là, Severus, c'est un peu de ta faute, tu passes ton temps à regarder tout le monde ainsi, comment veux-tu que l'enfant apprenne à faire autrement!

− La ferme, Lupin, ce n'est pas à toi à élever cet enfant!

− Bon, comme je le disais, à partir de septembre, j'entreprendrai l'enseignement aux enfants. Tout dépendant du nombre d'enfants inscrits, il y aura engagement de d'autres enseignements. Nous leur montrerons la lecture, l'écriture, les mathématiques et plus tard la géographie, els sciences et tout ce qu'un enfant doit savoir par la fréquentation de l'école moldue! En plus ce tout cela, ils auront des cours d'éducation physique, de bonnes manières, d'art plastique et de musique.

− Je répète ma question, Lupin, où est la bonne nouvelle là-dedans?

− Bien, je resterai au château et je pourrai voir Harry plus souvent et aussi tu ne vivras plus de situations disons un peu embarrassantes dans ta classe. Dis, c'est vrai que le petit a mis tout le monde en punition lorsque tu étais partit reconduire un élève à l'infirmerie?

− Ouais…

− Et il leur a dit que tu allais tous leur donner une fessée?

− Ouais, mais cela n'était pas aussi amusant que tu sembles le penser, tu aurais dû voir la tête des élèves. Je leur aurais demander de préparer les potions de septième année à livres fermés, qu'ils n'auraient pas eu l'air aussi terrifié! Une chance que je leur ai tous lancé un sort d'oubliette, tu m'aurais vu faire la classe après cela?

− Honnêtement? Non! Écoutes, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas…

Regard noir de Rogue…

− D'accord je sais que tu me détestes éperdument, mais ce sont des histoires d'adolescents. Je ne t'ai jamais volontairement humilié, Severus, j'étais davantage l'outil qu'utilisait James et Sirius pour te mettre hors de tes gonds. Alors essaies de ne pas trop vouloir m'exterminer.

− Je vais voir, en attendant, je …

Mais Rogue ne pu terminer en voyant que Harry sautait sur les divans, de toutes ses forces. Rogue ne savait plus quel personnage Harry avait décidé d'imiter, mais cela le mettait hors de lui de voir l'enfant faire de telles bêtises, il l'attrapa par le bras, fermement et le fit arrêter son manège.

− Wait a minute, said Remus in a language that Harry didn't understand, you should never punish a child in front of friends or family member. That will make him more upset and ashamed him. I'll wait outside the room.[1]

En voyant Remus partir et en constatant le regard dans le visage de Rogue, Harry se mit à pleurer et à crier.

− Comme tu n'es pas assez gentil, que tu sautes sur Remus de manière très impolie et qu'ensuite tu sautes sur les divans en sachant que cela est interdit, nous partons. Ne me le refaits pas dire. Tu vas aller voir Remus, tu vas t'excuser d'avoir sauté sur ses meubles, puis tu vas aller mettre tes botes et te préparer pour aller à l'extérieur. Je ne suis pas fier de toi.

− No, moi veux Musmus, je être gentil, s'il te plait papa, rester chez Musmus!

− Harry, tu sais que cela ne fonctionne pas avec moi, j'ai dit que tu ne répliquais pas et tu écoutes! Maintenant, files faire ce que je t'ai dit!

− NON, Moi veux pas!

Rogue tapa une des petites mains de Harry.

− Je t'ai dit de ne pas répliquer, ne le fais plus, parce que je vais être encore plus en colère que maintenant!

− Moi plus aimer…

Rogue ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de poursuivre et lui donna une autre petite tape sur la main.

− Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire?

Harry avala un sanglot, baissa la tête et sortit de la pièce. À l'extérieur du salon il retrouva Remus, il lui sauta littéralement dans les bras et s'effondra en larmes. Il savait drôlement bien comment obtenir la sympathie et l'Attention lorsqu'il en avait de besoin.

− Mumus, papa être pas gentil! Moi rester avec toi, d'accord?

− Mais non, Harry, tu dois aller avec Severus. C'est lui qui décide et Severus est gentil. Il est seulement en colère parce que tu ne l'as pas écouté.

Harry le regarda, insulté! Il le savait bien, lui, que ce n'était pas gentil de lui taper les mains. Vraiment, se dit-il, les grandes personnes sont très étranges. C'est comme si elles se supportaient entres elles. Je ne serai jamais une grande personne se promit-il! Il s'habilla, mit ses bottes à l'envers. Mit son manteau dans un ordre plus ou moins adéquat, la même chose se produisit pour ses mitaines, sa tuque et son foulard, puis il sortit de la maison en claquant le porte. Rogue qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, soupira. S'habilla lui aussi rapidement, et alla chercher l'enfant habillé comme un clown à l'extérieur. Rogue dû faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas rire devant le spectacle que donnait Harry. L'enfant se défoulait en donnant des coups de pied dans la neige et sans faire attention à la glace qui aurait pu se trouver en dessous, il tomba sur les fesses et recommença à pleurer. Sauf que là, il avait un problème. Il ne voulait pas aller voir Rogue, ni Remus, car il était fâché contre eux. Il se consola tout seul en maugréant davantage.

− Harry, je ne t'ai pas entendu faire des excuses à Remus, tu vas les faire maintenant, sinon tu ne reviendras plus jamais le voir, compris?

Avec un regard digne des Rogue, Harry se dirigea vers la maison, trébuchant une couple de fois sur son foulard qu'il avait mal attacha et qui touchait le sol et aussi à cause de ses bottes qui pointaient dans des directions anormales. Rogue soupira encore en voyant cette scène et le suivit jusqu'à la maison. Ils entrèrent en même temps et Remus les attendait toujours dans l'entrée, n'ayant pas manqué une seconde du présent spectacle. Harry se battit une peu contre la poignée (Bien essayez donc d'ouvrir une poignée ronde avec des mitaines trempes qui ne sont pas dans leurs mains respectives et qui plus est, ne sont pas mises comme il le faut!), puis la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même (en fait Remus l'avait ouverte de l'intérieur). Harry fixa ses pieds et Remus se pencha.

− Je m'excuse, Musmus.

− Tu es tout pardonné, Harry. Tu me promets d'être gentil avec ton papa?

− Oui, Musmus, fit doucement Harry honteux.

Remus serra l'enfant dans ses bras et plaint un peu Severus. Le retour au château se fit en silence. Harry n'avait pas envie de parler à son « méchant papa ». Arrivé dans les appartements de Rogue, Harry se déshabilla et se dirigea de lui-même dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas envie de parler.

* * *

[1] Traduction : Attends un instant, dit Remus dans une langue inconnue de Harry. Tu ne devrais jamais punir un enfant devant un de ses amis ou des membres de sa famille, Cela le rendra plus fâché et aussi très contrarié et gêné. J'attendrai de l'autre côté de la porte. 


	18. Chapitre 18: Je me moi, tu te toi, il s...

Rogue faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Pourquoi, diable, Albus avait-il choisi d'engager un loup-garou, ex maraudeur, Gryffondor et son pire ennemi, rectification un de ses pires ennemis pour enseigner à Harry et aux autres enfants!

− Maudit sois-tu Albus, fit Severus en pointant un point au ciel

Puis, Rogue s'était mis à penser au comportement de Harry. L'enfant devenait trop désobéissant. Il n'écoutait plus les règles, mais en plus il n'avait rien à faire des punitions. Rogue ne se sentait pas capable d'être plus sévère avec lui qu'il ne l'était maintenant. Déjà qu'à chaque fois qu'il le punissait il en avait pour des heures à se gifler mentalement. Ce n'était pas pour rient qu'il n'avait jamais voulu avoir d'enfant, il n'avait pas le don, mais Albus, comme toujours, avait réussi à l'embarquer dans cette histoire. Et lui, comme toujours avait plié et s'était drôlement attaché à l'enfant. Il l'aimait éperdument, comme son propre fils. C'est peut-être aussi pour cette raison qu'il en voulait à Albus, maintenant sa vie n'avait plus que lui-même comme seul intérêt. Il devait aussi s'occuper d'un gamin qui dépendait entièrement sur lui. Il ne pouvait plus faire de bêtises. Rogue décida d'aller voir Harry. La réaction de l'enfant l'avait étonné, il était allé seul, de son propre chef dans sa chambre, il se demandait quel coup il était en train de manigancer. Il entra dans la chambre de Harry et le vit assit sur son lit et regardant le mur. L'enfant s'était puni tout seul, il n'en revenait pas. Il s'assit près de Harry, mais Harry lui tourna le dos. Là Rogue comprit. Harry ne s'était pas vraiment puni tout seul, il était partit bouder dans sa chambre en espérant ne plus avoir à confronter celui qui l'avait privé de voir Remus.

− Harry, je voudrais te dire que je n'étais pas content de ton attitude chez Remus et que si tu as compris, maintenant, nous pourrions aller jouer.

− …

− Harry tourne toi, je ne veux pas parler à ton dos!

− …

− Harry, dit Rogue en commençant à avoir un ton menaçant.

− NON.

− Bon, et bien, lorsque tu auras finit de bouder et que tu seras près à faire des excuses, alors tu viendras me voir et ensuite on pourrait penser à aller voler sur ton balai.

Une petit lueur brilla dans les yeux de Harry, mais il se rembrunit…s'il pense que cela va fonctionner, se dit le gamin. Rogue sortit de la chambre et alla faire de la correction dans la cuisine. À chaque seconde il accompagnait sa respiration d'une phrase peu reluisante.

− …Saleté de Gryffondor…Mioche sans cervelle…Quoi encore?...pfff, sans intérêt… ça c'est sûrement encore un Gryffondor…

Et ainsi de suite. Il corrigea environ une heure de temps, puis retourna voir ce que faisait Harry, il s'était endormit. La vue de l'enfant lui brisa le cœur. Merde ce qu'il pouvait être entêté cet enfant! Comment était-il supposé agir avec lui. Le lendemain matin, Harry traîna sa doudou et son ourson en peluche jusque dans la chambre de son père. Il dormait encore d'ailleurs. Il monta dans le lit, du côté opposé à Rogue. Tout doucement, il se fit une place près de son père et s'endormit tendrement lové dans les bras de celui qu'il adorait. Lorsque Rogue se réveilla et qu'il vit cette petite frimousse dormir près de lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, vraiment cet enfant savait y faire. Rogue attendit que Harry se réveille, son bras étant prit sous l'enfant, il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Mais ce dernier sortit bien vite du sommeil, de lui-même.

− Allô papa, fit-il doucement. Toi encore fâché?

− Non Harry, je ne suis plus fâché, mais j'attends toujours tes excuses, par contre!

Harry croisa ses bras et vint pour se retourner.

− Harry, dit Rogue en le prenant doucement, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus fâché que j'ai oublié ce que tu as fait hier. Si je t'ai demandé des excuses hier, et que tu ne l'as pas fait, et bien peu importe le temps que tu attendras pour me les dire, il faudra que tu le fasses. C'est comme cela.

− Mais pourquoi?

− Parce que (Ça je détestais cela lorsque mes propres parents me répondaient cela, il n'y a pas une réponse plus absurde que celle-ci. Le pire c'est lorsque c'était moi qui la disait, je me faisais dire que ce n'était pas une réponse…Trouvez l'erreur…pfff, même pas juste).

− Mais papa!

− Non, il n'y a pas de mais papa, ni rien d'autre, Harry, je ne changerai pas d'idée.

− D'accord, fit Harry en soupirant, je excuse, papa!

− Te souviens-tu pourquoi tu t'excusais demanda Rogue en levant un sourcil?

− Euh, moi a dit méchants mots à toi?

− Oui et quoi d'autres?

− Moi a attrapé pirate?

− Non, tu as sauté sur Remus en criant. Nuance, ensuite?

− Moi sauter sur divan?

− Oui, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses?

− Non.

− Oui, Harry tu as aussi répliqué après moi et tu sais que je n'accepte pas que tu le fasses. La prochaine fois que tu le fais, tu devras écrire l'alphabet pendant très longtemps. Tu comprends?

− Oui, papa, fit Harry timidement.

− D'accord, Harry, tu sais Remus va venir enseigner ici en septembre prochain, après l'été, tu vas être son élève. Il va t'enseigner tout pleins de choses, probablement que Drago et Ron seront là aussi. C'et pour cela que nous sommes allés chez Remus, hier, il voulait me dire cela et te voir aussi.

− Non, papa, moi pas vouloir aller avec Musmus, moi vouloir rester avec toi, pour faire potions, et aussi avec Mylie.

Harry se mit à pleurer. Certes, il adorait Remus, mais il aimait encore beaucoup plus son père. Il adorait demeurer dans la classe avec lui. Il se sentait en sécurité. C'était Rogue qui était venu le chercher chez les Dursley, et Harry ne voulait pas le quitter, jamais.

− Papa, nonnononononononononoononononon, papa pas vouloir!

− Harry, ne dis pas cela, le supplia presque Rogue, ce n'est pas pour bientôt. D'accord, n'y pense pas maintenant, on en reparlera plus tard, mais j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller avec Remus.

− Moi pas aller!

− Ça, Harry, j'avais saisi, mais pourquoi?

− Parce que moi rester avec toi, sinon oncle Vernon venir chercher monstre, dit finalement Harry en pleurant et en se jetant dans les bras de Rogue.

− Oh, Harry, l'oncle Vernon ne peut pas venir ici, c'est trop loin, il ne connaît pas le château et puis tu n'es pas un monstre, Seigneur, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le dise. Ne pense plu à cela, d'accord? Tu es en sécurité, il y a pleins de monde qui t'aime ici.

− Papa?

− Oui, Harry?

− Toi vouloir moi aller avec Musmus car moi pas gentil? Toi partir loin et pas venir chercher moi garçon?

− Harry, ne pense pas ainsi, ce n'est pas vrai, par Merlin! Je ne voudrais pas t'échanger pour tous les gallions du monde, je t'adore Harry, tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Et c'est parce que tu es important que je te chicane et te puni des fois, car je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une personne méchante, je veux te montrer à bien agir.

Harry enserra fortement Rogue et puis se leva. Rogue avait prit la décision d'enseigner à Harry à parler plus correctement avant l'entré à l'école, il avait remarqué que Drago et même Ron avait un langage plus évolué. Après le petit déjeuner, ce matin là, Rogue décida de commencer les petites leçons. C'était la fin de semaine, donc ils auraient plein de temps pour apprendre. IL amena Harry dans la salle de classe de potion et l'installa sur une chaise

− Papa, pourquoi toi assit moi là?

− Parce que je vais te montrer à parler mieux pour te préparer à…(il ne voulait pas dire pour te préparer à aller à l'école, car Harry en aurait pleuré pendant trente minutes)te préparer à parler comme els grands garçons.

− Ah…mais moi veux jouer!

− Plus tard, Harry.

− Pfff, c'est plate!

− Harry, à partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus que tu répliques. Tout à l'heure, tu vas écrire deux fois l'alphabet parce que tu auras répliqué, je t'avais averti ce matin.

− Bon, maintenant, je vais te montrer certaines choses. Si tu rencontres quelqu'un dans l rue et qu'il te demande ton nom qu'est-ce que tu lu diras?

− Ben voyons, papa, moi pas dire nom à moi! Toi avoir dit pas dire nom à moi à inconnu!

[Tu es mal foutu là Sev] lui rappela sa conscience.

− Oui, c'est vrai, ce n'était pas un bon exemple. D'accord je vais te poser des questions et tu devras répondre, même si tu sais d'avance que je connais les réponses. Bien, quel et ton nom?

− Ben papa…, vint pour dire Harry en pensant que cette question était bête car son père savait parfaitement son nom…le nombre de fois qui le disait dans une seule journée, mais il se rappelle du jeu. Moi est Harry!

− D'accord, on ne dit pas : Moi est Harry, on dit : Je suis Harry.

− Je suis Harry!

− Bien, fit Rogue.

Et ils continuèrent longtemps à apprendre ainsi à mieux parler, même si Rogue savait que le travail ne s'effectuerait pas dans une seule journée. D'ailleurs, quelques jours tard, Rogue en vint même à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une bourde en tentant de montrer cela à Harry, car les conversations les plus simples devenaient une vraie gymnastique d'entorses grammaticale qui aurait bien vite faire d'écorcher les oreilles aux plus sensibles.

− Harry que fais-tu, dit Rogue alors qu'il n'avait pas entendu Harry depuis quelques temps.

− Je… moi faire tu…non…à toi dessin..

− Non Harry, on dit : Je fais un dessin pour toi!

Les semaines passèrent et heureusement pour Rogue, Harry avait comprit le principe et s'exprimait de manière beaucoup plus adéquate

−


	19. Chapitre 19: Un cours avec Mily

Harry aimait toujours autant assister au cours de potions, surtout lorsque sa si chère amis s'y trouvait. Harry avait apprit à faire quelques mélanges, ceux-ci n'avait rien à voir avec des potions, ne requéraient pas l'utilisation du feu, mais cela était suffisant pour amuser Harry pendant de longues heures. Le seul problèmes qu'avait eu Harry c'était de comprendre les indications qui étaient inscrites sur le parchemin, mais Rogue avait résout ce problème en dessinant les instructions de telle sorte que Harry soit en mesure de les suivre par lui-même. Ainsi, il n'était pas rare que les étudiants tombent littéralement en amour devant ce petit bonhomme qui remuait un mélange coloré, debout sur sa chaise, les sourcils froncés à la mode des Rogue, l'air complètement absent et absorbé par son travail si difficile. Justement, cet après-midi-là, Harry était penché sur son chaudron, l'air grave et il suivait attentivement les indications de sa feuille. Émily était assise à côté de lui, trouvant cet enfant si amusant, elle était totalement éprise de ce petit homme.

- Mily, fit Harry alors que son amie était tout aussi concentrée que lui? Mily?

- M. Potter, fit Rogue, veux-tu bien laisser ta copine tranquille. Si tu parles encore tu vas avoir une retenue ce soir!

- Mais papa, je suis pas élève à toi, s'indigna Harry!

- Premièrement, Harry, on ne dit pas je suis pas élève à toi, on dit je ne suis pas ton élève! Deuxièmement, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus répliquer et ce des tonnes de fois. Puis troisièmement, si je décide que tu vas rester avec moi ce soir, tu vas rester. Tu veux demeurer dans ma classe pour faire une potion, alors tu dois te comporter comme tous les autres élèves. Compris?

- Oui, papa, fit Harry complètement fâché, mais c'est plate!

- Harry James Potter! Si tu agis encore mal, je vais t'envoyer travailler dans mon bureau, tout seul! Alors, concentre toi sur ta potion et laisse ta copine tranquille!

- Oui, monsieur, fit Harry.

Il était incapable de nommer Rogue papa dans ces temps-là. Rogue venait de l'appeler par son nom complet et cela faisait peur à Harry. Les élèves sursautèrent un peu lorsque ils entendirent Harry appeler Rogue «monsieur» . À la fin de la classe, Harry avait terminé sa potion depuis plusieurs instant et s'ennuyait royalement à ne rien faire. Émily tarda plus qu'habituellement à ranger ses choses, afin de pouvoir s'entretenir avec son professeur de potions. Harry, dès que la cloche avait sonnée, s'était précipité dans ses bras, exigeant qu'elle le soulève de terre et qu'elle le porte. C'et ainsi, que Émily et Harry se rendirent devant le professeur, un peu amusé par cette position de l'enfant.

- Professeur Rogue, pourrais-je vous demander quelque chose, tenta la jeune fille, largement intimidée par son professeur?

- De toute évidence, Miss Belhumeur, vous venez d'en poser une, mais que voulez-vous donc, fit Rogue en faisait particulièrement attention pour énerver sa jeune élève. Il aimait déstabiliser.

- En fait, professeur Rogue, je voulais amener Harry à l'extérieur, jusqu'à l'heure du souper. J'aimerais jouer avec lui. Donc je veux vous demander la permission de l'amener, fit la jeune Gryffondor en tentant de garder son calme, ce qui n'était pas ardu puisqu'elle était calme de nature.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous savez vous occuper d'enfants aussi jeune, demanda le maître de potions sur son ton toujours autant agréable.

- Je ne prétends pas être meilleure que quiconque, professeur, seulement j'ai grandit à l'orphelinat et il fallait que je m'occupe des plus jeunes, alors je sais comment m'y prendre, c'est tout. Je ne luis montrerai pas d'idioties ou de blagues. Je veux seulement lui donner l'occasion d'aller jouer dehors, j'aimerais partager un peu de temps avec cet enfant. Je l'aime comme le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Je m'ennuie beaucoup des enfants depuis que je suis à Poudlard, j'étais habituée d'en voir beaucoup avant.

- Bien, fit Rogue décontenancé par cette nouvelle, ce qu'il pouvait se trouver crétin parfois [Juste parfois, Sev? Lui demanda sa conscience], veuillez le ramener pour 17 heures 30, sans faute. Et ne lui montrer pas à faire toutes ces stupidités que vos camarades de Gryffondor font! Cela vous coûterait beaucoup de mois de retenues, jeune fille!

- Merci beaucoup, professeur, je veillerai à être à la hauteur de vos attentes, répondit Émily drôlement heureuses de pouvoir aller s'amuser avec Harry.

Harry qui avait entendu la conversation depuis le début, était complètement enchanté.

- Ouai, fit Harry en levant sa main vers le ciel! Je joue avec Mily! Mily, toi peut mettre moi par terre, demanda Harry doucement6

- Bien sûre, Harry.

Harry couru embrasser et serrer Rogue dans ses petits bras. Rogue lui remit son câlin.

- Bien Harry, tu ne dois pas dire toi peut mettre moi par terre, tu dois dire peux-tu me mettre par terre, en oubliant pas de demander s'il te plait. Compris?

- Oui, papa, fit Harry surexcité de pouvoir s'en aller jouer avec sa copine.

- Aussi, Harry tu devras rester gentil avec Miss Belhumeur!

- Mais papa son nom est Mily, pas Miss Beleure, fit Harry un peu mélangé!

- Ce n'Est pas la même chose Harry, je vais t'Expliquer ce soir, maintenant, va jouer et demeure poli et écoute bien ce que dit ta copine, d'accord?

- Oui papa!

- Quant à vous Miss, veuillez le reprendre à chaque fois qu'il ne prononce pas bien ses phrases.

- J'y veillerai, Monsieur, fit la jeune fille admirative de l'attention et de l'affection que l'homme donnait à l'enfant, elle se sentit soudain mal d'avoir déjà juger son professeur, décidément, l'enfant était très heureux avec lui!

- Bien veuillez me suivre je vais vous donner ses vêtements d'extérieur, dit Rogue, d'un ton neutre.

Rogue dirigea Émily qui tenait Harry dans ses bras vers ses appartements et la fit entrer, la jeune Gryffondor ne pu faire autrement que de remarquer que son professeur de potions avait des goût plus évolués que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, décidément cet homme l'aurait étonnée plus d'une fois aujourd'hui. Rogue habilla tendrement Harry, puis les deux amis quittèrent l'appartement pour aller s'amuser.

Notre de ma part!!!!

Bon comme je l'ai mentionné dans mon autre fic, j'ai pris plus de temps qu'habituellement pour effectuer cette fic, car je ne suis pas chez moi présentement, je suis en vacances chez de la parenté. Ainsi, je ne peux pas écrire à mon rythme habituel. Deuxièmement, je recommence l'université le 1er septembre, ainsi je ne pourrai pas envoyer autant d'historie s que pendant l'été. Je suis désolée, mais je vais vraiment faire de mon mieux, je vous le jure! Désolée et merci à vous tous et toutes!!!

Réponse aux reviews

Phobia Floral

Woua genial ces chapitre!

je veux la suite!!

au faite, on n'attends plus parler de sa chouette tempete!

Réponse : Oups, tu as raison, simple oubli plutôt bête de ma part…je vais y remédier…mais pour le moment Harry ne sais pas encore écrire et lire, mais éventuellement elle deviendra plus importante! Merci pour avoir lu et aussi pour m'avoir laissé des reviews!

Shiny-misS

C'est géniale qu'il commence à parler un peu mieux. Il me semble qu'à trois ans et demi, ont parle mieux que ça. Enfin, c'est vrai que ça fait un bout que j'ai pas vu d'enfant de trois ans mais...Whatever! lol!

Réponse : Tu as raison, un enfant de trois ans et demi s'exprime mieux que cela habituellement, ce que j'ai voulu représenter par ce langage désarticulé, c'et l'abandon qu'il a vécu chez les Dursley. Lorsque ses parents sont décédés, Harry ne parlait pas vraiment. Chez les Dursley, il n'avait pas le droit de parler et ils ne lui parlaient pas beaucoup non plus. Maintenant, il commence à apprendre, amis il faut aussi savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire dès son arrivé au château, il était beaucoup trop insécure et encore sous l'effet du choc post traumatique. Alors c'était mon raisonnement pour le faire parler ainsi, j'espère que l'Explication est adéquates. Merci de m'avoir lu, merci beaucoup aussi pour tes reviews!


	20. Chapitre 20: Sortie, ennuis et petit pou...

Émily était rapidement sortie à l'extérieur avec Harry, lequel était toujours installé dans ses bras. Elle avait adoré l'enfant dès qu'elle l'avait vu la première fois et s'y était très vite attaché. Harry quant à lui, rendait bien tout l'amour qu'Émily lui donnait, il en avait à revendre. Émily amena Harry à la volière, elle lui fit visiter le parc, le lac et toutes ces choses merveilleuses qui composaient l'environnement du garçon. Harry adorait se balader avec sa copine, inconscient de la différence d'âge qui les séparait, juste obnubilé par ce plaisir pur de se savoir unique et important pour quelqu'un.

− Mily, demanda Harry, tu vouloir jouer à cache-cache?

− Harry, répondit la jeune fille, tu dois demander, « veux-tu jouer à cache-cache ». Peux-tu le redire pour moi, s'il vous plait?

− Tu…euh…toi…non…Veux-tu jouer à cache-cache, finit par demander Harry fort heureux de se réussite?

− Mais bien sûr Harry, je vais compter et toi tu iras te cacher!

Ainsi Émily compta, en gardant un œil sur le petit garçon qui courait allègrement pour aller se cacher. Rendu à la fin du délai, elle se mit à chercher Harry. Lorsqu'elle le trouva elle ne pu retenir un petit cri de surprise. En effet, l'enfant était tout sale, vraiment tout sale, des pieds à la tête. Il avait l'air tellement désolé et si triste qu'elle eut une idée.

− Harry tu vas aller compter, maintenant, c'est toi de me trouver, d'accord?

− OH oui! Oui, fit Harry fort heureux de pouvoir continuer son jeu et d'avoir échappé à la colère de sa copine pour avoir salit son pantalon.

Harry compta, en fait il énuméra des chiffres dans un ordre incertain, puis après quelques instants il se mit à chercher Émily. Cette dernière avait fait exprès de se cacher dans la boue, pour que ses vêtements ressemblent à ceux de Harry, afin qu'il ne se sente pas trop apeuré de retourner voir Rogue dans un état aussi lamentable. Émily ne pouvait pas nettoyer Harry, premièrement parce qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette et deuxièmement parce qu'elle n'était pas assez sûre du sort pour l'effectuer sur un humain et en occurrence cet enfant.

− Oh, Mily, fit Harry en se tordant de rire! Tu es tout brun!

− Comme toi, Harry, je suis maintenant aussi sale que toi!

Les deux amis, plus sale l'un que l'autre, rentrèrent au château, en faisant des efforts monstres pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire et se laisser tomber sur le sol devant le ridicule de leur situation. Les quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas rejoint la grande salle pour le souper et qui croisèrent ces deux clowns ne purent retenir quelques éclats de rire, cette situation avait un charme incroyable. Harry faisait tout pour ne pas rire, mais même la peur de se faire gronder ne réussissait pas à le faire cesser de sourire, Émily était vraiment trop comique ainsi barbouillée! Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement de Rogue, ils avaient dix minutes d'avance.

− Mon poussin, fit Émily sans penser vraiment à ce qu'elle disait…

− Je pas être ton poussin, Mily, je être…non je suis Harry…Harry James Potter!

− Je sais, Harry, mais mon poussin c'est un nom d'amour, c'est seulement une manière gentille de t'appeler, ce n'est pas méchant! Je voulais te demander si tu connaissais le mot de passe pour entrer?

− Euh…bien…non, fit Harry tout déçu! Je oublié, continua-t-il tristement!

− D'abord, Harry, on dit « j'ai oubli » et puis ce n'est pas grave, on va cogner.

Émily cogna à la lourde porte et un Rogue quelque peu irrité d'avoir été dérangé dans son travail vint ouvrir. Évidement, Émily appréhendait la réaction, consciente qu'elle n'échapperait pas à la colère du maître de potions. Lorsque Rogue ouvrit la porte, son teint devint soudainement très pâle et l'usage de la parole sembla lui être impossible pour quelques secondes, mais cette fonction lui revint rapidement et il commença à crier.

− NON, MAIS À QUOI AVEZ-VOUS PENSÉ? AVEZ-VOUS VU VOTRE ÉTAT? VOUS N'ÊTES PAS CAPABLE DE VOUS OCCUPER D'UN ENFANT PLUS DE 2 HEURES SANS FAIRE UN TEL DÉSASTRE!

− Désolée, professeur Rogue, mais cela n'est pas si terrible. Je n'ai pas pu nous nettoyer car je n'avais pas ma baguette, mais si vous voulez, je suis prête à aller laver Harry, et le rendre aussi propre qu'il l'était lorsque nous sommes partis. Nous avons joué à cache-cache et nous nous sommes malheureusement cachés dans de la boue. Je suis profondément désolée, mais cela n'est pas si terrible que cela, je vous le répète, c'est facile à faire partir!

− Je me contre balance si cela est facile à nettoyer, rentrez dans votre salle commune et préparez-vous pour le souper, je m'occuperai de Harry, mais cela est la dernière fois que vous vous en occupez!

− Mais vous êtes injuste, il n'a pas mal, n'y froid, ni faim, je n'ai rien fait, tous les enfants du monde se salissent en jouant. Pour dire vrai, nous jouions à la cachette, il s'est caché en premier, lorsque je l'ai trouvé il était tout sale, alors je lui ai dit de compter et je suis allée me cacher à la même place que lui pour être aussi sale. De telle sorte qu'il ne se sente pas aussi terrifié et coupable de savoir que vous alliez le gronder. Ce n'est peut-être pas la technique la plus brillante, mais j'ai toujours fait cela pour protéger les plus petits, à l'orphelinat, ainsi j'empêchais qu'ils aient des ennuis. Il y a un âge pour tout, professeur Rogue et Harry est à l'âge où il découvre, laissez-le découvrir, alors!

− Merci de votre si précieux conseil, fit ironiquement Rogue, maintenant, je vais aller régler moi-même le cas de M. Potter!

Puis Rogue ferma la porte derrière une Émily outrée, [cet homme] pensa-t-elle [est vraiment l'être le plus ignoble que j'aie vu]. Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte, Rogue se tourna vers la petite frimousse honteuse qui aurait bien voulu disparaître du décor. Rogue intensifia son regard, mais l'enfant ne leva pas les yeux, trop intimidé pour agir ainsi.

− Harry James Potter, par Merlin, à quoi as-tu pensé pour aller te cacher dans un endroit aussi sale? Tu n'es plus un bébé, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas faire cela, tu vas venir avec moi, tu vas prendre ton bain, maintenant!

− Mais, pa…

− Harry, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de cela?

− Pas répliquer…

− Bon, puisque tu le sais ne le refais plus. Maintenant, suis moi!

Rogue fit couler l'eau du bain de Harry et lorsque l'eau fut à la hauteur requise, Rogue se tourna vers Harry.

− Déshabille toi et entre dans ce bain, si tu es assez grand pour faire des bêtises, tu es assez grand pour prendre ton bain seul!

− Non papa, je suis pas grand, je veux toi, papa! Tu aides moi papa!

− Non Harry, je ne changerai pas d'idée, je vais rester assit ici, pour te surveiller, mais je ne t'aiderai pas!

− Oui, aides moi! OUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIII, fit Harry en se mettant à pleurer et en se couchant sur le sol en tambourinant de ses mains et de ses pieds.

− Harry, menaça Rogue, arrêtes cela maintenant et fais ce que je t'ai dit!

− …

− Allez Harry, sinon tu n'auras pas le temps de voir Minerva et Albus!

Devant cette éventualité peu amusante, Harry se déshabilla en tombant sur les fesses à plusieurs reprises…(non mais c'est difficile d'enlever un pantalon lorsque l'on est debout…la même chose avec les bas…!). Il finit par y parvenir, plusieurs minutes plus tard, déjà épuisé de ce travail et il embarqua dans le bain. Harry se lava tant bien que mal, sous le regard sévère de Rogue. Le petit poussin (qui n'est pas un poussin!) était tellement triste de sentir ces yeux posés sur lui, il n'avait pas voulu mal faire, c'est qu'il y avait de la boue dans sa cachette…Ce n'était pas de sa faute si la boue s'était retrouvée dans sa cachette, c'était sa cachette à lui, après tout et la boue était venue sans qu'il le veuille! Harry termina enfin, puis regarda Rogue désespérément, voulant au moins savoir que son père n'était pas aussi fâché après lui, mais le regard de Rogue demeura impassible.

− Papa, fit Harry alors qu'il pataugeait encore dans l'eau de son bain, je fini!

− On dit j'ai fini, Harry!

− J'ai fini, papa.

− Bien alors sors du bain et sèche toi, ensuite, met des vêtements propres!

− Tu aides moi, papa?

− Non je ne vais pas t'aider Harry, tu t'es salit tout seul et tu vas réparer cela tout seul!

− C'est plat, fit Harry en boudant!

− HARRY! Veux-tu que je te donne une grosse fessée?

− Non, non, non, non, non.

− Bon alors fais ce que je t'ai dit!

Harry sortit du bain, se sécha gauchement et tenta de s'habiller, mais avec l'énorme quantité d'eau qui était demeurée sur sa peau, le travail était difficile, très difficile. Après cinq minutes, Harry avait seulement mit ses caleçons et un de ses bas. Mais ces derniers vêtements étaient tellement mis maladroitement qu'il fut presque impossible à l'enfant de marcher avec un tel costume. Rogue attendit que Harry finisse et il arrangea les vêtements. Il l'emmena souper comme promis dans la grande salle et puis la nuit arriva rapidement. Le lendemain matin, au déjeuner, alors que la majorité des étudiants étaient en train de déjeuner, parlant très peu à cause de leur éveil récent, Harry prenait place à côté de Rogue et commença à manger. Soudain, il eut une idée. Avant même que Rogue ait pu faire quelque chose, Harry se leva sur sa chaise, prit la tête de Rogue entre ses mains, la tourna vers lui et il dit fortement, de telle sorte que toute la grande salle puisse entendre :

− Je t'aime petit papa poussin d'amour.[1]

Puis, contre toute attente, il lui colla un gros baiser sur la joue. Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Rogue venait de rougir, sachant d'avance que Dumbledore n'accepterait jamais d'effectuer un sort d'oubliette! Il était foutu!

* * *

[1] Merci Marie-Jo pour ton idée!!! 


	21. Chapitre 21: L'humour et Rogue

Rogue était sidéré par les propos qu'avaient tenus Harry, l'appeler « petit papa poussin d'amour » devant toute la grande salle, c'était certainement le pire moment de sa vie. Si les élève n'aveint pas assistés à ce malheureux spectacle, Rogue en aurait presque rit, l'expression de Harry avait été amusante et cela méritait bien d'y prêter attention et d'en rire, mais le problème venait de la présence de ces élèves, ils étaient pratiquement tous là.

Harry quant à lui n'avait pas compris pourquoi Rogue n'avait pas apprécié son petit mot d'amour, Émily l'appalait comme cela et c'était amusant, alors pourquoi son père n'aimait pas cela…Peut-être aurait-il aimé être autre chose qu'un poussin…un chaton? Un chiot?...Un canard? Ou peut-être un lapin? Harry ne savait plus.

Après que Harry ait dit la phrase qui allait le marquer et le hanter pour els prochains mois à venir, Rogue avait prit l'Enfant dans ses bras et avaient quitté la grande salle, sous les regards amusés des étudiants, regards auxquels il répondait par des Avada Kedavra dans les yeux. Harry protestait, il ne voulait pas quitter la grande salle, mais Rogue était bien trop fort pour qu'il parvienne à se libérer.

− Papa, je encore faim. Je veux voir Mily. Je veux voir Papy Dumby, Grigrid, Mimi Gall, Pom…

− Tu veux beaucoup de choses Harry, mais tu ne les auras pas.

− Oui, papa, je suis gentil, je bien mangé, s'il te plait papa, je veux voir amis à moi.

− Premièrement Harry, on dit « je veux voir mes amis » et « j'ai bien mang ». Deuxièmement ne réplique pas avec moi, tu ne verras pas ces personnes et troisièmement ne m'appelle plus jamais ainsi devant tous els élèves et devant personne d'ailleurs.

− Mais papa, c'est juste un petit mot d'amour, c'est pas méchant, Mily appelle moi comme cela!

− Miss Belhumeur, fit Rogue en maudissant l'existence de cette jeune fille.

Il était persuadé que cette élève avait mit des idées farfelues dans la tête de l'enfant et qu'elle lui avait montré cette phrase seulement pour que Harry parvienne à l'humilier devant toute la classe. Cette tactique, [un peu trop réfléchie pour un Gryffondor] pensa-t-il allait coûter cher à cette jeune fille. Rogue retourna dans la grande salle, derrière lui il entendait des rires et des mots à la volée « poussin », « mignon », « papa d'amour », « ridicule », il tenta d'ignorer les murmures qu'il entendait et d'empêcher Harry de sortir de son emprise, il l'averti d'ailleurs à cet effet.

− Harry, lui dit-il dans l'oreille, tu arrêtes de bouger maintenant ou sinon je vais te donner une fessée devant toute la grande salle.

Harry se figea et ne bougea plus, pétrifié par l'abominable chose que Rogue avait dire. Rogue continua à se déplacer vers la jeune Gryffondor qui mangeait avec ses copains.

− Miss Belhumeur, dit-il avec un dégoût prononcé et une haine non dissimulée dans sa voix, suivez-moi!

− Mais elle n'a rien fait, gémit Olivier qui était assit à côté d'Émily.

− 25 points en moins pour Gryffondor, M. Debski, vous n'Avez pas à juger mes agissements, si je doute que cette jeune fille soit fautive de quelque chose, alors ce n'est certainement pas à vous de venir me dire le contraire.

Harry avait recommencé à gigoter.

− Et toi, Harry James Potter, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus bouger, à mois que tu veux que je te fasse ce que je t'ai dit!

− …

− Réponds!

− Non, monsieur, fit Harry en croisant les bras et en sentant des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Il était triste parce que ses amis se faisaient chicaner et qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, en fait pas à sa connaissance. Émily s'était levée, craintive, elle ne se rappelait pas d'Avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Rogue, tenant un Harry boudeur et chagriné, marchait vers els donjons, suivit d'une jeune étudiante qui le suivait avec peine, le professeur de potions marchait extrêmement rapidement. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir l'élève, Rogue fut encore plus en colère.

− Pourquoi traînez vous, Miss? Votre petite cervelle de Gryffondor ne vous suffit pas à faire deux choses en même temps : avoir peur et marcher.

− Je suis désolé, professeur Rogue, mais vous marchez beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Vos jambes sont deux fois plus grandes que les miennes. Et puis je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai rien fait de mal.

− 20 points en moins pour votre maison, Miss, ne répliquez jamais après moi.

− Oui, monsieur, fit Émily sans grande conviction.

Rogue entra dans la salle de classe, suivit de la jeune étudiante.

− Harry, fit Rogue, tu t'assoies sur cette chaise et tu te taies.

Harry obéit, il n'avait jamais vu son père aussi fâché pour une période de temps aussi grande… En fait il avait déjà vu Rogue fâché, la fois où il était entré dans sa chambre avec Ron, ou qu'il avait peinturé les murs avec de la boue, mais là son père n'avait apparemment pas de raisons d'être en colère. [Je pas avoir été en colère quand Mily m'a appelé petit poussin] pensa Harry.

− Miss Belhumeur, il me semble vous avoir mentionné, avant que vous quittiez avec Harry, hier, de ne pas lui montrer des âneries à la mode de votre maison.

− Mais je n'ai rien fait de tel, monsieur.

− Vraiment? Et que pensez-vous de petit papa poussin d'amour?

Émily ouvrit la bouche, incrédule, il lui en voulait pour cela, elle ne l'avait même pas fait exprès, et lui il allait la punir. Il n'allait jamais vouloir la croire.

− Professeur Rogue, j'ai bel et bien dit cela à Harry, mais c'est moi qui l'aie appelé ainsi, je ne voulais pas qu'il vous le dise. Je n'ai ai pas pensé en le disant…

− Typiquement Gryffondor, fit Rogue avec une expression de dégoût dans le visage.

− Monsieur, enchaîna Émily, l'affection et l'amour ne sont pas des sentiments que nous pouvons contrôler, lorsque j'ai dit cela à Harry, je ne pensais pas mal faire, j'ai dit cela sou l'impulsion du moment, car j'éprouve beaucoup d'amour pour Harry. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il fasse ce qu'il a fait ce matin. Et puis qu'est-ce que cela peut changer? Les étudiants vont seulement vous trouver un peu plus sympathique!

− 50 points en…

− Désolée de vous interrompre, professeur, mais notre maison n'a plus de points, vous nous avez tout enlevé!

− Alors une semaine de retenue avec moi, vous commencez ce soir, à 19 heures, ne soyez pas en retard.

− Parfaitement, monsieur, mais sachez que je trouve votre réaction puérile et enfantine. Je n'ai rien fait de mal et vous le savez.

− Miss, j'ajoute une autre semaine à votre retenue.

− Soit, puis-je aller voir Harry maintenant?

− Je vous donne cinq minutes, Miss, mais je demeure dans la pièce, au cas où vous auriez l'idée de lui montrer d'autres sottises.

Émily se dirigea vers Harry qui était toujours assit sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur le bureau qui lui faisait face. Il semblait tellement chagriné. Émily, s'approcha doucement et lui tendit els bras, Harry ne se fit pas prier et s'y lova affectueusement. Il pleurait encore un peu.

− Harry, mon chéri, fit-elle, regarde moi. Tu sais ce n'Est pas de ta faute ce qu'il arrive. Je t'aime beaucoup et je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, d'accord?

− Mais Mily, tu as une retenue pendant longtemps, je pas aimé cela!

− Chaton…

− Je suis pas chaton, répondit Harry en se renfrognant!

− Harry, c'est comme pour le poussin, tu te rappelles?

Harry fit oui de la tête.

− Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, ce n'est pas si grave que cela si j'ai une retenue, dit-elle doucement dans l'oreille du garçon, on pourra se voir à tous les soirs!

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent de bonheur, soudainement la vie ne lui pesait plus autant. Il se redressa un peu et fit une grosse caresse à sa copine, il avait le cœur beaucoup plus léger cette fois-là. Rogue quant à lui avait le cœur à l'envers. De voir cette élève être si proche de Harry le dérangeait, il ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il était possessif, mais s'il avait demandé l'opinion de quelqu'un d'extérieur, cette personne n'aurait pu faire autrement que de confirmer cette hypothèse. Rogue était jaloux. Il se trouvait particulièrement bête de l'être et prit note de se gifler lorsqu'il serait seul.

S.O.S. On ne tente pas de me flageller! Je sais que c'est triste pour la pauvre Émily.. mais pensez-y comme il le faut! Elle aura deus semaines avec Harry! Il faut prendre le positif!

Sweets

Coucou! Jaime bien ton Histoire! Mais javoue que Rogue a du avoir honte, car même a 17 ans, je continue toutjours dappeler mon père mon petit papapouille ou petit papa noel dans le temps des fetes :P Je crois quil aime pas trop ca en publique :P  
Tk moi jy vais... je commence l'école aujourdhui !  
Réponse : Bon retour à l'école ! Moi aussi j'aimais bien dire des petits mots d'amour à mon père lorsque j'étais jeune ex. : papounais, papou, papinou, papy… Tout cela était tellement amusant, mais bon ! Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine !

BabyChang

oh c'est trop mignon ! lol, severus va til sen remetrre ?  
pauvre emily aps de bol de se faire martyriser comme ca lol, les relations entre elle est rogue vonts'arranger jespere  
la suite !

Réponse : Sev va probablement s'en remettre, en fait très probablement (et attends là…cela ne se dit pas !...je perds la tête !) La relation entre elle et Rogue aura deux belles semaines pour être moins tendues ! Mais pas d'idées bizarres là-dessus, Émily n'est qu'en troisième année ! Bisous et merci énormément pour ta review.

Shiny-misS

OH! Trop cute! Sincèrement, je sais pas si Rogue va s'en remettre. lol! Par contre, je trouve qu'il à été un peu dur avec Émily. C'est vrai, Harry est juste un enfant.  
À la prochaine!  
Ciao! :-)

Réponse : Même réponse que pour BabyChang, Rogue va s'en remettre. C'est vrai qu'il a été dur avec Harry, mais il fait de son mieux,… ce n'Est pas tout le monde qui a la fibre maternelle !...oups…paternelle ! Merci pour ta review !


	22. Chapitre 22: Ne touche pas à Mily qui ve...

Lorsque Harry arriva à l'appartement de Rogue ce soir-là, il était fâché contre con père, en fait il le boudait, comme lui seul savait le faire, en bonne et due forme. Il ne répondait à aucune des questions que lui posait Rogue, ne parlait guère, et ne le regardait même pas.

− Harry, demanda Rogue, pourquoi es-tu fâché?

− Je suis pas fâché, bon, fit Harry en croisant encore plus ses bras en en faisant un air qui le trahissait au plus au point!

− Alors, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me parles pas? Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas? Et pourquoi tu boudes depuis tout à l'heure?

− Non, moi…je veux pas!

− Harry qu'est-ce que tu as?

− Je pas aimer toi! Tu es pas fin, tu punir amie à moi pour rien. Tu es un stupide Serpentard!

− HARRY JAMES POTTER, fit Rogue en donnant une petite tape derrière la tête de l'enfant, ce n'est pas bien de dire ce que tu viens de dire, tu ne dois pas dire des choses comme cela à celui qui s'occupe de toi, donc à moi. C'est très impoli. Et puis ce n'est pas à toi de décider qui je dois punir et quand je dois le faire. Si j'ai jugé que Miss Belhumeur devait être punie, c'est que j'avais une raison suffisante, ce n'est pas pour rien. Elle t'a montré des choses et toi tu les as dites devant toute la grande salle!

− Oui, mais…

− Harry, ne réplique pas!

− Oui, mais…

− HARRY!

− Pfff, tu es même pas drôle. Je plus aimer toi et je suis très, très, très fâché! Je plus être ami à toi…non…je suis plus ton ami, fit Harry en tournant le dos à Rogue et en continuant comme un vrai professionnel son boudage d'expert!

− Harry, tu es privé d'histoire ce soir!

− Pas grave, je pas aimer histoire!

− Tu ne viendras plus dans mes cours!

− Par grave, je pas aimer cours à toi…non… je pas aimer tes cours!

Rogue se tanna et donna une fessée à l'enfant.

− Et est-ce que tu aimes cela?

− Je pas aime toi, fit Harry en pleurant et en se frottant les fesses. (c'est qu'il est fort notre petit sev!)

− D'accord, Harry, moi non plus je ne t'aime plus!

− OUI!!! Tu aimes moi! Je pas aime toi, mais tu aimes moi, bon, j'ai dit!

− Harry, fit Rogue, un peu énervé, tu ne peux pas décider que tu aimes quelqu'un seulement quand cela te fais plaisir, ce n'est pas comme cela que fonctionne la vie.

− Pfff, pas grave.

− Bon, tu vas au lit, maintenant, j'en ai assez de tes histoires!

− NON! NON! NON! Pas dodo papa, je vais être gentil, promis, pas dodo, je vais écouter toi, dit Harry en pleurant!

− Tu vas te coucher, tu devrais savoir que je ne change jamais d'idée, Harry.

− NON! NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

− Harry, je compte jusqu'à trois et si tu n'es pas dans ton lit je vais te donner une fessée assez forte que tu ne pourras même plus t'asseoir tellement tu vas avoir mal aux fesses.

À cette éventualité, Harry ne voulu même pas entendre le compte, il écarquilla les yeux, dégoûté et s'enfuit à la course dans sa chambre en continuant à pleurer.

Le lendemain, Harry ne sembla pas tellement plus bavard.

− Harry, fit Rogue alors qu'ils déjeunaient? As-tu terminé de bouder?

− Je pas boude, fit Harry, tout aussi renfrogné que la veille!

− D'accord, alors tu vas aller passer la journée entière avec M. Rusard!

− Non, papa, pas M. Usare, pas lui! J'ai peur de M. Usard, lui pas être beau!

− D'abord Harry c'est très vilain de juger ainsi les gens, deuxièmement, tu vas aller passer la journée avec le concierge de l'école. Cela t'apprendra à bouder aussi longtemps pour des raisons stupides. Je suis très déçu de ton comportement.

− D'accord, papa, je suis pas fâché, s'appliqua à dire Harry, je aime toi beaucoup, d'accord. Tu pas laisser moi à M. Usare, d'accord. Je suis gentil! Je pas boude, fit Harry en tentant de faire son sourire le plus enrôleur…mais on ne la faisait pas aussi facilement à Severus Rogue.

− Harry, tu n'avais qu'à dire out cela plus tôt, maintenant il est trop tard. Tu vas être puni pour ce que tu as fait et dit et, crois moi, je suis très sérieux.

− Non, je pas veux…non…je veux pas, papa!

Rogue n'écouta plus Harry, et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers le bureau du concierge. Harry avait réussit à s'échapper de la poigne, et avait commencé à tenir la jambe de Rogue pour ne pas qu'il avance (Un peu bête comme technique…moi je me serais sauvée dans la direction opposée, mais Harry croyait sans doute que s'il empêchait Rogue de s'y rendre, lui non plus il n'irait pas). Il s'y tenait désespérément, comme un boulet à la cheville. Rogue averti Harry plusieurs fois, bénissant le Ciel qu'aucun étudiant ne se trouvait là à ce moment, puis il s'arrêta de marcher. Il prit Harry sous son bras et le transporta comme on le fait avec un objet. Évidemment, l'objet en question n'avait rien d'inanimé et il se débattait et hurlait à éveiller le collège en son ensemble. La tâche était difficile et Rogue constata rapidement que Harry était beaucoup trop agité pour qu'il puisse l'emmener contre son gré.

− Harry James Potter, dit-il en le posant sur le sol et lui tenant les deux bras, ce qui le força à le regarder, tu arrêtes immédiatement ton cirque et tu me suis sans rouspéter. Je ne veux plus de bêtises de ta part, ni de larmes, cela arrive à cause de ton mauvais comportement. Alors, tu me suis gentiment et sans rouspéter, je ne le redirai pas deux fois. Et si tu n'as pas envie de m'écouter, tu seras durement puni, tu ne pourras plus venir assister à me cours de potions, plus jamais.

Harry se releva lentement, encore au bord des larmes et de la colère, puis il suivit Rogue, en continuant à pleurer bruyamment. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Rusard, Rogue se mit à la hauteur de Harry. Harry se tourna pour lui faire dos encore une fois.

− Harry, retourne toi, maintenant, sinon, tu vas passer la journée de demain aussi avec M. Rusard.

Évidemment, comme Harry était mort de trouille devant Monsieur-j'ai-un-sourire-dégarni-et-je-n'ai-aucun-sex-appeal, il se tourna piteusement vers Rogue.

− Harry, tu vas être gentil avec M. Rusard et faire ce qu'il te dit, si tu n'écoutes pas tu vas revenir pour d'autres journées! Tu comprends?

− Oui, mais je veux pas toi partir, papa. J'ai peur!

Harry s'était accroché au cou de l'enfant et s'était mit à pleurer tout son âme. Rogue vint pour se relever, mais Harry se cramponna encore plus, au bout de quelques minutes, Rusard, attiré par le cris de l'enfant sortit lui-même de son bureau. Rogue réussit tout de même à se détacher de l'Emprise de Harry, Rusard prit l'enfant hurlant dans ses bras et Rogue se prépara à partir.

− Bon, Harry, tu vas être gentil et je vais revenir te chercher bientôt, je ne veux pas de chicanes, pas de crises et pas d'impolitesses. Si tu fais quelque chose comme cela, je le saurai et tu ne pourras pas aller voir ta copine ce soir.

Harry cessa de pleurer puis Rogue partir.

−


	23. Chapitre 23: Avec le monsieur pas beau!

Cela faisait à peine trente minutes que Harry était avec Rusard que déjà les larmes semblaient prêtes à revenir hanter ses yeux. Il ne voulais pas pleurer car son père il avait dit d'être gentil et d'être un grand garçon, mais là s'en était trop. Il s'ennuyait de Rogue de plus en plus. Il n'y avait rien à faire avec Rusard, mis à part arpenter les couloirs de l'école. Harry avait peur de la chatte-pas-belle-et-méchante qui traînait toujours près de l'homme. Il décida de faire un dessin. Rusard ne lui parlait même pas, laissant Harry encore plus seul et triste. Lorsque Harry en eut assez avec le dessin, il soupira et demanda à Rusard s'il avait envie de jouer.

− M. Usare, fit Harry de sa voix la plus douce, tu veux jouer avec moi?

− Pas le temps pour des bêtises beugla l'homme, viens nous allons faire une ronde!

− Pff, c'est plate la ronde…

− Petit insolent, fit Rusard avec dégoût!

− M. Usare, c'est quoi les petits solants, demanda Harry qui n'avait pas très bien comprit ce que voulait dire le concierge.

− Pas de tes affaires, allez range tes papiers et viens avec moi.

Harry descendit de la chaise et suivit à contre cœur le concierge peu aimable. Cela faisait au moins une heure qu'il marchait et Harry avait du mal à continuer, ses jambes lui faisaient mal.

− M. Usare, c'est plate!

− C'est pas mon problème!

− M. Usare, je avoir mal, je pas veux marcher, fit Harry en se laissant tomber sur le sol, épuisé.

− Petit paresseux, lève toi, fit ce dernier, nous allons aller laver les plancher des toilettes

− Beurk, fit Harry avec un air de dégoût, je pas vouloir aller, cela pue les toilettes!

− Tu viendras, puisque c'est moi qui te garde ce matin, alors obéis, avant que je dise à toi père que tu n'as pas été gentil!

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, de peur et suivit l'homme sans argumenter davantage. Rusard tint promesse et ils se retrouvèrent en train de laver le plancher des toilettes. Heureusement l'aide de Harry n'était réellement exigée et Harry patienta sagement pendant que Rusard lavait les dits planchers.

− Maintenant, fit Rusard alors qu'il avait terminé de laver els planchers, viens nous allons dîner.

Harry se leva et lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle il fut tellement heureux de voir son père. Malgré els douleurs dans ses jambes il se rendit le plus rapidement qu'il le pu vers l'homme en question et se lança dans ses bras. Les élèves de la grande salle furent amusées par ce comportement, même s'ils se souvenaient tous d'avoir déjà vu davantage. Rusard s'installa à une des extrémités de la table, le plus loin possible de l'enfant. Cet homme n'avait effectivement pas de talent avec les mômes, ceux-ci sentant son animosité ne faisaient aucun effort pour être plaisant. Harry serra si fort Rogue, que ce dernier, ne pu manger, devant attendre que l'enfant se clame. Pour ce faire il lui frotta le dos.

− Allez Harry, dit-il, assis toi sur ta chaise.

− Non, papa, je veux être avec toi. Je pas aimer Usare, je pas aimer toi pas être là. Papa, je veux aller dans classe à toi, d'accord, je vais être gentil, très gentil, d'accord?

− Tu sais, Harry, je t'ai puni pour toute la journée et je ne changerai pas d'idée, fit Rogue en tentant de supprimer ses envies folles de prendre l'enfant avec lui et de ne plus le laisser à ce Rusard.

C'était bien la première fois, en fait la seconde après que Harry ait vu Lucius Malefoy, que Harry n'aime pas quelqu'un d'un simple coup d'œil.

− Papa, s'il te plait, je pas aimer Usare!

− On dit je n'aime M. Rusard, Harry.

− Je n'aime pas M. Usare, papa, je veux être avec toi, fit Harry en resserrant son éteinte autour de l'homme.

− D'accord, Harry, mais tu vas continuer ta punition dans la classe, tu devras écrire l'alphabet pendant tout le cours. Tu comprends?

− OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIII, fit Harry fou de joie! Merci papa, je aime toi beaucoup, continua-t-il en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

− Bien Harry, fit Rogue en tentant de ne pas tourner au rouge tellement les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Maintenant mange comme il le faut et ne me fait pas regretter d'avoir changer ta punition.

Harry s'appliqua à manger « comme un grand », puis après le repas, il se dirigea avec Rogue vers la salle de classe de potions. Ils arrivèrent bien avant que les étudiants n'arrivent. Rogue fit apparaître de nombreux parchemins et donna une plume à harry. Il installa le jeune enfant à son bureau.

− Harry, voilà, tout ce que tu as de besoin est là. Tu devras écrire l'alphabet jusqu'à la fin de la classe

Harry ne répliqua pas, trop heureux d'être loin de ce Rusard à la noix. Il commença à tracer ses lettres, mais évidemment, il s'en lassa environ quarante-cinq minutes plus tard. Il entreprit donc de dessiner et ce jusqu'à ce que Rogue arrive par en arrière et le surprenne. Il lança un sort d'insonorisation par-dessus Harry et lui-même.

− Harry James Potter, que fais-tu, demanda Rogue enragé?

− Je fais dessin pour toi, répondit Harry en sentant sa lèvre inférieure commencer à trembler.

− Et que t'avais-je dit de faire?

− Tu avoir dit de faire l'alphabet, papa.

− Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas?

− Parce que c'est plate et je suis tanné, dit Harry en regardant avec attention le dessus de ses genoux.

− Je m'en balance de savoir si tu es tanné, Harry, je t'avais dit de faire l'alphabet pour ta punition et toi tu n'as pas obéis! Voudrais-tu retourner avec M. Rusard?

− Oh non, non, non. Je pas veux…non, je veux pas!

− Alors fait ce que je t'ai dit de faire et que je ne te reprenne plus à faire autre chose. Compris?

− Oui, fit Harry faiblement.

Harry se remit vite au travail, se concentrant pour faire de très belles lettres pour son père, persuadé que si il s'appliquait, son père ne serait plus fâché. Après la classe, Harry glissa en bas de sa chaise et tendit les parchemins à Rogue. Celui-ci les regarda attentivement. Pendant ce temps, Harry se tenait silencieusement devant son père, étant fort heureux du travail qu'il avait accompli.

− C'est très bien Harry, je suis fier de toi, maintenant, promet moi de ne plus bouder ainsi. Tu n'es pas un bébé et tu es capable de parler. De plus, promets moi de ne plus te fâcher lorsque je punis des élèves et de ne plus intervenir, car la prochaine fois, tu ne pourras plus rester avec moi dans la classe. D'accord?

− Oui, papa.

Émily arriva à temps pour sa retenue, ne voulant pas s'attirer davantage les foudres du maître de potions. Elle frappa à la porte de la salle de classe.

− Entrez, gronda une voix puissante!

− Entre, fit une toute petite voix peu de temps après.

− Miss Belhumeur, fit Rogue, je vois qu'il vous reste assez de cellules nerveuses pour comprendre et savoir lire l'heure. Bien, lavez tous les bureaux de la pièce, sans magie, aies-je besoin de vous le dire?

− Parfait, professeur Rogue, répondit Émily au bord de l'exaspération alors qu'elle vit les bureaux et leurs états pour la première fois. Cela faisait bien des années que personne ne les avait lavé.

Émily n'avait pas répondu à l'insulte de son professeur, habitué à tant de mépris de sa part ainsi qu'à cette attitude de supériorité qu'il allouait à tous les Serpentard.

− Papa, demanda Harry, je peux aider à Mily?

− Oui, Harry, mais ne met pas d'eau partout et ne t'excite pas trop!

− Merci, papa, fit Harry en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Rogue.

Il alla rejoindre sa copine et lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, elle lui fit un sourire, signifiant « je te l'avais bien dit que ce ne serait pas si terrible que cela d'être en retenue! » Harry la serra contre elle brièvement, puis ils travaillèrent en silence.


	24. Chapitre 24: La dernière retenue, sans r...

Les deux semaines de retenues d'Émily s'étaient effectivement très bien déroulées, Harry av ait pu travailler avec sa copine à tous les soirs et en plus, Rogue ne lui donnait plus les tâches les plus humiliantes, difficiles et épuisantes. Peut-être pensa-t-elle qu'il y a un peu de bon dans cet homme, malgré l'apparence. Elle appréciait se trouver avec Harry, elle se sentait comme avec son petit frère et même si Rogue n'était pas particulièrement agréable elle se sentait comme dans une famille. Si au moins elle avait pu avoir la chance d'être adoptée, songea-t-elle alors qu'elle effectuait sa dernière retenue, en voyant Harry qui s'était endormi sur les genoux de son père. Elle avait passé sa vie dans un orphelinat de piètre qualité, son seul bonheur avait été les autres enfants, les jeunes enfants, mais ceux-ci partaient toujours très vite, lui brisant le cœur à chaque fois. Évidemment personne n'avait voulu d'une fillette, ils voulaient tous des bébés, les plus jeunes possibles, sinon ils prenaient les gamins et les gamines, mais elle, elle avait toujours été trop vieille et elle avait donc grandit à cet endroit. Elle laissa passer une larme. À son grand dam, Rogue la vit.

− Qu'y a-t-il Miss Belhumeur, demanda-t-il en continuant à corriger ses foutues copies?

− Comme si cela vous intéressait, répondit-elle, insultée de s'être faite coincée dans une position de faiblesse.

− D'abord, Miss Belhumeur, vous vous adresserez à moi en tant que monsieur ou professeur, fit rogue en ayant levé les yeux de son travail et en fixant son élève qui lavait des chaudrons.

Émily roula des yeux, trouvant son professeur tellement trop coincé dans ses principes.

− Ne refaites plus cela, Miss, fit Rogue en pointant l'expression qu'elle avait faite, je pourrais vous rajouter des retenues. Deuxièmement, si je vous demande une question, alors c'est que j'exige et j'attends une réponse. Cela ne devrait pas être de votre ressort si la réponse m'est important ou de peu d'intérêt.

− Désolée de vous décevoir, PROFESSEUR, mais cela ne vous concerne pas!

− Oh, mais, si, jeune fille, n'attendez pas que j'échappe quelques goutte de Veritaserum dans votre verre de jus de citrouille avant de parler, cela serait bien ennuyeux que je sois en mesure de connaître tous vos petits secrets. Tandis que si vous me dites ce que vous avez, maintenant, je ne saurai ce qui fait que vous pleurez comme une gamine dans mes cachots, alors que vous faites une retenue. Et ne me dites pas que c'est à cause de la retenue, car je ne vous croirais pas, cela fait deux semaines que vous venez ici, et vous devriez y être totalement habituée à l'heure qu'il est.

− Mais vous êtes méchant, s'insurgea Émily, ma vie privée de vous concerne en rien!

− Jeune, fille, la menaça-t-il, ma patience vient d'atteindre sa limite!

− Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire, vous pensez être à ce point important pour que je me confie à vous, pour que je vous livre ce qui me fait pleurer? Vous pensez que c'est la première fois? Que cet évènement est isolé et mérite de ce fait une attention particulière? Et bien vous vous trompez, professeur, j'ai pleuré chaque foutue journée de ma vie depuis que je puisse me le rappeler, jamais personne n'est venue me voir, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me confierais à vous ce soir!

− Miss, Belhumeur, suivez-moi, fit Rogue agacée, par l'entêtement de cette jeune fille.

− Non, répondit-elle catégorique.

− Ne me rendez pas la situation ardue, Miss Belhuemur, ne m'obligez pas à vous y emmener de force.

− Vous n'avez pas le droit!

− Ne me défiez pas, gronda le maître de potions sur un ton qui imposait l'obéissance absolue.

Elle le suivit de mauvais gré vers le bureau. Rogue portait Harry dans ses bras et au lieu de se rendre dans son bureau, il prit la direction d e son appartement. Émily ne parla pas, se disant que moins elle s'obstinait, plus elle aurait la chance de sortir rapidement de cette pièce. Rogue indiqua un divan à Émily et déposa Harry sur les genoux de la jeune fille, se disant que cela la mettrait en confiance et l'inciterait peut-être à parler Tu es une bête, Sev, une bête de l'intelligence, lui rappela sa conscience. Émily, qui avait été surpris par le geste de son professeur, ne refusa certainement pas de pouvoir prendre dans ses bras l'enfant qu'elle adorait. Elle lui frotta maternellement les cheveux, s'abandonnant quelque peu à cette odeur enfantine, à ce bonheur et cette sécurité propre à l'enfance, cette innocence qui est si vite perdue, qui l'avait presque été pour Harry. Une autre larme tombe sur sa joue, cette fois-ci, elle ne l'avait même pas sentie venir. Oh, oh, je ne vais quand même pas la jouer mélodramatique devant cet homme, sur ce elle rougit un peu.

− Alors, Miss qu'avez-vous, fit Rogue en prenant une gorgée du café qu'il s'était préparé.

− Je…je ne peux vraiment pas vous le dire, murmura-t-elle en osant même pas regarder son professeur dans les yeux.

− Écoutez, Miss Belhumeur, une jeune fille de 13 ans de pleure pas sans raison, à votre âge, les jeunes Gryffondor courent partout et n'ont que pour seule ambition de briser le plus de règles possibles et créer le plus d'âneries possibles.

− Mais, c'est faux! Et vous le savez…professeur, rajouta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'affichons pas une tête d'enterrement comme tous les Serpentard que nous n'avons pas de problèmes, peut-être décidons-nous inconsciemment de ne pas laisser nos problèmes guider notre vie!

− Alors pourquoi pleurez-vous?

− Ne me forcez pas à le dire, professeur, je n'ai pas envie et vous n'y pourrez rien!

− Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire à cela?

− Je le sais, c'est tout. Arrêtez, s'il vous plait. Est-ce que je peux quitter maintenant?

− Non, Miss, il reste une heure à votre retenue!

− Alors est-ce que je peux retourner la faire, monsieur.

− Vous la terminerez ainsi.

− Vous êtes cruel, vous le savez?

− Gryffondor vient de perdre 15 points, vous le savez?

Tu n'es qu'une brute Sev, elle est démolie et toi tu tapes dessus encore plus

Un long silence s'installa, un lourd silence, jamais une chose aussi intangible n'aura semblé plus lourde. La retenue se termina, en fait l'heure de la fin sonna.

− Professeur, Rogue, demanda Émily en serrant Harry contre elle, est-ce que je peux partir, maintenant?

− Non, vous ne partirez pas, Miss, vous me direz ce qui ne va pas, car en tant que professeur, il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que tout va bien, et comme je m'en doute, vous n'irez pas le raconter à personne d'autre, même si je vous dis de le faire et rendu à cette personne cous nierez d'avoir versé la moindre larme, m'accusant du coup de complots contre Gryffondor, d'injustice ou Dieu sait quoi encore!

− D'accord, fit Émily, voyant qu'elle n'y échapperait pas, je pensais à Harry, à la chance qu'il avait eu d'avoir été adopté, de ne pas avoir dû passer toute sa vie dans un orphelinat. J'y suis arrivée à l'âge de 2 ans, j'étais déjà trop vieille pour être intéressante à adopter, els gens voulaient des bébés, et comme il y avait énormément de bébés à ce moment, alors tout le monde les prenaient, me laissant à mon sort. À chaque fois que je m'attachais à un enfant, ce qui arrivait au mois une fois par semaine, il partait. Je n'étais pas capable de ne pas m'attacher, car je voulais moi aussi de cet amour, si je ne le faisais pas j'étais pour demeurer seule.

Émily disait tout cela en pleurant de plus en plus, en frottant les cheveux de Harry doucement toutefois.

− Lorsque j'ai vu Harry avec vous, je me suis dit qu'il avait vécu de graves choses certes, probablement que j'en ignore encore beaucoup, et c'est correct ainsi, mais au moins il avait une famille, maintenant et vous semblez l'aimer et il semble vous le rendre. Donc vous savez maintenant, je ne suis qu'une Gryffondor, sans courage, je ne mériterais peut-être pas d'y être, direz-vous, mais j'y suis, alors il faut faire avec, maintenant, si vous en avez terminé avec moi, professeur, à moins que vous vouliez savoir, encore d'autres choses qui ont faites de ma vie un enfer, peut-être voulez-vous que je vous parle du personnel, des ces deux hommes qui me tripotaient, des claques que je recevais, des humiliations que je vivais lorsque un de mes protégés pleuraient, des punitions que je recevais lorsqu'ils mouillaient leurs couches, lorsque je mouillais mon lit, lorsque je renversais mon verre? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir, professeur, disait-elle d'une voix acérée? Combien de fois je me suis fait battre, combien de fois mes os ont été brisés, combien de fois j'ai perdu conscience?

Rogue était sans voix, il regrettait d'avoir forcé la jeune fille, maintenant, il le regrettait.

− Je suis désol..

− Non, le coupa-t-elle, ne le soyez jamais, s'il y a une chose dont je n'aurai jamais de besoin, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il me restait sur la Terre ce serait votre attention! Ne soyez jamais désolé pour moi, cela n'en vaut pas la peine. Ne soyez jamais désolé pour une chose que vous avez voulu et provoqué, alors cessez vos petites attentions, j'en ai pas de besoin!

− Écoutez, Mis Belhumeur, je sais que votre passé est douloureux, ce que vous m'avez dit me convainc à le croire, mais vous ne devez pas vous laisser abattre. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous jamais dit avant?

− Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, là professeur? Si je l'avais fait, où serais-je allée après, je n'ai pas de famille, aucune, l'orphelinat ne m'aurait jamais reprit après cela, en plus, il elle l'avait fait elle m'aurait fait la vie dure, alors j'ai enduré et je vais continuer à le faire et je vous conseille de ne jamais rien dire.

− Est-ce une menace, demanda Rogue l'air mauvais.

− Non, fit Émily, qui venait de comprendre son erreur, ce n'est pas une menace, professeur, mais ne le faites pas! Il ne faut pas…finit-elle par dire d'une toute petite voix.

− Écoutez, Miss, je ne dirai rien, car cela est à vous de la faire, mais sachez que ma porte vous est entièrement ouverte pour parler. Vous viendrez voir Harry comme bon vous semble, amis ne vous laissez pas aller ainsi, vous sombrez dans la dépression, vous laissez le passé faire de vous sa proie.

− Est-ce que je peux me retirer, professeur, maintenant?

− Oui, bien sûr, fit Rogue en se levant pour reprendre Harry, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes la bienvenue, je crois que Harry serait fort heureux de cela. Que ferez-vous pendant els vacances de Noël?

− Je l'ignore, professeur, je le saurai demain, à la dernière minute, peut-être que l'orphelinat me laissera revenir pour le temps des fêtes.

− Bien, ne restez pas seule. Maintenant, retournez dans votre dortoir et tentez de ne pas vous laisser empoisonner par vos douleurs du passé.


	25. Chapitre 25: Le gardien

Le lendemain matin, Rogue fit venir la jeune Gryffondor dans ses appartements. Elle arriva à peine quinze minutes après avoir été appelé. Rogue avait énormément réfléchit sur la situation de la jeune fille, il trouvait horrible d'être autant isolée et seule qu'elle pouvait l'être, d'être à la merci d'un établissement publique, de n'être rien pour quiconque, d'être pour personne une raison suffisante pour survivre une autre journée. Il trouvait horrible qu'elle n'ait personne à qui s'accrocher, personne en qui ancrer ses rêves les plus fous, personne pour qui l'amour lui donnerai envie d'être vivante une journée de plus. Il trouvait horrible, qu'à treize ans, elle soit si délaissée, si chagrinée et si déjà marquée par les douleurs de l'existence. Il en avait parlé à Dumbledore la veille.

**Flash back**

− Professeur Dumbledore, demanda Rogue en passant la tête par la cheminée?

− Oui, Severus, répondit le directeur?

− Je dois vous voir, maintenant, monsieur, je ne peux pas aller vous rejoindre, Harry est endormi, je ne peux donc pas laisser l'appartement.

Dumbledore arriva quelques secondes plus tard, regardant Rogue avec cet air jubilatoire, ce sourire moqueur qui se perdait par-dessus ses lunettes lunaires. Rogue prit place sur un divan invitant le directeur à faire de même. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de vivre avec Miss Belhumeur, il lui exposa ses inquiétudes et son incompréhension face à l'attitude de l'établissement.

− Professeur Dumbledore, demanda Rogue après quelques instants de réflexions, pourrait-elle demeurer au château pendant les vacances de Noël?

− Il faudra que ses tuteurs légaux acceptent. Ces derniers son l'orphelinat qui l'a élevée depuis la mort de ses parents. J'ignore s'ils le feront, de ce que j'ai pu coir par le passé, elle se voit refuser tout ce qui peut lui amener un peu de bonheur.

− Je pourrais faire croire que j'ai besoin d'une élève pour accomplir certaines tâches ingrates, même si c'est faux, ainsi ils accepteront sans doute de la laisser venir.

− Non, cela serait vexant pour elle si elle venait à le savoir, Severus.

− Y aurait-il une possibilité pour que je puisse devenir son gardien légal, ainsi ces gens ne seraient plus impliqués dans son éducation ou dans les décisions la concernant?

− Bonne idée, Severus, mais pourquoi ne pas tout simplement l'adopter?

− Je ne me sens pas prêt à cela, professeur Dumbledore, en plus je ne ferais jamais une telle chose sans son accord, elle a trop souffert et s'est vue imposer trop de trucs pour que je vienne lui imposer quelque chose de la sorte.

− Bine dit, Severus, j'enverrai un hibou dès que vous lui aurez parlé, laissez moi savoir.

**Fin du flash back**

****

Émily arriva finalement, en cognant discrètement à la porte de son maître de potions. S'il y avait une personne au monde qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir si tôt le matin, c'était bien Severus Rogue. Rogue vint lui ouvrir la porte, un Harry encore tout endormi reposant dans ses bras. Lorsque Harry vit sa copine, il lui sauta littéralement dans les bras, trop heureux de voir son petit matin être si agréablement agrémenté. Rogue sourit faiblement à l'image de la réaction de l'enfant et fit signe à la jeune fille de s'installer au salon.

− Harry, fit Rogue voyant que Harry ne laissait pas respirer Émily, laisse Miss Belhumeur tranquille un peu, tu vas l'étourdir.

Harry s'installa tranquillement sur les genoux d'Émily, cessant de la couvrir de baisers et de caresses.

− Miss Belhumeur, entama Rogue, je vous ai fait venir, ce matin, pour que nous discutions de vos vacances de Noël.

Émily, qui avait encore les yeux gonflés par les larmes de la veille et de la nuit regarda son professeur, outrée. Comment osait-il aborder ce sujet avec elle, ce matin, alors qu'il l'avait fait tant souffrir la veille?

− Miss, je vous propose de demeurer avec Harry et moi-même durant le temps des fêtes, ainsi vous n'aurez plus à retourner à l'orphelinat.

− Mais ils n'accepteront jamais!

− Si vous me laissiez terminer, Miss, peut-être aurais-je la possibilité de vous expliquer adéquatement.

− Désolée, professeur.

− Bon, comme je vous le disais, je suis prêt à vous accueillir ici pendant le temps des fêtes. En fait je vous propose de devenir votre gardien. Ce n'est pas comme si je vous adoptais, mais cela implique seulement que l'orphelinat n'a plus le dernier mot au sujet de votre éducation, ni à n'importe quel autre sujet. Je deviendrai le principal intéressé. Je ne serai sans doute pas un gardien très facile, mais j'imagine que ce sera mieux que de demeurer à cet orphelinat.

Émily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le professeur qu'elle croyait détester le plus sur cette Terre et qui devait particulièrement bien lui rendre, lui proposait de la sauver de son enfer, c'était incroyable!

− Je ne vous adopterai pas, pas pour le moment du moins, pas avant d'avoir eu votre permission, et pas avant d'avoir vu comment cela pourrait se dérouler entres nous. Est-ce que vous accepté?

− En fait, professeur Rogue, qu'est-ce que cela fera lorsque vous serez mon gardien, qu'est-ce que cela implique? Quel droit aurez-vous envers moi et quels sont ceux que j'aurai? Est-ce que ma situation scolaire changera?

− Bien, premièrement, Miss Belhumeur, si je deviens votre gardien, les décisions vous concernant seront toujours prises par moi, au lieu que par l'orphelinat. J'aurai le dernier mot sur votre situation, et vous devrez m'obéir lorsque je vous ordonnerai quelque chose. Je n'aurai pas le droit de vous faire mal, en fait personne n'aurait dû avoir ce droit jusqu'à maintenant, surtout pas les éducateurs de l'orphelinat, seuls les parents ont le droit de punir physiquement leurs enfants et encore là, ils ne devraient pas d'ambitionner. Je serai en charge de votre éducation, donc, ainsi je sévirai lorsque le moment l'exigera. Je serai celui qui veillera à votre bien-être et à ce que vous manquiez de rien. Je serai celui qui assurera votre éducation. Il n'y a qu'une légère barrière entre l'adoption et le gardien, disons que la différence est davantage au niveau de la paperasse. Quant à vos droits, ils seront les mêmes que maintenant, à l'exception que vous pourrez venir dans mes appartements lorsque vous en aurez envie ou lorsque je vous y aurai appelée. Pour ce qui est de votre situation scolaire, rien ne changera, vous demeurerez à Gryffondor, dans votre dortoir, avec vos camarades de classe.

− Que vouliez-vous dire par « je ne serai pas un gardien facile », je veux dire, pourquoi voulez-vous devenir mon gardien, si cela n'améliore en rien ma situation actuelle, les personnes à l'orphelinat ne sont pas des personnes faciles.

− En fait, Miss, je ne m'abaisserai jamais à faire ce que ces personnes vous ont fait, je me contenterai de veiller à votre bon comportement, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne laisserai pas passer une désobéissance, un mauvais comportement ou une impolitesse. Je ne suis pas reconnu pour être très patient ou indulgent, j'attends beaucoup des gens et j'attendrai beaucoup de vous, mais vous n'aurez jamais à subir les humiliations de l'orphelinat, vous n'aurez plus jamais à vous endormir en craignant des visites désagréables la nuit, votre avenir ne sera plus vague, j'assurerai votre sécurité. Alors qu'en pensez-vous?

− J'accepte, professeur.

Rogue fur d'abord surpris de la réponse, puis aussi de la rapidité avec laquelle celle-ci était venue.

− Bien, maintenant, allez rejoindre la grande salle pour le déjeuner, entre temps, vos choses personnelles seront apportées ici pour le temps des fêtes, je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez seule à ce moment. Ne parlez pas de ceci à vos camarades maintenant, vous pourrez le faire après les fêtes, lorsque vous aurez passé deux semaines avec moi, vous serai davantage en mesure de déterminer si la situation est tenable.

− Bien professeur Rogue.

Émily quitta la pièce. Harry, qui commençait à s'ennuyer n'avait rien comprit à la situation. Il se demandait pourquoi Émily était allée.

− Pourquoi Mily est pas là, papa?

− Elle reviendra après le déjeuner, Harry, dit Rogue en prenant le gamin dans ses bras pour l'amener à la cuisine. Harry, Miss Belhumeur viendra passer Noël avec nous, d'accord?

− OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, cria Harry fou de joie!

− Bien maintenant, calme toi un peu et viens déjeuner!


	26. Chapitre 26: Mon papa à moi!

Le petit déjeuner se termina dans l'euphorie la plus grande dans certaines pièces du donjon. Notre petit Harry, tout joyeux d'avoir sa meilleure amie qui viendra vivre avec lui, ne cessait de rire, de sauter et de s'énerver. Rogue avait beau tout tenter pour le calmer, rien n'y faisait. Il en vint même à se demander ce qui lui avait prit de vouloir devenir le gardien d'une Gryffondor! Cela ne faisait pas de sens avec son attitude générale et sa réputation. Pour la centième fois ce matin-là, Rogue tenta de raisonner Harry.

− Harry, fit-il durement, on ne parle pas avec de la nourriture dans la bouche, …on ne saute pas sur les chaises…laisse ta fourchette sur la table, si tu veux marcher…on ne joue pas avec la nourriture…

Et ainsi de suite. Finalement, Harry en vint à terminer son déjeuner, non sans avoir prit la peine de parsemer le sol de tout ce qu'il avait mangé. Rogue nettoya le tout d'un coup de baguette et alla habiller Harry. L'habillage fut tout aussi difficile. Harry bougeait dans tous les sens, se tortillants, sautant, se laissant tomber au sol, riant jusqu'à en perdre ses forces. Rogue prit trois fois plus de temps ce matin-là à l'habiller que tous les autres matins. Évidemment, sa patience ayant déjà été rudement testée depuis le levé, Harry reçu une remarque cinglante.

− Harry James Potter, TU ARRÊTES DE BOUGER, MAINTENANT, SINON JE T'ENVOIE PASSER LA JOURNÉE AVEC M. RUSARD ET TU NE VERRAS PAS MISS BELHUMEUR!

− NOOOOOOOONNNNNNN, se lamenta Harry.

− Alors tu sais quoi faire, arrêtes un peu ton petit numéro et sois gentil!

− D'accord papa, fit Harry à contre cœur.

Émily arriva peu de temps après la petite altercation. Elle cogna doucement à la porte du maître de potions et une petite frimousse se précipita sur elle, manquant de peu de la faire tomber.

− Harry, cria Rogue depuis le salon, excuse toi, on ne saute pas comme cela sur les personnes, ce n'est pas gentil.

− Je m'excuse, Mily, fit Harry piteusement en regardant ses pieds.

− C'est correct, Harry, lui répondit la jeune fille.

− Bien, entrez, Miss, nous n'allons pas demeurer toute la journée dans l'entrée

− Mily, fit Harry?

− Oui mon poussi…Harry?

Rogue avait soulevé un sourcil de désapprobation lorsque Émily avait voulu appelé Harry, mon poussin.

− Tu vas rester avec moi et papa, demanda Harry?

Émily jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Rogue, sincèrement, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

− Harry, fit Rogue en sauvant Émily de sa mauvaise posture, Miss Belhumeur va demeurer avec nous pendant le temps des fêtes, ensuite, si tout va bien elle pourra rester pour toujours. Maintenant, Miss, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Rogue fit visiter l'appartement à Émily, alors que Harry les suivait de près. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils retournèrent dans le salon.

− Bien, Miss, ce soir je vous informerai des règles à suivre lorsque vous habiterez dans cet appartement. Pour le moment, vous pouvez faire ce que bon vous semble. Vous pouvez même aller jouer avec Harry à l'extérieur, à la condition, bien entendu, que vous ne reveniez pas tout sale, comme la dernière fois.

− Merci, professeur, fit Émily timidement. Harry, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers Harry, aurais-tu envie d'aller jouer à l'extérieur, on pourrait tenter de faire un bonhomme de neige ou d'aller glisser? Qu'en dis-tu?

− Oui!!! Oui, fit Harry en sautant partout et en se mettant à courir en rond dans la pièce.

Rogue se prit la tête à deux mains en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver avec l'enfant! Selon son comportement adulte, il ne comprenait pas à quoi servait le fait de courir en rond lorsque nous apprenons une bonne nouvelle! Vraiment, les enfants sont étranges!

Harry et Émily passèrent l'avant-midi à l'extérieur. Émily lui montra comment faire un bonhomme de neige et comment glisser avec une luge. Ils s'amusèrent follement, jusqu'à ce que Émily regarde l'heure pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il leur restait à peine 7 minutes avant d'être en retard pour le dîner. Alors, Émily prit Harry dans ses bras et elle commença à courir à toute allure. Émily réussit à se rendre jusqu'aux appartements de Rogue avec toutefois cinq minutes de retard. Bravo, pensa-t-elle, il faut que tu sois en retard à ta première journée avec lui! Elle soupira et frappa à la porte. De toute évidence, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise d'entrer sans frapper chez son professeur. Rogue vint leur ouvrir, l'air mécontent. Les deux enfants fautifs n'osèrent même pas le regarder.

− Premièrement, Miss, fit Rogue de sa voix la plus traumatisante, vous n'avez pas besoin de cogner avant d'entrer. Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à venir vous ouvrir la porte! Deuxièmement, vous êtes en retard!

− Je m'excuse, professeur, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer.

− Et troisièmement, continua Rogue sans même avoir écouté ce que la jeune fille avait à dire, on ne court pas dans les corridors! Comptez-vous chanceuse que ce soit les vacances, car j'aurais enlevé des points à votre maison! Maintenant, ôtez vos habits de neige, fit Rogue en s'adressant aux deux enfants, et puis je vous veux dans la cuisine dans cinq minutes.

Émily aida Harry à se déshabiller, cela prit beaucoup de temps et elle eut à peine le temps pour ôter ses propres vêtements. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine où Rogue les attendait. Harry les joues rougies par le froid, sauta sur les genoux de Rogue et lui fit une caresse comme si cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

− Papa! Papa, dit-il en mettant ses petites mains de chaque côté du visage de Rogue en le forçant à le regarder, papa! Moi et Mily avons fait un bonhomme de neige! Avec une carotte et des roches et aussi de la neige! J'ai glissé dehors, papa! J'ai peur pas beaucoup, mais juste un peu! J'ai glissé vite, plus vite qu'avec mon balai!

− Tu t'es bien amusé alors? Je suis content, bien maintenant, mange comme un grand, d'accord? Tu peux faire cela pour moi?

Harry fit oui de la tête et entama son repas. En fait, il avait tellement faim qu'il n'avait pas à se forcer à « manger comme un grand ».

Le soir venu, Rogue coucha Harry très tôt, une journée au plein air étant très épuisante. Dès qu'il fut couché, il vint rejoindre la jeune fille qui travaillait dans sa nouvelle chambre.

− Déjà en train de faire vos devoir, Miss? Je croyais que tous les Gryffondor s'y prenaient toujours à la dernière minute, fit Rogue avec son ton faussement sarcastique!

− Pas tous les Gryffondor, monsieur. Et puis de toute manière, je fais toujours mes travaux au début des vacances, la théorie est plus fraîche dans ma tête et cela évite que je me retrouve à la fin des vacances avec des tonnes de chose à faire.

− Je dois vous parler concernant les règles qui s'appliqueront dans mes quartiers. Venez avec moi, nous discuterons au salon.

Émily se leva et suivit Rogue vers la dite pièce. Arrivé au salon, Rogue indiqua à Émily une place où s'asseoir. Il prit lui-même place sur le divan opposé à la jeune fille.

− Comme je vous l'ai dit, entama-t-il après quelques minutes de silence, il y a des règles qui s'appliqueront dans mes appartements, des règles fort simples, car même Harry réussit à les suivre. Ainsi, j'exige que vous restiez à l'extérieur des pièces qui ne vous concernent pas, c'est-à-dire, mon bureau, mon laboratoire, ma réserve personnelle ainsi que ma chambre. Faites vous prendre une fois à une de ces endroits et vous en paierez les conséquences. Les repas se prennent à 8 heures, 12h30 et 18 heures, ne soyez pas en retard, je ne serai pas aussi accommodant que ce midi. Il y a des livres dans ma bibliothèque personnelle, vous êtes libre de les consulter, faites seulement attention de els remettre en place après. Je veux que votre chambre reste bien rangée et que vous ne laissiez pas des choses traîner dans l'appartement. Vous demeurerez poli et respectueuse avec moi. Je demeure votre professeur et je deviendrai probablement votre gardien après ce temps des fêtes, si vous acceptez. Est-ce que vous comprenez jusque là?

− Oui, professeur, répondit la jeune fille.

− Bien, ensuite, les autres règles vous les connaissez, ce sont els règles de l'école, par rapport au couvre-feu, et tout le reste. Si je deviens votre gardien, sachez que vous devrez m'obéir jusqu'à votre majorité, cela dit pensez-vous être prête à assumer cette clause?

− Parfaitement, professeur.

− Bien c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Est-ce que vous voulez rajouter quelque chose?

− Non, professeur Rogue, je vais retourner travailler. En fait, professeur, je voulais rajouter que je vous suis entièrement reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi et pour ce que vous faites. C'est la première fois depuis la mort de mes parents que je me rends compte qu'il y aura d'autres personnes pour veiller sur moi. Merci.

Rogue lui fit un signe de tte, incapable de répondre. Que voulez-vous répondre à cela d'ailleurs?

Les vacances de Noël s'écoulèrent rapidement, comme toutes les vacances d'ailleurs. Une des derniers jours de vacances, Harry vint rejoindre Émily dans la chambre de cette dernière, elle semblait pensive.

− Mily, fit-il en montant délicatement sur les genoux de son amie et en collant sa tête sur son épaule?

− Oui, mon poussin, répondit-elle?

− Pourquoi tu ne ries pas?

− Je ne le sais pas Harry, je crois que je m'ennuie de mon père et de ma mère, mais tu es un peu trop jeune pour que je te raconte cela, dit-elle d'avantage pour elle-même que pour le bambin.

− Mais Mily, mon papa peut être le papa à toi aussi. Je peux le partager, je suis capable de partager, tu sais! Je suis un grand garçon!

− Oh, mais je sais Harry, là n'est pas la question. C'est ton papa, moi je ne le connais pas beaucoup, je le connais comme étant mon professeur c'est tout.

Harry ne comprit pas le raisonnement d'Émily, dans sa tête cela ne changeait rien qu'elle connaisse son père comme étant un professeur ou quelque chose d'autre. Du moment qu'elle le connaissait, il pouvait être son papa à elle aussi.

− Je t'aime, Mily, fit Harry en la prenant fortement dans ses bras.

Harry débarqua des genoux de sa copine et décida d'aller éclaircir ses questionnements avec son père. Il chercha l'homme en question et lorsqu'il le trouva, ce dernier était en train de lire tranquillement dans le salon. Comme notre jeune héro est un brin (brin????? Énormément!) espiègle, il se mit à marcher sur la pointe des pieds, Rogue lui faisant dos. Rogue de l'entendit pas arriver et ce qu'il su, c'est qu'un petit bonhomme venait de le prendre par derrière en criant des « yaaah » et « woooo ». Rogue eut vraiment peur.

− HARRY JAMES POTTER! POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT CELA!

Rogue vit la lèvre inférieure de Harry commencer à trembler. Merde qu'il se trouvait bête dans ces temps-là. Il prit Harry dans ses bras, son cœur recommençait à battre normalement.

− Harry, dit-il une fois calmé, pourquoi as-tu sauté sur moi, j'ai eu peur!

− Mais non, papa! Tu peux pas avoir peur tu es trop grand!

− Même les grandes personnes ont peur Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore aussi a peur des fois.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et laissa tomber sa mâchoire inférieure.

− Que voulais-tu me dire, avant de me sauter délibérément dessus?

− Papa, Mily ne rit pas!

− Mais elle a le droit Harry, toi non plus tu n'as pas toujours envie de rire.

− Elle dit que son papa et sa maman sont mourrus.

− On dit sont morts, Harry. Et d'ailleurs, malheureusement elle a raison. Ses parents sont au ciel.

− Avec maman et papa, demanda Harry doucement?

− Oui, Harry.

− J'ai dit à Myli que je partageais mon papa avec elle, mais je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle a répondu.

− Qu'a-t-elle dit?

− Elle disait que elle te connaissait comme un professeur et que tu ne pouvais pas être son papa. Mais je n'ai pas comprit.

− Ce que ta copine voulait dire, Harry, c'est que pour elle je suis son professeur, cela fait trois ans que je lui enseigne et elle ne voit et me verra toujours ainsi. Elle ne peut pas me voir comme un père. Toi tu peux car tu vas m'avoir connu bien avant que je t'enseigne.

− Papa, est-ce que je peux partager mon papa avec Mily?

− Peut-être plus tard, Harry, donne lui le temps, d'accord? Maintenant, va jouer avec elle, si elle est triste il ne faut pas qu'elle reste seule!

Harry acquiesça et retourna vers la chambre d'Émily, bien résigné à la faire sourire.


	27. Chapitre 27: Une histoire de noms

Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Émily avait passé d'agréables vacances. Rien ne l'avait tourmenté, obsédé, au point qu'elle en perde le sommeil. Non, ces vacances de Noël avaient été les plus merveilleuses de sa vie. Elle avait décidé d'accepter d'être légalement sous la responsabilité du professeur Rogue. Elle se disait que l'homme ne pouvait pas être mauvais, au fond de lui, car il s'occupait d'un si charmant garçon, en plus elle avait commencé à l'apprécier de plus en plus. L'homme n'était pas facile, mais il n'était pas méchant non plus, en fait il était l'évènement le plus agréable de sa malheureuse vie et elle était bien décidée à profiter d'un des rares éclaircis dont elle bénéficier. Oh oui, il était sévère, mais elle ne s'en formulait pas tellement, elle avait toujours respectée les règles, alors elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de devoir affronter le maître des potions. Non, elle était bien maintenant avec cette « nouvelle famille » et elle comptait bien accepter de vivre ainsi. Après tout, n'importe quel endroit serait toujours mieux que l'orphelinat. Elle devait donner sa réponse finale aujourd'hui, bien qu'elle était persuadée de faire le bon choix, elle ne pouvait faire taire ses soudaines angoisses. Et si l'homme ne faisait cela que sur un coup de tte? S'il agissait par pitié? S'il devenait méchant avec elle? Non, se décida-t-elle, elle ne devait pas penser ainsi, elle ne devait pas laisser la peur guider sa vie, la peur avait toujours guider la moindre de ses décisions et maintenant elle était bien décidée à faire autrement, car évidement cela ne lui avait jamais rien apporté de bon. Elle sortit de sa chambre, après s'être assurée qu'elle avait tout bien rangée et elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où le maître de potions travaillait. Harry dormait à cette heure là. Elle irait en faire de même bientôt. Elle avança doucement, sentant son cœur se serrer à chaque pas, sentant que cette fois-ci elle prenait une décision importante, une décision qui allait changer le cours de sa vie. Il travaillait toujours, sa concentration semblait à son paroxysme, elle craignait un peu de le déranger, mais elle décida de s'installer à la table et d'attendre qu'il daigne la remarquer. Cela ne fut guère long d'ailleurs. Sans même lever la tête de ses copies il lui adressa la parole.

− Vous devriez être au lit, jeune fille, lui dit-il d'un ton las.

− J'y vais professeur, j'étais seulement venue vous informer de ma décision concernant la possibilité que vous deveniez mon gardien officiellement.

Cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Rogue se trouva bête de ne pas y avoir pensé, bien sûr que la jeune fille n'était pas encore couchée. Comment aurait-elle pu s'endormir de toute manière sachant que cette journée était celle où elle devait rendre sa décision? Il releva la tête de sur la copie qu'il avait commencé à massacrer et regarder cette enfant, si nerveuse, si craintive, si troublée et trompée. Comment des êtres humains avaient pu faire cela à un enfant? Comment avaient-ils pu tromper sa confiance aussi souvent? Et comment cet enfant avait-elle survécu à cela? C'était tellement inhumain.

− J'ai décidé, entreprit de commencer la jeune fille, voyant que son professeur était disposé à l'écouter, que j'accepterais que vous deveniez mon gardien, seulement si vous êtes toujours d'accord, monsieur.

− Évidemment que je suis toujours d'accord, Miss. Je vais aller rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore demain et l'informer de la suite des évènements. Nous procéderons à la signature des documents officiels le plus tôt possible. Mais dites moi, jeune fille, la raison pour laquelle vous acceptez d'être prise en charge par moi. Il me semble ne pas faire l'unanimité auprès de vos camarades de Gryffondor.

− Sans vouloir paraître impolie, monsieur, la même question pourrait s'appliquer à vous. Pourquoi décider de me prendre alors que je suis de Gryffondor et vous le directeur de Serpentard. Mais pour répondre à votre question, vous êtes le premier, depuis que je suis orpheline, qui ait voulu de moi. Je vous en suis énormément reconnaissant, en plus je vous fais confiance.

− Bien, mademoiselle, vous êtes consciente que rien ne sera facile, vos camarades pourront être durs avec vous lorsqu'ils vont savoir que vous êtes légalement adoptée par leur « infâme corbeau graisseux de maître de potions des cachots »! Eh oui, je sais comment les élèves m'appellent!

− Je ne crois pas que mes vrais amis me rejetteront pour cela, s'ils le font c'est qu'ils ne valent pas la peine, répondit-elle en rougissant.

− Bien, j'imagine aussi que vous êtes consciente du fait que je ne laisserai pas de passes droits à ceux dont j'ai la responsabilité. Je ne voudrais dans aucun cas vous voir impliquée dans une bagarre, un mauvais coups ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Je tiens aussi à ce que vous adoptiez un comportement exemplaire, des résultats scolaires excellents et une attitude tout aussi bonne. Mais je crois que vous savez déjà tout cela. Alors, maintenant, puisqu'il est largement tard, je vous conseille fortement d'aller au lit.

− Oui, professeur, et encore une fois je vous remercie de faire cela pour moi.

Rogue ne répondit rien, que pouvait-il répondre de toute manière? Émily alla se coucher, consciente que le lendemain se vie débuterait réellement.

S'il était vrai que certaines personnes l'avaient repoussée après que le directeur ait annoncé la nouvelle de son adoption, ses vrais amis étaient restés et pour cela elle leur serait éternellement reconnaissante.

Rogue n'était pas l'infâme personne dont tout le monde parlait. Oh, il avait son caractère, certes, mais rien d'intolérable. En plus, Émily pouvait voir Harry à chaque jour si elle le désirait, qu'allait-elle demander de plus?

Harry, quant à lui, vivait paisiblement ces changements et aussi avec le plus grand enthousiasme. Il allait avoir quatre ans au cours de l'été et malgré les mauvais soins des Dursley il avait un peu grandit. Il était encore très petit pour son âge et aussi maigrichon, mais tous espéraient qu'avec le temps et de bons soins, la situation s'améliorerait. Harry aimait de plus en plus confectionner des potions. Il n'était pas rare que l'on le retrouve concentré sur un chaudron au contenu douteux. Au grand plaisir d'un certain professeur de potions d'ailleurs. Depuis que Émily vivait avec eux, Harry s'était toujours demandé pourquoi sa copine appelait Severus « monsieur » ou « professeur », il tentait souvent d'expliquer à son amie qu'elle pouvait, elle aussi, l'appeler « papa » comme il le faisait, mais Émily demeurait imperturbable. Ce soir-là, alors que la petite famille soupait dans les appartements de Rogue, Harry s'impatienta.

− Mily, je t'ai dit que je pouvais partager mon papa avec toi, fit Harry alors qu'Émily avait encore appelé Rogue « professeur ».

Émily rougit à ce commentaire, plongeant son regard dans son assiette. Soudain son repas lui semblait particulièrement intéressant.

− Harry, fit Rogue, arrête d'ennuyer Miss Belhumeur avec cela.

Son ton ne laissait pas de place à l'argumentation.

− Miss, j'aimerais vous voir à 8h00 ce soir, dit Rogue en s'adressant à Émily.

− Oui, monsieur, répondit-elle doucement.

− Papa, sfit Harry, je veux jouer à cache-cache, d'accord?

− Fini de manger Harry et après on jouera, répondit Rogue en avalant sa dernière bouchée.

− Mais papa, j'aime pas les légumes dégueux!

− Harry, menaça Rogue!

− Mais…

− Il n'y a pas de mais, Harry!

− C'est plate, fit Harry en boudant!

− Harry, entreprit Émily en voyant la situation dégénérer, c'Ets bon les légumes, regarde j'ai tout mangé les miens. Tu devrais manger les tiens si tu veux devenir grand et fort!

− Grand comme papa, demanda Harry soudainement plus intéressé par ses légumes?

− Oh, oui, Harry, répondit Émily, grand comme ton papa!

Ce ne fut pas long que Harry termina tous ses légumes, s'il y avait un chose qui lui tenait à cœur s'était bien d'être grand un jour!

À 8h00 ce soir-là, Émily revint voir rogue comme il lui avait demandé. Toutefois, elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal pour mériter une petite rencontre privée. Elle entra doucement dans l'appartement, craignant de réveiller Harry. Rogue l'attendait, de toute évidence. Il lui fit signe de prendre place sur le divan face à lui et elle lui obéit.

− Miss, lui dit-il en brisant le lourd et inconfortable silence, je voulais m'entretenir avec vous sur les multiples requêtes que fait Harry. Vous pourrez, lorsque nous serons en privé, m'appeler Oncle Severus ou Oncle Sev, si vous le désirez. C'Et de cette manière que Harry m'appelait lorsqu'il est arrivé. Je ne vous obligerai à rien évidement. Il est aussi évident que je ne suis plus seulement votre professeur, en vous permettant ceci j'ose espérer que vous vous sentirez plus à l'aise ici. Toutefois, je n'accepterai en aucun cas que vous vous adressiez à moi de cette manière en publique.

− Oh, fit Émily gênée. Je vous remercie prof…Oncle Severus, mais j'aimerais que vous m'appeliez aussi d'une manière différente, si vous le voulez bien. Mily ou Émily me ferait bien plaisir.

− J'y verrai, tant que vous resterez hors de tous troubles, Émily.

Elle lui sourit. C'était l'une des première fois qu'elle lui souriait vraiment, l'une des premières fois de sa vie où elle avait sourit sans penser que prochainement elle paierait pour cela.

Réponses aux reviews

Elmire

Il y a quelque chose qui me chicotte, mais ça s'explique par une réponse aux reviews que tu as donnée... pourquoi la fessée, la tape sur les mains et maintenant la claque (bien que tu aie dit pas très forte) derrière la tête? Est-ce nécessaire tant de violence? Même si Rogue se trouve désemparé devant les moyens de punir Harry, je ne peux me faire à l'idée qu'il le punit ainsi... dans ma vision toute forme de violence ne peut être justifiée... elle apparraît toujours sous un émotion forte qui nous laisse tomber notre controle. Et si Rogue a tant de bon sens comme tu nous le laisse croire pourquoi lui donnerais-t-il la fessées? Si je je m'abuse, ce geste est condamné par la loi, enfin par la charte des droits et libertés canadienne... pour la Grande-Bretagne j'ignore et chez les sorciers encore plus lol... mais n'empêche que je crois qu'on ne devrait jamais avoir recours à cette méthode...

Réponse : Pourquoi la fessée ? Bonne question en fait ! Je ne le sais pas vraiment, c'était seulement ce qui m'est venu comme idée en premier. Ce n'Est pas que je suis pour ce genre de traitement, mais il me semblait que cela collait avec le personnage de Rogue. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas la meilleure manière d'obtenir obéissance, je ne crois pas vraiment en la violence de prime abord, mais je me détache de ce que je crois lorsque j'écris, même si je laisse transcender un peu de mon vécu, j'essaie de mettre en valeur le caractère de chacun des personnages. Pour ce qui est de la loi, je ne crois pas que la fessée soit illégale au Canada, si elle l'est alors cela ne fait pas longtemps ! Mais cela est possible, merci d'avoir écrit, c'et toujours agréable d'Avoir des avis diversifiés ! C'est aussi agréable de remarquer que j'ai une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci encore !

Angel's Eyes

PS: Harry est trop mignon en bambin, mais il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne définitivement à parler correctement, parce que c'est vrai qu'il grandit et puis avouons-le, sa façon de parler est la seule chose qui me dérange un peu (bin oui c'est pas facile à comprendre, lol!)  
Voilà, encore bravo!

Réponse : Oui, j'ai remédié à ce problème, cela a dû s'étendre sur quelques chapitres, mais dorénavant, Harry s'exprimera mieux, mis à part quelques fautes de prononciations ( mouru au lieu de mort…des choses comme cela) il parlera mieux ! Merci de lire et de soumettre des reviews ! C'est très appréci !

Hélène Sanchez

J'adore ta fiction " Rogue et l'enfant de James"

et je voulais savoir quand tu envisageais d'écrire la suite.

En effet pour les chapitres précédents, ils étaient postés avec peu de temps d'intervalle.

Merci et encore bravo

Réponse : Je vais écrire la suite d'ici quelques heures ou quelques jours. Je n'ai pas pu écrire dernièrement car je préparais un examen que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. Il est vrai que durant l'été j'ai mit mes chapitres quotidiennement, mais là, avec l'école je ne suis plus en mesure d'être aussi assidue, par contre je n'abandonne pas mes fics, cela est certain. Lorsque j'étudie je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, en plus j'ai la tête tellement pleine de mes études que je ne peux pas produire quoi que ce soit. Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais dès que j'aurai la tête plus libre je vais écrire. J'étudie dans le domaine médical, alors il faut comprendre que je suis débordée! Je fais de mon mieux, mais lorsque j'ai trop de choses dans la tête je n'ai plus d'idées! Merci de me lire!

Bon je crois que j'ai répondu aux questions, maintenant je vous dois un gros DÉSOLÉE ! Cela fut long, pour celles et ceux qui pensaient que j'avais abandonné, alors vous voyez que non ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire, comme je l'ai mentionné dans mon autre fic, « nouvelle famille nouvelle peur », j'étudie dans le domaine médical et mon temps est dramatiquement serré, j'ai à peine le temps pour dormir, alors vous comprendrez que dans ma tête il n'y a pas beaucoup de place pour inventer des histoires… J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Merci et bonne lecture…en fait rendu là vous aurez sans doute déjà lu, alors à la prochaine !


	28. Chapitre 28: Il y a un monstre!

Cela faisait environ deux heures que Rogue avait mit un Harry de ma mauvaise humeur au lit. Harry demeurait toujours très susceptible lorsqu'il ne réussissait pas à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Rogue se trouvait dans le salon, les fêtes étaient maintenant terminés et l'appartement de Rogue débordait de cadeaux, de jouets, de trucs et autres que Harry avait reçu à Noël. Cela est tellement trop pensa-t-il cet enfant reçoit beaucoup trop de présents, il deviendra égoïste et trop gâté…il va falloir faire passer le message à ses nombreux amis les avenirs à venir. Évidemment, Rogue étant un peu rabat joie, il devait toujours trouver quelque chose à redire. Évidemment, Émily avait, elle aussi, reçu des présent, mais comme elle était plus vieille, ses cadeaux, n'envahissaient pas toute la pièce et étaient bien rangés dans sa chambre. De toute manière, même si Harry avait voulu mettre tous ses cadeaux dans sa chambre, il n'y aurait jamais eu assez de place! Rogue, parlait avec Albus, Minerva et Remus du programme scolaire qui serait instauré l'année suivante. Le maître de potions détestait plus que tout recevoir tous ces gens chez lui, il se sentait envahi, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix (Dumbledore est tellement persuasif !) et puis cette réunion ne pouvait pas se faire ailleurs car Harry devait dormir. Harry dormait donc, puis il se réveilla soudainement. Une faible lueur entrait dans sa chambre et créait des ombres effrayantes sur les murs. Harry, l'esprit un peu embrouillé par sa sortie du sommeil brutale, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi que des formes bougeaient dans ses murs. En fait il ne prit pas le temps de comprendre ce en quoi consistait la forme, il avait peur. Il se leva et constata qu'une forme énorme et sombre tellement plus grande que lui, amis qui avait la forme humaine, faisait exactement tous les pas qu'il faisait.

− AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, cria-t-il en se mettant à courir.

Il sortit de sa chambre, mais la dite ombre le suivait partout, s'allongeant parfois, feignant de disparaître à d'autres moments et réapparaissant lorsqu'il s'y attendait le mois. Harry courait comme une poule à laquelle on aurait enlevé la tête. Évidemment les adultes, alertés par les cris avaient arrêtés leur discussion et lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent Harry, celui-ci courait toujours poursuivit par…par son ombre. Ils éclatèrent de rire, même Rogue laissa un faible sourire percer sur ses lèvres. Harry pour sa part ne trouvait pas cela amusant. Il était en train de mourir de peur, attaqué par une créature de la nuit et ces quatre adultes, ne faisaient rien pour l'aider. Harry tenta de se cacher quelque part, mais la stupide forme était même capable de devenir très petite, aussi petite que lui et d'entrer dans ses cachettes secrètes. Finalement, il se précipita vers Rogue et lui sauta dessus. Sous l'impact, Rogue recula quelque peu, mais se reprit rapidement. Il monta l'enfant dans ses bras et lui frotta l'arrière de la tête en tentant de le rassurer. Les trois autres sorciers étaient en train de se remettre de la crise d'hilarité qu'il venait de vivre, alors que Rogue peinait pour ne pas sourire devant la frimousse offusquée et terrorisée de Harry. Il décida de se rendre dans la chambre de l'enfant afin de s'isoler des regards rieurs.

− Harry, peux-tu bien me dire pourquoi tu cries à tue-tête, demanda Rogue en connaissant d'avance la réponse?

− Mais papa, il y a un monstre qui cour après moi, s'indigna Harry. Le monstre peut devenir très gros et très petit, il me fait peur. Il était là quand je dormais, il aurait pu me manger!

− Où est le monstre maintenant, Harry?

Harry regarda autour de lui et ne vit pas l'esquisse du monstre, évidement. Les lumières avaient été ouvertes et les ombres n'étaient plus là. Harry se gratta la tte, mais où était donc passé le monstre? Peut-être avait-il eu peur de son papa?

− Papa, je crois que tu lui as fait peur, il est partit, dit Harry, en souriant!

Son papa était vraiment le plus fort et le plus courageux, pensa-t-il!

− Mais non, Harry, je vais te montrer, ce n'était pas un monstre, c'était seulement ton ombre. Lorsqu'il y a peu de lumière, tu peux voir le reflet de ton corps sur le sol ou sur les murs. Regarde.

Rogue ferma les lumières et commença à faire la démonstration de ses dires. Évidemment, au début, Harry n'était pas du tout enchanté de cette explication, il s'accrochait désespérément au cou de son père, pleurant fortement. Puis peu à peu il comprit! Il fut même épaté de constater à quel point les ombres-monstres pouvaient être amusantes. Ainsi, alors que Rogue retournait au salon, où les adultes s'étaient largement calmés, un petit Harry jouait au chasseur de monstres en poursuivant les ombres.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se réveilla au petit matin. Il avait mal à la tête, son front était tout chaud et il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il décida d'aller voir son père. Il se leva donc, tranquillement et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine. En se dirigeant à cet endroit, il passa devant le grand miroir du salon et fur surpris de voir des couleurs étranges lorsqu'il le regarda rapidement. Harry arrêta de marcher et se regarda attentivement dans le miroir!

− AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, hurla-t-il encore une fois!

Rogue arriva très rapidement à l'endroit d'où les cris provenaient et il trouva Harry, en train de crier devant l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Lorsque Harry vit que son père était derrière lui, il commença à pleurer!

− Papa, papa, regarde mon visage, il y des points tout plein de couleurs!

Harry avait attrapé la varicelle version sorcier1, cette maladie était fortement similaire à celle des Moldu, mais au lieu d'avoir des éruptions cutanées rouges seulement, les enfants qui l'attrapaient, avaient des éruptions cutanées multicolores et même, si l'infection était assez sérieuse, les éruptions pouvaient scintiller. Alors évidemment, lorsque Harry avait vu son visage ainsi, il avait cru s'être fait attaquer pendant son sommeil, ou avoir avalé une potion quelconque. Rogue, qui soit dit en passant, avait déjà eu cette varicelle, prit l'enfant dans ses bras, conscient qu'il ne risquait pas de l'attraper car cette maladie ne survient qu'une seule fois dans la vie. Après cette première fois, le système immunitaire est capable de résister à toute nouvelle infection2. Donc, notre jeune Harry déversait toute les larmes de son corps, triste que son joli minois soit ainsi ravagé par la présence de ces fâcheuses éruptions.

Au moment où Rogue voulait expliquer la situation à Harry, Émily entra dans l'appartement pour venir prendre son petit déjeuner avec Severus et l'enfant. Un éclair passa rapidement dans l'esprit de Rogue

− Émily, demanda-t-il depuis le salon?

− Oui, oncle Sev?

− Avez-vous déjà eu la varicelle moldu ou celle sorcière?

− Oui, j'ai eu la varicelle sorcière lorsque j'étais jeune. Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela, oncle Sev?

− Car Harry vient de l'attraper et je ne voulais pas que vous soyez contaminé.

Émily était arrivé dans le salon et en voyant son petit amour3 tout en pleur, elle se précipita vers sa chambre et en revint avec une photo.

− Harry, viens me voir un instant demanda-t-elle.

Harry se dégagea des bras de Severus et alla s'installer sur les genoux d'Émily. Elle lui montra la photo, dès qu'il la vit, Harry reconnu sa copine et ne pu faire autrement que de partir à rire. Il riait de bon cœur, si bien que Rogue en fut surpris et se demanda bien ce que sa jeune protégée avait bien pu montrer à Harry. Il regarda et il constata que sur la photo, Émily avait elle aussi la varicelle et qu'elle donnait un spectacle semblable à ce que le visage de Harry pouvait faire en ce moment.

− Tu vois, Harry, dit-elle un fois que Harry avait reprit son calme, j'ai eu la même chose que toi, moi aussi, ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste une petite maladie d'enfant et cela va partir dans quelques jours. En plus, tu es chanceux car tu as toute sorte de belles couleurs!

− Oui, Mily, fit Harry en regardant attentivement son ami.

− Harry, fit-elle, tu ne dois pas gratter les boutons sur ton visage, car cela va te faire mal et tu va avoir des cicatrices, d'accord?

− Comme celle que j'ai sur mon front demanda-t-il?

− Oui, peut-être pas exactement identique, mais c'et ce qui va se produire si tu les grattes.

− Mily, demanda Harry, je peux garder la photo avec moi?

− Bien sur mon poussin!

Rogue avait observé la scène avec une grande attention et une grande admiration pour la jeune fille. Décidément, elle savait comment s'y prendre avec les enfants!

Réponses aux reviews

**Shinymiss******

Hourra! Un nouveau chapitre! Chuis superbement comblée! C'est vraiment bien pour Émily. Ma question est: **est-ce qu'elle va l'appeler papa un jour? J'ai hâte de le savoir?** Continue te belle fic!

Réponse : Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas, mais tout est encore possible ! Merci de lire et de laisser des reviews !

**Phoenix 5**

Bonjour,  
J'aime beaucoup cette histoire bien que parfois le comportement de Rogue m'étonne un peu, Harry est encore très jeune et il y a certaines choses qu'il est normal qu'il ait de la peine à comprendre. Il semble que parfois Rogue prend Harry pour un ado ou alors pour un tout petit enfant. Emily quant à elle est bien dans son personnage et j'espère bien que Rogue va comprendre comment il peut faire obéir Harry sans le menacer ou lui faire du chantage. Quant à la fessée, tout le monde peut perdre son sang-froid, pour la première, c'était ça ou la douche froide...

Pour la façon de parler de Harry, **je dois dire que je n'ai jamais entendu un enfant parler de cette façon-là, mal prononcer, c'est tout à fait normal** (mourrut au lieu de mort est tout à fait la preuve.) j'ai un peu eu l'impression que c'était un elfe de maison qui parlait. (j'ai eu 3 enfants, c'est pour ça que j'ai été un peu choquée) même avec son année chez les Dursley, il aurait dû corriger son language bien plus vite, il avait de très bons exemples devant lui, Rogue, Dumbledore ou Mac Gonagall. Bravo Rogue a pris la bonne décision en lui apprenant à parler correctement. Je pense qu'Emily va apporter beaucoup de joies dans cette petite famille.

Ah oui, je **n'ai pas bien compris la façon dont Rogue a réagit quand Harry lui a dit sa petite phrase**, Je comprend qu'il ait été gêné que cela se passe dans la grande salle devant tout le monde, mais il aurait pu expliquer à Harry qu'il était très embarassé qu'il li ai dit ça devant tout le monde, Harry n'ayant que 3 ans et demi ne pouvait pas comprendre que dire à son papa qu'il l'aimait, lui montrer son affection devant tout le monde pouvait l'amener a être puni et à punir son amie.  
Bon, là je vais te laisser et encore bravo, il faut quand même en avoir de l'imagination pour écrire une histoire comme ça. Mais n'oublies pas que le pouvoir de l'Amour et surtout de l'Amour d'un enfant fait fondre les plus gros glaciers et donc Severus devait voir son coeur s'ouvrir un peu plus (Oui, quand il sont seuls, il est ouvert, mais c'est difficile pour un enfant si jeune de comprendre ça.  
A tout bientôt

Réponse : Pour ce qui est du langage, il a été prouvé, scientifiquement, que les enfants peuvent apprendre à parler n'importe quelle langue dans un intervalle de temps donné. Après cet intervalle, la capacité d'apprentissage diminue en fonction de l'âge. Don de la naissance aller jusqu'à 7 ans, l'apprentissage de la langue parlée est à son apogée. Cela fut long pour Harry de parler, car lorsque ses parents son décédés il ne parlait presque pas, l'épisode chez les Dursley lui a montré que parlé le ferait punir, alors lorsqu'il est arrivé au château, cela fut long avant qu'il laisse complètement tomber ses barrières et qu'il se laisse aller. Pour ce qui et de la petite phrase que Harry a dite à Severus, je crois qu'il a réagi ainsi car il fut très gêné par la présence de tous ses élèves dans la Grande Salle, comme il veut toujours conservée cette image autoritaire face à ses étudiants, il a peut-être eu peur de perdre du crédit. Mais ce qui l'a vraiment enragé, c'et qu'il a cru que cela avait été un complot de la part d'Émily pour le ridiculiser, amis Sev étant ce qu'il est, il n'a pas prit la peine d'investiguer, de là l'origine de sa réaction ! voil ! Merci d'avoir lu ma fic et d'avoir laissé une review !

* * *

1 Merci à Lyly

2 Pour ceux et celles qui veulent savoir comment et pourquoi, eh bien vous n'avez qu'à me le demander!

3 Je parle bien de Harry, là!


	29. Chapitre 29: Pique, pique, pique!

Cela faisait une journée à peine que Harry avait la varicelle et bien qu'initialement il avait trouvé amusantes toutes les couleurs sur son visage, il commençait à en être particulièrement gêné. De plus, ces éruptions cutanées le démangeaient à en perdre la raison, surtout qu'à chaque fois où il voulait se gratter, même s'il tentait d'être discret, sournois, bref, Serpentard, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui le surprenait et le sermonnait. Ce n'était vraiment pas marrant. Toutes ces personnes qui le rappelaient gentiment à l'ordre, lui disant pour une énième fois qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à la peau irritée. Pourtant, Harry trouvait anormal de ne pas satisfaire ce besoin de soulager la démangeaison et plus il tentait de l'oublier, plus il avait l'impression d'être étendu, nu, dans un lit de branches de rosiers.

− Papa, fit-il au cours du souper! Papa, papa, pique moi, ça gratte!

− Mais non Harry.

− Mais oui, papa, pique moi, pique moi, ça gratte très beaucoup.

− Premièrement Harry on ne dit pas pique moi ça gratte, on dit gratte moi, cela pique. Et deuxièmement je ne peux pas te gratter, et tu le sais très bien, car ta peau va piquer encore plus et tu vas rester avec des marques sur tes bras. Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un bain? Ensuite je pourrais t'appliquer une lotion sur tes piqûres pour soulager la démangeaison.

− Mais je vais pas faire dodo, tout de suite, hein papa, s'enquit un Harry drôlement inquiet de voir sa soirée être autant raccourci?

− Bien sûr que non, Harry. Allez va chercher ton pyjama et rejoins-moi dans la salle de bain.

Harry sortit de table et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Son bras le piquait affreusement. D'un coup d'œil furtif, il s'assura que Severus soit déjà rendu à la salle de bain et comme il avait le champ libre il soulagea son bras de l'attaque qu'il subissait. Devant le soulagement évident qu'il ressentit, il ne comprit guère ce pourquoi se gratter lui était interdit, les adultes pouvaient être tellement étrangers parfois!

Soudainement, en voulant porter sa main à son visage pour atteindre un autre endroit qui avait bien besoin d'un traitement spécial, il resta bouche bée devant cette main qui venait d'atteindre la hauteur de ses yeux. Cette main qu'il venait de gratter. Elle était verte, bleue, rouge, jaune, orange et mauve. Toutes les irruptions qu'il avait grattées avaient laissé s'échapper un coloris identique à leur propre couleur. Sa main, son poignet et une partie de son bras étaient entachés de couleurs des pustules qui avaient éclaté.

À ce moment, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il avait désobéi, son père lui avait bien dit de ne pas gratter sa peau, car il aurait des marques. Harry se mit à pleurer, il ne voulait pas rester avec des bras tout barbouillés pour le restant de sa vie. Après avoir ressenti cette tristesse, ce désespoir, Harry fut frappé par une autre réalité, la peur commença en prendre racine en lui. Severus allait être très en colère contre lui, peut-être autant que l'Oncle Vernon l'avait tété lorsque Harry avait accidentellement brisé le jouet de Duddley. Harry grimaça à ce souvenir cuisant et pleura encore plus; il avait eu tellement mal et il avait dû demeurer dans sa cage très longtemps.

Non, décida Harry, il ne fallait pas que papa l'apprenne. Harry baissa la manche de son chandail de telle sorte qu'elle recouvrait entièrement sa main, puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, son petit cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure. La bain y était déjà coué et Rogue commençait à se demander ce que pouvait bien fabriquer Harry. En voyant son père, Harry sentit les larmes bombarder ses orbites.

Non, se répéta-t-il, non, non, non, papa ne va pas me faire bobo. Papa n'est pas comme l'Oncle Vernon.

Mais la peur prenait possession de son si petit corps et le faisait douter. Il tenta de fuir le regard de Rogue pour perdre ses yeux quelque part d'autre.

− Harry, fit Rogue, tu as oublié d'emporter ton pyjama?

− Je ne veux pas aller dans le bain, papa. Les boutons ne piquent plus. D'accord?

− Harry qu'est-ce que tu as soudainement? Tu étais très heureux d'aller prendre ton bain il y a à peine cinq minutes de cela et maintenant tu me dis que tu ne veux plus y aller.

− J'ai pas envie d'aller dans le bain, papa, répéta Harry en guise d'excuses.

− Harry, tu sais que tu dois toujours me dire la vérité. Tu sais que je n'accepte pas que tu racontes des mensonges et que si tu le fais je ne serai pas très content.

À ces mots, les yeux du gamin s'écarquillèrent.

− Et pourquoi as-tu tiré la manche de ton chandail comme cela, Harry? Tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas que tu agrandisses tes vêtements ainsi. Allez enlève ton chandail et tes autres vêtements, ensuite tu vas prendre un bon bain, puis nous irons chercher Émily par la suite pour qu'elle puisse jouer avec nous avant l'heure du dodo.

− Non, non, non, papa, je veux pas, fit Harry en secouant doucement la tête…

− Harry, menaça Rogue!

− Non, non, non, murmura Harry.

Harry regardait le sol à présent, avec une grande attention.

− Harry James Potter, arrête ton cirque maintenant, je compte jusqu'à trois. Si à trois tu n'es pas déshabillé, je vais te déshabiller moi-même et tu n'apprécieras pas.

Harry leva à ce moment sa tête, les yeux embués de larmes, la lèvre inférieure tremblante. Il savait que la situation était sérieuse, elle l'était toujours lorsque rogue commençait à compter, mais il était tellement mort de trouille de seulement penser à se déshabiller. Il tira sur la manche de son chandail, exposant ainsi le bras coloré. Rogue ne dit rien, encourageant le gamin à continuer la manœuvre. Harry continua donc à enlever ses vêtements. Une fois dévêtu, Harry embarqua dans la baignoire, n'osant même plus regarder ailleurs que l'eau tiède qui recouvrait une partie de son corps. Il était tellement honteux.

− Harry, finit par dire Rogue, qu'as-tu fait à ton bras?

− J'ai échappé mes pots de peintures, papa, mentit Harry incapable de se résoudre à tout avouer.

− Tu as échappé de la peinture, demanda Rogue sceptique?

− Oui, papa, fit Harry faiblement.

− Pourquoi tes vêtements ne sont pas sales, alors?

− Car la peinture est tombée sur mes bras seulement.

− Harry, fit rogue en secouant la tête, presque découragé par une histoire si farfelu, ne me conte pas de mensonges Harry. Tu sais que je déteste lorsque tu me ments. Alors pour la dernière fois, qu'as-tu fait à tes bras?

− Je…je, bégaya Harry en pleurant à chaudes larmes, j'ai piqué…euh non, gratté les boutons.

Harry se mit à pleurer de plus belle, laissant sortir la peur et le chagrin qu'il avait accumulés. Tremblant un peu, secoué par le sanglots.

− Harry, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit la vérité lorsque je te l'ai demandé la première fois?

− Papa, fit Harry, inconsolable…J'avais…peur que…tu fasses comme l'On…L'Oncle Vernon. J'ai désobéi et u vas devoir me punir et être très fâché…J'ai peur…Je m'excuse papa…Je veux pas que tu fasses comme l'Oncle Vernon, je vais être gentil…je m'excuse…papa…s'il te plait…

Harry s'était reculé au fond de la baignoire. Il avait approché ses jambes de son corps et les tenait fermement à l'aide de ses petits bras colorés. Il secouait sa tête, comme parcouru par une transe. Il semblait ailleurs.

Rogue ne se sentait pas davantage mieux. Il avait tellement mal de voir l'Enfant si souffrant si nerveux et si affolé. Il croyait que Harry avait réussi à lui faire confiance, mais il voyait bien que l'enfant conservait encore des séquelles de son passage chez les Dursley. Maudits soient-ils, pensa-t-il!

− Harry, fit Rogue chagriné presque autant que le garçon, te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit lorsque tu es arrivé ici, à propos de ton oncle?

− Que l'Oncle Vernon n'est pas ici et que tu vas prendre soin de moi.

− Oui, Harry, mais aussi que je ne ferai jamais ce que l'Oncle Vernon a fait. Regarde-moi Harry, dit Rogue en le forçant à plonger ses mers de jade dans l'infini de ses yeux. Jamais je vais faire comme l'Oncle Vernon, Harry, jamais. Je t'aime trop pour cela. C'est vrai que je suis pas content car tu m'as désobéi et que tu as encore mentit, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire comme les Dursley.

− Prend-moi, papa, demanda Harry en pleurant plus de larmes que sont corps aurait jamais pu en fabriquer.

Rogue essuya Harry en l'enveloppant dans une serviette de bain, le souleva et le lova dans ses bras. À ce moment, le bambin se calma un peu, en serrant fortement son papa.

− Harry, fit Rogue quelque minutes plus tard, veux-tu m'aider, on va appliquer de la crème sur ta peau?

− Oui, papa.

− D'accord, tu vois, il y a plusieurs crèmes différentes couleurs, tu dois appliquer la crème dont la couleur est la même que le bouton, d'accord?

− Oui, papa. Papa?

− Quoi, Harry?

− Tu ne vas pas me punir, hein?

− Est-ce que tu as compris pourquoi il ne fallait pas gratter les irruptions?

− Oui, j'ai compris.

− Est-ce que tu as compris qu'il était mal de mentir?

− Oui, papa, fit Harry mort de honte.

− Alors je ne te punirai pas, Harry, car tu as compris, mais si tu refais je devrai intervenir, car tu me prouveras que tu n'auras pas compris réellement.

Harry regarda Rogue droit dans les yeux et il l'enlaça encore.

− Je m'excuse papa.

− C'est correct Harry. Je ne veux plus que tu penses que je vais faire comme ton oncle. Je ne vais jamais faire cela. C'est très mal de blesser les enfants, très, très mal. Je t'aime trop pour faire cela.

− Mais papa, parfois tu me tapes, est-ce que c'est mal cela aussi?

− Il y a une différence Harry entre une petite tape qui ne fait pas vraiment mal et de frapper quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne ou jusqu ce que les os en soient brisés.

− Mais papa, tes tapes font mal, s'indigna Harry!

Rogue se mit à rire à cette réplique. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le regarda intensément.

− Que dirais-tu d'aller chercher Émily?

− Oui! Oui! Oui, cria Harry! On peut jouer à l'école?

− Bien sûr, Harry.

Rogue et Harry quittèrent les donjons pour aller rejoindre une jeune Gryffondor qui se trouvait dans le haut de sa tour.

Réponses aux reviews

**Kamy1**

J'aime bien cette fic et bonne chance pour la suite  
quesque Rogue a«eu pour noël??

Réponse : Bonne question…Disons que Harry lui a donné un beau dessin (le chanceux), Émily lui a offert quelques ingrédients de potions assez rares grâce à l'intervention de Dumbledore ! Il a aussi eu un livre extrêmement rare et précieux de la part de Albus sur les potions (évidemment !). Lucius Malefoy lui a donné une nouvelle cape très onéreuse, noire (bien sûr), qui peut contenir des quantités incroyables de choses ! Voil ! Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir soumis une review !

**Drago Malefoy**

salut. Très bonne suite mias un peu court... continu je suis avec toi...  
petite question: cela va aller jusqu'où? Quand Harry sera Adulte? ou jusqu'à Poudlard? ...  
Sincèrement,  
Drago Malefoy

Réponse : Salut je crois que l'histoire va au moins se rendre jusqu'à la première année de Harry à Poudlard, donc jusqu'à ses 11 ans, mais je ne suis pas certaine, j'aimerais peut-être aller un peu plus loin que cela. Je suis bien heureuse que cette fic, (Rogue et l'Enfant de James) te plaise! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et d'avoir soumis une review !

Merci à Onarluca, Fanny, Hermionedu69, Lunenoire, Gedauphin, Kamy1, Drago Malefoy, vivi, shinymisS, Lyly, Timi turner pour les reviews du chapitre 28!


	30. Chapitre 30: C'est injuste!

Lorsque Rogue parvint, avec Harry, à la tour de Gryffondor, ils purent, au grand dam des jeunes lions, surprendre l'énorme bataille d'oreillers qui se déroulait entre tous les étudiants de cette maison, ou presque. Les étudiants, garçons et filles, arrêtèrent d'un seul coup leur jeu lorsqu'un éclat de rire sincère perça le vacarme qu'ils faisaient. Chacun des étudiant demeura dans la position où ils avaient été pris en flagrant délit, certains avec l'oreiller encore dans leur maison, d'autres en train de se chamailler pour le dit objet. Des plumes flottaient dans les airs et le rire de Harry était devenu le seul élément qui brisait le lourd silence qui s'était installé. Rogue parcourait la pièce du regard, regardant sévèrement les enfants, cherchant aussi en espérant ne pas apercevoir sa jeune protégée.

− Miss Belhumeur, demanda-t-il?

Émily était a l'arrière de la salle commune, loin du regard de Rogue. De multiples enfants la cachaient, bien involontairement.

− Je vous conseille, fit Rogue à l'attention des autres Gryffondor, de ne pas cacher cotre camarade plus longtemps, si elle est ici.

Émily décida d'affronter la tempête, se refusant de faire payer ses amis. Des « non », « ne fais pas cela, Mily » et des « reste cachée » fusèrent de partout sur son passage. Certains tentaient de la retenir pour la cacher plus longtemps. Les élèves avaient été sympathiques avec elle et ils la protégeaient souvent. Combien de fois avaient-ils fait croire à certains enseignants qu'ils étaient, eux-mêmes, responsables dune action dont leur copine était accusée, même si cela était faux? Par solidarité, probablement. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle ait trop de compte à rendre à Rogue.

− Je suis ici, monsieur, fit Émily en se dégageant su dernier élève qui avait tenté de la retenir.

Des plumes blanches volaient encore un peu dans la pièce. Rogue la regarda sévèrement, levant un sourcil, puis il reporta son regard à l'ensemble des jeunes.

− Le professeur McGonagall viendra s'occuper de votre situation.

Les regards déjà scandalisés des enfants devinrent livides.

− Venez, Miss Belhumeur, fit Rogue en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce.

Émily suivait, honteuse. Initialement, elle avait refusé de jouer à ce jeu, mais ses amis avaient insisté et voyant le plaisir qu'ils semblaient tous prendre, elle avait décidé de participer. Rogue retourna à ses appartements après avoir avisé Minerva d'un certain problème qu'elle aurait à régler avec ses courageux lions. Harry était toujours dans les bras de Rogue et regardait sa copine qui les suivait silencieusement. Il lui envoya un baiser avec sa main. Harry ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi que Rogue était si en colère, mais il savait qu'il l'était. Rogue entra dans ses appartements et déposa Harry, par terre une fois parvenu au salon.

− Harry, fit Rogue froidement, va jouer dans ta chambre pendant que je m'entretiens avec Miss Belhumeur.

− Non, papa, moi aussi je veux être avec Mily, se plaignit Harry croyant que Rogue ne voulait pas qu'il joue, lui aussi, avec sa copine!

− HARRY, TA CHAMBRE. TU VAS L'A VOIR DANS CINQ MINUTES!

Harry partit vers sa chambre sans répliquer davantage, conscient que Rogue n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à argumenter. Rogue entraîna la jeune fille vers son bureau et lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait prendre place. Émily avait la gorge serrée. Rogue marchait de long en large derrière son bureau, tentant vainement de se calmer. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement. Émily supportait très mal ce silence.

− Monsieur, je suis vraiment sincèrement désolée.

Rogue la regarda durement en s'immobilisant devant elle, il la regardait de haut, ce qui n'aidait en rien à faire diminuer la tension dans la tête de la jeune fille

− Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, Miss? Vous me sembliez plus réfléchie que la majorité de vos camarades!

− Je l'ignore, monsieur. Je ne voulais pas participer initialement, et en les voyant s'amuser j'ai voulu m'amuser moi aussi. Ne me punissez pas, professeur, je vous en prie, j'ai mal agit, peut-être, mais je ne savais pas que c'était un comportement défendu.

− Ne comptez pas sur ma clémence, ne comptez pas sur quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu, jeune fille. Vous serez puni, comme l'ensemble de vos collègues de classe. Vous serez en retenue demains soir, ainsi que le soir suivant.

− Mais je suis persuadée que le professeur McGonagall ne va pas les punir, je vous en prie, Oncl…professeur, je ne pensais pas que c'était mal de faire cela, nous n'avant pas voulu mal faire.

− Ce que Minerva décide pour ses étudiants ne me concerne pas, mais lorsque vous êtes impliqué alors la situation me concerne. Je n'aurais sans doute pas sévit si je n'avais pas été le malheureux témoin de cette scène de mauvais goût. Par contre je fus témoin et je dois intervenir.

Émily renonça à argumenter, la partie semblait perdue d'avance.

− Vos viendrez en retenue, demain soir avec moi. Est-ce clair?

− Ce n'est pas juste!

− La vie n'est pas juste, Miss et je ne voulais pas avoir votre approbation. Je vous ai demandé si la situation était claire.

− Parfaitement claire, professeur, dit-elle ironiquement!

− Changez d'attitude, jeune fille et maintenant

− Pourquoi étiez-vous venu me chercher à ma tour, monsieur, dit-elle en changeant brusquement de sujet?

− Harry volait jouer à l'école avec vous et moi. Allons le chercher avant qu'il ne se meure d'impatience.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de l'enfant malade. Harry jouait tranquillement avec ses jouets. En voyant Rogue et Émily entrer dans sa chambre, Harry sourit fortement. Il se leva et se précipita vers sa copine. L'obligeant presque à le prendre.

− Oh, mon Dieu, mon poussin, fit Émily, qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras?

Le regard de Harry s'embruma, comme il tentait de camoufler maladroitement le désastre coloré qui siégeait sur son membre. Rogue eut un rictus.

− Il semblerait, dit-il, que j'aie de la difficulté avec mes enfants. Peut-être ont-ils besoin d'une plus grande discipline! Écoutez-moi bien, vous deux, il vous faudra être plus obéissant à l'avenir, je n'apprécie pas votre comportement d'aujourd'hui et je ne saurais tolérer qu'il se reproduise.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent, honteux, puis hochèrent de la tête.

Émily s'efforça se jouer à l'école, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle ne comprenait réellement pas la réaction de son gardien. La bataille d'oreillers l'avait enragé et pourtant la situation n'était pas vraiment dramatique. Mis à part quelques plumes dispersées sur le sol, les dommages étaient presque inexistants.

− Oncle Sev, fit Émily au moment où Rogue sortait de la chambre de Harry qui avait enfin cédé au sommeil pourquoi était-ce mal de s'amuser comme nous l'avons fait?

− Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre sur le pourquoi de mes décisions, jeune fille, dit-il en croisant fermement les bras!

− Je n'exige pas un compte rendu, je voudrais seulement comprendre où se situait le mal sans nom comportement.

− Miss, le mal dans votre comportement ainsi que dans celui de vos homologues, provient du fait que quelqu'un aurait pu être blessé. Une bataille d'oreiller ente quelques amis, peut demeurer sans danger, mais à la quantité que vous étiez le danger était bien présent, je suis même surpris que personne n'ait été grièvement blessé. Vous êtes en troisième année, il était votre responsabilité, ainsi qu'aux plus vieux de montrer l'exemple aux premières années. Ce n'est pas un camp de vacances, ici!

À ce moment, un cognement à la porte se fit entendre. Rogue alla ouvrir.

− Severus, fit Minerva, est-ce que Miss Belhumeur est encore ici?

− Effectivement, Minerva.

− Puis-je m'entretenir avec elle quelques instants?

− Bien sûr.

Rogue la fit entrer dans ses quartiers. La jeune fille attendait au salon, nerveusement et lorsqu'elle vit sa directrice de maison revenir avec son gardien, sa gorge se noua davantage et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Elle baissa les yeux, fuyant ces deux regards accusateurs qui la fixaient fermement. Rogue fut satisfait de voir sa jeune fille baisser les yeux, au mois se dit-il, elle commence à comprendre que ses actions étaient mal et elle en est désolée. Il n'était guère heureux de la voir baisser les yeux par soumission, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de situation comme la situation actuelle, il considérait que ce comportement était souhaitable. À son avis, un enfant qui est honteux de devoir affronter des adultes à cause de son comportement antérieur, est moins sujet à répéter les mêmes erreurs. Rogue et Minerva s'installèrent debout, devant elle.

− Miss Belhumeur, entama la directrice Gryffondor, vous savez sûrement ce qui m'amène ici?

− Oui, professeur McGonagall, répondit faiblement Émily.

− J reviens à l'instant de la salle commune des Gryffondor et tous ceux qui ont participé à la bagarre ont une semaine de retenue avec des membres du corps enseignant. Je suppose que Severus a déjà sévi?

− Oui madame, dit Émily en ayant peine à croire que Rogue ait été moins sévère que McGonagall.

− Leurs parents ont aussi été avertis. Comme Severus est votre gardien et qu'il est déjà au courant de la situation, je suis seulement venue vous informer que vous aurez, vous aussi, une semaine de retenue. Severus, pouvez-vous vous en occuper?

− Certainement Minerva, fit Severus.

− Mais c'est in…

− C'est injuste? En effet, Miss, dit Rogue, ne vous avais-je pas mentionné que la vie était injuste?

Émily se tut, voyant qu'Elle était en désavantage numérique évident. Minerva quitta les donjons et Émily se trouva seule avec Rogue.

− Professeur Rogue, tenta Émily, pourquoi dois-je êter davantage punie que les autres? Les autres n'auront pas reçu deux punitions!

− Écoutez, jeune fille, les autres comme vous dîtes, recevront pour la plupart des beuglantes de la part de leurs parents dès demain matin. Cela est sans compter les réprimandes et punitions qu'ils recevront une fois de retour à la maison. Alors vous voyez que els chose s'équilibrent.

− Ouais, mais il n'auront pas des retenues supplémentaires, s'indigna-t-elle!

− Ils auront d'autres choses et je vous assure que de recevoir une beuglante de ma part est bien la dernière chose que vous souhaitiez voir se réaliser.

Émily le regarda béate, puis déclara forfait. Elle retourna à sa tour où ses copains commençaient à avoir sérieusement hâte qu'elle revienne. Elle s'installa avec Olivier près d'une cheminée et ils discutèrent.

− Tu sais, Ly, fit Oliver, Rogue n'a pas été horrible avec toi, il t'a seulement réprimandé comme n'importe quel parent l'aurait fait. Regarde moi, par exemple, lorsque je vais retourner chez moi, mon père va être encore très en colère, de même que ma mère. Je risque d'être privé de sorties pour quelques temps. Si tu penses à Jade-Ann, cela ne sera pas dôle pour elle non plus. Son père étant alcoolique il risque de lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure s'il se souvient de cette bataille à un moment où il aura trop bu. Je crois que Rogue veut seulement te montrer qu'il se préoccuper de toi.

− Tu as raison, Oli, que ferais-je sans toi?

− Tu irais te lancer en bas de la tour d'astronomie! À moins que tu te décides de foncer tête baisser dans la forêt interdire!

− Tu es bête Oliver, dit Émily en riant!

Réponses aux reviews

**Kamy1**

Allo  
si tu veux le rendre a ses 11 ans veux tu ben me dire combien tu vas faire de chap?  
en tu cas j'ai bien aimer celui la

Réponse :Oui, je crois que je vais au moins le rendre jusqu'à ses onze ans, mais pour ce quie st du nombre de chapitres, alors là, je l'ignore complètement. Disons que cela est certain qu'il y en aura au moins cinquante autres ! Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé une review !

**Elmire******

Comme toujours, c'était un joli chapitre! Quoique je commence à trouver que ça tourne un peu en rond (sera puni, non-puni...), mais bon je suppose que tu as d'autres idées pour donner du souffle à ton histoire. N'empêche que tu écris bien et qu'on a du plaisir à lire ton histoire!  
J'ai une petite question: comment fais-tu pour mettre un image dans ta bio?? Tu est la seule à date avec une personne anglophone dont j'ai lu de ses histoires qui a mis une image... j'ai essayer d'en mettre une moi-même par code html et divers moyen... mais je n'y arrive pas... Pourrais-tu me dire comment tu fais pour mettre une image dans ta bio alors? Ça serait bien gentils, merci.

J'ai bien hâte au prochain chapitre!

Elmire

Réponse : Pour ce qui est de la photo, je ne sais pas exactement qu'elles sont les conditions pour pouvoir la mettre, je sais que je suis membre de ce site et que j'aie payé pour un an. Ce qui fait que j'aie peut-être des privilèges en tant que membre, dont de mettre une photo. Je vais tout de même te laisser le mode à suivre pour pouvoir en mettre une. Si jamais cela ne fonctionne pas, alors tu sauras que tu dois être membre pour pouvoir en mettre une. Alors voil :

1-Log in

2- Profile picture

3- Parcourir (à cette étape tu dois trouver la photo dans ton ordinateur, j'imagine que tu as déjà une image que tu voudrais voir apparaître dans ton profil, alors tu as seulement à la retrouver où tu l'as enregistrée et tu cliques dessus )

4- Upload.

5- Et voilà tu as installé une image dans ton profil!

**Apocalypse-Nox******

J'aime beaucoup ton histoire ! tu iras jusqu'à la fin de la première année de Harry ?

gros bisous et continue !

A-Nox

Réponse : Jusqu'à la fin de la première année je ne sais pas encore, mais certainement jusqu'à sa première année, c'est-à-dire au début de cette année-l ! Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé une review !

Merci à Onarluca, Kamy1, Apocalypse-Nox, hermionedu69, vivi, Drago Malefoy, Solar, Shiny-misS, Elmire, lyly, Gedauphin, adrianna diaboliqua rogue, Mirug, Timi Turner et Kaen Almariel pour les reviews du chapitre 29 !!!


	31. Chapitre 31: Une retenue et des pirates!

Le lendemain, Émily se rendit aux donjons pour aller faire sa retenue. Honnêtement, elle aurait de loin préféré une beuglante. Heureusement, elle ne manquait pas grand-chose de ce qui aurait pu se produire dans sa maison, car pratiquement tous les élèves étaient en retenue. Le professeur McGonagall avait expliqué pourquoi leurs actions avaient été punies. Il y avait plusieurs années de cela, une bataille d'oreiller avait éclaté dans une maison et un élève en avait perdu la vie, lorsqu'un oreiller avait malencontreusement frappé sa tête si fortement que quelques os fragiles du cou avaient été brisés. Depuis ce temps, ce genre d'activités avaient été prohibées afin d'éviter qu'un incident similaire se reproduise. Ce petit discours de leur directrice de maison avait calmé la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor, mais lorsque le temps était venu de se rendre pour leur retenue, la compréhension semblait s'envoler pour laisser place à un climat de parfaite animosité. La grande majorité des étudiants devaient subir leurs retenues avec Rusard, quelques rares chanceux se rendaient chez Hagrid et ceux restants étaient dispersés chez Minerva, Trelawney, Binn et Chourave. Évidemment, pensa Émily, elle était la seule qui devait être en retenue avec Rogue. Elle aurait apprécié ne pas être seule, ainsi le temps aurait semblé passer plus rapidement. Elle était en parvenue à la porte de la salle de classe de potions et elle y cogna. Une petite frimousse remplaça l'invitation sonore à entrer. Harry se tenait devant elle, toujours aussi heureux de la voir, comme si cela faisait des lunes qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

- Bonjour Harry, fit Émily, comment vas-tu?

- Allô Mily. Je vais bien. Tu es venue jouer avec moi ?

Émily regarda tristement l'enfant, si au moins elle pourrait passer davantage de temps avec lui. Elle trouvait qu'elle le négligeait beaucoup trop ces derniers temps.

- Pas vraiment mon chaton, je dois faire une retenue. Je suis tellement désolée. Est-ce que tu comprends?

- Oui, mais c'est plate. Je veux jouer avec toi pleurnicha-t-il…

- Je sais Harry, moi aussi j'aimerais jouer avec toi, mais nous allons pouvoir jouer ensembles bientôt, je te le promets.

Harry tenta de dissimuler les quelques larmes qui avaient commencé à perler à ses yeux. Émily en fut renversée. Elle le regarda, désolée, elle aussi avait bien envie de jouer avec lui, mais elle doutait fortement que ce soit la retenue que Severus avait planifiée pour elle.

- Est-ce que oncle Sev est ici, demanda-t-elle en voulant à tout prix changer de sujet?

Rogue arriva sur l'entre fait. Émily se demandait comment il faisait pour paraître toujours aussi imposant. Un seul de ses regards suffisait à faire naître de la culpabilité, même si initialement nous n'avions rien à nous reprocher, même si nous étions blancs comme neige.

− Bonjour Oncle Sev, fit Émily.

Un simple regard de la part de l'oncle en question et Émily se reprit.

− Bonjour professeur Rogue.

− Miss, répondit-il. Veuillez me suivre pour entamer votre retenue, plus vite vous aurez commencé, plus vite vous en serez débarrassé.

− Professeur, dit Émily en suivant Rogue, pourquoi est-ce que je suis la seule qui est en retenue avec vous ? Pourquoi est-ce que les autres sont ensembles ?

− Probablement qu'au moment où Minerva m'a demandé de veiller à votre retenue, les autres avaient déjà été désignés vers un autre professeur, répondit Rogue las de cette argumentation. De toute manière, jeune fille, il s'agit d'une punition, pas d'un salon de thé. Que vous soyez seule ou accompagnée ne devrait rien changer.

− C'est vous qui le dites, murmura Émily entre ses dents de telle sorte que ses propos étaient parfaitement inaudibles.

− Qu'avez-vous dit, fit Rogue enragé.

− Rien professeur, mentit-elle.

− Il vaudrait mieux, jeune fille, que vous soigniez votre langage et vos manières. Je pourrais devenir beaucoup moins conciliant que présentement.

Émily avait eu envie de murmurer quelque chose comme « si vous appelez cela être conciliant, alors je n'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'il en est lorsque vous êtes en colère, espèce de mauvais caractère ! », mais elle se retint, jugeant que cela vaudrait mieux ainsi.

Ils venaient d'arriver dans la réserve de Rogue. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui tenait Harry par la main.

− Vous allez ranger ma réserve, la nettoyer, étiqueter chacune des fioles et les classer par ordre alphabétique.

− Mais j'en ai pour l'éternité, s'offusqua Émily.

− Non, pour neuf jours, fit Rogue d'un ton malveillant. Allez, commencez !

− D'accord, fit Émily complètement découragée. D'accord, vieux corbeau, rajouta-t-elle entre ses dents.

− Gryffondor vient de perdre 30 points maintenant, Miss, alors silence !

Émily regarda Rogue d'un air confus ; il ne pouvait pas avoir compris, s'il l'avait fait, elle ne serait pas en vie en ce moment pour en témoigner. Il devait avoir seulement supposé que son murmure n'avait rien de quelques mots d'amour !

− Papa, fit soudainement Harry, moi aussi je veux être en retenue avec Mily !

Rogue regarda Harry étrangement ; c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait cela. Évidemment, il n'était pas dupe, Harry ne voulait pas écoper d'une retenue, il voulait seulement demeurer avec sa copine.

− Non, Harry fit Rogue, ce n'est pas un travail pour toi, tu es trop petit.

− Je ne suis pas petit, bon ! Je suis grand ! Je suis un grand garçon !

− Si tu es un grand garçon, alors arrêtes d'argumenter, dit Rogue d'un air triomphant !

Harry le regarda, insulté, dégoûté, indigné, bref avec un regard qui le lui démontrait bien. Ses petits yeux plissés, ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche d'où les lèvres étaient devenues très minces ne laissaient aucun doute sur ses états d'âme. Il décida de changer de tactique.

− Papa, d'amour, fit-il avec le plus radieux des sourires de ce monde, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à ton bureau et écrire ? Je ne vais pas déranger Mily. Je ne vais pas faire de bruit et je vais être très gentil. S'il te plait.

Le regard de Harry était passé de furieux à implorant. Comme Rogue aurait-il pu résister à cela d'ailleurs ?

− D'accord Harry, mais tu ne fais rien d'autre mis à part de dessiner ou d'écrire, est-ce clair ?

− Oui, papa, fit Harry en lui sautant au cou et en le couvrant de baisers.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry eu envie de s'amuser. Rogue vaguait à des occupations mystérieuses, ennuyeuses et dont Harry étaient exclues de toute manière. Le jeune homme désirait jouer aux pirates, un jeu qui impliquait des bateaux, des pirates, évidemment, et de…l'eau, malheureusement. Harry réussit, en se remémorant des gestes que faisaient Severus lorsqu'il lui faisait couler un bain sans l'aide de magie, à remplir le dit bain du liquide incolore tant désiré. Par la suite, Harry releva ses manches, aligna tous ses bonhommes et décida que le jeu pouvait bien commencer. Il mit se bateaux dans le bain, positionna des pirates sur l'île contournant la mer. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il manquait un repère secret où les bateaux pourraient passer la nuit sans que les pirates ennemis ne viennent les attaquer. Harry décida que la cuvette des toilettes ferait un travail merveilleux pour ce rôle de première. Il installa un bateau dans la dite cuvette et maintenant que tous les personnages étaient disposés adéquatement, le jeu pouvait réellement s'amorcer.

La guerre était sauvage. Les pirates « rouges » attaquaient à coup de bombe les pirates « bleus » et ce sans crier gare. Harry mimait assez bien les cris de l'équipage effondré. Ce ne fut guère long avant que les vêtements du jeune garçon fussent tout sauf sec. Les cheveux détrempés, tout autant que l'étaient ses bas, Harry jouait allégrement, ne se souciant pratiquement pas de ces détails sans importance. Le jeu allait bon train, les petites mains de Harry venaient fendre l'eau, créant des vagues immenses qui submergeaient les bateaux. Il décida qu'il était bien temps que le bateau camouflé vienne à la rescousse de l'équipage en détresse. Les « rouges » perdaient cette guère aqueuse, il leur fallait du renfort. Il prit le bateau qui attendait dans la cuvette et le fit vaguer sur l'eau, créant de sa main libre des vagues pour rappeler l'état agité de la mer.

Severus, depuis son laboratoire, venait de terminer le travail laborieux d'Effectuer la potion Tue-loup.

− Pourquoi, par Merlin, suis-je le seul assez intelligent pour réussir cette potion, il faut croire que les autres ne sont que des incompétents, incapable de comprendre la subtilité et la délicatesse de la confection de potions, se dit-il à lui-même.

Severus était toujours aussi imbu de lui-même, toujours aussi modeste et toujours aussi franc.

L'appartement, semblait bien calme, mis à part quelques cris de temps en temps qui venaient faire acte de la présence du bambin, Severus trouvait le climat un peu trop calme. Il se dirigea vers la chambre du garçon, bien décidé à trouver ce que le môme pouvait bien avoir encore inventé. « Merlin, étais-je aussi turbulent lorsque j'étais jeune », se demanda-t-il ? Sûrement pas, finit-il par décider. J'étais beaucoup trop réfléchi et intéressé par l'apprentissage pour faire des bêtises une en arrière des autres, se convint-il.

Il arriva dans la chambre de Harry et c'est presque désespérément qu'il remarqua la pièce vide, un signe que tout parent avisé pouvait qualifié de danger imminent, de problème à venir ou de catastrophe sur le bord d'éclater. Tentant de conserver son semblant de calme et son positivisme déjà presque inexistant à la base, Rogue se rendit au salon, pour une fois de plus, constater l'absence du gamin. La situation devenait inquiétante.

Après avoir fait le tour des toutes les pièces sujettes à pouvoir occuper ou intriguer le gamin, Severus finit par se rendre vers la salle de toilette, se trouvant ridicule à l'avance de oser penser que le môme y serait. Quel intérêt y avait-il à jouer à cet endroit ?

Malheureusement pour lui, l'intérêt était démesurément attrayant, du moins pour un enfant de trois ans. Le spectacle quelque peu déconcertant, laissa Rogue initialement sans voix. L'eau formait un tapis sur la plancher, les jouets dispersés sur le sol, prouvaient que la guerre avait été féroce. Ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu à l'attaque avaient passé par-dessus bord, échouant, avec l'eau qui les guidait sur le sol déjà détrempé. Rogue était foudroyé. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête du gamin pour qu'il aille jouer dans la baignoire et dans la cuvette de surcroît ? Tout à fait grotesque.

Rogue, peu patient de nature, avait pourtant envie de rire, un rire qui naissait dans le creux de l'abdomen, qui remontait douloureusement, et qui se s'éclipsait pas avant d'avoir été lamentablement soulagé. Il fallu à Rogue tout son contrôle personnel pour afficher son air des mauvais jours…son air naturel, pour reprendre contenance.

− HARRY JAMES POTTER, hurla-t-il !

L'enfant, sursauta, lâcha ses jouets d'un coup sec, se retourna rapidement, les bras encore dans les airs, les mains ouvertes, tout autant que sa bouche qui ne s'était pas refermée depuis le cri de Rogue. Il regardait Rogue en tremblant. Ce dernier n'avait vraiment pas l'air heureux remarqua Harry. « Pourtant », pensa-t-il, « je ne l'ai pas dérangé, j'ai joué tranquillement, et je n'ai pas brisé les objets, je ne suis pas sortit de l'appartement et je n'ai pas dessiné sur les murs ! » Harry était confus. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

− Harry, mais qu'as-tu fait, gronda Rogue.

− Je joue aux pirates, papa, répondit simplement le gamin.

− Et c'est une raison pour mettre de l'eau partout, pour jouer dans l'eau dans la maison, et pour te mettre les mains dans la cuvette ? Franchement, Harry, tu connais mieux les règles que cela ! Tu vas tout ramasser, tout seul.

− Je ne veux pas ramasser papa, ma guerre n'Est pas finie, je veux jouer encore, se plaignit Harry.

− Harry, menaça Rogue, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos de cela ?

− Je ne dois pas agumenter, fit Harry de mauvaise foi !

− Argumenter, Harry, pas agumenter. Maintenant, tu vas tout ranger.

− Mais, papa.

− Il n'y pas de « mais papa », Harry et si j'entends encore tes argumentations, tu auras affaire à moi plus sérieusement.

Rogue fit apparaître un seau et une serviette et la tendit à Harry.

− Je suis trop petit pour ramasser, papa, tenta Harry.

− Les enfants qui sont trop petits pour ramasser sont aussi trop petits pour voler en balais et pour avoir une chouette. Alors, es-tu toujours trop petit ?

Harry regarda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils ! Il devait toujours avoir le dernier mot ! C'était énervant à la fin !

Il s'afféra à la tâche et lorsqu'elle fut terminée, Rogue lui ordonna de se sécher et de se changer. Évidemment, la seconde tâche n'avait rien de très aisé et Harry peina énormément à l'accomplir seul, mais ne reçu aucune aide. Severus avait pour principe que si l'enfant subissait les conséquences négatives de son comportement, il serait moins enclin à répéter l'expérience aussi rapidement qu s'il était puni d'une manière indirecte.

Lorsque la salle de bain fut nettoyée et que Harry fut au sec, Rogue emmena le gamin au salon pour lui expliquer ce pourquoi son jeu n'était pas une bonne idée et aussi la raison pour laquelle il avait été en colère contre lui.

Malgré la rancune et l'orgueil, Harry comprit relativement bien ce que Severus voulait dire et promit vaguement qu'il ne répèterait plus l'Expérience, même s'il pensait toujours que c'était le jeu le plus « cool » de la Terre !

Merci à Onarluca, adrianna Diaboliqua Rogue, Drago Malefoy, Marie-Jo, Shiny-misS, Kamy1, hermionedu69, Apocalypse-Nox, syt, Elmire et Kaiera1 pour les reviews du chapitre 30.


	32. Chapitre 32: Paroles et paroles et parol...

Attention, attention : Si vous avez de la difficulté à lire le texte, à cause de la présence de caractres étranges, veuillex procéder aux changements suivant.

1- cliquer sur le bouton droite de votre souris

2- Aller dans codage

3- Cliquer sur Europe occidentale (Windows)

Voilà c'et terminé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les caractères sont apparus, je vais tenté qu'ils n'apparaissent pas la prochaine fois, mais s'ils reviennent vous pourrez toujours refaire cette petite démarche en attendant que je réussisse à trouver le problème. Merci énormément de votre compréhension. Aussi, j'ai envoyé la copie fichier de ce chapitre et du chapitre 4 de Talisman tome II à tous ceux dont j'avais le email. Si jamais il occure un autre problème semblable, laissez-le moi savoir, donnez-moi votre courriel et je vais vous envoyer dès que possible le chapitre dont il est question. Merci encore, sincèrement !

Jwulee

L'été approchait à grands pas, en fait il ne restait qu'une semaine d'école avant que les vacances ne débutent réellement. Émily n'en pouvait plus; tous ces examens qui s'amoncelaient devant elle, toute l'étude qu'elle devait faire en préparation de ces examens et toutes ces heures de sommeil dont elle était privée pour ces mêmes raisons.

Harry, lui, ne voyait pas vraiment la différence. Il remarquait bien toutefois que Mily ne venait plus souvent jouer avec lui et que Severus semblait très occupé, mais il ne savait pas encore de quoi il en retournait.

Le jour vint où Émily réalisa son examen de fin d'année en potions. Lorsque le soir arriva, c'est avec fureur qu'elle se dirigea vers les appartements de Rogue. L'examen avait été la bête noire de tous les élèves, même de certains Serpentard, ceux qui avaient avoués que l'examen avait été facile, étaient probablement trop orgueilleux. Se faisant la représentante de tous les élèves de sa maison, Émily avait décidé d'aller aux sources des ennuis et de discuter avec Rogue, même si cela allait s'avérer sans effet. Elle entra en trombe dans l'appartement, réalisant trop tard que cette attitude ne lui servirait en rien. Il n'y avait pas mille et un moyens de discuter civilement avec Rogue, et pourtant elle le savait bien.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, Rogue sentit sa mauvaise humeur le gagner. Qu'avait donc la gamine à s'entêter à ne pas respecter les directives, pourtant simple (même pour une Gryffondor) à suivre. Il se leva de son bureau. Heureusement, pensa-t-il, Harry était au lit depuis quelque temps, il lança tout de même un sort d'insonorisation en direction de la chambre du bambin, seulement pour s'assurer que la discussion à venir n'allait altérer son sommeil.

Émily avait refermée la porte doucement, se disant que la situation était déjà assez grave pour ne pas qu'elle tente de la rendre critique. Elle entendit distinctement le bruit que faisait la cape de Severus qui se dirigeait vers elle.

− Miss, lança-t-il, combien de fois devrai-je vous répéter de ne pas entrer ici comme vous le feriez dans un bâtiment d'élevage de veracrasses?

− Je suis désolée, monsieur, répondit-elle de sa voix la plus douce.

Rogue lui lança un regard dur, pas celui qui pouvait tuer, mais tout de même, il s'y apparentait. Il était sévère, il le savait, mais il n'y voyait pas de problème. Son enfance s'était déroulée dans un climat d'autorité et de violence tellement plus élevée que ce que la jeune fille et Harry pouvaient vivre actuellement. D'ailleurs, il ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de violent, pas plus qu'il considérait que la vie de ces enfants soient violentes en ce moment. Toutefois, il savait qu'il avait une autorité de fer, difficile à faire plier. Ils n'auraient qu'à s'y faire. Il fit demi tour et retourna à son bureau pour continuer son travail. Les élèves semblaient de plus en plus stupides, à son avis. De par les années, il lui semblait qu'ils affichaient un niveau d'imbécillité de plus en plus élever.

− Oncle Sev, fit Émily qui avait suivit l'homme jusqu'à son bureau, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler?

− Que croyez-vous que vous êtes en train de faire en ce moment, Miss, fit-il plus sarcastique qu'il ne l'avait voulu?

Émily ferma les yeux, ravalant par le même fait les insultes qui s'étaient précipités à sa bouche. Elle devait faire attention, depuis quelques temps, elle se sentait de plus en plus impulsive, plus prompte à répondre et plus insolente qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle savait qu'un tel comportement n'aurait jamais sa place de près ou de loin avec Severus, ce pourquoi elle tentait toujours de se contenir. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait faire si elle s'échappait! Des frissons parcoururent son échine à cette malheureuse pensée.

− Oncle Sev, nous trouvons que les…en fait… les étudiants ont trouvé l'exa…c'est que… je trouve que votre examen était horriblement chiant, dit-elle subitement, blasée de chercher les mots convenables à prononcer.

Quelques fractions de secondes après avoir prononcé cela, la main d'Émily vint frapper sa bouche, en même temps que des légers « oh, oh » et « oups » fusèrent du même endroit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle n'avait pas voulu dire cela…en fait elle n'avait pas voulu le dire ainsi.

Rogue conserva son air suffisant, son air d'une personne tout à fait maître d'elle-même et pourtant… Il sortit sa baguette, lentement, ce qui fit en sorte que les yeux d'Émily devinrent de plus en plus distancés, de plus en plus apeurés. Elle entrouvrit la bouche vaguement.

− _Bucos__ rinsus_, dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers la bouche d'Émily.

Cela ne fut guère long que cette même bouche fut remplie que savon qui s'émoussait démesurément. Elle avait beau cracher le contenu de sa bouche, rien n'y faisait, elle se remplissait automatiquement. Les haut-le-cœur vinrent rapidement se joindre à la partie, elle devait faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas être malade, là, sur le plancher du bureau de Rogue.

Émily leva les yeux perplexes, jamais Rogue ne lui avait fait subir de quelconques conséquences physiques. Les yeux de Rogue n'exprimaient rien, en fait ils étaient tout à fait normaux. Il leva un sourcil en signe d'avertissement.

− Je vous avais mentionné qu'il serait préférable que vous surveilliez votre langage et vos manières, jeune fille, n'est-ce pas?

Émily fit oui de la tête, trop occupée à ne pas avaler le savon pour s'obstiner à tenir tête à Rogue. L'effet dura à peine quelques minutes, puis les vagues mousseuses disparurent. Émily s'essuya la bouche avec l'endos de sa manche, grimaçant au souvenir de cette expérience plutôt désagréable.

− Tout à fait dégoûtant, s'indigna Émily en faisant une grimace à l'image de son dégoût.

− Je dois admettre être en parfait accord avec cela, Miss, votre langage fut totalement répugnant.

Émily fronça les sourcils. Qui avait dit qu'il était possible d'avoir le dernier mot avec Rogue? Mission impossible!

− Non, mais pourquoi avez-vous fait cela, ça ne va pas?

Pour une seconde fois elle couvrit sa main de sa bouche. Émily piqua du nez, consciente qu'elle venait de jouer avec le feu, un feu très peu malléable. Du coin de l'œil elle vit que Rogue avait reprit sa baguette en main et que cette dernière était malencontreusement pointée vers elle. Émily baissa encore davantage la tête, prête à se briser le cou, elle était prête à bien des choses pour ne pas goûter encore à cette médecine. Un temps fou passa, Rogue menaçait toujours avec sa baguette de déclencher une autre avalanche de mousse.

− Pardon, dit finalement Émily après plusieurs minutes d'attentes.

Elle l'avait cru plus enclin à ne pas l'attaquer et avec raison; Rogue baissa sa baguette, sans toutefois la déposer sur son bureau et fixa l'étudiante avec ce regard qu'on lui connaissait si bien.

− Je trouve, dit-il enfin en ne cessant de fixer Émily, que votre comportement est en chute libre depuis que je suis devenu votre gardien. Initialement, vous étiez respectueuse envers moi et ne montriez aucun signe de cette arrogance Gryffondoresque. Que dois-je y comprendre, jeune fille? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais accepter cela de vous, ou de quelconque personne mise sous ma tutelle. De plus, à votre âge, il serait de votre devoir de montrer le bon exemple, celui dont Harry aura de besoin. Il est évident qu'il cherchera un jour ou l'autre à faire comme vous, alors pensez-y la prochaine fois. Je ne tolèrerai guère cela très longtemps, en fait je ne saurais le tolérer une autre fois. Soyez en bien avertie.

− Pardon, fit encore Émily, pour seule réponse.

− Oui, cela vous l'avez déjà dit, répondit Rogue en gardant ses yeux fixer sur elle.

Il déposa lentement sa baguette sur le bureau, gardant toutefois sa main à faible distance. Des frissons parcoururent le dos d'Émily. Un lourd silence vint encore une fois se déposer sur eux.

− Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela, reprit-elle d'une faible voix? Je veux dire, vous m'aviez juré de ne rien me faire…je ne croyais pas que vous feriez cela, avoua-t-elle finalement, des sanglots dans la voix.

Rogue demeura silencieux quelques instants puis enchaîna.

− Dites-moi, Miss, est-ce que je vous ai déjà frappé?

− Non, mais…

− Répondez seulement à ma question, jeune fille, menaça-t-il! Est-ce que je vous ai déjà puni sans que vous le méritiez depuis que vous êtes sous ma garde?

− Non, dit-elle.

− Est-ce que je me suis abaissé à faire ce que les gens de l'orphelinat vous faisaient? Est-ce que j'ai trahi notre entente? Est-ce que je vous ai privé de nourriture, de vêtements ou de quelconque besoin primaire?

− Non, avoua-t-elle.

− Alors où est le problème, dites-moi, jeune fille? Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je tolère que vous me parliez comme vous venez de le faire, cela est inadmissible. Vous me devez le respect, comme à tous ceux qui veillent à votre éducation. Est-ce que je me suis fait parfaitement comprendre?

− Oui, professeur, fit-elle si doucement que sa voix aurait pu être confondue avec un souffle.

− Alors, je me répète, où est le problème?

Rogue venait de se croiser les bras, il s'était reculer dans sa chaise et attendait.

− Les gens de l'orphelinat m'ont déjà fait cela, pour m'empêcher de crier…lorsque…en fin vous savez…j'ai toujours eu une facilité malheureuse à répondre lorsque je suis contrariée et ils ont utilisé ce sort plusieurs fois. Je fus seulement surprise que vous aussi…enfin…je m'excuse…

− Écoutez Émily, vous devrez apprendre à faire la différence entre l'orphelinat et ici. Cela pour votre propre bien être.

Elle fit signe de tête qu'elle avait compris.

− Bon, maintenant, fit Rogue en regardant la jeune Gryffondor droit dans les yeux, si vous me disiez ce que vous étiez venue faire ici, d'une manière plus appropriée.

− C'est à cause de votre examen, il était absolument infaisable, et la plupart de élèves de troisième année sont d'accord sur ce point. Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait si difficile?

− Même si je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, je vous dirai de ne pas vous inquiéter, attendez de voir les résultats avant de paniquer.

− Je ne crois pas, osa-t-elle, je préfère me préparer d'avance aux remontrances que vous allez me servir lorsque vous recevrez mon relevé de note, de même que lorsque vous corrigerez l'examen.

Un froncement de sourcils lui parvint.

− Si votre étude était insuffisante, je n'y pourrai rien, jeune fille.

− Mais j'ai étudié, protesta-t-elle sur un ton énervé.

Un long silence emplit la pièce, la veine sur la tempe de Rogue battait à une vitesse folle.

− Désolée, fit Émily, je ne voulais pas que cela sorte ainsi.

− De toute manière, finit par dire Rogue après plusieurs minutes à fixer sévèrement Émily, vous aurez la réponse à vos interrogations bien assez tôt.

Le lendemain matin dû se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier l'avait fait demandé. Rogue tenta don de convaincre Harry de se dépêcher à s'habiller, mais évidemment il n'apprécia pas du tout d'être pressé si tôt le matin. Harry n'était pas une personne très éveillée le matin, il lui fallait quelques temps avant d'avoir envie de faire quoi que ce soit, mais comme Rogue ne lui donnait pas l'occasion de prendre son temps, Harry commença à s'en plaindre. Il ne voulait pas le chandail bleu, ni celui avec des dinosaures dessus, pas plus que celui avec une chouette. Il ne voulait pas les bas noir, ni les blancs, pas plus qu'il ne voulait les bleu avec des étoiles. Il ne voulait pas se peigner, ne voulait pas brosser ses dents, bref, Harry ne voulait pas grand chose. Rogue finit par perdre patience, prit Harry dans ses bras et l'amena, bon gré mauvais gré vers le bureau du directeur. Évidemment, ce traitement ne fut en rien agréable pour le gamin. Il ne voulait pas non plus être pris par Severus, mais ne voulait pas non plus marcher. Rogue n'écoutait plus les protestations, mais dû se résoudre à intervenir lorsque Harry se mit à lui donner des coups de pieds pour pouvoir se soustraire à son emprise. Rogue arrêta net de marcher, déposant le gamin sur le sol et le saisissant par les deux bras, rien qui ne puisse le blesser, seulement l'immobiliser et le forcer à le regarder.

− Harry, fit Rogue menaçant, tu as intérêt à arrêter maintenant ta mascarade, je ne suis pas patient aujourd'hui, tu as déjà épuisé toute ma patience. Je t'avertis, Harry, si tu continues ainsi, je ne vais pas hésiter à te donner une fessée, même si d'autres personnes en seront témoins. Est-ce que tu comprends?

Les yeux de Harry devinrent largement ouverts.

− Mais moi je voulais jouer avec mes jouets, fit Harry en évitant complètement le sujet.

− Harry, menaça Rogue, je t'ai demandé si tu comprenais.

− Oui papa, je comprends. Pourquoi il faut aller voir Papy Dumby? On aurait pu le voir au déjeuner, non?

− Albus a demandé à nous voir avant le déjeuner, Harry, alors nous allons le voir avant le déjeuner, c'est tout.

Harry retint de justesse un « pfff….c'est plate », se souvenant de la dernière menace que venait de prononcer Rogue.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau d'Albus. Après que Rogue ait prononcé le mot de passe (qui cette semaine là était Aéro caramel1, car Albus avait découvert des sucreries du côté moldu), ils montèrent les escaliers en colimaçon et pénétrèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Albus semblait fatigué, épuisé, comme s'il avait passé la nuit à débattre d'un sujet inquiétant, ou s'il avait passé les dernières heures à se battre en duel avec Voldemort. Rogue lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet, mais ne dit rien.

− Bonjour Severus, bonjour Harry.

Harry se mit à courir pour se jeter sur les genoux du vieux sorcier, ce qui fit vaguement sourire Rogue. « Il est plutôt content de le voir, maintenant, qu'il est rendu », songea-t-il en voyant l'énergie que mettait Harry à saluer Albus.

− Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu, demanda Dumbledore à un gamin grouillant d'énergie.

− Je vais bien, Papy Dumby.

− Voudrais-tu me dessiner quelque chose, Harry pendant que je parle au professeur Rogue, j'ai entendu dire que tu faisais de très beaux dessins à Mlle Belhumeur.

Évidemment, Harry ne pu résister à l'envie de prouver que les rumeurs étaient vraies et il se mit frénétiquement au travail, cela fit sourire les deux hommes.

− Severus, fit doucement Albus en se tournant vers le maître de potions, je dois vous parler d'une chose d'extrême importance.

Albus fit un vague signe de main et Harry se retrouva, sans même le savoir, sous un charme d'insonorisation. Albus n'arrivait pas à regarder Severus en face, trop attristé à regarder le garçon qui colorait pour lui avec tant d'attention, trop attristé d'avoir à lui faire subir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à Severus.

− Severus, j'ai rencontré le ministre hier. M. Fudge exige que vous présentiez un formulaire d'adoption magique rempli par les Dursley, attestant qu'ils acceptent que vous soyez en charge de Harry.

− Mais Albus, j'ai adopté Harry depuis deux ans maintenant, j'ai signé les papiers à l'époque, pourquoi donc aie-je besoin de retourner chez ces saletés de moldus?

− Vos savez, Severus, Fudge fait tout ce qu'il peut pour embêter la population honnête, parfois, j'en viens à me demander où sont ses priorités, mais cela étant, une nouvelle loi est passée. Severus, ces papiers seront nécessaires, sinon Harry devra retourner chez les Dursley et à ce moment il sera livré à son propre sort, à moins que quelqu'un d'autre l'Adopte.

Le cœur de Severus se serra.

− Personne n'adoptera cet enfant, Albus, je vais aller voir les Dursley aujourd'hui même.

− Le problème, Severus c'est que vous devrez emmener Harry avec vous, avec tout ce que cela impliquera, j'ignore si le pauvre est prêt pour cela, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Le contrat magique et les papiers légaux doivent recevoir les signatures magiques de personnes concernées en même temps, un délai de plus d'une minute pourrait tout faire basculer. J'ignore si vous aurez une seconde chance de vous reprendre.

Ce fut au tour de Severus de regarder Harry tristement.

− N'y a-t-il aucun autre moyen, Albus, demanda finalement Severus?

− J'ai bien peur que non, mon enfant, j'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit et pourtant rien ne m'est apparu comme faisable.

− Qui devra être présent, mis à part Harry et moi-même?

− Personne d'autre, fit tristement Albus.

− Ne vous inquiétez pas, Albus, je vais faire en sorte que Harry s'en sorte bien.

− Je sais mon enfant, je sais, fut la seule réponse provenant du sorcier.

Il était retourné derrière Harry, avait enlevé le sort d'insonorisation et regardait avec admiration le dessin de l'enfant.

− C'est vraiment un très beau dessin que tu fais là Harry, un très beau dessin. Je crois que tu devras partir, maintenant. Severus va attendre après toi.

− D'accord Papy Dumby, dit Harry, je t'aime papy, ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue du vieil homme.

− Moi aussi, Harry murmura-t-il pour seule réponse, ses yeux bleus déjà couverts de larmes.

Harry remit son œuvre à Albus, donna la main à Rogue et tous deux sortir du bureau. Rogue portait cette nouvelle croix avec une détresse affolante. Comment allait réagir l'enfant se demandait-il? Revoir ceux qui l'avait si mal traité, si mal aimé, même s'il serait avec lui, même si ce n'était que pour quelques moments. La vie semblait tellement injuste, parfois.

Réponses aux reviews

**Onarluca******

je me demande ça va être quoi la prochaine connerie d'harry?

il est trop craquant ce gamin

à la prochaine

artemis

Réponse : Parfois moi aussi je me le demande… l'imagination est parfois une source épuisable de ressources…une chance que j'en ai eu assez jusqu'à maintenant. Ce pourquoi j'invite ceux qui ont des idées à me les donner, je vais les évaluer et peut-être les insérer dans des chapitres éventuels…en mettant bien entendu le nom de la personne merveilleuse dont l'idée est la source ! Merci de lire et de laisser des reviews aussi fréquemment, en fait aussi religieusement !

**Drago Malefoy**

salut,  
je n'ai pas grand chose à dire... combien de temps cela va durer ? je veux dire, est-ce que tous les chapitres vont être consacrer à la jeunesse de Harry ?... il

y en a encore pour très longtemps...

Sincèrement,  
D.M

Réponse : Je vais voir après les résultats qu'aura donné le sondage (voir plus bas) que je vais réaliser. Et toi que voudrais-tu ? Merci de lire et de laisser des reviews !

**Yue-kero******

Salut,  
J'avais lu ta fic depuis un petit bout de temps, et je l'avais trouvé GENIAL et KAWAI...enfin trop Quoi!

Il est trop mimi le petit harry avec Severus.

Tes chapitre sont à chaque fois bien, drôle et magnifique et Kawai.

La petite mily va appeler severus "papa", un jour?

Harry la considére déjà comme sa soeur.

J'ai lu parmi les réponses de tes review que cette fic irai jusqu'au 11/12 ans de harry, c'est bien ça?

Biz A yue-kero

PS: la suite vite PLEASE...

Réponse : Émily va-t-elle appelé un jour Rogue « papa », umm, bonne question. Je l'ignore et j'en suis désolée. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Je ferai peut-être un sondage là-dessus aussi éventuellement, mais pas maintenant. Et tu as bien lu, je compte au moins faire en sorte de faire durer cette fic jusqu'à ce que Harry ait 11 ans, peut-être plus, cela dépendra de la demande ! Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé cette review ! Oh, j'ai une petite question pour toi, qu'est-ce que KAWAI veut dire, tu es la seconde personne qui me dit cela, et je n'ai jamais entendu cela avant ! Merci !

**Pitite**** maraudeuse **

j'adore cette fic c'est trop mignon et très très original. Rogue me fait rire a tt le temps râler et a ne pas tolérer les débordements trop important de joie… Mais par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi lui et McGonagall on si sévèrement puni la bataille de coussins. Si on punissait les gens a chaque fois qu'ils s'amusent un peu…

la suite !

Réponse : La réponse à cela se trouve au début du chapitre 31, en gros c'est en raison d'un accident semblable qui avait coûté la vie à un élève quelques années au paravant. Je te remercie de lire ma fic et d'avoir laissé une review !

Merci à Onarluca, yue-kero, jenni944, mirug, Timi Turner, Elmire, adrianna diaboliqua rogue, Shiny-misS, hermionedu69,Pitite maraudeuse et Drago Malefoy pour les reviews du chapitre 31.

**J'ai eu la critique suivante de Hermionedu69 :**

_1 critique_

_ca__ bouge pas fo aller vite dans le temps la ca rame (x2)_

_bye_

**Petit sondage à ce sujet : Combien de personne voudrais que j'accélère le rythme ? Dites-moi dans le cas échéant combien de chapitre par année voudriez-vous que j'écrire ? Je voudrais seulement savoir si c'est une critique isolée, ou un avis partagé.**

**Merci**

* * *

1 D'accord, je sais que cette friandise vient d'être inventée il n'y pas très longtemps et que mon histoire remonte à plusieurs années, mais je trouvais le nom bien, alors je l'ai choisi, il faudra seulement ne pas s'embêter avec ce léger détail… 


	33. Chapitre 33: Retour aux sources

Rogue retourna à ses appartements, bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, obnubilé par la détresse de devoir annoncer la malheureuse nouvelle au gamin qui déambulait près de lui. Rogue était tellement attristé, qu'il ne pensa même pas à retirer des points à deux élèves qui se bagarraient dans les couloirs, pas plus qu'il n'intervint lorsqu'il vit une jeune fille de cinquième courir devant lui. Il retourna à ses appartements, décidant qu'il vaudrait mieux préparer Harry le plus tôt possible pour cette visite qui ne s'annonçait guère plaisante pour ni un, ni l'autre. Rogue avait reçu une journée de congé pour cette journée-là, Dumbledore avait, sans doute, déjà prévu un portoloin. Il fit déjeuner Harry dans un silence que le gamin tentait par tous les moyens de briser. Rogue regardait son garçon, si innocent, à l'aube de ce qui s'avérerait être son pire cauchemar. Il nettoya Harry, après que ce dernier ait eu terminé, puis se dirigea vers le salon tenant par la main l'enfant animé.

− Harry, dit-il doucement, viens t'asseoir avec moi quelques instants, je dois te parler de quelque chose.

Harry obéit, s'assit sur les genoux de Severus et le regarda avec ses yeux d'émeraudes, un regard à faire fondre l'Antarctique, un regard que Severus eut tôt fait d'éviter. Il commença à frotter le dos du garçon, doucement, afin de le sécuriser pour ce qui allait suivre.

− Harry, aujourd'hui nous devrons aller, toi et moi, chez les Dursley.

Harry ouvrit grands les yeux. Qu'avait-il fait de mal? Il le savait que Severus se lasserait de lui et le retournerait chez son oncle et sa tante. Des larmes commencèrent à briller dans ses yeux et elles ne traînèrent guère longtemps à cet endroit, avant de tomber lourdement sur ses joues.

− Pourquoi il faut aller chez Oncle Vernon, papa? Tu ne veux plus de moi? Je suis trop méchant? Je te promet d'être toujours gentil et de ne plus pleurer, papa, enchaîna Harry en sanglotant de plus en plus, je ne vais plus te mettre en colère, je vais être très obéissant, je le promets, papa. Je ne veux pas aller chez l'Oncle Vernon, s'il te plait… j'ai peur …je jure d'être toujours gentil, promis, je vais faire ce que tu dis pour mille jours…

Rogue avait la gorge nouée, incapable d'arrêter la tirade du bambin. Il sentait que s'il osait émettre un son, sa voix le trahirait. Il avala sa salive, se racla la gorge une dernière fois et poursuivit.

− Harry, écoute-moi, d'accord, ne pleure pas.

− Non, papa, s'il te plait, fit Harry en écoutant à peine ce que disait Rogue, je vais être le garçon le plus sage de Poudlard. Je vais faire comme tu me dis papa, je promets…non, papa…

− Harry, fit-il le cœur brisé, nous allons seulement aller faire signer des papiers. Ensuite nous allons revenir, ensembles. Je ne te laisserai jamais chez ces gens, Harry, jamais, je t'aime trop pour faire cela. Et tu n'as pas à me promettre toutes ces choses, Harry, je t'aime et cela peu importe ce que tu feras. Est-ce que tu crois que tu es capable de venir avec moi, de signer les papiers avec les Dursley et ensuite de revenir au château?

Harry regarda Severus plus profondément encore, sondant les yeux de l'adulte pour discerner si cela était la vérité.

− Je ne vais pas rester là, hein papa?

− Non Harry, je le jure.

− Mais papa, j'ai trop peur de l'Oncle Vernon, fit Harry en sentant les larmes vouloir rejaillir de leur grotte.

− Harry, je serai avec toi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Il ne pourra rien te faire, je vais te protéger.

Harry hocha faiblement la tête. Il le ferait, pour son père. Mais à l'intérieur de lui bouillait une angoisse douloureuse. Et si tout cela était faux, si c'était un piège, si Severus avait promis quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire…Non, décida-t-il, son papa ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Puis tous les moments où il a désobéi depuis son arrivée au château refaisaient surface dans l'esprit du garçon. Papa, a raison de ne plus vouloir de moi, pensa-t-il, j'ai été très méchant. Harry regarda Rogue encore une fois, baissant rapidement la tête, comme trop honteux.

Rogue habilla Harry, prit le portoloin et puis l'activa. Ils apparurent sur Privet Drive. Harry ferma les yeux et se mit à trembler en voyant la maison portant l'adresse numéro quatre, la maison de l'enfer. Rogue remarqua la réaction de son garçon et décida de le prendre dans ses bras et de le réconforter. Arrivé au pas de la porte des Dursley, Rogue déposa Harry par terre, lui donna la main et lui lança un dernier regard rassurant. Harry émit ce qui se voulait être un sourire, mais qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace douloureuse.

Rogue activa le carillon.

Des pas lourds se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, Harry les reconnus entre mille et se camoufla derrière son père. Vernon ouvrit brusquement la porte et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réaliser qui se tenait devant lui, Severus avait déjà bloqué de son pied le bas de la porte, afin d'éviter que l'homme la lui referme au nez. Vernon était rouge de colère, il reconnaissait Harry et avait déjà envie de le massacrer, de le punir d'exister.

− Toi, cracha-t-il à l'endroit de Harry, tu as causé trop de troubles à celui qui t'a adopté et maintenant tu reviens ici! Espèce de petit monstre, attends que je te montre à vivre!

Harry tressaillit et laissa quelques larmes couler. Rogue lui frotta doucement les cheveux en regardant Vernon froidement.

− Monsieur Dursley, je vous prierais de ne pas vous adresser à mon fils de la sorte. Je suis Severus Rogue, continua le maître de potions, je suis également celui qui a adopté Harry il y a deux ans de cela. Je suis venu vous faire signer les papiers attestant que vous me laissez la garde légale complète de l'enfant.

− Je ne veux pas des êtres anormaux, tel que vous, dans ma demeure, SORTEZ!

Rogue retint efficacement la porte et fronça les sourcils sévèrement. Habituellement, n'importe quel élève de Poudlard serait retourné dans les jupes de leur mère s'ils avaient reçu un regard aussi froid, mais Vernon étant un simple moldu, il ne s'en souciait guère.

− Je suis tout aussi dégoûté de votre présence, Dursley, par contre, j'ai besoin de votre signature. Vous pouvez refuser de signer, mais alors cela signifiera que vous souhaitez reprendre la garde de Harry. De plus, nous avons suffisamment de preuves à Poudlard pour vous faire arrêter, vous et votre femme, pour violence parentale, abus sexuels et négligence. Alors, je vous conseille de faire faire marche arrière à votre énorme postérieur, de m'indiquer le chemin du salon et de cesser vos argumentations vaines.

Vernon ouvrit la bouche de surprise et obtempéra, quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait l'écouter. Harry serrait fermement la main de Rogue. Lorsque Severus entra dans le salon, Harry s'arrêta net de marcher, forçant par le fait même Severus à arrêter.

− Harry, viens, dit-il doucement.

− Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller au salon, papa, les monstres ne vont pas dans les salons.

Rogue eue envie d'assassiner Vernon à ce moment. Comment un père de famille avait-il pu agir ainsi avec un enfant orphelin, qui plus est était de sa propre famille?

− Harry, tu n'es pas un monstre et tu as le droit d'entrer dans le salon, comme tu le fais à Poudlard.

L'enfant accepta difficilement le raisonnement, mais il fit, tout de même, son chemin, lentement vers le salon, regardant son Oncle pour s'assurer qu'il ne le punirait pas de lui avoir désobéit. Vernon était rouge de colère, mais ne dit rien. Harry tremblait intérieurement, des souvenirs amers fusèrent dans sa tête. Il la secoua discrètement, comme pour chasser ce qui y prenait place. Pétunia arriva dans le salon suivit de son bébé hippopotame, Dudley. Harry baissa la tête rapidement, craignant que Tante Pétunia lui crie de sortir du digne salon.

− Vernon, dit-elle fermement, qu'est-ce que le monstre fait dans le salon?

Et sans attendre de réponse elle se tourna vers Harry.

− Et toi, sale môme, tu as oublié où est ta place. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter? Les monstres vont dans les cages! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

− Je m'excuse Tante Pétunia, fit Harry en pleurs, tentant de se cacher derrière son père.

Rogue commença à voir noir.

− Cet enfant demeurera dans cette pièce, avec moi, espèce de moldus imbéciles!

− Ce monstre est tout aussi anormal que sa mère et je dois admettre que j'ai honte d'être la sœur de cette minable, Lily. Il ne restera pas dans cette pièce, il est sale et je ne veux pas qu'il ruine mes meubles.

Rogue sortit prestement sa baguette et la pointa vers le couple peu aimable.

− Maintenant, dit Severus en sentant que la conversation dérivait en même temps que sa patience, nous allons signer les documents afin que nous puissions quitter votre présence malsaine. À moins que vous n'ayez pas terminé avec vos insultes et que par le même fait vous désiriez souffrir fermement sous ma baguette!

Il avait terminé sa phrase comme sur un ton de menace, les fixant dangereusement de ses yeux si noirs. Vernon toussota et s'assit en même temps que sa femme. Rogue fit de même sans pour autant avoir été inviter à le faire. Harry pour sa part, était toujours debout, collé sur Rogue, la peur au ventre et le regard fuyant.

− Harry, dit Severus calmement, assied-toi, nous aurons rapidement terminé.

− Je n'ai pas le droit, papa. Les monstres ne…

− Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos de cela, Harry, l'interrompit Rogue? Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es un merveilleux petit garçon…

− Ne lui montez pas la tête, fit Vernon en interrompant à son tour Severus, il est un monstre de la pire espèce. N'est-ce pas Harry, tu es un monstre? Tu sais ce que méritent les monstres, n'est-ce pas, Harry, tu n'as pas oublié?

− Oui, Oncle Vernon, je suis un monstre et je sais aussi ce qu'il arrive aux monstres, murmura Harry effrayé.

− Suffit, cria Rogue, les monstres c'est vous. De toute manière je doute que ce soit le sujet du jour, alors signez ces putains de papiers que nous puissions être libérés de vos visages répugnants.

Vernon se tut, quelque peu apeuré du ton qu'avait pris Rogue. Severus sortit les papier, fit signer Harry, puis dans les trois minutes qui suivirent, Pétunia, Vernon et finalement Severus apposèrent, eux aussi, leurs signatures. Rogue ne pensait qu'à une chose; partir. Harry se comportait étrangement et il voulait retrouver l'enfant joueur et joyeux qu'il avait réveillé ce matin-là.

Sans grandes formules de politesse, Severus quitta l'austère demeure, tenant un Harry anéanti dans ses bras. L'enfant ne bougeait pas, ne réagissait pas. Seules des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Rogue retourna le plus rapidement qu'il le pu, portant toujours le petit bonhomme contre lui. Il se rendit directement à ses appartements, comme si le moindre délai pourrait briser le gamin. Rogue enleva les vêtements d'extérieur à l'enfant vide de réactions et s'assit sur le divan en le tenant dans ses bras. Ils demeurèrent ainsi longtemps, Rogue frottant le dos secoué de spasmes de Harry, ce dernier pleurant sa frayeur, l'horreur.

− C'est correct, Harry, je suis là. Tu ne les verras plus jamais, promis.

Harry se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Cela dura plusieurs dizaines de minutes encore, puis finalement il s'endormit dans les bras de Severus, épuisé. Rogue n'avait pas la force d'aller coucher le garçon dans son lit, il n'avait pas la force de l'abandonner, seul dans sa chambre. Alors il demeura sur le divan, conservant l'enfant endormit dans ses bras. Harry se réveilla après une sieste de une heure. Apparemment, ce repos lui avait fait du bien, et un sourire bref éclairci son triste visage, lorsqu'il remarqua que Severus l'avait gardé dans ses bras. Puis il se rappela de l'avant-midi et perdu toute trace de joie.

Rogue remarqua le changement drastique, mais ne dit rien, il s'en voulait d'avoir emmené Harry chez les Dursley, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Rogue souleva doucement Harry et l'assit de telle sorte qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

− Harry, je ne veux plus jamais que tu dises que tu es un monstre, car c'est totalement faux, c'est un mensonge et tu sais qu'il est mal de mentir. Tu es un sorcier, Harry, comme ta mère et ton père et tu es un garçon fantastique. Est-ce que tu peux me promettre de ne plus jamais dire que tu es un monstre?

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes à la demande et décida d'accepter, par peur un peu, mais aussi par envie d'y croire.

Fudge avait eu ce qu'il voulait, Harry en avait payé fortement le prix, mais désormais, Severus Rogue était légalement son père.

Réponses aux reviews

**Drago Malefoy**

salut,  
je ne peux pas dire ce que je pense de ce chapitre parce que je n'arrive pas à le lire. Parfois il y a des mots écrit en japonais ou remplacé de carré blanc. (quand je parle des mots en japonais il sont réélement écrit en japonais, avec les signes)

J'aimerai savoir ce qui se passe... si tu le sais.

Sincèrement,  
Drago Malefoy

Réponse : Voir la réponse donnée à Chrichri45. Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé une review.

**Chrichri45**

ton chapitre et ilisible il y a des points d'interogation partout je c'est pas qulle police de"criture tu a utiliser mais revien a l'ancienne car moi je ne peut lire le chapitre tellement j'ai de points d'interogation dans a peut pres tout les mots

je te laisse un petit apersus de se que moi je voie

L�examen avait �t� la b�te noire de tous les �l�ves, m�me de certains Serpentard, ceux qui avaient avou�s que l�examen avait �t� facile, �taient probablement trop orgueilleux. Se

faisant la repr�sentante de tous les �l�ves

des mots son meme pire que sa dommage j'aimais bien ta fan fic mais jarreterai de la lire si jai toujours les points d'interogation dans tout les mots

Réponse : Je crois avoir régler le problème. J'ignore si c'était de ma faute ou à cause des changements que fanfiction avait fait, mais maintenant tout fonctionne. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, et cela vaut pour n'importe qui, si jamais vous avez un problème à lire une de mes fics, et ce peu importe la raison, envoyez-moi un message et je vais vous envoyer une copie du chapitre en question par email. Pour ce qui est du chapitre précédent, je crois que le site, en faisant des changements dans leur configuration, ils ont créé ce trouble. Je n'étais pas la seule auteure, pour laquelle des signes étranges apparaissaient sur ses fictions, cette journée-là, ce qui me porte à croire que le problème n'était peut-être pas de moi…s'il était de moi, alors d'autres auteurs avaient le même problème…ce qui selon les statistiques et probabilités est presque improbable. Merci de votre indulgence. Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre et d'avoir laissé une review, sincèrement.

Merci à Onarluca Shiny-misS, audlydou, Pitite maraudeuse, eliza, Disturbed Angel, Edwige, Drago Malefoy, jenni944, Timi Turner, Aqualine d'Aquarius, Marie-Jo, Chrichri45, fanny, yue-kero, hanna, vivi pour les reviews du chapitre 32.

Pour ce qui est du sondage, je vais réitérer la question, car c'était pas mal égal…donc :

J'ai eu la critique suivante de Hermionedu69 :

_1 critique_

_ca__ bouge pas fo aller vite dans le temps la ca rame (x2)_

_bye_

Petit sondage à ce sujet : Combien de personne voudrais que j'accélère le rythme ? Dites-moi dans le cas échéant combien de chapitre par année voudriez-vous que j'écrire ? Je voudrais seulement savoir si c'est une critique isolée, ou un avis partagé.

Merci


	34. Chapitre 34: Vestiges d'abus

Premièrement, je vous dois mes plus sincères excuses. J'ai traîné sur cette histoire, je l'avoue, mais le fait est que je n'avais pas la moindre idée pour la suite de l'histoire. Désolée. Désolée. Désolée. Désolée. Désolée. Alors voici la suite. En espérant que je n'aie plus de panne d'inspiration….je ne suis pas persuadée d'avoir davantage d'idées présentement, mais je me suis extrêmement forcée à concevoir ce chapitre après un entretien avec ma petite sœur Demoness Lange sur msn…alors si vous êtes heureuses ou heureux de cette suite, remerciez l'acharnement de cette formidable personne et auteur…

Attention…j'ai changé la fin du chapitre 33. Je reprends ce chapitre (34) la journée après la visite chez les Durlsey…Aussi, veuillez noter que l'examen de potions s'est déroulé un mois et demi avant la fin des classes…ce renseignement sera utilise plus tard dans ce chapitre

Chapitre 34

Harry demeurait distant depuis la visite de la veille chez les Dursley, mais il faut avouer que quiconque l'aurait été à moins. Il pleurait souvent, se cachait pour de longues périodes de temps, agissait étrangement, mais le plus difficile pour Severus, fut le silence dans lequel Harry se plongeait. Il regrettait de l'avoir emmené chez ces moldus, mais avait-il vraiment eu le choix ? Dans ces moments, il se mettait à détester Fudge. Ce ministre faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour embêter les honnêtes gens, mais lorsqu'il devait s'en prendre aux criminels et aux mangemorts, il semblait oublier son métier. C'était pitoyable.

Le matin s'était levé depuis une bonne heure déjà, Severus travaillait à la table de la cuisine en savourant un bon café. Harry n'était pas encore sortit de sa chambre et il s'étonnait que le gamin dorme aussi longtemps. Sûrement qu'il en avait besoin. Émily arriva, quelques instants plus tard dans l'appartement. La fin de semaine qui suivait, avait lieu la sortie à Pré-au-Lard et elle devait faire signer le formulaire par son gardien légal. Elle n'avait jamais pu s'y rendre, l'orphelinat n'avait jamais voulu accepter. Elle avait espoir que Severus lui laisse cette opportunité, mais un doute résidait dans son fort intérieur. Elle avait agit bêtement parfois au cours des derniers mois et elle craignait qu'il ne lui autorise pas cette sortie. Elle avait fait exprès de se calmer avant d'entrer, car elle était arrivée jusqu'à l'appartement en courant. Cette conduite aurait été suffisante pour que le professeur l'empêche de sortir. De plus, elle s'était retenue de ne pas entrer en rafale dans l'appartement, car à ce moment, il ne lui aurait même pas été nécessaire d'en faire la demande.

Émily s'étonnait de ne pas voir Harry accourir vers elle. Habituellement, elle n'avait jamais le temps de poser un pied dans l'appartement qu'il était déjà pendu à son cou. Elle regarda autour d'elle, certaine qu'il était caché et qu'il voulait lui faire peur, mais ne le voyant pas, elle devint songeuse. Elle savait que la veille il était allé, avec Severus, chez les moldus, par contre, elle ne comprenait pas comment cette visite pourrait être la cause de cette absence. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment ces personnes, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour elle de savoir. Elle souleva ses épaules avant de les laisser tomber. Elle comprendrait certainement bientôt.

Arrivée à la cuisine, elle haussa les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua que Harry n'y était pas non plus. Il était impossible que Harry soit encore couché. Habituellement, il se levait à des heures très matinales, tellement matinales, qu'il fallait le convaincre de se rendormir encore quelques heures.

- Bonjour, oncle Sev, fit-elle lorsqu'il eut relevé son attention de sa lecture. Harry n'est pas là ?

- Bonjour, Émily, comme vous pouvez le constater, Harry n'est pas encore debout.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez me signer cela, s'il vous plait, pendant que je vais chercher quelques trucs dans ma chambre ?

- Déposez-les ici, dit-il en pointant un endroit sur la table, et je vais m'en occuper.

- Merci, dit-elle en faisant comme il avait demandé.

Elle sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Pour parvenir à cette pièce, elle devait inévitablement passer devant celle de Harry. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et ce qu'elle y vit lui coinça le cœur, lui rappelant trop fortement sa propre enfance. Harry était assit sur le bord de son lit, les genoux près de son torse, le menton déposé sur ses genoux et le visage ravagé par des larmes. Qu'était-il donc arrivé ? Devait-elle entrer pour le voir ? Devait-elle appeler Severus ? Elle décida d'entrer, se disant que si la cause du chagrin de l'enfant était Severus, il valait mieux qu'elle le console elle-même. En entrant dans la chambre, une forte odeur lui parvint. Harry s'était échappé pendant son sommeil, il avait mouillé son lit. Mais pourquoi faisait-il la tête pour quelque chose de si normal. Il savait que Severus ne ferait rien, qu'il ne serait même pas en colère contre lui. La situation la dépassait. En plus, Harry n'avait même pas bronché lorsqu'il l'avait entendu entrer. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé, ne lui avait même pas parlé. Cela lui fit extrêmement mal, c'était bien la première fois que le gamin réagissait ainsi en sa présence.

Émily comprit alors que la situation était trop grave pour qu'elle s'en occupe. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il y avait un détail qui lui échappait et ce détail, ce petit quelque chose, elle était persuadée que Severus pouvait le lui donner. Elle sortit de la chambre en courant, se dirigeant à toute allure vers la cuisine, s'attirant par le fait même un regard plus froid que la mort de la part de Severus.

- Que vous avais-je dit à propos de…

- Oncle Sev, l'interrompit-elle, c'est important, c'est à propos de Harry, je crois qu'il ne va pas bien.

Severus ne prit même pas la peine d'entendre la fin de la phrase, qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Harry. Il se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé par lui-même. Il aurait dû aller vérifier le sommeil de l'enfant au lieu de s'émerveiller sur l'heure tardive à laquelle ce dernier se lèverait. En entrant dans la chambre, Severus sentit ses entrailles se serrer. L'image du gamin lui fit faire un saut deux ans en arrière, au moment où il était arrivé à Poudlard. L'odeur d'urine ne lui laissait aucun doute sur l'état mental de Harry. Il savait que l'enfant revivait le passé, il savait qu'il était prisonnier de sa bulle et que le sortir de là demanderait énormément de patience.

- Harry, fit Severus doucement. Harry, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me chercher dans la cuisine lorsque tu t'es réveillé ? C'est ce que tu fais habituellement.

- Je m'excuse papa, fit Harry à travers ses larmes. Les monstres ne doivent pas sortir du lit.

Émily fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Harry.

- Émily, fit Severus, rejoignez la Grande Salle, j'irai vous remettre votre document plus tard aujourd'hui.

- Mais, oncle Sev…

- Pas de discussion, fit-il en n'haussant toutefois pas la voix.

Elle se retira, comprenant par le regard qu'elle venait de recevoir que la conversation n'aurait pas de suite. Elle sortit de l'appartement, davantage inquiète pour Harry qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Dans la chambre du gamin, Severus tentait de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu survenir avec l'enfant. D'accord, la visite chez les Dursley l'avait ébranlé, mais à ce point là ? L'évidence le forçait à croire que oui, mais sa raison le poussait à réfuter cette avenue. C'était impossible qu'une visite de quelques minutes ébranle à ce point l'enfant. Mais pourtant, cette impossibilité prenait vie sous ses yeux.

- Harry, tu m'as fait une promesse, hier, tu t'en souviens ?

Harry fit oui de la tête.

- Pourrais-tu me la dire ?

- Je suis un mauvais garçon papa et tu vas être fâché après moi car j'ai fait comme les bébés monstres.

- Ce n'était pas ma question Harry. Répond à ma question, tenta à nouveau Severus.

Il voulait absolument l'entendre de la bouche du garçon.

- Tu vas me punir papa et je vais pleurer et tu vas être fatigué que je pleure… et …je vais retourner chez l'oncle Vernon… et… l'oncle Vernon va devoir me montrer à rester à ma place de monstre… et… j'ai peur, fit Harry en terminant sa suite de propos sans queue ni tête.

Severus se frotta les yeux. Comment allait-il parvenir à faire comprendre à Harry ?

- Harry, fit-il, hier tu m'avais promis de ne plus dire que tu étais un monstre. Pas vrai ?

Harry ne répondit pas, mais il baissa encore davantage la tête.

- Oui, Harry, tu me l'avais promis. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu essais de te rappeler ce que nous sommes allés faire chez les Dursley, hier.

Le silence demeura, encore une fois, la seule chose dans lequel la pièce fut baignée.

- Nous sommes allés faire signer des papiers, afin que tu deviennes mon garçon, pour toujours et que plus jamais tu ne retournes chez ces gens. Est-ce que tu comprends cela, Harry ?

- Oui, mais les monstres…

- Non, Harry, il n'y a pas de monstre. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus que ce mot-là sorte de ta bouche.

Harry se recula sur son lit, en baissant davantage la tête. Severus soupira.

- Vient Harry, je vais aller te faire couler un bain. Ensuite nous irons voir Émily.

Harry se leva docilement, trop docilement d'ailleurs. Il se rendit à la salle de bain, sans rien dire, se déshabilla sans protester et entra dans l'eau comme l'aurait fait un petit robot. Rogue sentit une boule monter dans sa gorge. Harry ne jouait pas dans l'eau, comme il le faisait habituellement. En temps normal, le sol aurait déjà été parsemé d'eau. Rogue en vint à regretter toutes ces fois où il avait sermonné Harry alors que ce dernier jouait trop activement dans l'eau. Il avait envie de faire éclabousser l'eau sur le sol pour le sortir de sa léthargie. Il lava le gamin, chose qu'il ne faisait pas fréquemment car l'enfant aimait le faire par lui-même. Harry ne réagissait pas. Il semblait craindre quelque chose, quelque chose que Severus ne comprenait pas.

Severus sortit l'enfant du bain, le sécha et l'habilla enfin.

Que devait-il faire ?

Il décida d'emmener Harry dans la Grande Salle, en temps normal, le garçon adorait s'y rendre et peut-être que de voir tous ces visages familiers allait le sécuriser. Severus le prit dans ses bras et Harry se colla la tête sur son épaule sans parler, sans bouger ne serait-ce que faiblement.

- Harry, fit Severus une fois parvenu à la Grande Salle, aimerais-tu aller manger avec Émily, ou à la grande table ?

Harry ne répondit pas. En temps normal, Severus aurait déjà perdu patience, mais le temps était tout sauf normal. Harry, pour sa part, savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de choisir, que ce n'était qu'un piège, l'oncle Vernon l'avait dit hier. Il allait lui apprendre à vivre, il allait lui montrer où était la place des monstres. Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia avaient été fâchés car Harry avait oublié. Mais Harry se dit qu'il allait leur montrer, que la prochaine fois, il n'aurait pas oublié. Aussi, il s'efforçait à agir convenablement afin que la prochaine fois qu'il les verrait, son oncle et sa tante n'auraient pas à trop le punir. Mais un léger doute germait dans sa tête, depuis que son papa était venu dans sa chambre ce matin. Si son papa disait vrai, s'il ne retournait plus jamais chez l'oncle Vernon ? Mais Harry ne pouvait pas croire cela, son papa lui avait déjà promis cela et il avait fini par y retourner. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, avant qu'il ne soit vraiment tanné et qu'il le retourne d'où il venait. Penser à cela lui faisait de la peine, car Harry aimait beaucoup son papa et Émily aussi, mais il savait qu'il était un monstre et que son papa ne pourrait pas toujours l'aimer. Alors il retournerait chez l'oncle Vernon et à ce moment il allait devoir être prêt.

- Harry, répéta Severus, où veux-tu aller manger ?

Encore une fois, seul le silence parvint aux oreilles de Severus. Il décida de retourner à ses appartements et d'y amener Émily, décidemment, de voir tout ce monde n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté sur le gamin. Il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, en y surprenant une conversation intéressante.

- Alors, Émily, tu vas venir à Pré-au-Lard, demanda Olivier ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai donné la demande au professeur Rogue ce matin, il ne lui reste plus qu'à la signer.

- Et il sait pour ta semaine de retenue avec McGonagall ?

- Tu es malade ? Il ne sait pas, c'est évident, sinon je ne pourrai pas sortir pour la prochaine éternité, fit Émily l'air dramatique.

- La prochaine éternité, fit Severus en faisant sursauter les jeunes Gryffondor…, c'est bien peu dire. Miss Belhumeur, suivez-moi, nous avons quelques petites choses à régler.

- Et merde, marmonna Émily pour que seul Olivier entende.

Quant à lui, Olivier était mort de rire. Bien qu'il était désolé pour son amie, rien que de voir l'expression qu'elle avait faite, c'était suffisant pour lui fournir de quoi rire pour les dix prochaines minutes. Il avait bien envie de la narguer un peu plus, surtout après le coup pendable qu'elle lui avait fait la veille.

- Émily, fit-il suffisamment fort pour que son maître de potions entente, n'oublie pas de parler du poil à gratter du professeur Chourave, du cours d'histoire de la magie que tu as loupé et des devoirs de défense contre les forces du mal que tu n'as pas fait depuis une semaine.

À ce moment, Émily était prête à étriper son ami. Premièrement, il savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas responsable du poil à gratter. Deuxièmement, il était avec elle pour le cours d'histoire de la magie qu'elle avait loupé, car tous les deux n'avaient pas terminé de faire leur devoir de potions. Puis troisièmement, d'accord, la troisième accusation était fondée, mais elle n'avait simplement pas eu le temps de les faire.

Elle lui lança un regard glacé et puis suivit son professeur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Severus tenait toujours Harry dans ses bras. Il alla déposer l'enfant au salon et puis il entraîna l'adolescente dans la pièce adjacente. Il lui expliqua brièvement la situation, les souvenirs qui étaient remontés dans la tête de Harry et le comportement étrange de l'enfant

- Miss, j'étais initialement venu vous chercher afin que vous m'aidiez avec Harry. Nous devons lui réapprendre à nous faire confiance. Lorsqu'il dormira, nous aurons une petite discussion tous les deux, lui dit-il en levant sévèrement ses sourcils.

- Mais professeur…

- Non, jeune fille, plus tard, vous aurez bien le temps de m'exposer la vérité ce soir, pour le moment, l'état de Harry est inquiétant.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le salon, Harry s'était levé du divan et il attendait, debout, près de celui-ci. Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas s'y asseoir, ce n'était qu'un test pour savoir s'il se souvenait.

Cela prit toute la journée à Severus et à Émily avant d'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une esquisse d'un résultat. Lorsqu'il le coucha ce soir là, Severus prit le temps de lui lire son histoire favorite.

- Tu sais, Harry, dit-il en terminant la lecture, je t'aime plus que tout au monde et j'aimerais vraiment que tu comprennes cela. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir, Harry, tu es mon garçon et personne ne te fera de mal, tant que je serai là. Je t'aime Harry.

- Je t'aime aussi, papa, fit Harry en baillant.

Severus quitta la chambre de Harry, en prenant soin de ne pas fermer complètement la porte, puis il alla rejoindre la jeune Gryffondor au salon. Il prit soin de lancer un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce où dormait Harry, juste au cas où la discussion qu'il allait avoir avec Émily ne trouble le sommeil de l'enfant. Il arriva finalement au salon, affichant un air neutre. Seul son sourcil relevé indiquait que quelque chose l'ennuyait.

- Alors, jeune fille, qu'avez-vous donc à me dire, si j'en juge parles propos qu'à tenu votre camarade ce matin, nous aurons bien des choses à régler.

Severus se tenait debout, sachant que cette position lui donnait une autorité encore plus forte. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'il en était, persuadée qu'il ne la croirait pas.

- D'accord, fit-il, je veux bien vous croire, mais expliquez-moi pourquoi Minerva vous a donné une semaine de retenues ?

- J'ai répliqué plusieurs fois après elle et elle s'est mise en colère. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je vous le jure, professeur. Je ne voulais pas lui manquer de respect, mais je l'ai tout de même fait.

- Lui avez-vous présenté vos excuses ?

- Non, j'étais trop en colère, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Alors vous le ferez à l'instant, lui dit Severus en lui lançant un regard réprobateur.

Puis il se dirigea vers la cheminée.

- Minerva McGonagall, dit-il fortement après avoir mis de la poudre de Cheminette.

Après une petite discussion avec la directrice de Gryffondor, cette dernière apparut dans le salon de Rogue.

- Miss Belhumeur, levez-vous, fit froidement Rogue. Je crois que cette jeune fille a quelque chose à vous dire Minerva.

Émily se leva honteusement, comme punition, Severus n'aurait pas pu trouver pire.

- Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses, professeur McGonagall, les propos que j'ai tenus dans votre classe étaient déplacés et irrespectueux. Je vais faire mieux à l'avenir, termina-t-elle, rouge de honte.

Elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard glacé de Severus.

- Très bien, jeune fille, fit-elle avec toute la bonté que nous lui connaissons. Vos excuses sont acceptées.

Severus raccompagna Minerva jusqu'à la cheminée et il revint vers sa jeune protégée.

- Maintenant que les excuses sont faites, il nous reste tout de même quelques petits détails à régler. Les cours se terminent dans un mois et demi, fit-il sévèrement, je ne veux plus aucune bêtise de votre part. Pour vos cachotteries, vous ne pourrez pas aller à Pré-au-Lard…

- Mais…

- Ne m'interrompez plus, fit-il froidement. Si vous m'aviez avoué tout cela, je ne vous aurais sans doute pas privé de vos sorties. Ce qui me pousse à vous punir, jeune fille, ce ne sont pas vos âneries, ce sont vos mensonges. Plus vous hésiterez longtemps avant de m'avouer quelque chose, plus vous trouverez que ma colère sera grande et que mes punitions seront sans pitiés. Vous devriez même être reconnaissante que votre ami vous ait dénoncé, car autrement vous auriez regretté cette clémence. Je veux vous voir, pour la période restante de l'année en cours, revenue à l'appartement dès que vos cours seront terminés. Avant de pouvoir sortir, vous me présenterez vos travaux. S'ils sont mal faits ou incomplets, vous ne sortirez pas de la soirée. Vous coucherez ici, ce soir et jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement, je vous veux au lit à 20h30 et ce pour la prochaine semaine. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ?

- Oui, professeur, fit-elle les larmes coulant de ses grands yeux bleus.

- Maintenant, allez chercher vos devoirs que je vérifie cela.

- Je dois aller les chercher à la Salle commune de Gryffondor, dit-elle.

- Et bien, allez-y.

Émily fit ce que Severus venait de lui demander. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle portait tous ces livres d'école. Heureusement que le sort de lévitation existait, pensa-t-elle. Émily n'avait pas cessé de pleurer, c'était bien la première fois que Severus agissait ainsi avec elle. Elle venait de perdre sa confiance et c'est-ce qui la blessait le plus.

Elle remit ses travaux à son gardien et ce dernier les pris sans rien dire. Elle se rendit à sa chambre où elle se coucha sur son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Severus revint la voir plus tard cette soirée-là. Émily n'avait toutefois pas cessé de pleurer.

- Avez-vous un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et d'Histoire de la magie, demain, demanda-t-il en entrant dans la chambre ?

- Non, monsieur, répondit-elle à travers ses sanglots.

- Dans ce cas, vous reprendrez ces devoirs demain soir, après votre retenue avec le professeur McGonagall, jusqu'à ce que je juge qu'ils soient adéquats.

Elle hocha la tête, encore une fois incapable de parler.

- Au lit, maintenant, jeune fille, fit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il se coucha, Severus soupira. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'élever des enfants demandait autant d'énergie ! Harry et Émily dormaient maintenant paisiblement et le maître de potions se surprit à apprécier cette accalmie. Il avait détesté voir Émily pleurer autant, mais il voulait faire d'elle une adulte réfléchie. Il voulait lui apprendre que l'honnêteté payait davantage que l'hypocrisie et qu'elle n'aurait jamais à craindre les représailles si elle était honnête envers lui. Il s'endormit rapidement, certain que le lendemain serait une autre de ces journées difficiles !

Merci, merci, merci ! Merci de votre patience…j'ai fait un plus long chapitre…pour parer le retard ! À bientôt…

Pour ce qui est du sondage…je vais commencer à croire que vous l'avez fait exprès…, mais bon, comme je ne veux pas éterniser ce sondage sur un troisième chapitre, je vais devoir faire un compromis…Alors voici les résultats :

Rappel de la question :

**Combien de personnes voudraient que j'accélère le rythme ? Dites-moi dans le cas échéant combien de chapitre par année voudriez-vous que j'écrire ? Je voudrais seulement savoir si c'est une critique isolée, ou un avis partagé.**

Alors sur 23 répondants

10 personnes sur 23, ou 43.5, ont voté en faveur d'augmenter le rythme.

11 personnes sur 23, ou 48.8, ont voté en faveur de ne pas augmenter le rythme.

2 personnes sur 23, ou 9.7, ont voté en se disant indécis.

Et vous voulez que je fasse quoi avec cela ? Lol…je vais devoir faire plaisir à tout le monde…donc avant ce sondage, je faisais environ 20 chapitres par années…je vais tenter d'en faire entre 6 à 10 par année…j'imagine que ce sera mieux…mais avouez qu'il y a eut pleins de choses qui sont survenues cette année ! Bon, à la prochaine ! Et merci d'avoir participé à ce sondage en si grand nombre !

Merci à Onarluca, fanny, hermiondedu69, Demoness Lange, Lunenoire, dracula girl, pitite maraudeuse, Misspotter95, Krystal, Calypso, Kaiera1, Pilule, edge, Para-San, yue-kero, Gedauphin, greg, Shiny-misS, Timi Turner, Lysbeth-Beriawen, audlydou, lyly, vivi, Drago Malefoy, Lily Evans, Adrianna Diaboliqua Rogue et Kalya pour les reviews du chapitre 33.


	35. Chapitre 35: Vivre en dépit du passé

Le lendemain matin, Émily se leva de bonne heure. Ses yeux boursouflés témoignaient de l'affreuse nuit qu'elle avait passée. Après avoir effectué sa toilette matinale, elle se rendit à la cuisine où Severus était déjà installé. Elle n'osa même pas le regarder, trop honteuse du déroulement de la veille. Severus, quant à lui, n'était pas dupe.

- Émily, fit-il doucement, comment allez-vous ce matin ?

Elle viendrait d'apprendre que Severus était tout droit sortit de la planète Mars, qu'elle ne l'aurait pas regardé plus bizarrement.

- Oncle Sev, tenta-t-elle, pourquoi ne puis-je pas aller à Pré-au-Lard, je n'ai jamais pu y aller ?

- Émily, fit-il, je ne me mêlerai jamais aux punitions que vous auront donné les autres professeurs, par contre, je m'attends à une totale franchise de votre part. Je ne suis pas en colère en raison des retenues que le professeur McGonagall vous a donné, bien que je n'en sois pas enchanté, pas plus qu'en raison de vos autres bêtises. Ce qui m'a déçu, hier, fut de constater que vous m'aviez mentit. Peut-être que vous avez appris à camoufler la vérité, afin de survivre, au cours de votre enfance, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous devrez apprendre à ne plus faire cela. Je peux me montrer tolérant envers bien des choses, mais le mensonge est quelque chose pour lequel je n'ai pas de pitié.

- Je croyais que si je vous en parlais, vous me puniriez encore davantage, avoua-t-elle finalement.

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait, Émily ? Si un de mes collèges a déjà sévit, je ne vais pas ajouter à la punition qui vous aura déjà donnée. Je ne peux pas faire cela, car j'aurais été absent au moment où ce qui vous est reproché aurait eu lieu, je ne pourrai donc pas être juste dans mes décisions.

- Mais j'ignorais tout cela, avoua-t-elle faiblement en sentant les larmes vouloir encore une fois sortir de ses yeux.

- D'accord, jeune fille, je vais vous laisser aller à Pré-au-Lard, en dépit de ce qui est survenu. Je consens à vous laisser une chance, compte tenu de la situation, mais ne me faites pas regretter ce choix.

- Merci ! Oh, merci ! Oncle Sev, cria-t-elle folle de joie avant de se rendre compte que ses cris auraient pu réveiller Harry. Je peux aller voir si Harry est réveillé ?

- Oui, bien sûr, mais ne faites pas exprès de le réveiller s'il dort encore.

Émily se rendit à la chambre de Harry et y découvrit encore le gamin assit sur le bord de son lit, la tête reposant sur ses genoux, le visage plus triste que jamais. Elle décida d'entrer dans la chambre et de parler avec Harry.

- Bonjour, Harry, fit-elle doucement. Je vois que tu es réveillé…pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas levé ?

- Mily, dit-il, prudemment, j'ai encore fait comme les bébés monstres, papa va se tanner de moi.

- Bien sûr que non, Harry. Oncle Sev t'aime bien trop pour cela, il ne se tannera jamais de toi. Et ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est qu'un petit accident. Moi aussi je mouillais mon lit lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Allez, vient, on va aller voir Oncle Sev, je suis persuadée qu'il sera très heureux de voir que tu es réveillé.

- Je ne peux pas sortir du lit, Mily…il faut que papa vienne.

- D'accord, lui dit-elle en lui embrassant le front. Je vais aller le chercher.

Émily sortit de la chambre, laissant derrière un gamin en pleures. Une fois parvenue à la cuisine, elle interrompit la lecture de son gardien.

- Oncle Sev, Harry était réveillé et il veut vous voir. Il s'est échappé dans son lit et pleure à cause de cela, je crois.

Severus ne dit rien, mais Émily remarqua bien qu'il était triste. Il se rendit, à son tour dans la chambre de l'enfant et s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Bonjour, Harry, fut-il doucement en s'agenouillant devant le garçon.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de pleurer lourdement dans la robe noire de son père. La peur lui tiraillait les entrailles.

- Harry, fit Severus, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Est-ce que je peux sortir du lit, demanda Harry dans un murmure si faible, que n'eut été le fait que Severus le tenait conte lui, il n'aurait pas pu comprendre ?

- Harry, combien de fois est-ce que je devrai te dire que nous n'irons plus jamais chez les Dursley ? Tu ne les reverra plus, ej vais toujours t'aimer et te protéger. Je veux que tu fasses comme tu faisais avant d'y aller, tu es capable et je le sais.

Harry se colla davantage contre la robe du sorcier, étouffant ses sanglots

- Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui, Harry, nous pourrions aller magasiner et peut-être trouverons-nous des livres de potions pour toi. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Harry releva lentement sa tête, incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Avec, Mily aussi, demanda Harry en tentant de ne laisser traîner dans ses vois des traces de son chagrin.

- Malheureusement, Harry, Émily ne pourra pas venir, car elle doit aller à ses cours aujourd'hui. De toute manière, elle ira à Pré-au-Lard en fin de semaine. Bientôt, dans 9 dodos, elle n'aura plus d'école, alors nous pourrons l'emmener avec nous.

- Mais papa, entama Harry, u ne peux pas vouloir m'emmener, je suis trop méchant et j'ai fait comme les bébés…

- Harry si tu termines cette phrase, alors je serai réellement en colère. Je ne veux plus entendre ce mot dans ta bouche. Est-ce que tu comprends, demanda-t-il sur un ton tout de même calme.

- Je m'excuse, papa, dit Harry en baissant sa tête et en se dégageant du corps de Severus.

- Oui, Harry, je sais que tu veux t'excuser, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- D'accord papa, je ne dirai plus ce mot.

Après un bain davantage animé que la veille, Severus ne pu faire autrement que de remarquer que Harry recommençait à agir comme avant. Bien évidement, c'était très loin de son comportement habituel, mais au moins il ne ressemblait pas à une statue de pierre effrayée de la moindre brise !

Émily qui avait suivit la conversation qui s'était tenue dans la chambre, n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi des gens s'étaient, dans le passé, attaqués à u enfant si merveilleux.

- Oncle Sev, fit elle alors que Harry s'amusait dans l'eau du bain, est-ce que je pourrais aller à Pré-au-Lard avec vous et Harry ?

- Dis oui, papa, fit Harry en sortant du jeu qu'il s'était inventé !

- Vous avez des cours aujourd'hui, Émily et vous ne manquerez pas vos cours pour aller vous promener à Pré-au-Lard, ni nulle part d'autre d'ailleurs.

- Mais vous aussi vous avez des cours, Oncle Sev, fit-elle presque indignée de se faire refuser ce qu'il se permettait à lui-même.

- J'ai quel âge, Miss, demanda-t-il brusquement ?

- Je l'ignore, avoua-t-elle.

- Miss, j'ai l'ae suffisant pour savoir ce que je dois faire et le moment où je dois le faire.

- Mais ce n'est pas juste, je ne manquerai pas de cours difficiles aujourd'hui, ce n'est que de la révision.

- Comptez-vous chanceuse de pouvoir y aller en fin de semaine, jeune fille. Continuez ainsi et je reviendrai sur ma décision.

Émily sortit de la salle de bain. Oui, elle comprenait ce que Severus voulait dire, mais elle avait tellement envie d'être traitée comme Harry. Elle en n'était pas jalouse, mais de toute sa vie, personne ne l'Avait aimé, tel l'aurait fait des parents. Tous les adultes qui l'avaient approchée l'avaient blessée. Et à ce moment, la phrase que disait souvent Severus lui revint en tête. La vie n'est pas juste, elle n'est pas conçue pour l'être d'ailleurs. Elle retourna dans la cuisine et attendit

Après le déjeuner, Severus et Harry se dirigèrent à Pré-au-Lard. Harry profita de cette sortie et bénéficia du temps que Severus lui vouait. Le maître de potions en vint même à songer que peut-être que c'était tout ce dont Harry avait de besoin.

Les jours passèrent et Harry redevint le jeune garçon agité que tout le monde connaissait.

Émily avait enfin terminé l'école et c'est avec un plaisir fou qu'elle bénissait l'arrivée de l'été. Enfin les vacances, enfin elle n'aurait rien de mieux à faire que de ne rien faire, justement.

Ce jour-là, Émily devait surveiller Harry, le temps que son oncle travaillait corriger les essais de ces derniers groupes d'élèves.

La première moitié de la journée s'était bien déroulée, mis à part quelques caprices de Harry. Par contre, plus l'après-midi avançait, plus Émily commençait à avoir de la difficulté à le contrôler. Depuis le matin, Harry n'avait qu'une idée en tête, aller voir Hagrid et ses hippogriffes. Le demi géant lui avait dit qu'il s'occupait de ces bêtes merveilleuses et lui avait aussi dit à quel point il était merveilleux de voler sur leur dos. Comme Harry adorait voler sur un balai, ce ne fut guère long avant qu'il se mette à rêver de voler sur le dos d'une de ces bêtes. Dès qu'Émily avait eu le dos tourné, il avait réussi à s'éclipser, prenant la direction de la cabane du garde-chasse. Bien sûr, il avait hésité quelques secondes, mais il en était venu à la conclusion que puisque son père avait été si clément depuis quelques temps, il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Au pire, il le réprimanderait légèrement et lu ferait promettre de ne pas recommencer.

Ce fut donc avec courage et témérité qu'il entama la marche.

Émily venait de constater l'absence de Harry, tout d'abord en refusant d'y croire, elle avait fouillé tout l'appartement, croyant que l'enfant s'était caché et qu'il se moquait d'elle. Après plus de 20 minutes de recherches infructueuses, elle décida d'aller rejoindre Severus, consciente qu'elle devrait affronter sa colère. Il lui avait fait confiance et elle n'en avait pas été digne.

Elle frappa à la lourde porte de bois du bureau du professeur de potions, son anxiété étant à son paroxysme.

- Entrez, fit la voix ennuyée de Severus.

Elle savait que de le déranger alors qu'il corrigeait et je cite «de stupides cornichons sans cervelle» était une idée saugrenue, mais avait-elle réellement le choix ?

- Émily, dit-il simplement.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, professeur Rogue, mais j'ai perdu Harry.

Severus déposa lentement sa plume, releva étrangement sa tête, peur sûr d'avoir parfaitement saisi. Mais pourtant. La jeune Gryffondor était bien là. Devant lui, seule et elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Pardon, fit-il incertain ?

- J…Je…J'ai perdu Harry. Je ne sais pas où il est. Je l'ai perdu il y a trente minutes maintenant,…j'ai cherché …

- QUOI ! TRENTE MINUTES ! ET C'EST MAINTENANT QUE VOUS M'AVERTISSEZ ! ALLEZ DANS VOTRE CHAMBRE, MISS ET N'EN SORTEZ PAS !

- Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès de le perde, il s'est enfui…

- Si vous l'aviez surveillé adéquatement, nous n'en serions pas là ! Partez !

- Mais…

- Partez avant que je sois réellement en colère.

Émily sortit en courant du bureau, pleurant sincèrement cette autre injustice qui venait de la frapper.

Pour sa part, Severus commença les recherches. L'enfant ne pouvait pas être allé bien loin. Soudain, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas demandé certaines informations à Émily. Il se dirigea vers l'appartement. Il entra en coup de vent dans ses quartiers et trouva, malheureusement pour elle, sa jeune protégée assise au salon, à pleurer.

- Que faites-vous là, demanda-t-il en colère ?

- Je…je…je ne croyais pas que vous alliez revenir si rapidement, avoua-t-elle stupidement.

- Et cela vous donne le droit, j'imagine, de ne pas m'obéir ! VOTRE CHAMBRE !

Elle se leva, effrayé et y couru. Elle se jeta sur son lit, son dos secoué par les sanglots. Rogue l'avait suivie.

- De quoi a parlé Harry, aujourd'hui ? A-t-il énoncé quelque chose ? Lui avez-vous refusé quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas, gémit-elle, il n'était pas tenable, je n'arrivais pas à le faire demeurer tranquille. Il voulait aller à la volière voir sa chouette, voulait voir le professeur Dumbledore, Remus, Hagrid et ses hippogriffes…

- Vous restez ici, n'essayez même pas de sortir de ce lit, un sort vous en empêchera, j'ai assez d'avoir perdu un enfant, je n'en perdrai pas deux !

- Mais j'ai treize ans…je ne m'enfuirai pas !

- Mieux vaut prévenir que prévenir, fit-il en s'éloignant.

Severus sortit de l'appartement et se rendit à tous les endroits possibles et imaginables, mais Harry n'y était point. Finalement, il prit la direction de la cabane du géant. Harry avait intérêt à ne pas y être, pensa-t-il. Malheureusement, non seulement Harry s'y trouvait, mais en plus il chevauchait un hippogriffe que Hagrid tenait en laisse et faisait virevolter à basse altitude.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER, cria-t-il apeuré ! Descend immédiatement de cet animal !

- Professeur Rogue, commença Hagrid, je suis désolé. Harry m'a dit que vos aviez accepté qu'il y monte et que la jeune Émily lui avait donné la permission de venir me voir.

- Probablement Hagrid que c'est ce qu'il vous a dit, mais le fait est qu'il vous a mentit.

Harry venait de descendre de l'hippogriffe, la tête basse. Ces certitudes s'étaient envolées. Il avait réellement cru que cela fonctionnerait, maintenant, Hagrid le regardait tristement.

- Harry, fit Hagrid avec quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans la voix, je ne veux plus que tu viennes me voir et ce pour plusieurs jours. Tu m'as mentit, alors que moi je te faisais confiance.

Harry se mit à pleurer, suppliant le géant qui avait autant mal que lui.

- Monsieur Potter, fit Rogue, c'est bien avant d'Avoir agit que tu aurais dû penser. Suis-moi maintenant.

Harry continuait à pleurer et attrapa la main que Severus lui avait tendue. L'homme entreprit de retourner au château, en n'adressant guère la parole au gamin qui se vidait de ses larmes à ses côtés. Il avait tellement eu peur d'avoir réellement perdu Harry, il le tenait solidement, comme s'il vouait ne plus jamais que cela se reproduise, comme pour se rassurer qu'il l'avait bien retrouvé.

- Papa, fit Harry à travers ses sanglots, papa, je t'aime…

Severus ne répondit pas, il savait que Harry tentait de l'amadouer, comme il l'avait fait depuis les dernières semaines. Cette technique avait fonctionné trop longtemps, il devait faire cesser le manège.

- Papa, recommença Harry, prends-moi, j'ai peur, je ne veux pas l'Oncle Vernon…

- Tu as peur, Harry, demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre ? Et bien devine quoi ? J'ai eu très peur moi aussi ! Si tu as le droit de faire peur aux gens en disparaissant soudainement, alors il est seulement normal que les gens aient le droit de faire la même chose avec toi. Et je ne vais pas te prendre. Tu as été capable de marcher par toi-même pour aller chez Hagrid, alors tu es capable de faire le chemin inverse.

Harry se tut, remarquant que toutes ses certitudes étaient maintenant déchues.

Une fois parvenue au château, Rogue prit directement la direction de ses appartements.

- Va dans ta chambre, Harry, je suis trop fâché pour te parler maintenant. Tu vas dans ton lit et tu y restes !

- Mais j'ai trop peur dans ma chambre, l'Oncle Vernon…

- Non Harry, l'Oncle Vernon n'est pas ici et tu le sais. Ce qui arrive est de ta faute, tu vas dans ta chambre tout seul et si je t'entends encore argumenter, je fermerai la porte de ta chambre et les veilleuses aussi. Allez file !

Harry obéit donc, comprenant que c'était probablement la fin de ses petits stratèges.

De parts et d'autres de l'appartement, Rogue pouvait entendre les sanglots des deux enfants. Évidemment, Émily se faisait beaucoup plus discrète, mais tout de même perceptible. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Rogue retourna voir Harry. Lorsqu'il vit son père entrer, Harry se recula dans son lit. Rogue prit place à l'extrémité du lit, il devait agir et il le savait, mais son cœur continuait de lui rappeler l'image traumatisante du gamin après la fameuse visite chez les Durlsey.

- Harry, ce que tu as fait est très mal. Non seulement tu as mentit à Hagrid, mais tu as également fait des misères à Émily et à cause de toi, elle est punie, elel aussi.

Harry ouvrit grands les yeux, interdits.

- Mily ? Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit punie, pleura-t-il de plus belle.

- Et bien, il est un peu tard pour y penser. Je sais que c'est de ta faute, mais elle devait te surveiller. Tu vois, lorsque tu décides de faire quelque chose, t dois en assumer les conséquences et pas seulement, celles qui tu subiras, mais aussi celles que tu feras subir aux autres.

Harry recommença à pleurer lourdement, Severus en avait assez, il était à bout. L'enfant avait trouvé cette méthode, soit dit en passant très efficace, pour éviter les punitions.

- Harry vient ici, descends du lit.

Sa voix reflétait légèrement cette colère, cette angoisse, cette détresse qui se mêlaient en lui.

Harry fit exactement ce que Severus demandait. L'homme prit l'Enfant, el coucha sur ses genoux, leva sa main pour lui administrer une fessée dont il se souviendrait, mais une force inconnue l'arrêta. Il remit Harry sur le sol et l'enfant le regarda, stupéfié, avant de reculer lentement, effrayé par ce qui venait de se passer. Rogue n'avait pas pu le punir comme sa colère lui disait de le faire et c'était probablement tant mieux. Il regarda longuement le gamin. Harry s'était reculé dans un coin de la chambre et était sans voix.

- Harry, fini par dire Severus, tu vas aller présenter tes excuses à Émily et ce soir tu feras la même chose avec Hagrid. Pour ta punition, tu vas passer les trois prochains jours avec M. Rusard.

- Non, gémit Harry, pas M. Usare, papa. J'ai peur de lui. Donne-moi une fessée à la place, papa.

Severus était décontenancé.

- Non, Harry, tu vas aller avec M. Rusard, tu vas rester avec lui toute la journée et tu vas manger avec lui pour le repas du midi. Je ne voudrai pas que tu viennes vers moi au dîner.

- Je ne veux pas papa. C'est pas drôle avec M. Usare et j'ai peur.

- Et ce n'est pas drôle lorsque tu disparais, Harry et moi aussi j'ai eu peur. Et je ne vais pas changer d'idée. Maintenant, vient présenter tes excuses à Émily, elle pleure depuis que tu as disparu.

Harry suivit Severus, se disant qu'il parviendrait peut-être à le faire changer d'idée. Il se sentait parfaitement stupide, à ce moment.

- VA-T-EN, hurla-t-elle, TU M'AS FAIT PEUR, TU M'AS FAIT DE LA PEINE !

Mais un seul regard de Severus et elle se tut. Harry pleurait davantage.

- Mily, Je…J…Je m'excuse, Mily, fit-il en osant pas regarder sa copine.

Severus lui releva la tête et lui fit affronter les yeux détrempés et chagrinés de la jeune Gryffondor en l'obligeant recommencer.

- Je m'ex…je…je m'excuse, Mily. Je ne vais plus m'enfuir.

- Va-t-en, Harry. Oncle Sev, je veux être seule.

Severus sortit avec Harry et le reconduit à sa propre chambre.

- Je ne veux pas rester dans ma chambre, papa, fit Harry en s'accrochant à la jambe de Severus. Je veux jouer avec Mily.

- Émily n'a pas envie, Harry, et tu ne peux pas la forcer. Maintenant, va dans ta chambre et ne teste plus ma patience, tu en as fait suffisamment aujourd'hui.

Harry partit, tristement, il avait tellement déçu de personnes en une seule journée. Il se coucha sur son lit et réfléchit longuement. Il est vrai qu'il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était mal, mais il avait été persuadé que son papa serait clément. Il avait d'abord cru que rien de ce que Severus pourrait faire n'équivalerait le tour d'hippogriffe, mais il comprenait qu'il avait fait une grossière erreur. Ce soir-là, au souper, Harry présenta ses excuses à Hagrid et l'homme ne pu continuer à lui en vouloir. Évidement, Émily ne demeura pas en colère très longtemps, non plus.

Pour Severus, plus la soirée avançait, plus il sen voulait. Il était totalement incertain des décisions qu'il avait prises. Ce pourquoi il retourna voir Émily dans sa chambre.

- Émily, fit-il doucement en s'assoyant sur la chaise près du lit de la jeune fille, je sais comment Harry peut être parfois et je sais que cette situation aurait très bien pu m'arriver à moi aussi. Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de vacances.

- J'ai eu réellement peur, que vous ne vouliez plus de moi, je n'ai pas fait exprès…je l'ai vraiment surveillé, mais il se cachait toujours et était plus rapide que moi…

- Émily, Émily, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, je sais que vous n'avez pas fait exprès. Je suis probablement à blâmer dans cette histoire, j'ai laissé trop de liberté à Harry ces derniers temps. Et je ne ferais jamais le vœu de vous retourner à l'orphelinat, Émily, jamais. Je vous ai accueilli jusqu'à votre majorité et je compte bien respecter cela. Et c'est davantage qu'une question de respect d'engagements, Émily, je vous aime et je ne me débarrasserai pas de vous.

- Merci, Oncle Sev. Est-ce …est-ce que je peux sortir de ma chambre, maintenant ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr.

- Je vous aime aussi, Oncle Sev, fit-elle en lui faisant une caresse sincère.

- Soyez prête à partir dans une semaine, nous irons à Walt Disney, mais n'en dites rien à Harry pour le moment, nous l'en informerons lorsqu'il aura terminé sa punition avec Rusard

Émily, folle de joie, se retint de justesse de cirer un «Merci, papa» gênant, mais elle le serra tout de même davantage dans ses bras, trop heureuse de cette bonne nouvelle.

Le lendemain matin, Severus entama la journée à reculons, il savait qu'il devrait argumenter sans arrêt avec Harry. Bien évidemment, laisser l'enfant à Rusard ne l'enchantait pas, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Harry gagner encore une fois.

Harry venait de rejoindre Severus à la cuisine. Il espérait sincèrement que l'homme avait changé d'idée. Après le déjeuner, Rogue habilla Harry.

- Tu vas être gentil avec M. Rusard, Harry, et tu vas faire ce qu'il te dit. Je ne vais pas changer d'idée comme la dernière fois. Ce midi, tu mangeras avec lui et tu ne parleras pas à personne d'autre, autrement, je vais rajouter d'autres jours à ta punition.

- Mais papa…

- Non, pas à matin, Harry, pas de «mais papa».

Harry n'argumenta pas plus que cela, conscient qu'il y avait des feux qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop toucher. L'avant-midi avec Rusard fut d'un ennui sans nom, d'abord Rusard faisait bien sentir à Harry qu'il était en punition, de plus Harry dû à plusieurs reprises refouler quelques larmes. Il s'ennuyait de son papa, il voulait Émily et à la limite il aurait préféré que son papa donne tous ses jouets au lieu qu'il le laisse avec le concierge. Lorsque le dîner arriva, Harry se rendit avec Rusard dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde avait été prévenu de ne pas attirer Harry et de le laisser avec Rusard. Tous les professeurs qui restaient, c'est-à-dire, McGonagall, Dumbledore et Hagrid eurent le cœur déchiré de devoir agir ainsi, mais chacun comprenait qu'ils devaient le faire. Harry tenta de se séparer de Rusard pour se diriger à l'extrémité de sa place où se trouvait son papa, mais deux yeux d'un noir profond l'en dissuadèrent. Harry eut beau supplier avec ses deux émeraudes, faire son air de petit chien battu, mais rien n'y faisait. Il laissa tomber les quelques larmes qu'il avait retenues pendant tout l'avant-midi et suivit sans rien dire Rusard. Harry ne toucha pas à son repas, trop chagriné et il entreprit, quelques temps plus tard, l'après-midi avec le concierge. Rogue, qu'en à lui, s'état rapidement retiré de la Grande Salle, trouvant trop difficile de faire vivre cela à Harry, mais il savait que l'enfant devait apprendre les limites.

Lorsque la journée se termina, Rusard vint reconduire Harry aux appartements de Severus. Lorsque Harry vit son père, il n'avait qu'une seule envie ; lui sauter au cou et demander autant de caresses que l'homme accepterait de lui donner, mais il ne le fit pas, se souvenant que son papa ne lui en avait pas donné depuis qu'il s'était enfuit. Une fois Rusard partit, Severus se baissa à la hauteur du gamin et lui ouvrit ses bras. Harry ne tergiversa guère et s'y retrouva rapidement.

Les deux autres journées suivantes se déroulèrent similairement, Harry tentait toujours de venir retrouver son père pour dîner, mais Severus lui faisait comprendre, à chaque fois, d'oublier cette idée.

Lorsque la punition de Harry fut terminée, Severus commença les préparatifs pour partir en vacances, les enfants ne tenaient plus en place, trop excités par cette merveilleuse aventure.

Une fois arrivé à Walt Disney, Harry et Émily n'avaient pas suffisamment de yeux pour tout voir. Soudain un homme vêtu d'une cape et tenant un chapeau noir attira l'attention de Harry. L'homme tenait une baguette magique et Harry fut perplexe. Il tendit les bras pour que Severus le prenne et c'est tout doucement qu'il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Papa, pourquoi le monsieur a une baguette ? Tu avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas parler de magie et de Poudlard, mais le monsieur, lui, il le fait.

Severus se mit à rire sincèrement, la réflexion de Harry était amusante, après lui avoir expliqué brièvement ses motivations, les trois personnes se dirigèrent vers le magicien. L'homme fit sortir un lapin de son grand chapeau et Harry pu s'approcher pour y toucher.

- Tu aimerais être un magicien, demanda l'homme au lapin à Harry qui ne cessait de le fixer passionnément ?

- Je suis magicien, fit Harry fièrement et mon papa aussi, il peut faire des choses comme vous, avec sa baguette magique et ses poti…

- On non, Harry, l'interrompit Severus drôlement embarrassé, je ne suis pas aussi doué que le VRAI magicien !

Pour sa part, Émily était littéralement morte de rire, s'il pouvait y avoir une situation embarrassante, celle-là devait sans aucun doute être la plus drôle !

Ce fut donc à Walt Disney que Harry fêta son quatrième anniversaire, entourée de sa petite famille.

Réponses aux questions

**Vivi******

non moi je suis pas d'accord, j'adore cette fic, et meme pour dire, c'est celle que je préfère de toute celle que tu fais, et je trouve vraiment dommage que tu ne fasses pas plus de chapitres! vraiment, j'adore cette fic,et c'ets **vraiment triste de voir que tu upload des chapitres pour les autres fics, et pas pour celle ci!**

Réponse : Oui, je sais que c'est dommage, mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez, que je n'écris pas les autres fics au dépend de celle-ci. J'écris lorsque l'inspiration est là…Malheureusement, je n'avais plus d'idées pour cette fic alors que j'en avais pour les autres… c'Est triste, et désolant, je sais et je m'En excuse…Merci de lire cette fic…sincèrement.

**Anna007**

Ton histoire est trop bien, en plus il est trop mignon le petit Harry, et puis elle montre le côté gentil de Severus. Et j'adore ça! Sinon ton histoire est trés bien, par contre je dis que tu va assez vite , le rythme est très bien comme ça. J'ai hate que tu nous fasse la suite! **Par contre pourquoi Harry et comme ca? Il était prerque moins pire au début** mais bon c'est toi qui décide. Bon et ben a par bravo et continue comme ca , je ne vois rien d'autre a dire!  
Bravo!  
et bonne chance

Réponse : De ce que j'ai pu comprendre du comportement des enfants, mais encore là, je peux me tromper, c'est que ce sont des personnes fragiles et lorsqu'elles se donnent, elles le font avec beaucoup plus d'énergie et de passion que la plupart des adultes. Oui Harry a régressé, mais je crois que c'Est tout à fait normal, en retournant chez les Dursley, il s'est sentit trahi, blessé. Il avait cru Severus quand ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il ne les reverrait plus jamais, il avait apprit à vivre avec cette idée, mais les revoir, les entendre parler comme ils l'ont fait, l'a ébranlé…Mais te t'inquiète pas…il redeviendra vite la petite tornade que nous aimons…enfin que j'aime…Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé ce review !

**Pitite**** maraudeuse**

je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris la question : j'avais cru que par "augmenter le rythme" hermione du 69 (c'est bien ca ?) entendait : augmenter le rythme de l'histoire, c'est a dire plein d'évenements et pas augmenter le rythme des chapitres. enfin dans les deux cas j'ai pas tres bien suivi apprament lol  
sinon ce chapitre était très bien, on voit que emily se rebelle un peu, mais comme elle a un tres bon fond, les profs, comme mac gonnagal, lui pardonnent.  
au fait je crois qu je te dois des excuses, je me suis un peu arretée dans la lecture de ta fic, nouvelle famille nouvelle peur… je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la finir (bah oui 102 chapitres c'est aps rien), j'en suis au chapitre 51 et j'ai plus trop trop le temps de la lire. entre les fics que je suis régulierement, mon travail et mes autres activités je suis un peu débordée, mais promis je la finirai… plus tard ;o)  
**en esperant que tu ne m'en veux pas**

bises  
PM

Réponse : QUOI ? T'en vouloir ? Mais pourquoi ? Ne t'inquiète pas avec cela, ce n'est qu'un détail et je me compte bien chanceuse d'avoir des lecteurs…dont prends le temps dont ut auras de besoin…Sincèrement. Je te remercie pour ton appui !

**Kaiera1**

Très bon chapitre,je trouve que dans cette histoire ton débit est bon. Question pour toute tes fic en général. **Ne serait tu pas mieux d'écrire un fic a la fois. Plus de débit par histoire plus d'inspiration. tu serais peut-être moin solicité non**. Enfin moi je serais vraiment pas capable de faire ça. J'en écrit juste une auquel le chap 2 n'est même pas encore finis et j'ai de la difficulté...hi hi hi, tu as du courage...

Réponse : Peut-être…mais le fait est que j'ai trop d'idées dans la tête, si je les laisse dans ma tête, elles m'empêchent de penser correctement, alors je les écrit…Merci pour tes bons mots, honnêtement, j'ai apprécié !

**Akane******

Salut

j'ai lu ta fic , elle est trop bien.le petit harry est trop KAWAI.

Il est vraiment con ce Fudge pour faire revivre ça à harry, non?j'espére que harry se remettra sur pieds trés vite, car j'aime bien qd il fait ses patites

bêtise".je pense que rogue aussi,non?

avec **mily**** comment ça va se passer, est ce qu'elle saverus papa?**elle considére déja harry comme son petit frére.

A+ Akane

Continue comme ça

Réponse : Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre cette question…mais avec le temps j'imagine que nous saurons tous ce qui surviendra !Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé ce review ! Et bienvenue à toi, nouvelle lectrice !

**Shinobu-Sû******

SAlut  
je viens de lire tout en entier ta fic, elle est bien.il est trop KAWAI le petit harry.

j'espére que harry va vite se remettre sur pieds, car severus aime bien le harry "plus dynamiqu,plus eveillé".Je pense que emily va bcp aidé severus, sur ce point?  
En tout cas continue comme ça, j'attends la suite avec impatience.Alé Ciao A+ Shinobu-Sû

PS:LA SUITE VITE PLEASE...

Il a quel age harry pour le moment?

Réponse : Bienvenue à toi ! Pour ce qui est de ta question…Harry aura quatre ans au cours de ce chapitre ! Merci pour ce review !

**Drago**** Malefoy**

salut,  
j'ai bien aimé ce chapitre, bien que **je trouve la fin se rapprochant un peu trop à ton autre fic "nouvelle vie, nouvelle peur, nouvelle version". Dans cette fic je voyais Roge un peu plus... gentil ? non ?...**

Pour ce qui est du sondage, 6 à 10 chapitres par ans c'est un assez bon calcul je trouve... Mais que dis-tu par ans ? Tu parles bien des années dans l'histoire. 6 Chapitre pour une année ou Harry grandit.

J'espère que tu retrouveras vite d'autres idées.

A bientôt,

Drago Malefoy

Réponse : J'espère qu'il est moins que comme dans 'Nouvelle famille, nouvelle peur', maintenant…lol…En fait c'est un adulte et il doit conserver une certaine autorité…Mais on verra bien pour la suite, mais ne t'en fait pas…je ne ferai pas avec cette fic le même profil de Rogue que j'ai fait dans 'Nouvelle famille, nouvelle peur'…ne t'inquiète pas !Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé ce review !

Merci à Onarluca, Lunenoire, luna-la-lunatique, cram, vivi, Namyothis, Shiny-miss, Anna007, Pitite maraudeuse, Kaiera1, Akane, MissPotter95, Lily Evans –une fidèle lectrice, Shinobu-Sû, Yue-Kero, Severia, edge, raziel, Eliza, jenni944, aLiNoU, Angélina Black, marrypotter et Drago Malefoy pour les reviews du chapitre 34 !

Je n'en reviens pas…25 reviews…merci à tous et à toutes ! Sincèrement


	36. Chapitre 36: Un joyeux trio

Note de l'auteur : (Et merde…c'est moi ça ?). J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que Fanny se joindra à moi pour m'aider à trouver des idées. Je suis toujours l'auteur de cette fic, j'écris tout, tout, tout, mais cette merveilleuse âme m'aide lorsque mon imagination tombe à l'eau…on lui dit un gros merci ! Tout le monde en cœur : MERCI FANNY !

Chapitre 36

Après la rencontre surprenante avec le magicien, Harry demeura perplexe. Il avait beau chercher avec sa logique d'enfant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la magie à Walt Disney était si différente que celle qu'il avait pu voir à Poudlard.

- Papa, demanda-t-il alors qu'ils prenaient une glace près d'un cours d'eau. Pourquoi les baguettes ne font pas des étoiles comme la tienne ?

Severus se savait mal pris. Devait-il lui dire que cette magie à Walt Disney et partout dans le monde moldu n'était pas vraie, qu'elle n'était qu'un subterfuge pour amuser les petits enfants moldus ? Devait-il lui laisser la chance de croire en cette pseudo magie, alors qu'il pouvait en voir, de la véritable, à chaque journée de sa vie ? Il ignorait la meilleure chose à faire, il ignorait ce qu'il était bon pour un enfant de croire.

- C'est à cause que les magiciens que nous avons vus, Harry, le sauva Émily, sont des magiciens moldus. Les moldu ne sont pas capables de faire de la magie, mais certaines personnes ont trouvé quelques moyens pour y parvenir. Les magiciens moldus n'ont pas les mêmes baguettes que nous, elles ne font pas de lumière, ou d'étoiles, comme tu l'as dit.

Harry se mit à réfléchir à cette réponse.

- Papa, je peux avoir une baguette moi aussi ? Je ne vais pas faire des choses dangereuses, promis.

- Non, Harry, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, même si tu me promets d'être prudent avec. Une baguette ce n'est pas un jeu, Harry. Tu vas en avoir une lorsque tu auras onze ans et pas avant.

Malgré les quelques protestations du gamin, la «petite famille» continua sa visite de ce lieu enchanté.

Harry et Émily avaient passé une merveilleuse semaine à Walt Disney, évidemment. Severus dû endurer leurs paroles incessantes sur ce sujet pendant plus de trois semaines après la fin du voyage, mais il ne s'en formula pas trop. Il était bien heureux que ses enfants aient autant profité de ce voyage.

Quelques semaines avant le retour en classe, Severus se trouva à jouer les gardiens d'enfants, encore plus de ce qu'il était habitué à faire. En effet, Molly lui avait demandé de garder Ron pour la semaine, car ils partaient en voyage. De plus, Lucius avait, lui aussi réclamé son aide, car il partait avec son épouse chez de la parenté malade. Alors, Severus se retrouva avec Drago, Ron et évidemment Harry sur les bras. Il savait que la semaine serait longue. Il avait déjà goûté aux âneries que pouvait inventer Harry lorsqu'il était seul, alors le pire était à craindre.

Un après-midi alors qu'il préparait des potions dans son laboratoire situé à même ses appartements, les trois petits garçons décidèrent que d'aller à l'extérieur était une idée de pur génie. Si Émily avait été là, elle leur aurait dit que cette idée était impossible, ou du moins elle les aurait accompagnés, mais elle était partie chez sa copine pour la semaine.

- Il fait chaud, Harry, se plaignit Drago, on devrait aller dehors.

- Mais non, Drago, Papa a dit de l'attendre.

- Mais ça va être trop long, il fait des potions. Nous serons revenus avant qu'il ne sorte de son laboratoire, le convainquit Drago.

- Nous devrions prendre ton balai Harry, puisque oncle Sev ne saura pas que nous sommes sortit, il n'y aura pas de mal à aller voler sur ton balai.

- Ouais, fit Harry !

Évidemment, puisque la journée était ensoleillée à souhait, les trois enfants décidèrent que de voler sur le balai de Harry serait une expérience des plus amusantes. Ils ne prirent évidemment pas la peine d'avertir Severus, ne voulant pas se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied.

Les trois enfants s'amusèrent pendant vingt bonnes minutes à virevolter à basse altitude. Ils voulaient bien aller plus haut et plus rapidement, mais le balai de Harry n'était pas conçu pour ce type d'activités, c'était tout de même un balai pour enfant.

Harry s'amusait follement à faire des pirouettes que son père ne lui aurait jamais permis de réaliser. Il volait la tête en bas, se tenait qu'à une main et faisait de son mieux pour épater ses amis qui applaudissaient ses exploits. Soudain, Harry perdit le contrôle de son balai et se dirigea rapidement vers le lac. Effrayé, Harry se mit à hurler à s'en crever les poumons. Ron et Drago qui étaient demeurés sur la terre ferme, se mirent à courir après Harry, effrayés à leur tour par la tournure des évènements.

Le balai de Harry le mena au-dessus du lac et soudain, Harry perdit l'équilibre et y tomba. Sous le regard horrifié de ses camarades, Harry qui ne savait pas nager, se mit à bouger les bras frénétiquement lorsqu'il sentit que son corps était submergé par l'eau. Il criait, dès que sa tête émergeait de l'eau, appelait ses amis, mais ces derniers ne savaient que faire, ne sachant pas nager, eux non plus. Ils hurlaient à Harry de revenir. Ils criaient sans que des résultats deviennent évidents

- Harry, cria Ron, nage vient ici, c'est comme un gros bain, vient jusqu'ici !

Drago regarda Ron.

- Il ne peut pas nager, il ne sait pas comment. Il faut aller chercher Oncle Sev.

- Mais non, il va être fâché et dira à maman que j'aurai été un mauvais garçon, s'empressa de répondre Ron.

Drago, qui n'avait pas vu cela ainsi se ravisa : aller chercher l'Oncle Sev n'était pas une bonne idée. Son papa l'avait, lui aussi, bien avertit de demeurer tranquille.

Harry pour sa part, avait la frousse de sa vie, il sentait l'eau entrer dans son corps, il sentait ses bras s'affaiblir de minutes en minutes et puis il sentit au bout de quelques temps que son corps s'enfouissait dans l'eau.

Soudainement, une force inconnue le fit abruptement sortir du lac. Harry se retrouva, flottant au dessus du lac, trempé jusqu'aux os, mais bien vivant. Le seul problème, venait du fait que Harry était maintenant pris dans cette positon, quelque part entre le ciel et l'eau. Il ne pouvait pas regagner la terre ferme, tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire, sans savoir toutefois comment, c'était de rester, immobile à flotter comme un nuage.

- Aidez-moi, hurla Harry à ses amis.

Les deux garçons, qui venaient de comprendre que sans l'aide d'un adulte ils n'y parviendraient pas, se consultèrent du regard.

- Je vais aller chercher Mimi Gall, fit Ron en courant vers le château.

Ron courait à toute vitesse, sentant les petits muscles de ses jambes brûler sous l'effort violent, mais c'était pour sauver Harry, alors il continuait.

Une fois arrivé dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, Ron dû affronter la triste évidence qu'elle n'y était pas. Il se mit à questionner les peintures, mais aucune d'elles ne l'avait vu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution ; aller chercher l'oncle Sev…à moins que Papy Dumby soit dans son bureau. Ron couru aussi rapidement qu'il le pu vers le bureau du directeur et parvint à y entrer, sans mot de passe. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, ne sachant même pas qu'il y avait un mot de passe sur cette porte.

En fait, la porte avait été conçu pour que n'importe qui se trouvait dans une situation délicate et qui de tout son cœur avait besoin de voir Dumbledore, puisse ouvrir la porte de par la pureté de son cœur et de ses intentions.

Ron arriva en haut des escaliers, essoufflés, presque incapable de se tenir sur ses frêles jambes. Mais ô malheur, le directeur n'était pas seul. Avec lui se trouvaient le professeur McGonagall ainsi que Severus. Le regard que Ron reçu du maître de potions, lui fit comprendre que sa maman allait, encore une fois, le réprimander.

- OÙ ÉTIEZ-VOUS, hurla Severus ?

- Severus, calmez-vous, fit doucement Dumbledore. Ron qu'y a-t-il ?

- Harry…lac…balai…fit-il à travers ses sanglots, à travers sa respiration devenue douloureuse.

Le vieux sorcier, prit Ron dans ses bras et les trois adultes sortirent du bureau pour se diriger vers le lac.

Harry pour sa part, commençait à vraiment perdre son calme. Il avait peur, il flottait encore au dessus du lac et il avait le vertige.

Soudainement, il vit son papa, Papy Dumby et Mimi Gall arriver. Rien de cela ne pouvait être bon, pensa-t-il.

Severus prit sa baguette et attira Harry vers lui. Une fois Harry déposé près de lui, Severus se pencha, prit un des bras de l'enfant et lui administra deux bonnes fessées, se sentant dès lors plus sale et plus odieux que le plus sombres des sorciers.

Harry, humilié que ceci ait eu lieu devant le professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall, laissa libre cours à son chagrin. Severus le souleva de terre, tentant à la fois de rassurer l'enfant que de se rassurer lui-même.

Étrangement, lorsque Harry arriva, tout mouillé dans les bras de son papa, le calme de l'homme qui aurait dû le rassurer, lui fit craindre le pire. Severus serra fortement son enfant dans ses bras, ramassa le balai qui était arrivé sur la rive et commença à vraiment être en mesure de respirer. Il rapetissa le balai et le mit dans l'une de ses poches.

Drago et Ron n'osaient pas retirer leurs regards du sol. Ils venaient de réaliser que ce qu'ils avaient fait était stupide et tous deux craignaient pour leurs fesses.

- Professeur Dumbledore, pouvez-vous vous occuper de Ron et de Drago pour le restant de la journée, s'il vous plait.

- Bien certainement, Severus.

Severus, tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras, se dirigea vers le château.

«Cet enfant va me faire mourir avant sa majorité», pensa-t-il.

Une fois revenu dans ses appartements, Severus, malgré que fortement conscient du chagrin que devait avoir Harry, ne dit rien. Il sentait que s'il s'accordait le droit de parler, il hurlerait si fort que les oreilles du garçon serait alors qu'un ornement, ne servant plus à rien.

Il fit couler un bain à Harry, le lava, pour le réchauffer de cette baignade improvisée. Il l'habilla finalement avec des vêtements propres et sec.

Une fois que ceci fut effectué, il reprit Harry dans ses bras et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Il déposa l'enfant qui pleurait depuis des lunes sur son lit et prit place sur une autre chaise.

Il le regarda longuement, incapable de faire sortir des mots de sa bouche.

Harry débarqua de son lit et tenta de monter sur les genoux de son père, tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était de se faire rassurer, car de viroler au dessus d'un lac n'a certainement rien de très rassurant.

- Non, Harry, fit Severus en se brisant le cœur en disant cela. Tu vas sur ton lit, je n'ai pas envie de te prendre.

Harry éclata en sanglots en entendant cela.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu ne me retournerais pas chez l'Oncle Vernon et ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es tanné de moi et tu ne veux plus de moi, pleura Harry avec dans la voix comme quelque chose de brisé !

- Harry, tu ne vas pas revenir sur cette histoire à chaque fois que je suis en colère. Si tu cherches vraiment à me mettre en colère, c'est le bon moyen, je te l'assure !

Harry retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, triste et déçu.

- Pourquoi es-tu sortit, Harry ?

- Mais c'est le balai qui a commencé à bouger dans tous les sens et là je suis tombé dans le lac…

- Harry, si tu étais demeuré dans l'appartement, tu ne serais pas tombé du balai. Comment est-ce que tu vas comprendre que tu ne dois pas sortir de l'appartement seul ?

- Mais je n'étais pas seul, j'étais avec Ron et Drago, se défendit maladroitement Harry.

- Tu savais que vous ne deviez pas sortir, Harry, ne joue pas avec mes mots.

- Je m'excuse, papa.

- Tu sais que je vais devoir te punir, Harry ?

Pour seule réponse, Harry se mit à pleurer encore plus fortement.

- Harry, je t'ai posé une question !

- Mais je ne voulais pas flotter en haut du lac, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, je le jure papa.

- Harry, ce qui est survenu, fit-il en adoucissant momentanément sa voix, c'est ta première démonstration de ta magie, cela signifie que plus tard tu pourras pratiquer la magie. Cette démonstration survient lorsqu'un jeune sorcier se trouve dans une situation difficile, sa magie tente de le sauver. Mais bon, là n'était pas la question. Donc, tu sais que je vais devoir te punir ?

- Mais papa, tu m'as déjà puni et j'ai encore très mal, fit Harry d'une voix si faible que Severus peina à tout saisir

Severus ouvrit grand les yeux. Harry avait dû vivre une très grande humiliation devant Minerva et Albus. Il se souvenait que cette fessée qu'il lui avait donnée avait certainement dû être douloureuse. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait cela, il ne croyait pas particulièrement en cette éducation, cette sorte d'éducation qu'il avait reçue. Mais pourtant, il avait perdu son calme et avait fait ce qu'il avait tant reproché à son propre père.

- Tu vas passer la journée dans ta chambre, Harry. Et compte-toi chanceux que je ne te punisse pas d'avantage. Voler sur ton balai, sans surveillance, était une idée vraiment stupide. Fallait-il vraiment que tu te montres en spectacle, Harry, que tu prouves que tu étais le meilleur ? Tu vois ce qu'il arrive ?

- Je ne voulais pas montrer que j'étais le meilleur…papa…

- Ha non ? Dans ce cas, explique-moi comment ton balai est devenu incontrôlable. Explique-moi comment tu t'es retrouvé dans le lac !

- Je volais sur mon balai…

- Ne prends pas la peine de me mentir, Harry !

Harry regarda les yeux de son père, le suppliant de ne pas lui faire dire cela, mais Severus ne changea pas d'idée.

- J'ai fait des pirouettes, j'ai volé la tête en bas et je suis allé vite…

- Et tout cela, Harry c'est quoi si ce n'est que tu t'es montré en spectacle ? Tout cela t'était interdit, Harry et tu le sais fort bien. C'est dangereux. Alors, puisque tu es trop petit pour avoir un balai, je vais aller le donner à un autre enfant. Les petits bébés n'ont pas le droit de voler avec un balai, donc tu devras attendre d'être un grand garçon !

- Je vais être un grand garçon, se mit à promettre Harry, ne fais pas ça, papa. C'est mon balai, à moi, je ne veux pas le donner.

Harry pleurait, hurlait, criait, mais Severus demeurait stoïque.

- Bien sûr que tu es un bébé, Harry, regarde combien tu pleures ! Lorsque tu seras un garçon plus gentil et non plus un bébé, nous irons peut-être en acheter un autre

Severus fit disparaître tous les jouets de la pièce et laissa un Harry insulté marteler le lit de ses poings et de ses pieds.

Harry pleurait à s'en fendre l'âme. Severus prit le balai miniature qui était dans sa poche et alla le cacher dans sa chambre. Il ne le donnerait pas réellement, mais avait cru bon de faire croire à l'enfant que c'est ce qu'il ferait.

Les larmes de l'enfant résonnèrent dans le château pour plusieurs dizaines de minutes, mais Severus tint bon. Lorsque cela fit une heure que Harry n'avait pas versé de larmes, Severus retourna voir l'enfant qui était couché en position fœtale, sur son lit.

- Tu vois Harry, lorsque tu agis comme un bébé, je n'ai pas envie de venir te voir. Lorsque tu agis comme un grand garçon, je suis beaucoup plus intéressé à te parler. Je sais que parfois pleurer fait du bien et c'est correct de le faire, mais lorsque tu pleures ainsi, si longtemps, là tu agis comme un bébé. Tu as mal agit, alors ne vient pas pleurer à moi, car tu es triste à cause de la punition. Si tu es puni, c'est que tu as mérité cette punition. Je ne te puni pas parce que j'aime cela, je le fait car je veux que tu deviennes quelqu'un de bien qui comprendra la différence ente le bien et le mal. Lorsque tu agis ainsi, c'est-à-dire en pleurant sans arrêt, en faisant ce que tu sais interdit, moi aussi je suis triste, car je me rends compte que je ne peux pas te faire confiance, et que je ne t'élève pas comme je le devrais.

- Je m'excuse, papa, je vais être gentil.

- Je veux bien te croire, Harry, mais je ne sais pas si je le pourrai. Tu m'as beaucoup mentit ces derniers temps. Aussi, je sais que tu aimes montrer ce que tu sais faire, mais je ne veux plus que tu le fasses, à moins que je te le demande. Tu as eu la chance d'apprendre tout cela, ce n'est pas parce que tu es meilleur, c'est parce que quelqu'un a prit la peine de te le montrer. Je ne veux pas élever un petit garçon vantard et prétentieux.

Harry baissa la tête, sentant les larmes venir envahir ses yeux.

- Et regarde-moi lorsque je te parle, Harry, le prévint Severus.

Le petit garçon obéit.

- Tu vas te coucher de bonne heure toute la semaine, Harry et sans histoire. Tes amis se coucheront après toi. Ce n'est pas à moi de les punir, alors je ne le ferai pas, leurs parents s'en occuperont. Tu vois, tu aurais pu t'amuser le soir avec tes amis, mais à cause de ce que tu as fait, tu ne pourras pas. Tu comprends ?

- Mais non…je ne veux pas me coucher avant les autres,…je veux jouer tard, moi aussi.

- Il fallait y penser avant, Harry. Maintenant, est-ce que tu comprends ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Oui, papa, dit Harry qui avait cessé de combattre la venue de ses larmes.

Il voulu se faire prendre par son papa, car il avait encore peur et avait besoin de savoir que ce dernier l'aimait encore.

Severus le prit dans ses bras et berça longuement son enfant, celui qu'il aurait pu perdre dans une eau calme, celui qu'il aurait pu perdre pour des âneries d'enfants, celui qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Harry finit par s'endormir, à l'abri dans les bras de son père, sentant les effluves que dégageait sa robe, sentant le cœur de celui qu'il adorait battre calmement, comme le doux son d'une berceuse d'enfant.

La semaine de vacances se termina sur une meilleure note. Heureusement pour Severus, qui avait cru voir son espérance de vie drôlement diminuée.

Lorsque Drago vit arriver son père, c'est avec la mine basse qui alla à sa rencontre. Il avait vu l'oncle Sev se fâcher contre Harry, il avait vu la grosse punition que son ami avait eue. Drago avait aussi vu Molly se fâcher contre Ron, avant qu'elle ne reparte avec son enfant. Il l'avait vu lui tirer les oreilles et à cette image, Drago avait grimacé de douleur. Oui, ce qui viendrait serait horrible. Même être privé de desserts pour le restant de sa vie lui semblait être un compromis tout à fait acceptable. Évidemment, Lucius ne démontra aucun signe de colère devant Severus, mais Drago n'était pas sans comprendre que son père lui préparait une surprise qu'il aurait eu tôt fait de détester.

Lucius prit son garçon dans ses bras et passa dans la cheminée. Une fois arrivé au manoir, Drago vit sa maman qui les attendait dans le salon.

- Maman, fit-il, dès qu'il fut remis de ce petit voyage par cheminée qu'il détestait temps.

Lucius déposa son enfant sur le sol. Drago s'éloigna de son père à reculons, ne voulant pas recevoir de coups devant sa mère. Narcissa se baissa et embrassa sur garçon sur le front, passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'ange et l'enserrant fortement.

- Comment s'est déroulée ta semaine, mon chéri, demanda-t-elle ?

- Notre chéri, fit alors Lucius, a créé beaucoup d'ennuis à son parrain. Alors il sait à quoi s'attendre, maintenant. Drago, salue ta mère et puis nous aurons une petite conversation.

Drago, prit sa mère dans ses petits bras et puis la laissa pour aller rejoindre son père dans la salle d'étude. Lorsqu'il y entra, il vit Lucius qui était installé, debout devant la cheminée vide, cherchant dans ce vide, quelque chose à faire, quelque chose à dire. Le jeune garçon attendit près de la porte d'entrée que son père lui parle, il savait qu'il l'avait entendu entrer, alors il ne fit rien de plus qu'attendre.

- Pourrais-tu me rappeler, Drago, ce que je t'avais dit avant de partir ?

Drago avala de travers.

- D'être gentil avec oncle Severus, d'être poli et d'agir comme un vrai Malefoy.

- Alors, dis-moi, Drago, c'est ainsi qu'agissent les vrais Malefoy ? Tu fais honte à ta famille, Drago. Tu passeras le reste de l'été à étudier les bonnes manières, plus de sorties, plus d'amis, plus de vol sur ton balai. Dobby viendra t'enseigner. Je te jure, Drago, que je me retiens fortement pour ne pas te donner la correction de ta vie, mais je vais te laisser une chance, ne me le fait pas regretter. Plus de bêtises ! Va te coucher maintenant.

Drago partit de la pièce et alla se coucher. Il ne protesta pas, sachant que son père aurait tellement pu trouver pire comme punition. Il savait que la journée venait à peine de commencer, mais si que d'obéir pouvait lui éviter les coups, alors il irait se coucher pour une semaine s'il le fallait.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Narcissa alla border Drago, elle lui emmena quelques biscuits, un verre de lait et des bonbons. L'enfant n'avait pas mangé de la journée et honnêtement, elle ne croyait pas en cette méthode d'apprentissage.

**Onarluca** : Merci à toi, ma belle! Je me compte extrêmement chanceuse de t'avoir parmi mes lectrices…c'est tout un honneur

**Fanny **: Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu fais, sincèrement!

**Angel's Eyes** : Merci à toi, sincèrement. Relu ? Tu as tout relu, lol, merci ! Tu vois, moi, je les relis souvent, mais comme c'est mes fics, je crois que c'est normal, faut pas je perde de détail, mais c'est très gentil de ta part !

**Drix** : Comme je ne suis jamais allée à Walt Diseny, je n'ai pas pu étirer sur le sujet, malheureusement. Merci pour tout !

**Jenni944**: Je te remercie.

**Lunenoire**: Lol, je sais, merci de lire !

**Misspotter95**: Merci, merci, merci ! Quoi dire d'autre ? Merci.

**Pitite**** maraudeuse**: Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je m'excuse sincèrement. Pour ma fic Lorsque pour le pire nous abandonnons le meilleur. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de ne pas te l'envoyer, c'est une liste de diffusion et comme j'ai eu des ennuis d'informatiques, il faut me pardonner. Envoie-moi pas à Azkaban, svp ! lol Tu recevras l'avis à chaque nouveau chapitre. Merci de lire, sincèrement.

**Akane** : Tu as raison, il ne faut pas qu'il laisse tomber Mily. Toi aussi tu seras servie dans ce chapitre. Oui, Ron, Harry et Drago sympathiseront. Fini les Dursley, promis…enfin presque… comme je ne connais pas la suite, j'imagine qu'ils ne reviendront plus, en tous les cas, ce n'Est pas mes intentions…et de rien, c'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir découvert, lu et aimé ma fic…c'est vraiment touchant !

**Shinobu-Sû** : Ouep, un petit tour à Walt Disney et tout va mieux, amis il ne faut pas oublier que Severus a travaillé fort aussi de son côté. Je te remercie de ton soutien.

**Demoness**** Lange** : Merci à toi, petite soeur de mon Coeur!

**aLiNoU**: Tu es servie, voilà ! Merci à toi !

**Timi**** Turner**: Oui, moi aussi j'ai aimé ce passage! Merci de lire ma fic !


	37. Chapitre 37: École, quand je te crains

**Petites annonces** : Ceux et celles qui sont intéressés par ma fic **Lorsque pour le pire nous abandonnons le meilleur **et qui l'a cherchent depuis quelques temps, rendez-vous dans mon profil, des informations s'y trouvent.

Chapitre 37

Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, depuis qu'il était devenu enseignant, à Poudlard, Severus apprécia ce retour en classe. Pas qu'il avait tellement envie de revoir ses élèves, mais il commençait à trouver cela difficile de composer avec deux enfants qui ne savaient plus quoi faire de leurs dix doigts. Lorsqu'ils ne se lançaient pas dans les mauvais coups, Émily et Harry se morfondaient ouvertement, cassant les oreilles de Severus. Il avait beau se dire que ce n'était que des enfants, qu'il devait se faire compréhensif, mais avec du recul, il remarqua qu'il n'avait fait preuve d'aucune patience et que les enfants avaient terminé, plus souvent qu'à leur tour en punition, punitions qui devenaient de plus en plus sévère. Les deux enfants ne savaient plus quoi inventer pour s'amuser. Devait-il songer à la course qu'ils avaient à travers le château, brisant sur leur passage nombre d'objets ? Ou bien devait-il penser aux escapades qu'ils avaient fait, sans autorisation, aux mensonges, aux chicanes, aux railleries, aux

Severus soupira d'aise. La répartition des nouveaux élèves venait de se terminer, une nouvelle année s'entamait. Il se leva finalement de table, conscient que Harry ne devait pas se coucher trop tard, le lendemain aurait lieu sa première journée en tant qu'élève, lui aussi. Remus s'était vu offrir ce poste pour enseigner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard aux enfants de sorciers qui ne pouvaient pas aller dans d'autres écoles pour gamins. Severus s'était longuement interrogé à ce sujet. Il se demandait si cette éducation serait adéquate pour Harry. Toujours demeurer dans le château ne lui serait peut-être pas très bon. L'enfant allait peut-être s'y sentir trop à son aise et n'aurait éventuellement aucun respect pour les règles qui seraient en vigueur dans l'établissement. Il en était venu à la conclusion que de toute manière, Harry semblait peu enclin à respecter les règles et que peu importe l'endroit où il irait à l'école, il demeurerait ainsi. De plus, il ne voulait pas que Harry soit trop loin de lui, il savait son garçon fragile, sensible et insécure, séparer l'enfant de sa nouvelle famille n'aurait décidément rien de bon. Il est évident que Harry allait devoir apprendre à se débrouiller par lui-même et comprendre que malgré l'absence physique de son père, il pouvait survivre. Il allait devoir apprendre à fonctionner adéquatement sans être constamment rassuré qu'il ne retournerait pas chez les Dursley. C'était la seule manière qu'il se sorte un jour de cette paranoïa fondée, de cette peur qu'il avait d'être abandonné, de perdre le père qu'il avait finalement trouvé.

Severus s'était donc levé, salua brièvement les autres enseignants et sous le regard amusé de l'ensemble des élèves le connaissant, il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor où malheureusement Harry avait pris l'habitude de manger. Severus croyait que rien de bon ne pouvait sortir de cette habitude. Les Gryffondor allaient mettre de mauvaises idées dans la tête de l'enfant et ce dernier se ferait un plaisir incroyable à les réaliser.

« Viens, Harry, nous rentrons à l'appartement, fit Severus en se penchant vers le gamin. Dis bonne nuit à Émily, salue les autres professeurs et ensuite nous partirons. »

« Pas tout de suite, papa, se plaignit Harry, Vier va me montrer un tour de magie. Encore cinq minutes, d'accord ?»

« Il pourra très bien te montrer le tour demain, Harry. Maintenant, dis au revoir. »

« Pourquoi je dois partir, c'est pas juste, Mily elle reste, elle. Moi aussi je veux rester avec mes amis. Mily va venir me porter dans l'appratament tantôt. Toi, tu peux renter. »

« Premièrement, Harry, on dit l'appartement et puis deuxièmement, tu es trop petit pour décider. Lorsque tu auras l'âge d'Émily, tu pourras rester plus longtemps avec tes amis, mais pour le moment, tu es un tout petit garçon qui a bien besoin de se reposer. »

« Je suis pas fatigué, fit Harry en croisant ses bras. Je veux rester ici, comme Mily. »

Severus était découragé. Cette discussion ne menait à rien et il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il l'avait initialement laissé dégénérer dès le début. Il n'avait pas envie de faire une scène devant la Grande Salle et il n'avait surtout pas envie que Harry en fasse une. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution et malgré qu'il sache qu'elle n'avait rien de juste et d'acceptable, il procéda.

« Dans ce cas, entama-t-il en fixant Émily, Miss Belhumeur suivez-moi, vous aussi. »

« Mais ce n'est pas juste s'exclama Émily alors que tous ceux qui étaient à proximité suivait la conversation avec un intérêt profond. Je n'ai pas à entrer parce que Harry ne veut pas vous obéir. Je veux rester… »

Severus se frotta les tempes. Un début de migraine commençait à faire son chemin. Le silence qui les entourait était particulièrement embêtant, mais il tenta de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Il savait que ce qu'il lui restait à faire n'allait pas plaire à sa jeune protégée, mais il voulait partir au plus vite, coucher Harry et trouver à son tour un sommeil bien mérité.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, dit sévèrement Rogue en interrompant les plaintes de sa jeune élève. Maintenant, levez-vous et suivez-moi avant que je ne décide que c'est cinquante points que vous méritez de perdre. »

Des regards colériques lui parvinrent de l'ensemble des Gryffondor qui avait suivit la conversation, mais ces regards furent aussi brefs qu'un feu de pailles, lorsque Severus se mit à leur jeter son regard de la mort. Toutes les têtes se trouvèrent dès lors en admiration avec leur propre assiette.

Émily se leva, outragée et Harry, voyant sa sœur faire, il l'imita gentiment, faisant laisser échapper un soupir de découragement à cette dernière.

Tout ce dont Émily rêvait, s'était de laisser libre cours à ses larmes ; elle détestait être humiliée et ce soir-là elle l'avait été.

Le trio mécontent retourna vers les profondeurs du château. En fait, seule Émily était vraiment en colère, car Harry s'était largement calmé en voyant qu'il n'était pas le seul à devoir rentrer. Et Severus, pour sa part était franchement soulagé d'avoir évité une petite scène gênante. Il savait, tout de même, qu'il allait devoir avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Harry, car il ne se sentait pas l'énergie de s'offrir de telles discussions à tous les soirs. De plus, il savait bien qu'Émily n'endurerait pas cela longtemps, il n'était même pas certain si elle l'endurerait cette fois seulement.

C'était un des nombreux problèmes avec les Gryffondor, pensa-t-il, leur sens de la justice était tellement aiguisé que cela en devenait embêtant, voire même gênant. Ils avaient toujours l'impression de souffrir de la plus grande injustice que la Terre ait pu porter, alors que cela n'en était guère le cas.

Finalement, ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et Émily n'attendit pas d'explication explicite avant de laisser sortir son trop plein de colère

« Ce que vous avez fait était totalement malhonnête et injuste. Je n'ai pas à me priver de voir mes amis parce que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de raisonner un enfant de quatre ans. Je n'ai pas à être puni parce que Harry veut faire son bébé. »

Severus savait qu'elle avait raison, mais ce qu'il n'aurait jamais toléré de toute sa vie et encore moi en cette journée, c'était de se faire parler ainsi, par une petite Gryffondor, aussi précieuse à ses yeux soit-elle. Il lui lança un de ses regards, prit Harry dans ses bras et le mena à sa chambre.

« Vous m'attendrez au salon, miss, je crois qu'une sérieuse conversation ne ferait pas de tort.»

Severus se rendit dans la chambre de Harry avec l'enfant dans ses bras et après lui avoir enfilé un pyjama avec des joueurs de Quidditch qui y volaient, il le coucha dans son lit.

« Bonne nuit, Harry, fit-il doucement, à demain. »

« Je veux une histoire, papa, demanda Harry. »

« Non, Harry, pas ce soir. Tu n'as pas été gentil dans la Grande Salle. La prochaine fois, si tu veux une histoire, tu rentreras à l'appartement lorsque je le demanderai. »

« Mais papa… »

« Pas de 'mais papa' ce soir, Harry, dit Severus froidement. Je ne suis vraiment pas de bonne humeur, Harry et encore moins pour m'obstiner avec toi. Alors tu dors et tu le fais maintenant ! Bonne nuit, Harry, je t'aime beaucoup. »

Harry se retourna pour ne plus voir son papa et se mit à pleurer. Il n'avait pas voulu être méchant, il n'avait pas voulu faire le monstre, il avait seulement voulu être aussi grand qu'Émily.

Severus sortit de la chambre, le cœur gros, il détestait lorsque Harry s'endormait triste, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser gagner.

Il se dirigea vers le salon, en retrouvant son air colérique, son air des mauvais jours. Émily l'avait énervé et n'eut été du fait que sa raison lui avait remémoré qu'il avait juré de ne jamais la toucher, il lui aurait envoyé une taloche derrière la tête, tellement il avait été contrarié et offusqué qu'elle lui parle sur ce ton.

Émily était assise au salon, elle attendait impatiemment, sentant son sang battre dans ses veines, sentant, sans savoir pourquoi, sa colère atteindre un paroxysme nouveau. Dès qu'elle vit Severus entrer, elle se leva, question d'éliminer le désavantage qu'elle avait en demeurant assise.

« Assoyez-vous, fit aussitôt Severus. »

« Je n'ai pas tellement envie de m'a… »

« J'ai dit, ASSOYEZ-VOUS ! »

Elle ne tergiversa pas davantage et s'assit prestement en conservant toutefois, son regard enragé.

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal…je… »

« JE ne veux pas vous entendre, fit-il. »

Émily ferma ses yeux et sentit une montée de larmes qu'elle aurait de la difficulté à faire disparaître et comme elle l'avait prévu, elle n'y parvint pas et dû subir l'humiliation de sentir ses larmes mouiller ses joues. Pour ne pas rajouter à sa honte, elle conserva la tête baissée afin de ne pas laisser Severus voir qu'il l'avait blessée.

« Émily, recommença-t-il, plus calmement, cette fois. Je ne voulais pas vous forcer à revenir à l'appartement, je ne voulais pas vous punir, mais comprenez-moi, je ne voulais pas que Harry me fasse une scène devant toute la Grande Salle. Je vais discuter avec lui, demain, mais j'ai besoin que vous montriez l'exemple. Je sais que c'est injuste, je sais que vous êtes assez vieille pour demeurer avec vos amis, mais vous êtes devenue la grande sœur de Harry et pour cette raison vous devez faire des sacrifices. »

« Mais vous m'avez enlevé des points pour une raison personnelle, en fait une raison familiale devant tout le monde…c'est vraiment gênant et humiliant lorsque vous faites cela. »

« Et mon idée était de vous redonner ces points une fois revenu à l'appartement, mais croyez-vous que vous les méritez, maintenant ? Je veux bien croire que je suis votre gardien, Émily, je veux bien croire qu'il existe entre nous une relation beaucoup plus intense que je n'aurai jamais avec un autre élève, mais le fait est que je demeure aussi votre professeur. Si en privée vous avez certains droits que aucun des élèves de Poudlard n'auront jamais, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'en publique vous me devez le même respect que n'importe quel élève. Que ceci soit bien clair, Émily, je ne vous le redirai pas deux fois. Vous pouvez m'appeler autrement que professeur ou Monsieur en privée, vous pouvez aussi me parler plus librement, mais que ceci ne se produise pas devant les autres élèves. Est-ce clair ? Avez-vous suffisamment de jugement pour ne plus jamais me refaire cela, Émily ? »

« Oui, j'ai compris. Mais c'est tout de même pas juste. Les autres élèves vont m'en vouloir d'avoir fait entamé l'année scolaire des Gryffondor dans les négatifs. »

« Les autres Gryffondor ne diront rien, Émily et vous le savez. La seule personne contre laquelle ils seront en colère, ce sera moi. Mais si cela peut vous consoler, nous pourrons remédier à la situation au prochain cours de potions. Étudiez bien la première potion de votre manuel. »

« Mais là, il va falloir que j'étudie pour regagner des points que j'ai perdu à cause de Harry !»

Severus soupira de découragement en se frottant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez exactement, Émily ? Une retenue ? Être privée de sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour l'année en cours ? Faire des copies jusqu'à en avoir mal aux mains ? Laver tous les chaudrons de potions ? D'autres points perdus, peut-être ? »

« Mais non, avoua-t-elle faiblement. »

« Bien, car j'ai vraiment cru que c'est-ce que vous vouliez. Je ne vous demande pas grand-chose, Émily, le respect, point final. Et plus vous vous entêterez à ne pas l'apprendre, plus je voudrai que vous l'appreniez. »

« Je ne trouve pas juste que Harry puisse faire mers et mondes et qu'il ne soit jamais puni, alors que moi, vous me reprenez toujours. Il a été maltraité, c'est vrai, mais seulement une année, moi ce fut sur l'ensemble de ma vie. »

« Harry est puni, plus souvent qu'autrement Émily et vous le savez. Seulement pas de la même manière, vous êtes intelligente, alors tentez de comprendre. Si je vous prive d'histoires, cela n'aura aucun impacte sur vous, de la même manière, si je retire des points à Harry, il s'en balancera. »

« D'accord, je peux partir maintenant, demanda-t-elle brusquement ? »

« Non, Émily, je vous ai parlé de respect et je ne parlais pas seulement parce que j'aime le son de ma voix. Vous resterez à coucher ici ce soir, je sais que vous voudrez me dire que c'est injuste, inacceptable ou quoi d'autre encore ? Mais sachez que ce n'est rien comparé à ce que la plupart des élèves se seraient mérités s'ils avaient agit comme vous l'avez fait. »

« Non, pleura-t-elle, tous mes amis m'attendent »

Elle le regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le salon, ses grands yeux encore humides le suppliant de ne pas la punir ainsi. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire et le pire dans toute cette situation, c'est qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle avait agit comme une écervelée, comme une idiote, comme une mal élevée, seulement pour s'entêter inutilement…

Severus avait une fois de plus le cœur torturé par cette situation, mais, encore une fois, il se força à ne pas flancher.

« Nous irons dans votre Salle Commune, avertir vos amis, ensuite, nous reviendrons à l'appartement. Je vais appeler un elfe de maison pour qu'il surveille Harry. »

« Vous ne me faites pas confiance, l'accusa-t-elle. Je n'ai rien fait pour briser votre confiance, pourtant. »

« Émily, menaça-t-il. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Je vais écrire une lettre et j'enverrai un elfe la porter. »

« Comme vous voulez, Émily. Je vous veux au lit dans quarante-cinq minutes. »

« Quoi ? Quarante-cinq minutes. Il ne sera que neuf heures. Nous ne nous serions pas couchés avant 10h30 dans mon dortoir. »

« Bien, dans ce cas vous irez vous coucher dans trente minutes. Avez-vous d'autres commentaires, ou est-ce suffisant pour le moment ? »

Émily ne retint même pas la nouvelle montée de larmes qui brûlaient ses yeux et couru vers sa chambre en se jetant sur son lit. Elle se détestait pour agir ainsi, mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire évacuer son trop plein de colère d'une certaine manière et que de s'entêter à parler avec Severus n'allait que lui attirer des ennuis.

Après cinq minutes de ces larmes douloureuses, elle se releva, prit une plume et un bout de parchemin et écrivit un message à ses amis. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle sortit de sa chambre et alla retrouver Severus afin qu'il fasse apparaître un elfe. Elle ignorait la raison, mais elle n'arrivait jamais à en faire apparaître un. Et de doute manière, elle était trop en colère pour demander des explications.

Elle devait marcher par-dessus son orgueil trop mal placé et y parvint de peine et de misère.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez appeler un elfe, s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle en tentant de demeurer dans les limites permises par la politesse. »

Severus la regarda silencieusement.

« Est-ce que je devrais lire le contenu de cette lettre, Émily ? Si je le faisais, en serais-je choqué, voire même blessé ? »

Émily le regarda comme s'il venait de sortir de Mars. Bien sûr que non, il ne devrait pas lire le contenu.

« Ne la lisez pas, je vous en prie, je vais encore avoir des ennuis ! »

Et dès qu'elle eut dit cela, elle voulu se gifler. S'il y avait des phrases à ne pas dire, celle-là était bien une des premières sur la liste.

Severus pour sa part, fulminait dangereusement.

« Incendio, fit-il en la fixant toujours. Retournez en écrire une autre, jeune fille, une que je pourrai lire, cette fois-ci. »

Émily regarda les débris de ce qu'avait été sa lettre et remercia presque le ciel que Severus ait fait cela.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, une autre lettre à la main, une lettre qui avait l'avantage, cette fois-ci, d'être neutre et agréable.

Une fois la lettre partit par l'intermédiaire d'un elfe, Severus regarda longuement Émily.

« Pour quelle raison, devez-vous être en colère contre moi, Émily ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, trop honteuse du déroulement de la soirée. Elle fixait le sol avec une attention toute particulière.

« Est-ce que je vous ai poussé à faire toutes les âneries que vous avez fait ? »

Elle fit non de la tête.

« Bien, dans ce cas, vous comprenez que je sois en colère contre ce que vous venez de faire. »

Émily lui répondit silencieusement par l'affirmative.

« Bonne nuit, Émily, fit-il simplement. »

Elle ne demanda pas son reste, fit demi tour et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle se retourna avant d'y entrer et regarda Severus qui l'observait toujours.

« Je m'excuse, Oncle Sev, réussit-elle à dire, consciente qu'elle aurait franchement dû le dire bien avant. »

Severus ne répondit pas à cela, mais dès que la porte de la chambre d'Émily fut fermée, il sourit béatement. Au moins elle avait fini par comprendre quelque chose.

Le lendemain matin, Severus dû entamer la tâche plutôt désagréable de mener Harry à l'école. Il n'y irait que quelques heures par jour, en raison de son jeune âge.

« Je veux pas aller loin papa, je veux rester dans ta classe. Je veux pas aller avec Musmus. »

« Harry, nous avons discuté de cela de nombreuses fois. Tous les enfants de ton âge vont à l'école. Tu viendras dans ma classe l'après-midi, di tu auras été gentil avec Remus et les autres professeurs. »

« Mais papa, tu es un professeur, toi, tu peux me montrer toutes les choses d'école et je vais pas aller avec Musmus. »

« Harry, tu l'aimes bien Remus, tu l'as dit toi-même l'autre jour que c'était ton ami, fit Severus en tentant de trouver un terrai d'entente. »

« Je veux plus d'amis, papa, je veux rester avec toi, je veux pas que tu partes. »

« Je vais revenir te chercher Harry, je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Est-ce que c'est cela qui te fais peur ? »

« Je veux pas que tu sois pas là, papa, se mit à pleurer Harry. »

Severus le prit dans ses bras, le calma doucement en le berçant tendrement. Il comprenait a peur de l'enfant, cette peur si ancrée dans chacune de ses cellules, cette peur d'abandon, cette peur rationnelle compte tenu de tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

« Harry, je ne vais pas t'abandonner, tu vas revenir cet après-midi et nous irons ensembles au cours de potions que je donnerai. »

Harry se mit à pleurer de plus belle, à se débattre et à refuser cette avenue. Severus n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'amener de force. Une fois rendu à la salle de classe des enfants, les cris de Harry alertèrent Remus qui sortit de la pièce.

« Mauvais départ, demanda Remus ? »

Tout ce qu'il reçu de la part de Severus, fut un regard noir.

« Harry, calme-toi. Tu vas le regretter plus tard, Harry. Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu agissais en bébé, comme tu le fais maintenant, tu ne viendrais pas dans ma classe. Alors, tu es mieux de bien agir si tu ne veux pas passer ton après-midi avec M. Rusard. »

Harry ne l'écoutait pas, il ne voulait pas entendre les excuses que son père allait lui servir.

Severus se releva finalement, un garçon accroché à sa robe, un garçon en pleures, un garçon terrorisé par cette nouvelle avenue qui s'imposait à lui.

Remus se pencha pour prendre Harry par la main, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à obtenir fut un coup de poing au visage. Bien évidemment, Harry n'avait pas fait exprès, mais le fait restait qu'il l'avait frappé.

Severus commençait à en avoir assez. Il se pencha à la hauteur de Harry et lui prit les deux bras, afin de l'immobiliser.

« Harry James Potter, arrête de pleurer, fit-il de sa voix de professeur. Tu sais ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu as frappé Remus. Voudrais-tu que je te frappe, comme tu viens de le faire ? »

« N…n…nonnnn…paaaappaaa, réussit à dire Harry à travers ses sanglots. »

« Maintenant, tu vas aller t'excuser à Remus et arrêter de faire ton bébé. Je ne veux plus que tu fasses d'histoires. Tu m'entends ?»

Harry continua de hoqueter lourdement, mais il alla tout de même vers Remus pour s'excuser. Severus profita de ce moment pour retourner vers sa classe de potion, mais lorsque Harry vit son père s'éloigner, il se jeta sur le sol en pleurant et en hurlant son chagrin.

Son papa l'avait abandonné, pensa-t-il, car il était un mauvais garçon. Harry en avait le coeur brisé.

Remus tentait bien de le relever, mais Harry ne s'aidait en rien et faisait tout pour retourner sur le sol. Finalement, Remus décida de prendre Harry dans ses bras, ce qu'il parvint à faire, non sans en ressortir avec plusieurs ecchymoses dues au coup de pied qu'il avait reçus.

« Harry, dit doucement, Remus en l'installant dans un coin reculé de la pièce, afin d'être à l'écart de toutes les oreilles curieuses, Severus va revenir te chercher bientôt. Pour le moment, tu vas t'amuser avec Drago et Ron, d'accord ? »

« Je…je…veuuuuuuuuxxxxx moooon pappppaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, parvint à prononcer Harry. »

Après plusieurs minutes à tenter de le consoler, Remus dû abdiquer. Il décida que la présence des autres enfants serait peut-être bénéfique pour le bambin éploré.

Il appela Drago et Ron et ces derniers s'approchèrent de Harry.

« Pourquoi tu pleures, Harry, demanda Drago ? »

« Je… veux …papa, dit encore une fois le garçon. »

« Il va venir tantôt, je te jure, Harry. Moi aussi mon papa est partit travailler et il va revenir tantôt. »

« Pourquoi tu pleures pas Drago, demanda soudainement Harry ? »

« Parce que papa a dit que je dois être un vrai Malefoy et les Malefoy ne pleure pas pour des choses de bébés, fit Drago en récitant malhabilement cette particulière leçon. »

Harry ne comprit pas l'explication et continua à sangloter. L'avant-midi se déroula dans la même atmosphère.

Lorsque midi arriva, Harry était installé à une petite table de travail et y avait déposé sa tête sur ses deux bras croisés. Des larmes coulaient de temps à autre, mais l'hystérie avait cessé.

Severus entra dans la pièce et dû utiliser tout son contrôle pour ne pas s'adonner, lui aussi aux larmes douloureuses. Même s'il savait que l'école était obligatoire, même s'il savait que c'était pour le mieux de l'enfant, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de le prendre ne pitié et de vouloir lui éviter ce si gros chagrin.

« Harry, fit-il doucement en se penchant près de lui ? »

« PAPAAAAAA, fit Harry en retrouvant au cours de ces quelques secondes l'éclat si naturel à ses yeux. Tu es revenu, tu m'as pas laissé ici pour toute la vie ! »

C'est alors que Severus comprit la signification qu'avait l'école pour Harry. C'était comme une punition, comme d'aller avec Rusard, comme s'il s'y débarrassait du méchant garçon.

Severus prit Harry dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Il décida de retourner à l'appartement pour manger, sachant que Harry avait besoin d'être tranquille, qu'il devait être épuisé d'avoir autant pleuré. Le maître de potions salua brièvement Remus et il sortit, un gamin accroché, comme si sa vie en dépendait, à son cou.

**Onarluca** : Merci pour ton review ! C'est très gentil ! À bientôt !

**Luna-la-lunatique** : Je te remercie ! À bientôt !

**Shinobu-Sû** : Je te remercie de tes compliments, moi aussi j'apprécie le fait que les trois garçons sympathisent ! À la prochaine !

**Angel's Eyes** : Tu as bien raison, les tendances et les goût de Harry pour l'aventure et le défi des règlements se font très bien sentir ! Merci à toi et à bientôt !

**Namyothis**: Je te remercie et à la prochaine.

**Lunenoire**: Lol…et bien merci à toi et à très bientôt !

**Natalia **: Bienvenue à toi, je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois ton pseudo,…je peux me tromper, mais dans le cas où j'ai raison, alors, je te souhaite la bienvenue et merci pour tes beaux compliments !

**Kyana**** HLD** : Bienvenue à toi, cela me fait plaisir de recevoir une nouvelle lectrice. Merci et à la prochaine.

**Drix** : Je te remercie…et oui, moi aussi je n'apprécierais pas d'être suspendue, tout mouillée, entre ciel et eau…j'aimerais bien voler, par contre…mais ça c'est une autre histoire !

**Marie-Jo** : Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine !

**Vif d'or** : Bienvenue à toi, je suis heureuse de te trouver parmi les lectrices et lecteurs de cette fic ! Je vais répondre à tes questions !

**Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas aller au manoir de Severus pour l'été ?** : Umm…bonne question. En fait, ils y sont allés, mais pas très longtemps car il y a eu Walt Disney et aussi, j'ai sauté par-dessus une partie de l'été pour ne pas que la fic stagne, donc nous ne les avons pas vus aller au manoir…

**Est-ce que Harry aura a tué Voldemort plus tard:** Je ne sais pas encore comment se déroulera l'avenir de Harry. Pour le moment, je serais tentée de te dire que oui, il devra combattre Voldemort, mais je ne sais pas exactement ce que je déciderai rendue là.

**Est-ce que Harry est aussi célèbre que dans les livres, si oui pourquoi personne à l'école n'en parle?** Oui il est célèbre, mais les enfants de l'école ont eu l'ordre de ne pas faire sentir à Harry qu'il est différent à cause de cela et comme Harry est la plupart de son temps avec Severus, les élèves n'en parleront pas…Aussi, il est un peu trop jeune pour comprendre, mais plus tard, dans quelques années, Harry devra affronter cette réalité qui sera sienne.

J'espère avoir bien répondu à tes questions…merci beaucoup, et à la prochaine.

**Gedauphin** : Merci beaucoup et à bientôt !

**Alinette** : Lol, je sais, Harry fait beaucoup de bêtises, mais pour être honnête, j'aime ça lorsqu'il en fait ! Merci à toi et à bientôt !

**Drago Malefoy** : Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, par contre, je crois que Severus est encore un peu traumatisé par ce que Harry a dû vivre au cours des derniers mois et dès qu'il le chicane ou le puni il s'en sent mal ! Je te remercie énormément !

**Jenni944** : Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Merci à toi et à bientôt !

**Saturne** : Bienvenue à toi. Ce qu'il va arriver à Mily lorsque Harry aura 11 ans ? Et bien le plus que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle aura 20 ans…Je sais, c'Est nul comme réponse, mais si je parle davantage je vais défaire l'intrigue…aussi mince soit-elle, j'y tiens ! Merci à toi et à bientôt !

**Linoa**** Anna Potter** : Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil et bienvenue à toi !

**Pitite**** maraudeuse **: Merci à toi, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu ! À bientôt !


	38. Chapitre 38: Un calme inquiettant

Note de l'auteur : tout d'abord pourquoi ce retard ?…je vous dois bien la vérité…Il y a eu la fin de l'année scolaire qui s'est déroulée au cours du mois d'avril. Ensuite, deux enfants de ma famille se sont retrouvés pendant trois semaines sans leur mère car cette dernière était en cure fermée. Je suis allée m'en occuper, ce travail prenait tout mon temps, car j'ai vécu là pendant trois semaines. Après ce temps, j'ai aidé une amie qui déménageait. Je sais que le retard fut incroyable, je sais que cela arrive souvent, mais quitte à faire un chapitre vite et mal fait, j'aime mieux attendre. Je n'avais pas la tête à écrire cette fic dernièrement, mais bon je reprends l'écriture. Ne soyez jamais inquiet que j'abandonne. Toutes mes fics je vais les terminer, c'est certain !

Alors merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 38

À chaque matin Severus reconduisant un garçon en pleurs dans la salle de classe des enfants et chaque après-midi il allait y chercher le même garçon qui se cramponnait à son cou en jurant qu'il avait été certain de ne plus jamais le revoir. Combien de fois Severus avait-il voulu aller chercher son garçon alors que ce dernier lui hurlait de revenir ? Combien de fois avait-il voulu le reprendre avec lu dans sa classe de potions, lui aménager un coin tranquille et lui éviter ce gros chagrin. Probablement autant de fois qu'il y avait eu de journées d'école. L'argumentation commençait dès le réveil et se terminait au coucher. Il n'y avait rien à faire, les jours, le temps ne faisaient même pas effet.

En fait, oui, il y avait eu une certaine amélioration, aussitôt son père hors de vue, Harry commençait à se calmer et participait volontairement à toutes les activités proposées par ses professeurs. Remus avait un certain don avec ces petits élèves et il parvenait parfaitement à tenir cette classe.

« Harry, fit Severus en ce beau lundi d'octobre, tu devrais savoir que je ne plierai pas. Tu vas aller à l'école avec Remus et je vais revenir te chercher lorsque j'aurai terminé d'enseigner. Arrêtes de pleurer, Harry, tu n'es certainement plus un bébé. »

Les menaces, le chantage, la manipulation, les promesses et les récompenses ne fonctionnaient pas. Harry ne comprenait pas. Il voulait son papa et tout ce qu'il voyait c'était que son papa n'était pas là lorsqu'il devait aller en classe.

« J'aime pas les amis de maternelle, papa. J'aime pas faire des lettres et des chiffres. J'aime pas faire la sieste stupide. J'aime pas… »

« Ce que tu n'aimes pas Harry, fit Severus en l'interrompant, c'est de ne pas pouvoir faire à ta tête. Crois-tu que c'est bien amusant pour moi d'aller te reconduire au centre de jour en t'entendant pleurer comme si un hippogriffe venait de te passer sur le corps ? Crois-tu que je passe une belle avant-midi en sachant que toi tu n'aimes pas la tienne ? Crois-tu que je dors bien en sachant que le lendemain matin je devrai encore avoir cette conversation-là avec toi ? C'est épuisant pour papa de toujours avoir à te forcer. J'aimerais tellement que tu fasses ton grand et que tu ailles à l'école sans pleurer, sans crier et sans causer d'ennuis à ton professeur.»

Harry baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas que Remus avait parlé à son papa à propos de toutes les bêtises qu'il avait faits. Il ne croyait pas que son papa savait puisque ce dernier ne l'avait jamais grondé.

« Je ne dis pas cela pour te réprimander, Harry, dit doucement Severus en lui redressant la tête. Je sais que tu passes un dur moment à l'école, je veux seulement que tu saches que ton professeur me raconte tes journées et que j'aimerais bien cela qu'un jour il me dise que tu as été bien sage. Moi je sais qu tu peux être très gentil, mais tu ne le montres pas très souvent ces temps-ci. »

« Je m'excuse, avoua-t-il tristement. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais t'excuser, Harry. Moi je ne veux pas d'excuses, je veux seulement que tu agisses bien. Je sais que tu es capable. »

Severus termina d'ajuster les vêtements de l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras. Harry s'empressa alors de lui faire une énorme caresse, espérant faire plaisir à son papa qu'il avait bien déçu ces derniers temps.

Ils se dirigèrent ensembles dans la cuisine en y trouvant une jeune Gryffondor qui avait prit l'habitude de venir les rejoindre le matin. Elle ne déjeunait que très rarement avec eux, car disait-elle, elle avait déjà mangé avec ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Émily était installée à la table et semblait songeuse. Severus savait qu'il l'avait un peu délaissée ces derniers temps, Harry lui avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie et comme Émily ne demandait pratiquement rien, il était excessivement facile de la négliger. Severus fronça ses sourcils en constatant cela, se disant que très bientôt il allait devoir consacrer quelques temps à sa jeune adolescente.

Severus observa discrètement la jeune fille parler avec Harry et il ne pu faire autrement que s'inquiéter. Elle semblait épuisée, ses réflexes étaient lents et son débit de voix monotone. Et plus Severus la regardait, plus ses joues semblaient creuses, ses traits tirés et son corps amaigris. Il chassa cette vision de sa tête, se disant qu'à l'adolescence les poussées de croissance laissaient le corps étrangement squelettiques chez plusieurs.

« Émily, fit-il en nettoyant le visage de Harry, nous allons devoir parler bientôt. Vous semblez bien distante es derniers temps. »

« D'accord, répondit-elle simplement. »

Trop simplement pensa Severus, mais il ne rajouta rien.

Après un petit déjeuner tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, Severus prit la main de Harry et ensembles ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe des enfants.

Harry avait le cœur gros, ses yeux brûlaient mais ce matin il voulait être grand, ce matin il n'allait pas pleurer, ce matin il allait rendre son papa bien heureux. Les larmes voulaient jaillir de ses yeux, mais Harry les combattit avec toute la force de ses quatre ans.

Severus était surpris de ne devoir affronter aucun drame ce matin-là. Il voyait bien son garçon qui repoussait tristement et courageusement les larmes, il était certainement fier de lui. Fallait-il seulement qu'il ait eu cette conversation avec lui pour le convaincre de bien agir ? L'avoir su, Severus l'aurait eu bien avant !

« Papa est bien fier de toi, Harry, fit Severus en se penchant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Je vais revenir te chercher pour dîner. »

Harry ne fut pas capable de parler, tellement sa gorge et ses yeux lui faisaient mal. Alors il serra fortement son père et le regarda partir en acceptant la main que lui tendait Remus et en entrant gentiment dans la salle avec les autres enfants.

En entrant dans la classe, tous les enfants regardèrent Harry qui ne pleurait pas, tous les enfants étaient surpris de ce calme nouveau. Harry s'installa à sa place, son petit bureau au devant duquel un petit garçon était dessiné sur un balai magique.

« Allons, allons, les amis, dit gentiment Remus. Assoyez-vous et sortez vos cahiers de dessins.»

Harry souleva le couvert de son bureau et il profita de ces quelques secondes au cours desquelles il devait sortir son cahier pour verser une brève, mais si douloureuse larme. Il se reprit aussitôt, en pensa à son papa. Il voulait vraiment le rendre heureux et il savait qu'il devait être grand. Alors il fit disparaître la trace de cette larme du revers de sa manche, il prit son cahier, ferma son bureau et commença à dessiner avec ardeur et attention un dessin qu'il offrirait à son père.

L'avant-midi se déroula tranquillement et lorsque midi arriva, Severus retrouva un Harry joyeux qui s'amusait tranquillement avec les autres enfants. Harry qui surveillait toujours la porte, vit son père entrer et il se précipita sur lui en se sentant tellement fier d'avoir à lui offrit son bon comportement.

« J'ai été gentil, papa, très gentil. J'ai même fait un dessin pour toi, fit-il rapidement ! »

« Je savais que tu y arriverais, mon grand et je suis vraiment très fier de toi ! »

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il était étendu dans son lit, Severus songea aux évènements de la journée. Il était vraiment heureux des progrès de Harry, mais il sentait qu'il avait passé par-dessus quelque chose de très important, qu'il n'avait pas porté attention à quelque chose et que ce quelque chose était horriblement sérieux.

Émily n'allait pas bien, il en était persuadé maintenant. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais sa jeune protégée passait une période difficile.

Il la regarda faire les semaines suivantes et l'évidence le frappait de plein fouet à chaque fois ; Émily fuyait la Grande Salle. Mais, se demanda-t-il, que se passait-il dans la Grande Salle que sa jeune fille craignait tant. Il fallu à Severus encore de nombreux jours pour amasser tous les morceaux du casse-tête qui étaient sous ses yeux. La tristesse, l'émaciation, la fuite, la fatigue, la faible concentration, les oublis et le manque d'appétit. Tout cela était clair pour Severus, Émily devait être en peine d'amour. Malgré qu'il la trouve bien trop jeune pour s'être éprises déjà à ce point d'un garçon, il ne pouvait nier les faits. Il l'attendait à l'appartement ce soir-là, il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre à la fin du souper.

La jeune Gryffondor entra nerveusement dans l'appartement et se dirigea lentement vers le salon.

« Bonjour, Oncle Sev, fit-elle dès qu'elle eut passé l'embrasure de la porte. »

« Bonjour, Émily, fit-il tranquillement. Assoyez-vous, je dois vous parler. »

Émily avait été étonnée de sa requête et son étonnement n'avait pas cessé. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il désirait la voir. Son comportement avait été exemplaire depuis le début de l'année scolaire, elle avait eu des résultats excellents et elle ne l'avait plus jamais obstiné.

« Émily, entama-t-il avec quelques difficultés, il n'était certainement pas habitué de discuter de sujet aussi émotionnel. Émily, je vous ai regardé aller depuis quelques semaines et tout ce que j'ai pu constater c'est votre dépérissement. Vous n'allez pas bien, vous êtes devenue rachitiques, faible, épuisée et triste. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien, fit-elle en n'osant pas le regarder. »

« Émily, fit-il incrédule, vous mentez très mal. Avez…avez-vous…Avez-vous eu une peine d'amour ? »

La jeune fille s'étouffa presque en entendant cela.

« Quoi ? Une peine d'amour ? Moi ? Mais pas du tout ! Je n'ai aimé personne. »

« Alors comment expliquez-vous votre situation ? »

« Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle honnêtement »

« J'ai pris un rendez-vous pour vous avec une médicomage, nous nous y rendrons demain. Votre situation m'inquiète. »

« Je n'ai certainement pas besoin d'une médicomage. Je n'irai pas la voir ! Je vais très bien, tout est parfait, je vous assure. »

« Émily, cessez de faire l'enfant, vous irez la voir. »

« Laissez-moi une chance, Oncle Sev, je vais aller mieux, je commence déjà à aller mieux, j'ai seulement eu de la peine lorsqu'une de mes amies de longue date a décidé d'arrêter de me parler dernièrement, mais tout cela appartient au passé, je n'en suis plus chagrinée maintenant. Laissez-moi une chance. »

Comment pouvait-il lui refuser cela ? Il avait été témoin de l'horrible engueulade qu'Émily et son amie avaient eu dans la Grande Salle. Il se trouvait bête de ne pas avoir pris en compte cette histoire, de ne pas avoir cru que cette séparation avait coûté, émotionnellement parlant très cher à sa jeune enfant.

« Bien, fit-il à regret. Je vous donne une semaine, Émily, une seule semaine et je réévaluerez la situation à ce moment. »

« Merci, fit-elle simplement. »

Elle sortit de l'appartement en tremblant légèrement. S'il avait fallu qu'il sache, s'il avait fallu qu'il trouve, elle aurait été morte de honte, mais elle aurait été davantage morte de peur. Cesser ce qu'elle avait appris à faire lui était impensable.

Elle s'endormit ce soir-là en priant sa mère de la protéger et de garder son secret inviolé.

Severus ne pouvait plus la regarder se tuer à petit feu ainsi, car au bout d'une semaine, c'est la seule conclusion qu'il avait pu tirer. Émily se laissait carrément mourir, Comment, pourquoi, il l'ignorait, mais il voyait bien le résultat désastreux.

C'est ainsi qu'au début du mois de décembre, alors que Harry était partit décorer le sapin de Noël dans la Grande Salle avec le professeur Flitwick, Severus se décida à amener la Gryffondor voir Mme Pomfresh. Il savait qu'Émily refuserait de se rendre à Ste-Mangouste, alors un compromis avait été fait et elle avait enfin accepté de rencontrer l'infirmière de Poudlard.

Pomfresh lui fit passer les examens de routine et l'air sérieux qu'elle affichait en voulait dire long sur l'état de santé de la patiente.

« Je dois lui parler seule, dit alors l'infirmière en s'adressant à Severus. »

Le maître de potions n'en fit pas de cas et il sortit de l'infirmerie.

« Mlle Belhumeur, entama-t-elle délicatement, depuis combien de temps refusez-vous de manger adéquatement ? »

Émily la regarda étrangement.

« Depuis combien de temps vous faites-vous vomir ? Depuis combien de temps usez-vous votre corps à faire trop d'exercices ? »

Émily continua de la fixer.

« Émily, recommença doucement Pomfresh, depuis combien de temps souffrez-vous d'anorexie ? »

« Je ne fais certainement pas de ce truc, s'énerva rapidement Émily. Je ne suis pas assez bête pour me priver de manger sans raison. »

« L'anorexie n'est pas une maladie d'intelligence, Émily, mais une maladie, comme une autre qui reflète une souffrance réelle. Votre poids est dramatiquement faible, vous faites à peine 75 livres et vous mesurez déjà 165 cm. Comment comptez-vous survivre ainsi. Une infection virale et vous mourrez. Le savez-vous ? »

« Je ne veux pas mourir, avoua finalement la jeune élève. »

« Je devrai en parler avec Severus. Il est votre tuteur, il doit savoir. »

« Non, fit-elle avec les faibles énergies qui lui restaient, n'en faites rien je vous en prie. »

« Légalement je n'ai pas le choix, mademoiselle, je dois faire mon travail. Voulez-vous assister ? »

Émily hocha négativement la tête, être humiliée était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

Pomfresh alla chercher Severus et le fit passer dans son bureau personnel. Severus était largement inquiet, jamais Poppy ne l'aurait emmené dans cette pièce si la situation n'avait pas été grave.

« Severus, fit tranquillement l'infirmière, je n'irai pas par quatre chemin. Émily souffre d'anorexie. Si elle n'est pas prise en charge immédiatement je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Elle doit être conduite à Ste-Mangouste, j'appellerai une médicomage là-bas et ils l'attendront. Ils vous donneront aussi les informations nécessaires. Mais avant toute chose, ne tentez pas de jouer au héros entre temps. Vous ne parviendrez pas à la faire manger et si vous la forcez, elle ira se faire vomir. Il serait encore moins dangereux qu'elle jeûne, qu'elle se purge ainsi.»

« Mais je ne vais pas la regarder mourir, ce n'est pas compliqué, elle n'a qu'à manger ! Elle n'est quand même pas suffisamment sotte pour se laisser mourir de faim ! »

« SEVERUS, s'insurgea l'infirmière, elle est malade, ce n'est pas une décision qu'elle prend de ne pas manger, c'est plutôt l'aboutissement de sa peur qui l'empêche de se nourrir. Il vous sera pratiquement impossible de la comprendre sans être informé de la nature de son mal. Je vous laisserai cette lecture qui renseigne très bien sur cette maladie. Prenez rendez-vous dès que vous le pourrez avec la médicomage Dre Hellens. »

« Bien, dit-il calmement. »

Il sortit brusquement du bureau de l'infirmière, en ne prenant même pas le temps de se demander pourquoi il était autant en colère. Il attrapa Émily par le bras et la tira vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Il n'entendit pratiquement pas Pomfresh lui crier : « Elle n'est pas coupable ! »

Ils retournèrent ensembles à l'appartement et Émily suivait tant bien que mal son professeur, son tuteur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle n'était pas anorexique, elle l'aurait su si cela avait été vrai. Elle n'avait certainement pas une maladie aussi débile sans même en être consciente !

Severus entra dans ses appartements et Émily suivait toujours. Il lui ordonna de s'asseoir et il se mit à faire les cent pas. Il était parfaitement en colère, sans en comprendre la cause. Mais, pensa-t-il, peut-être que le fait de ne pas avoir été capable de trouver ce qu'avait l'adolescente dont il s'occupait, le fait de n'avoir rien vu venir l'avait plus insulté qu'autre chose !

« Restez assise, fit-il finalement, pendant que je contacte la médicomage. »

« Je n'irai pas, menaça-t-elle ! »

Il lui lança un regard noir et se tourna vers les flammes de la cheminée.

« Dre Hellens, Ste-Mangoute, prononça-t-il au travers des flammes. Vous irez, dit-il à Émily en se tournant brièvement vers elle. »

« Non, je vous en prie, supplia-t-elle, je vais faire un effort, je vais tout manger ce que vous voudrez, je vais vraiment m'efforcer, je ne veux seulement pas aller la voir. J'en mourrais. »

Severus la regarda sangloter et ne pu s'empêcher de croire ses bonnes intentions.

« Le Dre Hellens est temporairement occupée, fit une voix au travers des flammes, voulez-vous laisser une message ? »

Severus regarda la réceptionniste, puis Émily.

« Je rappellerai, dit-il simplement. »

Émily soupira de soulagement.

« Rien n'est gagné, jeune fille, gronda Severus. Je vous veux ici à chaque repas, vous allez manger ce que je vous donnerai et vous allez tout manger. Si je m'aperçois que vous vous entêtez, vous prendrez la direction de Ste-Mangouste avant même avoir eu le temps de dire Poudlard. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ? »

« Oui, monsieur, fit doucement Émily. »

Severus la regarda sévèrement et il fit apparaître un sandwich au poulet devant elle.

« Mangez, ordonna-t-il simplement. »

Émily le regarda douloureusement, regarda le sandwich avec dédain et puis les flammes avec crainte. Elle prit le sandwich dans ses mains, commença à pleurer et le déposa.

« Mangez, dit-il plus durement. »

Elle reprit le sandwich et commença à le manger. À chaque bouchée elle se sentait décupler, à chaque bouchée elle n'en pouvait plus d'autant se détester. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Severus l'a renvoya dans son dortoir en lui disant d'être de retour pour le repas du soir.

Émily le regarda tristement, se leva en chancelant quelque peu et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois dehors de l'appartement, elle prit la direction des toilettes et se vida avec efficacité de tout ce qu'elle venait de manger.

Ce fut seulement après s'être ainsi purgée qu'elle pu recommencer à respirer. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec la fait de savoir son estomac plein ou moindrement rempli, elle ne pouvait pas tolérer de se sentir aussi sale.

Si Severus voulait jouer ce jeu, elle le jouerait elle aussi, mais elle y mettrait ses conditions. Conditions qui resteraient inconnues de tous.

Personne n'allait détruire ses mois d'efforts, personne n'allait se mettre sur son chemin.

Ce chapitre était très important pour moi, comme le fut le dernier…vous venez de lire ce qui s'est déroulé lorsque je suis entrée à l'école…enlevez les crises d'hystéries, les coups et les bêtises. J'étais trop timide pour cela. Mais je pleurais très longtemps…cela durait quelques semaines, voire même mois. Ensuite je passais le reste de l'année à seulement avoir envie de pleurer…J'ai fait cela jusqu'en quatrième année, pour els gens de la France qui n'ont pas le même système que nous au Québec, cela veut dire jusqu'à l'âge de 10 ans. Je pleurais pour ma mère, ce pourquoi j'ai voulu représenter cette scène, je la trouvais bien importante….le détachement était dur pour Harry, tout comme il le fut pour moi…ce n'est pas exagéré, je vous jure…

**Onarluca** : Oui…ça faisait pitié…je sais, et bien merci à toi et à bientôt !

**ADELINE** : je te remercie et à bientôt !

**Shinobu-sû** : Merci à toi et à la prochaine.

**Demoness**** Lange** :ouep…bonne idée que tu as eu lol…Merci à toi et à bientôt !

**Calypso63** : La suite de nouvelle famille nouvelle peur ? Elle viendra d'ici quelques jours, elle retarde pour les mêmes raisons que cette fic…désolée ! Et à bientôt !

**Les maraudeuses** : Je vois et bien merci et à la prochaine, peut-être.

**IthilIsilwen** :Lol…oui morveux serait peut-être un titre juste, parfois…à bientôt et merci !

**Luffynette** : La suite ? Je sais c'était long, je m'excuse ! Allez à la prochaine !

**Angel's Eyes** : il va grandir…il s'est tapé près de 3 mois à l'intérieur de ce seul chapitre…lol ! À bientôt et merci !

**Linoa**** Anna Potter** : Et bien merci à toi et à la prochaine !

**Vif d'or** : Oui avec le temps il comprendra. Merci à toi et à bientôt !

**Lunenoire**: Je n'ai pas vraiment ce que 2pique voulait dire…désolée, mais bon merci et à bientôt !

**Mamieboubou** : Et bien bienvenue à toi et merci !

**Jenny944** : Moi aussi il va me faire pleurer. Lol…merci et à la prochaine !

**Fanny** : Merci à toi et à bientôt !

**Timi**** Turner** : Merci vraiment à toi et à bientôt !

**Alinette** : je te remercie et on se revoit bientôt !

**Natalia** : pourquoi Harry n'est pas allé chez sev ?...pendant l'été ils y sont allés, mais j'ai sauté par-dessus ce temps… Pourquoi tout le monde regarde Harry et non le survivant ? Car les élèves ont eu l'ordre de ne pas le faire et comme Harry passe son temps avec Severus ou un membre de l'équipe de Poudlard, les étudiants ne font pas de commentaires…Alors merci à toi et on se revoit pour le prochain chapitre !

**Wedge**** antilles **: Et bien merci à toi et à bientôt !

**Namyothis** : Bah laisse le temps passer…sev va s'adoucir…ça ne fait pas si longtemps que **cela qu'il a une adolescente avec lui…Merci à toi et à bientôt !**

**Kyana**** HLD** : Merci et à la prochaine


	39. Chapitre 39:Double jeu

Chapitre 39

Émily n'avait pas été capable de retourner à son dortoir après le souper, elle n'y retournait jamais après avoir mangé, elle sortait à l'extérieur, allait courir, parfois nager, puis lorsqu'elle était complètement épuisée, elle retournait dans son lit et s'y couchait incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit. C'était à ces moments où elle se sentait bien. Lorsqu'elle était libérée de ses angoisses, elle pouvait se coucher et espérer dormir tranquillement.

Elle avait cachée ses habitudes alimentaires depuis longtemps, elle n'avait jamais voulu que qui que ce soit sache et pourtant, aujourd'hui son monde secret était détruit. Elle ne voulait pas s'en départir, c'est ce monde qui l'avait protégé de la folie, c'est ce monde qui lui avait permis de surmonter l'orphelinat. Elle s'était toujours détestée pour ce que ces hommes lui avaient fait. Elle s'était toujours méprisée pour ne les avoir jamais dénoncés et c'est pourquoi elle devait se punir, se faire souffrir. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle faisait de l'anorexie. Elle connaissait cette pathologie, elle en avait déjà entendu parler, mais elle n'avait jamais cru qu'elle faisait partie de cette catégorie.

Et encore et encore, de repas en repas, elle feignait l'obéissance face à Severus, mais dès qu'elle sortait, comme une déchaînée elle purgeait de son estomac ces aliments qui n'étaient pas entrée en elle avec son consentement.

Harry était perplexe. Il voyait Mily partager fréquemment leur table, il la voyait pleurer devant son repas, il la voyait regarder étrangement son papa. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas manger. Lui il était beaucoup plus petit qu'elle et il ne pleurait plus pour manger. Lorsqu'il avait été petit, il avait agit en bébé et il avait pleuré pour ne pas manger certaines choses, mais maintenant il mangeait toujours toute son assiette.

Deux semaines après le diagnostique que Pomfresh avait fait, Émily se retrouvait encore une fois à la table familiale. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle croyait que Severus faisait exprès pour lui imposer des repas qu'elle aurait de la difficulté à accepter

« Je ne veux pas manger cela, s'insurgea-t-elle devant un copieux repas. »

« Votre choix, Émily, dit Severus en fixant tour à tour l'adolescente et la cheminée. »

Émily sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et elle ne les cachait plus, Severus l'avait vu plus souvent qu'autrement en pleurs ces derniers temps.

« Pourquoi tu pleures Mily. C'est bon le souper, regarde moi j'ai tout mangé, tenta Harry afin d'aider sa sœur ! »

Émily le regarda tristement. Devait-elle lui expliquer ? Elle ne le croyait pas. Comment un enfant de quatre ans comprendrait ce mal de vivre qu'elle-même ne saisissait pas.

Émily se leva brusquement, la situation était trop difficile, la situation était trop apeurante.

« Si vous sortez de cette pièce, Émily, vous aurez brisé notre entente, dit simplement Severus.»

« JE VEUX PARTIR D'ICI, hurla-t-elle, JE VEUX RETOURNER À L'ORPHELINAT. »

Elle pleurait encore davantage, car elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment y retourner. Mais que la peur d'affronter les repas était trop grande.

Harry, pour sa part, était terrifié. Jamais il n'avait entendu son amie, sa sœur crier ainsi, jamais il n'avait été témoin d'une scène aussi terrible. Il voulu se lever pour aller la consoler.

« Harry, fit sévèrement Severus, tu restes assis ! »

Il avait suffisamment d'ennuis avec la jeune fille, il n'avait pas l'énergie de se lancer dans de longues et pénibles argumentations avec Harry.

« Premièrement vous allez changer de ton, jeune fille, menaça Severus. Et deuxièmement vous n'irez nulle part. Vous n'apprendrez pas à vous responsabiliser si je vous permets de fuir lâchement vos problèmes. Harry, fit-il un peu plus calmement, va appeler Remus par la cheminée. »

Harry sortit de table et couru vers la cheminée. Il y avait des moments pour tenir tête à son père et présentement ce n'était certainement pas un de ces moments. Remus arriva quelques instants plus tard et Severus lui demanda de garder Harry quelques instants.

Par la suite, Severus prit la main d'Émily et se dirigea avec elle à l'infirmerie.

« Si vous avez perdu ne serait-ce qu'une demie livre pendant les dernières semaines, la menaça-t-il, cela voudra dire que vous m'aurez mentit, Émily. Si vous avez perdu du poids, Émily, je vous envoie directement à Ste-Mangouste. »

« Non, le supplia-t-elle. Je vais avoir perdu du poids, je le sais, j'ai fait de l'exercice, s'il vous plait ne m'envoyez pas à cet endroit. Je vais arrêter d'aller courir dehors, je vais demeurer dans votre appartement, je vais me reposer autant que vous le voudrez, mais s'il vous plait ne m'envoyez pas là-bas. Je suis honnête avec vous sur ce que j'ai fait, ne me punissez pas davantage.»

Severus s'arrêta net de marcher. Elle était aller courir ! Elle était sortit à l'extérieur alors qu'il lui avait demandé d'aller dans son dortoir !

« Émily, gronda-t-il, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de ne pas vous mettre en retenue jusqu'à votre majorité. »

Elle le regarda tristement. Il secoua la tête et recommença à marcher.

« Oncle Sev, murmura-t-elle difficilement, je suis désolée. »

Il ne répondit pas.

Une fois arrivé devant Pomfresh, Severus exigea que sa jeune fille soit pesée. Elle avait encore perdu, évidement. Severus se passa une main au visage. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il l'amenait à Ste-Mangouste, Émily ne lui pardonnerait pas. Les médicomages seraient certainement encore plus exigeants envers elle que lui-même ne l'était. Il donnait à la jeune fille des portions que Harry mangeait sans problème. Il avait lu sur le sujet, il savait que l'estomac d'Émily devait être très réduit. Il décida de retenter sa chance. Il se devait de l'aider.

« Severus, fit Pomfresh en le prenant à part. Bien que vos intentions soient louables, la place de cette jeune fille n'est pas ici. Elle a besoin d'aide et elle en a de besoin maintenant. Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez, laissez les professionnels faire le reste. »

« Je ne peux pas l'envoyer, Pompom, pas après ce qu'elle a vécu. Je vais tenter de l'aider encore. Je vais venir avec elle ici à toutes les semaines. Si elle continue à perdre du poids je la ferai admettre à Ste-Mangouste. »

Pomfresh regarda l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle avec une certaine admiration. Il aimait ses enfants, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir à ce sujet.

Severus retourna auprès d'Émily, lui exposa sa nouvelle décision et le jeune adolescente ne pu faire autrement que de lui tomber dans les bras. Elle lui serait éternellement reconnaissante de lui éviter l'hôpital.

Ils retournèrent ensembles à l'appartement où un Harry quelque peu chagriné les attendait.

« Mily, s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il la vit entrer. Tu es revenue ! »

Il se leva et couru vers sa sœur.

« Harry, dit doucement Severus en empêchant Émily de le prendre, Mily est trop fatiguée pour te prendre. Amène-la s'asseoir avec toi sur le divan. »

Harry prit sa mission très au sérieux. Il prit la main d'Émily et l'entraîna au salon. Il la fit s'asseoir et il grimpa sur le divan pour s'asseoir sur elle en la regardant.

« Mily, Professeur Musmus a dit que tu étais malade. C'est vrai ? »

Elle hocha faiblement la tête.

« Tu as trop mal à ton ventre et c'est pour ça que tu peux pas manger car tu as des bobos. C'est ça ? »

Elle confirma à nouveau en songeant que cette explication facilitait bien des choses. Harry pour sa part se leva d'un bond couru vers sa chambre et revint tout aussi rapidement.

« Tiens, dit-il en lui remettant l'ourson qu'il avait rapporté. Je te le prête, il va te faire guérir.»

Émily prit l'ourson et le regarda étrangement. Sans le vouloir et sans vraiment le savoir, Harry venait de donner une force à Émily, la force de se battre.

Severus termina de discuter avec Remus et rejoignit ses enfants au salon. Harry n'argumenta pas pour aller au lit ce soir-là, il sentait bien les choses et il savait que son papa devait s'occuper d'Émily.

« Émily, je vous veux au lit à 21 heures maximum. Vous reviendrez ici dès vos derniers cours, vous pourrez recevoir vos amis ici, mais je vous veux dans l'appartement. Vous laisserez la porte de votre chambre ouverte en tout temps. Si vous devez vous changer, utilisez la salle de toilettes. Autrement, je ne veux vous voir derrière aucune porte fermée. Je veux savoir ce que vous faites en tout temps. Je n'exige pas cela pour mon bon plaisir, Émily, pas plus que j'aie envie de vous punir, je veux seulement ne pas vous perdre. »

« Je n'aurai plus de vie privée, pleura la jeune fille. »

« Émily tentez de comprendre, la supplia-t-il. »

Il suppliait rarement pour ne pas dire jamais.

« D'accord, fit-elle tristement. »

« Bien, alors au lit maintenant. »

Elle se leva lentement. Lorsque le monde eut cessé de tourner autour d'elle, elle alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, après le cours de potions des Gryffondor, Émily sortit rapidement. Olivier en profita pour traîner un peu afin de se retrouver seul avec Severus. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le professeur Rogue, mais il était le tuteur de sa copine, alors il devait vivre avec ce fait. Severus vit le jeune Gryffondor agir et le laissa se débrouiller. Il avait suffisamment à se préoccuper, il n'allait pas non plus devenir le courrier du cœur de tous les élèves de Poudlard !

« Professeur Rogue, demanda Olivier ? J'aimerais vous parler. »

« Vous avez une directrice de maison, M. Debski, je ne suis pas votre psychologue. »

L'ironie était à son comble et Severus s'y défoulait. Olivier dû serrer les poings pour ne pas perdre contrôle.

« Monsieur, recommença-t-il, je suis venu vous parler au sujet d'Émily, elle ne va pas bien. »

« Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à dire que de narrer l'évidence, M. Debski, je vous prierais de partir. »

« Monsieur, vous ne comprenez pas, elle ne va vraiment pas bien. Elle se fait toujours vomir. Je ne savais pas que c'était un comportement grave, mais aujourd'hui je suis allé lire à la bibliothèque et je me suis rendu compte que cela pouvait être très dangereux. »

Severus demeura de glace. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas retenu ce que Pomfresh lui avait dit lors de leur première rencontre : 'si vous la forcez, elle ira se faire vomir'. Il n'avait pas retenu cette information, il n'avait pas voulu croire qu'Émily faisait cela. Il était en colère contre lui-même…et il profita de la présence de l'élève pour se défouler.

« Vous voulez quoi, Debski ? Des points pour ce scoop ? »

« Je ne veux rien du tout, s'emporta l'étudiant. Je ne veux juste pas la perdre ! »

Olivier sortit et Severus devant ce chagrin si évidement, ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer cette amitié, devant ce chagrin si lourd, il ne pu retirer des points à l'adolescent.

Ainsi donc Émily avait un autre plan pour faire échouer ses tentatives de l'aider. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'y avait pas eu de crises de larmes lorsqu'il lui avait interdit d'aller à l'extérieur, elle avait déjà une autre solution. Il devait la porter à avouer et la convaincre après d'aller à l'hôpital. Mais il devait être rusé, il devait la faire avouer.

Ce soir-là, Severus s'apprêtait à passer un dur moment. Émily ne voudrait certainement pas avouer, mais il se devait de la confronter, il se devait de l'aider.

« Passez à la salle de toilettes avant le repas, Émily, vous n'y aurez pas accès après. »

Émily le regarda affolée, mais ne dit rien qui puisse avertir son tuteur que cette requête faisait dramatiquement augmenter son niveau d'anxiété.

Le repas se déroula encore une fois dans les pleurs. Émily savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se vider l'estomac, elle aurait à endurer que ce repas entre en elle normalement. L'angoisse la prenait au ventre et la peur lui coupait le souffle. Elle décida de faire la dernière chose qui n'avait pas été découverte. Une serviette de table était posée sur ses genoux et elle y déposait de la nourriture. C'est ainsi qu'elle passa les nombreux repas suivants. Elle se purgeait du déjeuner et du dîner car Severus la laissait sortir pour se rendre à ses cours, puis elle retirait de la nourriture de son dernier repas.

Lorsque Pomfresh la pesa la semaine suivant, Émily avait continué sa chute. Severus s'inquiétait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il regarda Pomfresh et puis sa protégée. Les deux regards le suppliaient, mais les deux regards ne suppliaient pas pour la même chose.

« Severus, dit Pomfresh alors qu'Émily les écoutaient, je la fais admettre à l'hôpital. En tant que professionnel de la santé, je ne peux pas la regarder se détériorer davantage. »

« NON, hurla Émily, JE N'IRAI PAS. »

Et elle s'enfuit. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas la force de courir rapidement et elle n'avait même pas atteint la porte que Severus l'avait fermée avec sa baguette magique. Elle se retourna hystérique.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON, Oncle Sev, je vous en prie, cria-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le sol ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger, vous ne pouvez pas me faire cela. Je ne veux pas y aller, je veux rester avec vous. »

« Ce n'est pas votre oncle qui prend la décision Mlle Belhumeur, dit lentement Pomfresh, je la prends moi-même. »

Émily les regarda tristement, elle n'avait plus la force de combattre, mais elle trouva une énergie nouvelle pour se relever, marcher vers la porte, sortir sa baguette et tenter d'enlever le sort. Elle reçu un sort dans le dos et elle s'endormit en tombant lentement, comme au ralenti sur le sol. Pomfresh fit léviter sa patiente jusqu'au lit, prépara la cheminé et la transporta jusqu'à Ste-Mangouste. Severus avait regardé la situation et il en aurait presque pleuré. Émily serait blessée, elle serait enragée qu'on ait décidé pour elle, mais plus que tout, elle le détesterait pour l'avoir emmené à l'hôpital. Elle le détesterait, mais pourtant il n'avait rien fait.

Lorsqu'Émily se réveilla le lendemain, elle se sentait étrange, étourdie, épuisée, mais surtout ligotée. Ses bras et ses jambes avaient été attachés par des liens magiques au lit. Elle sentait un tube coller à son visage et elle comprit que les médicomages avaient fait une oie d'elle. Il la gavait. Comme un pur animal de boucherie, comme la lâche qu'elle était.

Elle tenta de bouger ses mains, elle tenta de se défaire des liens, elle voulait retirer le tube, mais tout ce qu'elle parvenait à faire c'était de se blesser. Elle tourna faiblement sa tête et aperçu Severus, assit près de elle.

« Vous m'avez mentit, l'accusa-t-elle, vous m'avez trahi. Vous prenez bien votre pied, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus avait la gorge nouée. Il comprenait sa colère, il comprenait son chagrin.

« Mlle Belhumeur, fit la médicomage qui consultait la feuille de signes vitaux près de la patiente. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une manière de parler à votre tuteur. Monsieur Rogue, dit-elle en s'adressant à l'homme qui était de plus en plus blanc, je vous demanderais de partir, elle ne sera pas autorisée à avoir de la visite dans les prochains jours, voire même semaines. »

« Oncle Sev, supplia Émily, ramenez-moi, je vais vraiment tout faire, ramenez-moi à Poudlard, je ne veux pas être loin de vous, j'ai besoin de vous. »

Severus la regarda, n'eut été de la médicomage qui l'empêcha d'aller vers sa protégée, il l'aurait ramenée sur le champ. Elle était si petite, si malade, si fragile. Il ne voulait pas laisser qui que ce soit la blesser encore, lui seul savait combien elle avait souffert.

« Monsieur Rogue, reprit la médicomage en le prenant par le bras, veuillez sortir, votre présence lui rend les choses encore plus difficile. Vous pourrez la contacter par hibou. Elle demeurera en cure fermée, ce qui signifie que je serai la seule personne qui pourra la faire sortir de cette cure. Si elle s'enfuit, je pourrai appeler les autorités pour qu'ils la ramènent se faire soigner. Cette enfant est gravement malade et ne pense pas rationnellement. Je vous contacterai une fois par semaine pour vous tenir au courant des derniers développements. »

Severus la fixa, comme hypnotisé par cette nouvelle réalité et il sortit. Il entendit les cris d'Émily retentir sur les murs de l'hôpital et ne pu faire autrement que de se sentir désolé.

En revenant au château, il vit pour la première fois depuis leur installation, les décorations de Noël qui égayaient le château. Il n'avait pas vu le temps des fêtes arriver. Il devait se reprendre en main, il lui restait un enfant avec lui et pour cet enfant il devait s'efforcer de rendre ce Noël mémorable.

C'est en retournant à ses appartements qu'il réalisa à quel point il était attaché à ses enfants, à quel point il les aimait et surtout à quel point il tenterait toujours de le protéger.

Severus entra dans ses quartiers et son petit bonhomme couru à sa rencontre, mais lorsque Harry vit qu'Émily était absente, une larme coula sur sa joue.

« Petit bonhomme, dit doucement Severus en prenant Harry dans ses bras, ne pleure pas. »

« Elle est où Mily ? Elle est partit car elle voulait pas manger ? Elle est partit car elle a pas écouté ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Harry, dit Severus en comprenant la détresse au fond du cœur de l'enfant. Émily n'est pas partie pour toujours, elle va revenir, elle a dû aller à l'hôpital pour se faire soigner et elle reviendra après. Allez, voudrais-tu m'aider à faire le sapin de Noël ? »

« Je veux attendre Mily pour faire le sapin, papa, dit doucement Harry. »

« Émily ne reviendra pas avant Noël, Harry, alors nous sommes mieux de le faire autrement nous devrons passer un Noël sans sapin. »

« C'est pas juste pour Mily, je veux qu'elle revienne. »

« Je sais, Harry, je sais, moi aussi je veux qu'elle revienne. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon prirent une couverture et un livre d'histoire et ils s'endormirent tous les deux sur le divan, en pensant à Émily, en songeant combien elle leur manquait.

**Onarluca** : Je te remercie ma chère, vraiment ton soutien me touche ! À la prochaine !

**Zozo** : Voilà la suite, je te remercie de lire, sincèrement ! À la prochaine !

**Archangel.gaia** : j'ai fait une réponse à ta remarque à propos de la « non intelligence » de Severus face à Émily à la fin du texte. Tu pourras t'y référer. Je te remercie de lire cette fic, je te remercie aussi de tes bonnes paroles ! Cela me touche profondément ! À bientôt !

**Tyto27** :L'effort dont je parlais, c'est l'effort qu'elle avait dû déployer pour gagner le contrôle sur son corps, sur sa vie. Même si elle n'était pas consciente qu'elle faisait de l'anorexie, elle savait que quelque chose se passait avec elle, elle ignorait seulement quoi. Elle déployait ses efforts à garder ce qui se déroulait secret, car elle se doutait bien que personne en comprendrait. Les anorexiques sont souvent l'impression que c'est le monde entier qui a tort et qu'elles ont raison…c'est une maladie extrêmement difficile à comprendre, j'en conviens. De plus l'anorexie n'a pratiquement rien à voir avec le fait de ne pas manger. Ne pas se nourrir est l'expression de la douleur, le symptôme. La souffrance, ou la maladie est bien plus profonde que cela. Pour ce qui est d'Émily, je dirais que l'anorexie est certainement le résultat des agressions qu'elle a dues subir à l'orphelinat, ces agressions lui ont fait croire qu'elle était peu importante et sale. Voilà, je te remercie de lire, sincèrement ! À la prochaine !

**Nanie**** nouche** : et bien je te remercie. À la prochaine !

**Vif d'or** : Sev vient de faire l'erreur que bien des parents font, celle de croie qu'ils peuvent y parvenir…il va s'en rendre compte bien assez vite. Je te remercie ma chère, merci beaucoup. À la prochaine !

**Lana51** : Je répondrai à quelques unes de tes questions en fin de texte, car j'estime que ces questions peuvent servir à d'autres. Je te remercie de lire, sincèrement ! Et à la prochaine !

**Natalia** : Oui Émily a un problème, un problème très grave, j'en conviens. Non je n'aime pas particulièrement faire souffrir, mais j'aime bien parler de choses dures…Tu me diras que c'est la même chose…peut-être…lol ! Allez, je te remercie et à bientôt !

**Calynounette** :Si Rogue parvient à refuser des trucs à Harry, c'est qu'il sait que c'est un caprice d'enfant. Par conter la situation avec Mily est très différente, elle est extrêmes maigre et il a l'impression qu'elle est trop fragile pour qu'il la fasse pleurer ou la contrarie…c'est une réaction de parents normaux. Mais je t'accorde que Severus aura bien des choses à apprendre. Oui, l'anorexie c'est sérieux, mais comme je le disais plus haut, c'est extrêmes difficile pour un parent ou tuteur de se rendre compte de l'état grave de son enfant et nombreux sont ceux qui se croient capable de les aider à s'en sortir. Merci de lire et à la prochaine !

**Dragonise** : Et bien merci à toi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour la suite !

**Lunenoire**: Severus est peu avisé de ne pas suivre les conseils de Pomfresh, c'est vrai, mais les parents qui ne comprennent pas l'anorexie agissent ainsi. Ils croient que c'est seulement une question d'alimentation, une question d'autorité. Ils se rendent rapidement contre que ce n'est pas le cas. Merci à toi et à bientôt !

**Adeline** : Merci de lire, sincèrement ! Et à bientôt !

**Vivi** : Tu n'as pas à être désolée, c'est il y a longtemps. Je te remercie sincèrement de lire ma fic, cela me touche beaucoup ! À bientôt !

**Angel's Eyes** : Le mal d'Émily n'est pas soudain, ça fait longtemps qu'elle souffre, maintenant sa douleur s'exprime et c'est visible. Le secret ? J'en ai vaguement parlé dans les chapitres précédents…si tu te souviens bien, les gens de l'orphelinat avaient posé des gestes à caractère sexuel sur elle. Le secret qui ne doit pas être connu c'est justement le fait qu'elle ne mange pas. Émily ne savait pas qu'elle avait l'anorexie, mais elle est loin d'être stupide, elle savait que le fait de ne pas manger était mal…elle ne voulait pas que cela se sache ! Voilà. Je ne te remercie de lire, vraiment ! Bisous et à bientôt !

**Shinobu**-**sû** : Je te remercie ! L'anorexie est une maladie multifactorielle, on ne peut jamais être certain de sa source, mais pour Émily, une grande partie de son anorexie est due à sa vie à l'orphelinat, mais bien entendu, il peut y avoir d'autres problèmes que nous ignorons jusqu'à maintenant !

**Mamieboubou** : Severus agit comme n'importe quel parent. Tous les parents croient un jour ou l'autre que l'anorexie se soigne en faisant manger la personne atteinte. Il croit qu'il peut le faire seul. Il va reconnaître ses torts, ne t'en fait pas ! Je te remercie de lire, sincèrement ! À la prochaine !

**Questions communes**

**sev'n'ai**** pas intelligent, il n'a pas lu les infos données par pompom? il n'y connais rien à l'anorexie**

Il a fait comme bien des parents, il a cru qu'il pourrait l'aider par lui-même. Les parents qui ont des enfants souffrants d'anorexie se sentent souvent coupables de ne rien avoir vu venir et ils tentent de 'réparer » leur erreur seul. Sev n'est pas stupide, ni bête, il va se rendre compte de ce que l'anorexie peut impliquer. Oui il a lu les informations que lui a donné l'infirmière, mais il n'y a pas vraiment cru, pensant qu'avec Émily se serait différent. Il ne suffit pas de nourrir la personne atteinte, il faut tout d'abord l'aider psychologiquement. Ça Severus, comme bien des gens ne l'avait pas encore compris.

**Au fait se faire vomir c'est pas "être boulimique" ?**

L'anorexie est souvent définie comme étant le refus de s'alimenter, c'est vrai. Le fait qu'Émily se fasse vomir ne veut pas dire qu'elle est boulimique. La boulimie est le fait de manger une quantité de nourriture astronomique et ensuite de se faire vomir. Oui Émily se purgeait, mais elle faisait lorsque Severus la forçait à manger et qu'elle ne pouvait plus aller faire de l'exercice.

Note pour les gens de France :

J'utilise déjeuner dîner et souper pour désigner les repas, je les utilise comme nous les utilisons au Québec, c'est-à-dire :

Déjeuner : Premier repas de la journée, le matin. Petit déjeuner.

Dîner : Repas de midi, ou déjeuner

Souper : Dernier repas ou dîner.


	40. Chapitre 40: Des ailes te pousseront

Chapitre 40

Ce fut le bruit d'un hibou tentant de fracasser la fenêtre qui fit sortir Severus de son sommeil. Il maugréa contre l'imbécile oiseau qui n'était même pas en mesure de retarder son arrivé de ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite heure et ainsi lui laisser ce sommeil dont il avait tant besoin.

Severus se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et le laissa. Lorsqu'il prit la patte de l'animal pour en prendre la lettre, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater qu'elle tenait une beuglante. Severus fronça ses sourcils. Il y avait bien des années qu'il n'en avait pas reçue et ne voyait vraiment pas qui aurait pu lui en envoyer.

Il haussa les épaules, insonorisa sa chambre et l'ouvrit…

« NON MAIS À QUOI VOUS AVEZ PENSÉ ! ME FAIRE CELA ALORS QUE JE VOUS FAISAIS CONFIANCE ! VOUS NE COMPRENNEZ DONC PAS QUE JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE CET ENDROIT ! VENEZ ME CHERCHER AU PLUS VITE, AUTREMENT JE VAIS FAIRE UN MALHEUR, finit de promettre la voix d'Émily. »

La lettre tomba en miettes et Severus prit quelques secondes avant de réagir.

L'adolescente s'était adressée à lui comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles, ou encore un de ses camarades de classe. Il en avait laissé passer beaucoup, mais cette fois, il ne pouvait s'y résigner. Oui Émily était malade, gravement malade, oui il était triste et inquiet pour elle, oui il voulait à tout prix qu'elle s'en sorte et oui il adorait cette gamine, mais il y avait des limites à ce que la raison d'un homme puisse accepter.

Severus regarda l'heure. Il était un peu moins de sept heures. Il s'habilla, alla réveiller Harry, l'habilla et ils partirent par la cheminée.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père l'avait réveillé si tôt, pourquoi il l'avait habillé si rapidement et surtout pourquoi ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de déjeuner.

Ils entrèrent dans la cheminée et ils disparurent rapidement après que Severus ait hurlé 'Ste-Mangouste'.

Il était encore tôt, les patients dormaient encore, mais Severus savait qu'au moins un de ces patients ne dormaient pas et que ce dit patient n'était nul autre qu'Émily.

La réceptionniste l'arrêta.

« Je peux vous aider, monsieur, demanda-t-elle de sa voix de femme épuisée de servir aimablement les visiteurs ? »

« Oui, surveillez-moi ce garçon pendant que je vais régler un problème avec Mlle Belhumeur. Harry ne cause pas d'ennuis à la dame je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

« Je veux voir Mily moi aussi, s'indigna Harry ! »

« Une autre fois, répondit sèchement Severus ! »

« Personne ne verra cette enfant, désapprouva la réceptionniste. Elle ne reçoit aucune visite.»

« Et bien vous ferez exception, fit durement Severus. Je respecterai ce règlement lorsque vous serez en mesure de surveiller vos patients. »

Severus partit, toujours aussi rouge de colère, en s'assurant d'un seul regard autoritaire que Harry demeurait avec la vieille réceptionniste. Harry était bien resté sur place, non sans en éprouver une certaine colère, ou plutôt un certain chagrin. Son papa lui empêchait toujours de voir sa soeur! Il avait envie de bouder et de ne plus jamais lui parler, mais il se souvint que la dernière fois il était allé passé bien trop de temps avec Rusard. La vieille sorcière lui donna des crayons et une image à dessiner et Harry accepta le tout poliment. S'il devait demeurer à attendre, alors il avait intérêt à trouver quelque chose pour se désennuyer.

Severus entra dans la chambre où se trouvait Émily. Elle y était seule et heureusement elle y était réveillée. Il ferma lentement la porte derrière lui et insonorisa la pièce. 'Déjà vu, songea-t-il'.

Severus s'approcha du lit de l'adolescente intubée. Le regard de cette dernière était perdu, effrayé, mais imprécis. Le maître de potions pouvait voir les divers indicateurs, prenant magiquement les signes vitaux d'Émily, il pouvait également constater combien ces dits signes s'approchaient désespérément des valeurs inertes. Il soupira. Comment devait-il en vouloir à une enfant, car elle était avant tout une enfant, aussi mal en point. Il se rappela de la beuglante et soudain l'état de sa protégée ne lui paru plus aussi précaire.

« Miss Belhumeur, se força-t-il à prononcer, de toute ma vie, jamais une adolescente n'a osé croire que le chantage et les manipulations fonctionneraient avec moi. Ce que vous avez fait, avec, je ne sais quel sortilège, était complètement stupide et digne de la Gryffondor que vous êtes. Je peux vous assurez que si vous étiez davantage en santé, je vous obligerais à effectuer six mois de retenues et au moins 500 points seraient retirés à votre maison… »

« Monsieur, tenta-t-elle… »

« NE M'INTERROMPEZ PAS, MADEMOISELLE, explosa-t-il ! Vous êtes privée de courrier jusqu'à preuve du contraire et je prends votre baguette avec moi. Le seul avantage que vous aviez miss Belhumeur c'était d'écrire à ceux que vous aimez, et bien malheureusement pour vous ce temps est révolu. Vous n'écrirez plus rien et vous ne recevrez plus rien. Est-ce que je me fais parfaitement bien comprendre ? »

« Il n'y a rien à faire ici, tenta-t-elle, mis à part écrire ! »

« Je ne veux même pas le savoir, alors vous avez compris ou pas ? »

« C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas ! On m'attache sur ce lit, on m'empêche de bouger, on me gave sans retenue, on me prive de voir ceux que j'aime et je devrais être de bonne humeur ! C'est la pire injustice de toute la Terre ! On me punit pour être malade ! »

« Tout ceci n'est pas une punition et vous le savez. Nous voulons votre survie, nous prenons les moyens pour l'obtenir car vous ne voulez pas collaborer. Maintenant je vais vous poser la question une troisième et dernière fois. Est-ce que vous avez saisi ? »

« JE VOUS DÉTESTE, hurla-t-elle avec toute la force de ses quelques kilos. »

« Très bien. Je vais prendre cela pour une réponse positive. Lorsque je vous permettrai d'écrire, j'exigerai deux rouleaux de parchemin en guise d'excuse. Maintenant, Miss Belhumeur, passez une belle journée. »

Et il partit, ainsi, froidement, en prenant bien soin de prendre la baguette magique d'Émily.

« NON, hurla-t-elle encore une fois ! REVENEZ…revenez je vous en prie. »

Mais déjà la porte s'était close. Severus, en refermant la porte, tomba nez à nez avec la médicomage qu'il avait rencontrée lors de l'hospitalisation d'Émily.

« N'avais-je pas mentionner, l'attaqua-t-elle, que cette patiente n'allait pas recevoir de visites ? N'avais-je pas utilisé des mots assez simples ? »

Severus soupira. Mais qu'avaient les femmes aujourd'hui ! Quoi ? La lune influençait leur cycle menstruel et elle devenait énervée et surtout énervante ?

« Je respecterai vos décisions tant et aussi longtemps que je ne me ferai pas réveiller au petit matin, un hibou impatient à ma fenêtre portant une Beuglante attendant seulement de m'exploser au visage. Une Beuglante que ma gamine a écrite. Alors, Madame, veuillez prendre note que cette enfant n'écrira plus. Elle en est privée. Pas de courrier. Elle n'en reçoit pas non plus. »

Elle le regarda, stupéfaite. Elle ne rajouta rien et le suivit du regard, alors qu'il allait chercher le mignon gamin près de la réceptionniste.

Alors que Severus retournait à Poudlard, un énorme sentiment de culpabilité germait en lui. Même s'il était d'accord pour dire que la beuglante d'Émily l'avait enragé, même s'il bouillait toujours en songeant à cet évènement, il ne pouvait faire autrement que se sentir ignoble de priver cet enfant du peu de bonheur qu'il lui restait encore. Il décida d'attendre au lendemain pour faire parvenir une lettre à l'hôpital et redonner à sa jeune protégée le droit d'écrire. Éventuellement il discuterait avec Émily, éventuellement il lui rappellerait que les beuglantes étaient interdites, mais pour le moment, l'adolescente avait un monstre à combattre et de ce que Severus avait pu comprendre, ce monstre siégeait dans son si jeune corps.

L'anorexie. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Émily se faisait-elle ce mal, après toute la souffrance qu'on lui avait imposée ? Pourquoi se blessait-elle, alors que pour une fois la vie avait semblé lui sourire ? Il avait lu la brochure de Mme Pomfresh, il avait surtout réalisé ses erreurs, mais il ne comprenait pas davantage.

« Papa, dit timidement Harry en sortant Severus de ses lugubres songes, tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ? »

Severus sourit faiblement en se penchant pour prendre Harry. Il connaissait suffisamment ce garçon pour comprendre qu'il souffrait en ce moment et qu'il avait besoin d'un contact physique pour se faire réconforter, pour se faire rassurer.

« Papa, continua Harry en jouant avec les cheveux de son père, Mily elle va mourue ? »

Severus cessa momentanément de marcher, incapable de répondre, incapable de concevoir cette idée douloureuse. Émily. Mourir. Émily. Anorexie. L'équation semblait la condamner d'elle-même. Mais Émily ne pouvait pas mourir, Émily ne devait pas mourir.

« Bien sûr que non, Harry, Émily est à Ste-Mangouste, les médicomages vont prendre soin d'elle ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Severus trop bouleversé pour reprendre la phrase erronée de l'enfant. »

Harry coucha sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus, trop attristé pour faire autre chose. Il le savait bien lui que les gens qui mourraient allaient dans les hôpitaux. Mais du haut de ses quatre ans et demi, du haut de ses trois pommes il se sentait impuissant. Il tenta d'être fort, mais n'y parvint pas et mouilla un peu la robe de son père.

« Harry, fit Severus en sentant l'humidité sur son épaule. Ça va aller, elle va s'en sortir. »

Harry tourna la tête et regarda du côté opposé du cou de son père, à quatre ans il ne voulait déjà plus montrer sa faiblesse, à cet âge déjà la société lui avait transmise des complexes. Severus comprit les enjeux et intérieurement il réfléchit à ce qu'il voulait transmettre à son garçon. Il accéléra le pas, parvint à ses appartements, ouvrit la porte et s'installa au salon.

« Tu sais, Harry, commença-t-il en prenant le menton du gamin, pleurer est normal dans des situations comme celle-ci. Pleurer peut faire beaucoup de bien, tu n'as pas à te cacher. »

Il ne voulait pas que son fils vive avec cette pression sociale réservée aux garçons, cette règle non écrite stipulant qu'un homme ça ne pleure pas. Il voulait que Harry soit à même de se libérer de ses émotions, il voulait que Harry les vive ces dites émotions, il ne voulait surtout pas que l'enfant se trouve à 35 ans, coincé, prisonnier d'un psychique encombrant.

« Mais toi tu pleures pas papa, remarqua Harry. Tu aimes pas Mily ? »

« Bien sûr que je pleure parfois, mentit Severus, mais cela arrive souvent lorsque je suis seul. Et détrompe-toi immédiatement Harry, j'aime Émily autant que je t'aime. »

Harry se pelotonna dans les bras chauds et protecteurs de l'homme et laissa libre cours à son chagrin.

« Harry, fit Severus, aimerais-tu aller faire un tour de balai ? »

« Mais je n'ai pas le balai papa, tu l'as donné à un grand garçon, parce que j'avais été méchant. »

La fameuse aventure, se souvint Severus. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Ce que Harry ignorait c'est que le balai était encore dans la chambre de Severus, rétrécit bien sûr, mais toujours là. Severus lui offrit un sourire mesquin.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas trouvé de petit garçon qui méritait ce balai Harry, fit-il calmement. Et puis tu n'as pas été méchant Harry, ton comportement était inadéquat, mais tu ne fus certainement pas méchant. Alors tu aurais envie de faire un petit tour de balai ? »

Harry sourit à pleine dent. Son papa avait conservé son balai ! Il enlaça fortement le cou de son père en collant sur la joue de l'homme un baiser chaleureux.

« Je t'aime beaucoup, mon petit papa poussin d'amour, fit Harry en réalisant un peu tard que la dernière fois qu'il avait dit ceci son papa avait été très mécontent. »

Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de s'indigner, Severus resserra son étreinte sur ce fils adoré et il lui renvoya ses bons mots en lui jurant son amour.

Le lendemain matin alors qu'Harry dormait, Severus en profita pour prendre plume et parchemin et faire délivrer à sa protégée ce message salvateur en quelque sorte.

**Émily,**

**Je conçois que votre temps passé à Ste-Mangouste soit déjà douloureusement long, ce pourquoi j'ai révisé ma position. Faites bon usage de ce droit, Émily et évitez de me faire parvenir d'autres beuglantes, je ne serai pas magnanime par deux fois. **

**Émily, sachez que je vous aime comme ma propre fille et que je ferais tout pour vous aider. Pour le moment, ce « tout » se résume à Ste-Mangouste. **

**Prenez bien soin de vous.**

**Je vous aime**

**Severus Rogue.**

Cette lettre, il s'y était reprit par cinq fois pour la terminer. Coucher sur papier des mots qui avaient une si forte teneur émotionnelle n'était certainement pas une activité dans laquelle il possédait une aisance quelconque.

Severus obtint, trois semaines après le début d'hospitalisation d'Émily, l'autorisation de rendre visite à sa protégée, et ce fut le cœur serré d'affronter cette enfant si souffrante qu'il se rendait fréquemment à l'hôpital, pour quitter les lieux, quelques heures plus tard, le cœur en miettes. Il quittait les lieux si tristes, soulagé de ne pas avoir à y demeurer plus longtemps, alors qu'il savait que sa jeune fille, elle, devait y rester, devait survivre jour après jour.

Harry faisait preuve d'une grande maturité pendant l'absence de sa sœur, sentant que son papa n'avait pas la patience requise pour tolérer ses bêtises, mais plus que cela encore, Harry n'avait simplement pas envie de vaguer à ses habitudes normales, il avait le cœur chagriné et ne comprenait pas la situation. Il faisait sans cesse des dessins pour sa sœur, voulant lui faire plaisir, mais il ressentait tout au fond de lui que ce n'était pas suffisant. Il était désemparé devant la tristesse, qu'il ignorait être douleur. Comment pouvait-il à 4 ans et demi aider, alors que des gens expérimentés et surtout plus âgés n'y parvenaient pas, n'y comprenaient rien. Mais avec l'ardeur de son amour, même si les résultats se faisaient attendre, Harry continuait à dessiner, à remplir feuilles et parchemins, à demander à son père de les animer pour finalement les remettre à SA Mily, dans une enveloppe recouverte de « x » prometteurs.

Les mois passèrent calmement, Severus et Harry avaient passé un Noël très calme, s'attristant parfois de l'absence d'Émily. Cette dernière avait, au fil des semaines, récupéré de son état de santé précoce. Toutefois son psychique demeurait alarmant, elle demeurait tourmentée, elle demeurait désespérément déprimée. Severus lui rendait visite plus de trois fois par semaine, traînant très fréquemment un Harry enchanté de visiter sa sœur. Le mois de mars venait de se terminer lorsque Émily eut son congé.

Malgré ses quelques kilos en plus, Émily semblait toujours aussi fragile, toujours aussi tourmentée. Severus vint la chercher à Ste-Mangouste, inquiet, perplexe. Comment allait-il faire pour continuer à l'aider, il n'avait pas les outils, n'avait pas la force, n'avait pas la formation pour comprendre cette maladie. Oui, il avait lu, oui, il s'était informé, mais malgré les centaines de pages et d'articles qu'il avait parcourus, il se sentait toujours aussi ignorant, toujours aussi impuissant pour aider cette enfant.

Et puis cette médicomage…

Elle lui avait dit de laisser Émily agir selon son bon vouloir de la laisser faire ses propres choix. C'était complètement irrationnel. Comment un enfant, malade de surcroît pouvait être à même de savoir, de juger, d'agir. Il allait essayer de faire comme elle avait conseillé, pourtant il ne pouvait rien promettre, il se connaissait que trop bien, mais il allait vraiment s'efforcer, après tout il ne pouvait pas prétendre en savoir davantage que les médicomages.

« Papa, fit Harry alors qu'ils attendaient dans la salle d'attente de Ste-Mangouste ? »

Émily arriverait sous peu et le gamin en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre. Severus prit Harry sur ses genoux et le regarda attentivement, l'incitant à continuer. Il ne se faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour parler, sa voix trahirait son stress évident.

« Émily elle va reviendue pour… »

« Revenir, Harry, on dit revenir, ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer Severus »

« Émily elle va revenir pour toujours, hein, papa ? Elle est pas malade encore, elle est guérie pour toute la vie ? »

Que devait-il dire ? Qu'il n'en savait rien ? Et s'il rassurait l'enfant en lui disant qu'elle irait bien, qu'elle ne retournerait plus jamais dans un hôpital, qu'elle resterait toujours avec eux, il paierait peut-être un jour ou l'autre le prix de ce mensonge. Car en advenant le cas où Émily devait retourner à l'hôpital, Harry se souviendrait de ce mensonge, se souviendrait de cette trahison et il perdrait confiance en Severus, en son père, aux adultes en général. Mais si Severus lui disait la vérité, alors Harry vivrait dans la peur. La peur de voir sa sœur qu'il aimait tant retourner loin de lui. La peur d'être abandonné.

« Je crois que Émily va beaucoup mieux pour le moment, Harry. On va l'aimer et faire de notre mieux, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha frénétiquement sa tête : il avait une grande mission, une mission de grand.

Émily arriva, les traits tirés par la nervosité, son index dans sa bouche, cette bouche qui s'acharnait sur l'ongle déjà maltraité. Severus tiqua sur ce nouveau comportement, mais s'abstint de commentaire.

Harry, dès qu'il vit sa sœur, se précipita vers elle, manquant de trébucher en le faisant. Il se réfugia rapidement dans ces bras qui lui avaient tant manqué. Severus ne pouvait faire autrement que d'être charmé par cette image. Les gens pouvait dire ce qu'ils voulaient, Severus aimait ses enfants, il les aimait plus que quoi que ce soit, que qui que ce soit.

Émily, qui tenait toujours un Harry dans ses bras, un Harry qui ne voulait pas lâcher son cou et la laisser reprendre son souffle, se dirigea contre Severus et sans vraiment réfléchir l'enlaça tendrement. Severus l'étreignit à son tour, bien heureux de pouvoir l'enlacer finalement

« On peut partir, demanda-t-elle en se détachant ? »

Severus lui sourit gentiment, bien entendu qu'elle voulait quitter, quitter cet endroit détesté, cet endroit qui l'avait blessé, même s'il l'avait aidé. Mais l'aide était relative. Pour Émily, cet endroit l'avait corrompue, pour Severus cet endroit les avait sauvés.

Ce soir-là, après que Harry ait fait faire le tour complet de l'appartement à sa sœur, lui montrant par le fait même son balai qu'il avait récupéré, ainsi que ses cadeaux de Noël, après qu'Émily ait défait sa malle, avec un petit Harry fixant chacun de ses gestes, après le bain du gamin qu'Émily avait dû lui donner car nul autre qu'elle ne pouvait l'approcher cette soirée-là, Émily coucha finalement son frère, trop heureuse de partager ce moment avec lui, trop heureuse de le revoir enfin.

« Mily, fit-il doucement, je t'aime plus gros que la Terre, même…je t'aime plus gros que Hagrid ! »

Émily ne pu s'empêcher de rire en entendant cela.

« Je t'adore aussi Harry. Je te remercie de tous ces dessins que tu m'as envoyés pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital, Harry. Cela m'a beaucoup aidée. »

« Est-ce que tu est reviendue...euh…revenir… »

« Revenue, proposa-t-elle ? »

« Revenue pour toujours, Mily, termina-t-il ? »

« Pour longtemps, Harry, pour longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant tu devrais faire dodo, oncle Sev va trouver que je te tiens réveillé trop longtemps, d'accord ? »

Harry, complice, lui sourit. Bien sûr qu'il allait dormir pour elle !

Émily sortit de la chambre de Harry, en prenant soin de ne pas fermer complètement la porte et elle rejoignit Severus au salon. Il était assit sur le grand divan et il regardait l'antre qui crépitait calmement. Émily s'installa près de lui et après quelques secondes d'hésitation décida à se lover contre son oncle. Severus d'abord surprit par ce geste, se relaxa rapidement en y trouvant un sentiment incroyable de bonheur. Il leva son bras et le passa sur les épaules de sa jeune fille. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, en silence, appréciant simplement le moment.

« Oncle Sev, fit-elle finalement, merci d'avoir été là pour moi pendant que j'étais là-bas. Merci de me soutenir. »

« Mais de rien, voyons, Émily. »

« Je dois avouer, continua-t-elle doucement, que lorsque vous m'avez prise avec vous, je ne croyais pas que vous vous intéresseriez à moi, j'avais tort, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien qu'avec vous. »

« Je suis bien heureux d'entendre cela. Émily. Émily, reprit-il un peu plus gravement, je sais que vous avez bien des choses en tête présentement, je sais aussi que vous pourriez trouver le moment mal choisi, mais j'aimerais vous adopter. Comme j'ai fait pour Harry. Je…je vous aime Émily, comme ma fille. »

Émily se redressa lentement, en fixant attentivement l'homme.

« Vous avez évidemment le droit de refuser, Émily, rajouta-t-il nerveusement. »

« Oncle Sev, fit-elle au comble de l'émoi,…je… enfin…je…merci, fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à mentionner. »

« Je suppose que je dois prendre cela pour une réponse positive ? »

Elle lui sourit à pleines dents, avant de répondre :

« Oui, bien sûr que oui ! »

Elle allait appartenir, elle allait faire partie, elle allait être la fille de quelqu'un, elle allait finalement être, être beaucoup plus qu'une orpheline, qu'une délaissée, une laissée pour compte.

Une vague de fierté l'envahie, se pouvait-il qu'elle goûte enfin au bonheur ?

Voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé. Je regarde les dates de parutions et je remarque avec chagrin l'espace qui s'est écoulé. J'en suis désolée, le temps passe tellement rapidement ! Merci à tous et à toutes ! à bientôt !

**Onarluca** : Merci infiniment, merci de ta fidélité ! À la prochaine !

**Moi** : Eum…maintenant, la suite c'est pour maintenant ! C'est long, je le sais, des informations se trouvent dans mon profil. Merci de lire, merci infiniment !

**Archangel.gaia** : Ça ne tournera pas au tragique, principalement parce que j'en ai pas envie et parce que ce n'est pas l'objectif de cette fic ! Merci de ta review ! à la prochaine !

**Mahun**** Célestre Black** : je voulais te répondre par email, mais comme il n'y avait pas de lien dans ta signature, alors j'ai dû laisser tomber. Je te réponds ici, en espérant que tu lises ceci. Saches que j'apprécie beaucoup ton soutien et si tu le veux envoie-moi un message privé sur mon compte yahoo, on discutera ! Bisous ! Et encore merci beaucoup !

**Adeline** : Je te remercie d'avoir lu et reviewé ! Je ne voulais effectivement pas que ce soit Severus qui force Mily à aller l'hôpital, car elle lui en aura voulu, même si c'était pour son bien. Eum, je ne sais pas par contre si je ferai apparaître Sirius. Pour le moment j'ai l'intention de faire grandir Harry jusqu'à ses onze ans dans cette fic. Peut-être j'en ferai une suite ! (moins longue…lol) Merci beaucoup à toi ! À bientôt !

**Lily Evans** : Les disputes lors de l'adolescence de Harry ? je crois que Severus va s'être calmé avant ce temps. Il apprend de son côté aussi ! Mais tout comme toi j'ai bien hâte de voir…j'imagine déjà le nombre de cheveux blancs qu'il va se faire ! Merci de lire, sincèrement ! À bientôt !

**Vif d'or** : Je te remercie infiniment ! À bientôt !

**Angel's Eyes** :Passer Noël à l'hôpital c'est horrible, mais dans son cas c'était nécessaire…et puis ce n'était pas le dernier Noël de sa vie, malgré que je comprends ton point de vue. Merci de ire ma fic, merci beaucoup !

**Sissidu57500** : Voilà la suite ! Merci et à bientôt !

**Tyto27** : Moi aussi j'aime bien voir Severus ainsi ! Merci à toi et à bientôt !

**Lana51** : Merci à toi…oui je trouve étrange de voir Severus avec de tels sentiments, mais après tous les chapitres que j'ai fait…je m'y suis habituée ! Merci à toi ! Et à bientôt !

**Neny**: Oh…je dois dire que tu m'as beaucoup touchée,…j'ignore comment te remercier ! À bientôt ! Merci !

**Nanie**** nouche** : Merci énormément et à la prochaine ! Bisous !

**Natalia (Talia)** : Nourrir une personne par un tube, c'est très possible et très douloureux, et là je parle par expérience. C'est un tube naso-gastrique, ce qui signifie que le tube entre par le nez et débouche dans l'estomac, le passage se fait par la gorge et le pharynx. Le liquide nutritif qui s'écoule lentement du tube est donc directement versé dans l'estomac. En soit l'écoulement est sans douleur, c'est le passage du tube qui est extrêmement douloureux, surtout que ceci se fait à froid. Si le tube est mal installé, alors il peut il y avoir des douleurs. Alors voilà. Merci de lire, sincèrement !

**Mamieboubou** : Jamais je n'aurais cru lire « mignon » et « Severus » dans la même phrase ! lol ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Mily ! Merci à toi et à bientôt !

**Shinobu-Sû** : On reverra le trio Harry-Ron-Drago, ne t'inquiète pas…toute manière ils sont trop drôles ensembles pour s'en passer ! Merci à toi ! À bientôt !

**Zozo** : Merci beaucoup ! À la prochaine !

**Jenni944 **: Oui c'est très difficile ces trucs. Merci de lire ! À bientôt !

**Lunenoire**: L'anorexie c'est…vraiment horrible, c'est déstabilisant, c'est effrayant…Merci de suivre ma fic, merci de tes compliments ! Sincèrement et à la prochaine !

**Lice-chan** : Je te remercie ma tite lice chérie ! Merci beaucoup ! Je t'aime ! À bientôt !


	41. Chapitre 41: Une envolée

**Note de l'auteur : **Répondre aux reviews dans les chapitres est maintenant interdit. Comme vous devez tous et toutes le savoir. Je vais me faire un énorme plaisir de répondre aux reviews signé ou avec un email. Je suis désolée de ne plus pouvoir répondre aux reviews anonymes. Cette nouvelle mesure n'est pas agréable j'en conviens, mais nous devons faire avec. Merci de votre fidélité.

**Chapitre 41**

L'école venait de se terminer, les élèves quittaient l'enseigne de Poudlard, alors qu'Émily se rendait au cachot, sa malle réduite dans la poche de sa cape. Ils allaient passer l'été au manoir et la jeune Gryffondor ne pouvait plus attendre de s'y trouver. Loin de tout, le temps de se reposer, le temps d'oublier suffisamment pour se ressourcer.

Allait-elle mieux ? En apparence oui, mais elle se sentait chuter. Elle avait fait des efforts monstres, elle avait assisté à tous les repas lors de son retour, mais c'était devenu trop lourd.

- Émily, c'est toi, demanda Severus depuis le salon ?

Elle sourit en entendant ceci. Il avait commencé à la tutoyer lorsqu'il l'avait officiellement adopté et ceci l'avait aidé à se sentir comme faisant partit de cette famille. Il avait même accepté qu'elle le tutoie, mais jusqu'à maintenant elle en avait pas été capable, elle voulait aussi se donner le temps d'accepter ce changement.

- Oui, fit-elle en le rejoignant. Nous partons quand ?

- Demain matin, l'informa-t-il.

- Où est Harry ?

- Il est dans sa chambre. Il est puni, alors tu n'iras pas le voir. Harry a joué avec son balai dans l'appartement.

- MÊME PAS VRAI, hurla une petite voix insultée depuis la chambre d'enfant !

Severus soupira alors qu'Émily retenait de peine et de misère son fou rire.

- Je sais que tu l'as fait, Harry, répondit Severus, j'étais là, je t'ai surpris en flagrant délit, j'ai même serré ton balai pour longtemps.

- NOOOONNNN PASSSS VRAAAAIII, dit Harry en frappant de ses pieds et de ses mains son matelas.

- D'accord, fit Severus, tu resteras là une heure encore !

- NAOOOOOOONNNN, hurla Harry en pleurant tout son âme. VEUX VOIR MILY J'AI DIT !

Severus décida de l'ignorez, voyant bien qu'il était trop contrarié pour raisonner calmement.

- Le Dre Hellens m'a contacté il y a une heure de cela, Émily, entama Severus.

Le sang de la Gryffondor se figea, cette dame n'était-elle pas supposée être liée par le secret professionnel ?

- Tu avais un rendez-vous ce matin et tu ne t'y es pas présentée, l'informa-t-il en fronçant un sourcil.

- Oh…dit-elle simplement, j'ai dû oublié.

- He bien, recontacte-la et prends un autre rendez-vous !

Severus avait bien vu la perte de poids qu'affichait sa fille, il était conscient des repas qu'elle sautait, de la déprime qui l'attaquait, mais comme on lui avait dit de la laisser faire, il n'intervint pas, se rongeant simplement les sangs à l'idée de la savoir en danger.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la revoir, fit-elle en s'installant près de Severus.

- Je ne crois pas que tu aies vraiment le choix, Émily. À moins que je la contacte pour toi.

- Non, non c'est correct, je vais le faire, dit-elle en se levant subitement.

- Émily, fit-il alors que la jeune fille venait de terminer son entretien avec Dre Hellens, je ne pourrai pas te regarder dépérir tout l'été, tu le sais ça, non ?

- Mais la médicomage a dit que c'était ma responsabilité…

- Et tu ne prends pas tes responsabilités, alors je me devrai d'intervenir.

- NON, vous n'aurez pas à le faire ! Je déteste qu'on se mêle de mes affaires, s'insurgea-t-elle !

- Combien pèses-tu Émily, lui demanda-t-il du tact au tact ?

- Je l'ignore mentit-elle, et même si je le savais je ne vous le dirais pas…Ça concerne moi et moi seule, s'écria-t-elle !

- Je peux dès l'instant demander au Dre Hellens de te faire entrer à Ste Mangouste, Émily. Et crois-moi je suis à moins d'un iota de le faire.

- Si vous faites cela, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais, fit-elle en le regardant avec rage une évidente !

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais le faire dans l'immédiat, Émily, mais tu ne me donnes pas vraiment le choix d'éventuellement faire autre chose.

Le silence retomba dans le salon familial, alors qu'Émily se dirigeait vers sa chambre, incapable de supporter davantage la tension.

- MILLLLYYYYY, fit Harry en la voyant passer ! MILY je veux te voir !

Elle s'arrêta net de marcher, trouvant ridiculement cruel de laisser ce bel enfant, son petit frère ainsi.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de son frère, Severus vint la rejoindre.

- Si tu veux aller dans une chambre Émily tu iras dans la tienne.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant, fit-elle en tentant de passer à côté de Severus.

- Oui, fit-il, un enfant qui demeurera dans sa chambre, seul, termina-t-il en lui interdisant le passage.

- Tu es même pas gentil, espèce de gros papa pas beau, fit Harry depuis sa chambre, en pleurant dans son oreiller !

Severus en fut figé quelques instants, ne réalisant pas, ou ne voulant pas réaliser de quoi il en retournait. Harry venait-il vraiment de lui dire cela ? Mais où avait-il appris à s'exprimer ainsi ?

Les yeux de Severus devinrent plus noirs, si cela était possible, son expression se durcit et il tenta de se calmer en respirant profondément. Il regarda Émily l'instant de quelques secondes, l'instant de lui indiquer d'un signe de tête de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle le quitta en refrénant de justesse une envie furieuse de lui tirer la langue. Elle partit non sans l'affubler de sobriquets odieux. Severus se dit qu'il irait s'en occuper plus tard, pour le moment un jeune bambin s'offusquait de s'être fait privé de son amie.

- Je veux Mily, fit Harry en croisant les bras, alors que Severus entrait dans sa chambre.

- Non.

- Tu es méchant d'abord et je t'aime pas et tu es pas beau…et…

Severus avait sortit sa baguette et l'avait pointée vers Harry. À cet instant, Harry sentit un mélange étrange envahir sa bouche, un mélange savonneux, un mélange que sa jeune sœur avait appris à connaître quelques mois auparavant. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent laissant passer quelques larmes, quelques signes d'un chagrin démesuré.

- Pour un petit garçon de ton âge, Harry, je trouve que tu parles très mal.

- Mêppphme phhhhmmassss mvraaimphhh, fit Harry en crachant un peu de savon.

- Très bien Harry, fit Severus en lui mettant son pyjama d'un coup de baguette. Bonne nuit. Lorsque tu te seras bien calmé nous discuterons.

Alors que Harry s'époumonait à insulter son père et que le savon s'activait encore plus, Severus referma la porte de la chambre doucement en soupirant devant cette journée.

Était-ce l'agitation de la fin de l'année scolaire qui était montée à la tête de Harry, était-ce le fait de retourner au manoir et d'y accueillir Ron et Drago qui l'avait excité à ce point ? Severus l'ignorait, mais il se doutait bien que son petit bonhomme avait besoin de contrôler ses émotions.

Severus comprenait qu'Harry avait simplement voltiger dans l'appartement, qu'un balai d'enfant ne pouvait pas vraiment faire de si grands dégâts…mais Harry devait apprendre qu'un balai servirait toujours qu'à voler à l'extérieur, qu'il y avait des règles et que même si cela ne nous plaisait pas il fallait les respecter.

Émily maintenant. Émily venait d'avoir quatorze ans, Émily avait les deux pieds dans l'adolescence, dans l'âge difficile. Émily avait de plus une maladie, une maladie qui la rendait incertaine, susceptible, à fleur de peau.

Severus se sentait dépassé. Dépassé car à vingt-cinq ans il ne se sentait pas la compétence pour faire fasse à la musique, car à son âge, il n'avait peut-être pas la maturité d'affronter des personnes qui ressentaient tant, qui à leur manière dépendaient autant de lui. Il passa une main agitée dans ses cheveux, tentant de se calmer. Severus frappa doucement à la porte de l'adolescente essayant de se recomposer un air suffisant.

- Émily, fit-il sur un ton neutre.

Elle se retourna lentement, laissant sa plume sur son bureau, cessant d'écrire la lettre qu'elle enverrait à Olivier.

- Quoi, fit-elle brusquement ?

Severus ne savait que faire. La reprendre ne semblait sans effet, elle semblait être à un âge où les réprimandes les plus sévères lui glissaient dessus sans la traverser. Il se tut simplement, espérant qu'elle reconnaisse ses torts.

Émily se savait impolie, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire autrement. Ses sautes d'humeur étaient de plus en plus impressionnantes et même si le Dre Hellens lui avait mentionné que l'anorexie pouvait en être la cause, elle détestait se sentir ainsi. Elle disait des choses qu'elle regrettait toujours, elle blessait ceux qui comptaient le plus pour elle. Et le plus dramatique c'est qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire autrement.

- Je ne voulais pas dire cela, avoua-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

- J'imagine que tu ne voulais pas non plus me traiter _d'idiot Serpentard_, _de vieux grincheux _ou de _stupide bâtard graisseux_, fit Severus sans paraître en colère.

Émily le regarda, suppliante. Elle était désolée, sincèrement désolée, mais elle n'avait pas la force de le dire.

- Je ne le voulais pas…je sais pas ce qui se passe, je me sens vraiment étrange, oncle Sev.

- Je crois Émily, que la situation dégénère trop. Ton impolitesse frise le ridicule. J'ai quelques douzaines de scarabées verts à préparer. Peut-être te calmeras-tu.

- Non, se plaignit-elle, pas ces trucs puants, je déteste y toucher et vous le savez !

- Oui, effectivement je le sais, mais je me dois de t'aider à te changer les idées, après tout, ton bien-être est ma responsabilité.

- Oncle Sev, je vous en prie…je suis désolée de vous avoir dit ces trucs, je veux simplement dormir.

Severus se sentait fléchir et honnêtement il ne s'en préoccupait pas trop. Il avait simplement voulu qu'elle avoue ses torts, après quoi il ne voulait pas lui en tenir rancune.

- Allez oust, au lit alors, fit-il en lui ouvrant les couvertures du lit. Prépare-toi je vais revenir.

Elle se changea rapidement, interloquée d'avoir si facilement échappé à cette « torture ». Elle se glissait sous ses couvertures, alors que Severus revenait près d'elle, un bol de fruit et du yogourt dans ses mains. Émily se mit à trembler, incapable de se contrôler. S'il voulait la punir, il avait bien sûr trouvé le bon moyen. Elle le regarda avancer, tremblant faiblement, pour finalement le voir s'installer sur son lit, à ses côtés.

- Quel repas as-tu pris aujourd'hui, Émily, demanda-t-il calmement ?

- Tous, mentit-elle.

- Émily, je ne t'ai pas vu aux repas aujourd'hui, de la même manière que tu as fuis la Grande Salle ces dernières semaines. Je ne peux pas tolérer de te voir ainsi. Tu acceptes de manger lorsque je te le demande, ou bien je considère te retourner à Ste-Mangouste.

- Mais c'est du chantage, s'exclama-t-elle appeurée.

- Oui, malheureusement, ce l'est, mais j'ai dû constater que toutes mes autres tentatives de t'aider étaient vouées à l'échec. Je ne vais pas te demander grand-chose, Émily, je te demanderai beaucoup moins que ce que l'hôpital exigeait. Je veux simplement faire cesser ta perte de poids.

- Laissez-moi…

- Une chance, termina-t-il pour elle ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'es pas capable de le faire seule. Allez mange ceci, à moins que tu préfères une potion nutritive.

- Pas ce soir, je n'ai vraiment pas faim, s'il vous plait, pas ce soir.

- Ce soir, ou demain, Émily et tous les autres jours de la semaine tu devras le faire, à moins que tu préfères passer l'été à l'hôpital. Je ne peux pas t'emmener au manoir dans ton état actuel.

- Mais je vais très bien, s'insurgea-t-elle ! L'an passé j'étais dans la même situation, ou presque et personne ne disait rien ! Personne ne m'embêtait avec cela ! Laissez-moi tranquille, je vais me reposer.

- Émily, si tu ne me laisses pas le choix de te forcer à manger, je le ferai. Peu importe combien je détesterais en venir à une telle extrémité, je le ferais, pour ta santé.

- Vous ne comprenez pas. Je n'ai pas faim !

- Effectivement je ne comprends pas, mais ce que je ne saisis pas c'est davantage la raison pour laquelle tu agis ainsi.

Severus prit un morceau de fruit et le lui tendit. Elle ne su quoi en faire et elle demeura à l'observer passivement.

- Émily, avertit-il, c'est ta dernière chance de manger seule, dans une minute, si tu ne t'es pas décidée je vais te forcer à manger ces morceaux de fruits. Je ne fais pas cela de gaieté de cœur, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser.

Émily ferma ses yeux, en refoulant son chagrin et elle tenta de manger ne serait-ce qu'une petite partie du fruit. Pourtant, une force étrange l'en empêchait, une force presque démente la retenait, l'obligeait à s'abstenir.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il doucement

Alors qu'il s'excusait Émily sentit sa bouche être emplie des aliments tant craints, elle les sentit descendre de force dans sa gorge sans que même avec la volonté la plus grande elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle sentit ses membres ne plus répondre à sa volonté, il l'avait immobilisée. Severus lui fit ainsi manger quelques morceaux de fruits, la laissant entre chaque bouchée haletante, partagée entre les pleurs et la haine. Elle lui en voulait de lui faire vivre cela, mais encore plus que cela, elle s'en voulait de ne rien faire, de ne pas se défendre.

- Vous êtes vraiment…la personne la plus abjecte que j'ai jamais rencontré, fit-elle sur le bord de la crise de nerf, alors qu'il lui faisait avaler le dernier morceau de fruit.

Elle s'était levée, dès qu'il avait retiré le sort d'immobilisation, portant simplement ses vêtements de nuit et elle s'était mise à courir au travers de l'appartement, pour finalement rejoindre la porte d'entrée et s'évader dans les couloirs. Severus, n'avait pas réagit sur le coup, comme un peu stupéfié de la voir fuir ainsi. Il regarda la porte par où s'était sauvée sa jeune fille, avant de décider de la suivre de loin. Il voulait simplement la protéger, dans le cas où elle se rendrait trop loin, où elle n'irait pas bien. Alors que le directrice de Gryffondor arrivait dans leur appartement, Severus partit rejoindre sa fille.

Émily courait toujours, essoufflée, mais cela lui était égal. Elle courait et courait encore, elle ne savait pas vraiment où aller, elle avait simplement besoin de se défouler. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait décidé de se rendre au terrain de Quiddicht. Elle se démenait autour d'une piste démesurément grande. Elle s'épuisait, mais cet épuisement la soulageait en quelque sorte. Elle couru ainsi sans relâche, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir raisonner, jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir.

Severus la vit s'installer sur l'herbe et il décida de sortir de l'ombre pour aller lui parler. Il l'avait observée tout ce temps, ne sachant pas comment intervenir. Il avait finalement décidé de la laisser se défouler.

- Tu te sens mieux, demanda-t-il en la rejoignant ?

Elle était assise, exténuée, alors qu'il la regardait, debout. Et c'est à bout de souffle et déconcertée qu'elle le regarda à son tour avec un air horrifié. Elle se sentait prise en faute et l'impression qui s'en suivait n'avait rien d'agréable. Elle se releva et marcha près de lui.

- Viens, Émily, nous retournons au château.

- J'étais en colère, fit-elle comme seule explication alors qu'ils marchaient.

- Je le sais, répondit Severus calmement. Et tu as peut-être toutes les raisons du monde pour l'être. Mais malgré toutes ces bonnes raisons, Émily, tu devras apprendre à exprimer ta colère autrement. Courir dans ton état n'est pas la chose la plus brillante que tu aies faite.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Émily savait qu'il avait raison, elle savait qu'il ne voulait que son bien, mais c'était justement cette attention, qu'elle avait soit dit en passant chercher toute sa vie, qui la dérangeait. Comme si elle sentait son jardin secret piétiné. Alors que rationnellement c'était tout autre.

- S'il vous plait, oncle Sev, laissez-moi m'occuper de la situation.

- Je ne crois pas Émily, que tu sois vraiment en position de promettre quoi que ce soit. Tu me diras probablement n'importe quoi pour t'en sauver.

- Non, je le jure, je ne dirai pas n'importe quoi. Si au mois de juillet je ne vais pas mieux, j'accepterai que vous m'aidiez, proposa-t-elle. Je vais faire des efforts, mais si vous voyez que j'échoue, alors je n'offrirai aucune résistance devant l'aide que vous m'apporterez.

- C'est certainement de la pure folie, Émily, mais je vais te faire confiance. Tu seras pesée aujourd'hui et puis le premier juillet. Je te conseille vivement d'avoir le même poids.

Émily savait ce qui l'attendait, mais elle ne s'en formulait pas vraiment. Sa robe et ses malles étaient remplies de potion de lourdeur.

Cette potion avait été inventée afin d'aider un sorcier chétif qui était si petit que des vents moindrement violents menaçaient de le faire tomber. Émily l'utilisait depuis deux mois déjà et ainsi elle n'avait qu'à prendre la bonne dose pour rajouter à son poids, lors de la pesée, quelques kilos supplémentaires. Le seul inconvénient était qu'elle devait trouver un moyen d'obtenir avant de prendre la potion son poids réel afin de savoir quelle quantité de potion elle devrait prendre. Ainsi, même avec un corps qui affichait son malaise personne n'avait de preuve quant à son réel état et puis, la potion était si ancienne, qu'Émily ne croyait pas que quiconque songe à cette éventualité.

Severus lui ouvrit la porte de leur appartement. Minerva les attendait au salon, alors qu'un petit Harry y avait prit refuge dans ses bras. Puisqu'il avait cessé de hurler depuis longtemps, le savon s'était dissipé et puisque son « méchant » papa n'avait pas avertit le professeur McGonagall qu'il était en punition, Harry en avait légèrement profité pour accourir dans les bras de Minerva, prétextant qu'il avait fait un horrible cauchemar.

Lorsque Harry vit son père revenir, il le fixa, une lueur de colère flottant encore dans ses yeux, il se leva subitement, lui envoyant son regard le plus furieux, alors que son père le fixait de manière identique. Harry fit demi tour, poings et lèvres serrés, en maugréant dans sa barbe. Severus le regarda s'éloigner et retint de justesse son envie folle de rire. N'eut été du fait qu'il ne voulait pas laisser son fils gagner, Severus aurait trouvé amusant d'observer une aussi petite version de lui-même. Il secoua sa tête légèrement avant de porter son attention vers une Minerva interloquée.

- Que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-elle ?

- Il se passe, répondit-il que Harry savait parfaitement qu'il était en punition et que par conséquent il devait demeurer au lit.

- MÊME PAS VRAI, recommença le bambin !

Harry ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

Minerva sourit doucement avant de se lever.

- J'ignorais qu'il était puni Severus, dit-elle. Je croyais qu'il dormait simplement parce qu'il était fatigué. Il est venu me voir en me disant qu'il avait fait un cauchemar !

- Un cauchemar, fit Severus en arquant un sourcil ? j'en doute. Pour en faire un il aurait fallu qu'il dorme, or il ne dormait pas.

- JE DORMAIS, cria Harry. JE FAISAIS DODO ET J'AI FAIT UN CAUCHEMAR !

- Je vois, répondit Minerva amusée. Sur ce Severus, Miss Belhumeur, je vous souhaite une excellente fin de soirée.

La directrice de Gryffondor reprit de la poudre de chemitette pour finalement retourner à ses appartements.

- Viens Émily, je vais te peser et ensuite tu pourrais aller te reposer.

- Je dois passer à ma chambre à ma chambre avant, mes vêtements sont trempés.

Elle s'y dirigea rapidement, à deux doigts de faire une crise de panique. S'il avait fallu qu'il la pèse sans qu'elle ait prit la potion, elle n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau…ou de ce qu'il lui restait de peau. On ne faisait pas facilement confiance à une anorexique de 40 kilos

Émily ingurgita la potion, grimaçant fortement, avant d'enfiler rapidement des vêtements ses secs et de se diriger vers le salon.

Pendant ce temps, Severus avait fait apparaître un quadrillage sur le sol. Ces carrés magiques permettaient d'obtenir une vision nette de la masse corporelle.

- 45 kilos, fit Severus surpris. Tu me parais bien mince Émily pour faire 45 kilos. Es-tu certaine que tu n'as rien dans tes vêtements qui ajouterait à ton poids ?

Émily retourna ses poches, feignant parfaitement l'offuscation. Si Severus savait combien il était près de trouver la supercherie !

- Eum, fit-il sceptique. C'est bon. Je m'attendrai au même résultat au mois de juillet.

Elle hocha distraitement sa tête, tentant de paraître d'un calme profond, mais se sentant trembler de l'intérieur.

- Oncle Sev, demanda-t-elle en s'installant près de lui sur un divan, est-ce que Olivier pourra venir passer une semaine pendant les vacances ?

- Olivier Debski ? De Gryffondor ?

- Oui, confirma-t-elle craintivement.

- Probablement que oui, répondit-il. Si tu vas bien cela va de soi. Et s'il accepte de fréquenter l'horrible monstre graisseux des cachots !

- Olivier ne pense pas cela, l'assura-t-elle. Il a peut-être mentionné un ou deux trucs moins colorés, finit-elle de mentionner en murmurant…

- Je crois que j'ai une petite idée de ce que ça pourrait être.

Elle le regarda en souriant simplement avant de l'enserrer brièvement, de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et d'aller se coucher. En entrant dans sa chambre elle vit le bol de fruits maintenant vide et de yogourt non entamé qui se trouvaient encore sur sa table de chevet. Elle les fixa avec appréhension quelques temps avant d'aller les déposer sur son bureau de travail. Elle craignait que cette nuit-là, lorsqu'elle se réveillerait affamée, qu'elle en vienne à manger cette nourriture. La nuit elle raisonnait difficilement et se laissait plus facilement tenter. Elle ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle, autrement elle sentirait sa vie basculer, autrement elle se sentirait sale, inutile, trahie. Elle se coucha finalement, fixant quelques secondes son bureau avec la menace alimentaire qui s'y trouvait avant de se décider à se retourner pour ne plus y faire face.

Cette nuit-là, elle se réveilla, comme elle le faisait toujours, son estomac hurlant famine.

« Salle imbécile, s'insulta-t-elle ! Sois pas si faible ! Mais résiste donc ! »

Elle se sentait trembler, elle se sentait fléchir.

- Non, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva, prit sa baguette en prononçant un petit Evanesco. Maintenant libérée, elle se recoucha en souriant, ressentant une fierté innommable. Elle avait réussi, elle avait le contrôle, elle se sentait toute puissante !

À peine la moitié du mois de juin passée Émily affichait déjà des signes indéniables de faiblesse. Elle déambulait dans le manoir, comme l'ombre de son ombre, elle flottait dans cette immense demeure, s'y sentant protégée d'un je-ne-sais-quoi.

Severus se rongeait les sangs, refusant de croire à l'échec de leur entente, refusant de se résigner, de la condamner.

- Émily, fit-il alors qu'elle revenait de sa course matinale, je ne peux plus te regarder dépérir.

- Mais vous aviez dit…

- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit Émily, et il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je le regrette. Maintenant s'est est trop.

Émily n'était pas d'humeur à s'obstiner. La tête lui brûlait, son esprit s'obstruait, son corps tremblait et ses sens la quittaient. Elle voulait rejoindre sa chambre pour ne pas offrir cette vision de faiblesse à celui qui pouvait la priver de sa si précieuse liberté.

- Émily, tu demeures ici. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi, mais tu peux être certaine que je vais deviner.

- NON, il n'y a rien, hurla-t-elle. VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT. Vous…V…

Une galaxie s'empara de sa vision, un monde étrange lui brouilla la vue, des millions d'étoiles défilèrent et le monde sembla tourner trop pour elle.

- Ha….souffla-t-elle doucement, papa…

Le dernier mot avait été murmuré, si bien que Severus cru avoir rêvé. Et Émily, en s'échouant sur le sol, entraîna avec elle quelques fioles de la potion de lourdeur qu'elle prenait encore. Le bruit de verre brisé retentit avec force dans la pièce, alertant immédiatement Severus. Il ne perdit pas de temps à tergiverser, sa fille, même si adoptive était inconsciente, sa petite fille reposait étrangement dans un sommeil qui n'avait rien de réparateur.

Il sentit la potion qui s'était répandue sur le sol et instantanément ses questionnements devinrent résolus. Il comprenait les intrigues des dernières semaines et c'est avec empressement qu'il fit disparaître le verre et qu'il souleva Émily pour aller la mettre dans son lit. Severus lui administra quelques potions diverses, avant de contacter Sainte-Mangouste. Et c'est encore inconsciente qu'Émily quitta le manoir et c'est avec le doux, mais douloureux souvenir du « papa » que Severus regarda les flammes de l'antre se dissiper.

- C'était un mensonge, l'accusa Harry alors qu'il s'installait avec lui dans le jardin.

- Un mensonge ?

- Tu avais dit que Mily allait rester pour longtemps et elle est pas restée. Elle est partie encore dans l'hôpital pour beaucoup de jours et je vais pas la voir !

- Harry, fit Severus doucement, au moment où je t'ai mentionné cela, Émily allait bien et je croyais vraiment qu'elle allait aller mieux. Et puis tu ne seras pas seul, mon grand, Ron et Drago arrivent demain. Ils passeront une semaine complète avec toi.

Harry le regarda à travers ses sanglots, souriant faiblement.

Lorsque Ron arriva le lendemain matin, il rejoignit Harry et Drago qui était déjà arrivé. Après maintes recommandations de la part de sa mère, Ron pu se précipiter avec ses amis vers la chambre de Harry et ainsi commencer à s'amuser.

- Allo 'rry, fit Ron en entrant dans la chambre, salut Drago ! Oncle sev a dit à maman qu'on va aller sur le chemin de traverse. C'est chouette, hein ?

Harry et Drago hurlèrent de joie en entendant la nouvelle et lorsque Severus arriva pour voir ce qui venait de survenir, il comprit dès lors que sa bonne nouvelle était maintenant connue de tous.

- Alors comme vous êtes déjà au courant, fit Severus en tentant de conserver son sérieux, venez, nous partons.

- Je peux avoir un chien, demanda Harry ?

- Nous n'avons pas assez de place Harry, répondit Severus !

- Un singe ?

- Non, Harry.

- Un serpent ?

- Non.

- Un chat ?

- Harry, nous ne sommes pas encore partit que tu veux déjà avoir bien des choses. Tu as déjà une chouette, tu as de la chance.

- Oui, mais Tempête aime pas jouer, fit-il en boudant un peu.

- Tu as appris à écrire un peu, Harry, tu pourras demander à Tempête d'envoyer des messages à Émily.

Harry qui n'avait décidément pas songé à cela, oublia rapidement les autres animaux pour ne penser qu'à ce qu'il pourrait écrire à sa belle Mily.

- Papy Dumby a demandé que j'achète des bonbons pour lui, tout plein de bonbons, fit Harry en ouvrant grand les bras.

- Vraiment, fit Severus en relevant son sourcil ?

- Oui, papa, il a dit qu'il peut pas y aller parce que il a trop de travail.

Alors que Severus haussait ses épaules devant l'étrangeté de la situation, Harry et Drago se regardait, complices. Ils se rendirent sur le chemin de traverse, ils y flânèrent une bonne partie de la journée et lorsqu'ils revinrent au château, les trois gamins se réjouissaient de toutes les sucreries qui ornaient leurs poches.

- Il va falloir aller porter toutes ces sucreries à Albus, les enfants, fit Severus en entrant dans le château.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent, l'air horrifié.

- Papy Dumby m'a demandé de les garder, fit Harry. Il a dit qu'il va venir les chercher plus tard.

C'était étrange, décidément étrange, mais Severus n'en fit pas de cas. Il laissa les garçons rejoindre la chambre de Harry, alors que lui-même se dirigeait vers le salon.

- Vous avez vu, fit Harry en vidant le contenu de ses poches sur le lit ! Tous les bonbons sont à nous.

- Mais Papy Dumby, entama Ron l'air songeur…

Harry rougit un peu à cet instant avant de rapidement reprendre contenance.

- Eum, ben c'était pas vrai, Papy Dumby veut pas de bonbons. Mais papa aurait pas voulu acheter des bonbons si j'avais dit que c'était pour moi, termina-t-il d'un air assuré.

- Et maintenant, continua Drago, on a tout plein de bonbons juste pour nous !

Ron apprécia dès lors le subtil subterfuge. C'était tout simplement l'idée la plus fantastique à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé, même les jumeaux n'avaient jamais eu d'idée aussi géniale.

- Je veux dessiner pour Mily annonça Harry en mâchant une chocogrenouille. Et Tempête va aller porter le dessin. On peut tous dessiner pour elle ! Dans l'hôpital c'est vraiment pas amusant, il faut faire tout plein de dessins à Mily pour pas qu'elle ait de la peine.

- Moi aussi je veux dessiner, annonça Ron. Je vais dessiner des gros ballons de couleurs.

- Et moi je vais faire des animaux et oncle Sev va les faire bouger, décida Drago !

Pour Harry tout était parfait ! S'ils envoyaient tout plein de dessins, Émily reviendrait beaucoup plus rapidement. Et comme ses amis l'aidaient, alors il pourrait sortir Émily de cet hôpital. Ils s'acharnèrent au travail, mangeant à l'occasion une friandise.

Severus vint s'assurer à quelques reprises que tout allait bien, mais il les trouva toujours en train de dessiner.

« Pour une fois, pensa-t-il, qu'ils ne m'en font pas voir de toutes les couleurs ! »

- Papa, dit Harry en sortant de sa chambre accompagné de ses amis, je veux aller donner mes dessins à Tempête, c'est pour Mily.

Severus trouva l'idée intéressante et il entraîna les garçons vers la volière.

- Tempête, fit Harry en l'approchant. Mily est dans une place très loin. Je veux lui donner mes dessins et ceux de Ron et de Drago aussi. Peux-tu aller trouver Mily ?

La belle chouette blanche hocha lentement sa tête, heureuse d'avoir sa première mission, sa première vraie mission de son jeune maître. Harry la regarda partir en se demandant comment sa si petite chouette ferait pour trouver l'endroit où était sa Mily. Il repartit donc sur ces pensées, traversant silencieusement le château en suivant son père de près.

- Bonjour Severus, fit la voix d'Albus.

Les trois petits garçons observèrent le directeur avec une certaine crainte.

- Est-ce que les hiboux ont mangé votre langue, blagua le directeur devant le silence inhabituel des gamins.

- Monsieur le directeur, fit Severus, voudriez-vous nous accompagner. Nous avons vos friandises.

- Mes friandises, demanda Albus ? Quelles friandises ?

- Les friandises que vous avez demandé à Harry de vous amener, expliqua Severus qui commençait à saisir l'arnaque.

- Je n'ai pas demandé de friandises, Severus.

- Les garçons ont dû faire erreur, en fixant durement Harry. Excusez-nous Monsieur le directeur, nous devons retourner à l'appartement

- Papa, fit Harry alors qu'ils marchaient vers leur appartement…

- Harry laisse-moi me calmer. Reste silencieux jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions l'appartement.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas pensé que…En fait il n'avait simplement pas pensé du tout. Une fois entré dans l'appartement, Severus conduisit les trois gamins au salon. Ils le regardèrent intensément, craignant les ennuis. Severus quant à lui ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou être en colère.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit simplement que vous vouliez des friandises, demanda-t-il finalement ? Je vous en aurais acheté et vous auriez évité les ennuis.

- Mais papa, commença Harry, je savais pas que tu allais vouloir. S'il te plait, je veux pas avoir les ennuis.

Harry le regarda avec ses petits yeux d'enfants tristes, d'enfant qui essaie de réclamer quelque chose. Ce regard auquel Severus pouvait difficilement résister.

- Harry, cesse de me regarder ainsi, prévint-il. Qui a eu cette l'idée ?

Les trois garçons regardaient leur soulier sans rien dire.

- Si le coupable ne se dénonce pas continua Severus, alors je devrai conclure que vous l'êtes tous.

- C'est mon idée à moi, papa, avoua Harry doucement.

Severus soupira, il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas Harry, il aurait préféré laissé à Molly ou Lucius le soin de s'occuper de la bévue de leur enfant. Toutefois c'était Harry, c'était toujours Harry. Il sentit sa tête bourdonner, un mal de tête commençait à faire surface.

- D'accord, Harry vient avec moi nous allons discuter un peu. Drago, Ron vous pouvez aller jouer dans la chambre de Harry.

- Papa, s'il te plait, entama Harry, s'il te plait. Je veux aller avec Drago et Ron.

- Tu vas y aller Harry, après que nous ayons eu une discussion.

- Mais je veux pas parler, fit-il en croisant les bras.

- Je crains que tu n'aies pas le choix, Harry, dit Severus en prenant Harry par la main et en l'incitant à rejoindre sa chambre.

Harry le suivit finalement, le cœur gros. Pourquoi agissait-il toujours ainsi, toujours de manière à se créer des ennuis ? Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Severus et ils s'installèrent sur le grand lit. Harry s'assit, ses genoux rapprochés de son corps, en attendant de se faire gronder, car inévitablement il allait se faire gronder.

- Harry, calme-toi un peu, dit Severus doucement. Viens ici, continua-t-il.

Il lui ouvrit les bras et Harry le regarda attentivement. Il décida finalement de se lever et d'aller se blottir dans les bras de son père. Severus passa distraitement sa main dans les cheveux de son garçon, en tentant de trouver les mots justes.

- J'aimerais que tu apprennes à réfléchir avant d'agir Harry. Tu ne peux pas tout le temps faire ce qui te passe par la tête. Aujourd'hui ce que tu as fait n'a pas eu beaucoup de conséquences, mais viendra un jour où tes gestes vont avoir des conséquences très lourdes et ce jour tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir appris à te contrôler. Est-ce que tu sais que ce tu as fait était mal ?

- Oui, papa, murmura Harry.

- Et pourquoi ce l'était, Harry ?

- Parce que.

- Parce que n'est pas une réponse Harry.

- Mais oui c'est une réponse, fit Harry en se croisant les bras.

Non mais son papa, faisait exprès pour ne pas comprendre.

- C'était mal parce que c'était un mensonge. Comment veux-tu que j'aie confiance en toi si tu me racontes des menteries ?

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi son papa était si perturbé. Ce n'était que des friandises et parfois il le laissait en manger ! Alors ce n'était pas bien grave. Mais son papa continuait de parler.

- Je veux que tu restes dans mon lit Harry. Pense à ce que tu as fait, tente de comprendre pourquoi c'est mal, tente de comprendre ce qui me déçoit dans ton comportement. Je vais revenir dans quelques minutes.

- Mais ce n'était pas mal, on a juste mangé deux chocogrenouilles. Juste deux, s'exclama Harry en montrant effectivement deux doigts !

Severus le regarda, épuisé, avant de se relever et de marcher vers la sortie de sa chambre.

- Papa, noooonnnnn, papa, je veux pas rester seul. Il fait noir ici, j'ai peur.

- Il ne fait pas noir Harry, je vais laisser la porte ouverte. Maintenant commence à réfléchir et ne pense pas à sortir de ce lit.

Harry se coucha en se laissant tomber brusquement. Il n'aimait pas les réflexions, c'était pas amusant. Il n'avait pas été méchant, il avait juste mangé deux chocogrenouilles ! Juste DEUX. Pourquoi son papa en faisait-il tout un drame ? Il attendit et attendit, patienta à ne rien faire, à jouer avec ses bas, à faire parler ses mains, puis les jeux devinrent ennuyeux et il se mit à vraiment penser. Son papa avait dit qu'il avait mentit. Mentir était mal. Mais pourquoi ? Harry ne comprenait pas. S'il n'avait pas mentit il n'aurait pas pu avoir les chocogrenouilles. C'était trop compliqué.

Harry en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque Severus revint le voir.

- Alors Harry, fit-il en s'installant près de son fils. À quoi as-tu pensé ?

- Dire les mensonges c'est pas gentil, fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Et pourquoi ce n'est pas gentil, demanda Severus ?

- Parce que ça donne des bonbons, tenta Harry ?

- Non, Harry ce n'est pas la bonne raison.

- Parce que ça enlève la faim pour le repas, essaya à nouveau le bambin ?

- Non plus Harry.

- Mais je sais pas pourquoi c'est pas gentil, se découragea-t-il !

- Mentir c'est mal Harry car ça enlève la confiance. Si tu mens souvent, un jour je ne te croirai plus, même si tu me dis la vérité.

- Mais tu peux aller dans ma tête et savoir si c'est la vraie vérité vraie !

- Oui, Harry moi je le peux. Mais je n'aime pas le faire, je préfère croire que je peux te faire confiance.

Harry commençait à comprendre.

- Je m'excuse, fit-il doucement.

- Oui, Harry je sais. Et je te pardonne. Allez, viens ici.

Le père et le fils s'enlacèrent longuement avant que Harry se décide à déposer un long baiser sur la joue de son papa.

- Tu es le meilleur papa du monde entier. C'est gros le monde entier, hein papa ?

- Oui, Harry c'est très gros, fit Severus en riant ! Allez, va me chercher ce qu'ils vous restent de friandises. Va TOUT me chercher. Je vais les serrer dans la cuisine et vous pourrez en manger plus tard.

Harry lui sourit timidement avant de sauter du lit et de courir vers sa chambre. Il ramena toutes les friandises, sans en laisser dans sa chambre et il les donna toutes à son père.

- Tu es certain que tu les as toutes, Harry, demanda Severus ?

- Oui, papa, toutes, toutes, toutes. Tu peux même aller dans ma tête le voir.

- Non, Harry je te crois. Allez, va jouer maintenant.

Harry lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de courir à nouveau vers sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Émily fut réveillée par une extraordinaire chouette blanche. La chouette entra par la fenêtre entrouverte et s'installa près de la jeune fille. Émily qui était encore attachée à son lit, prit la patte de l'oiseau et dégagea les rouleaux de parchemins. En les ouvrant elle vit une dizaine de dessins, tous plus amusants les uns que les autres. Harry, Drago et Ron s'étaient tellement appliqués pour lui offrir quelques instants de bonheur qu'elle se surprit à verser quelques larmes. Elle prit ses parchemins et sa plume et remercia Merlin qu'on lui ait fait suffisamment confiance pour lui laisser le haut du corps libre des liens magiques qui retenaient le reste de son corps au lit. Elle écrivit une courte lettre aux enfants, louangeant leur talent. Elle se décida aussi à écrire à Severus. Elle ne lui en voulait plus. Il n'avait voulu que l'aider, elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Soudainement tout ceci lui semblait dérisoire. L'hôpital, la maladie, son poids, ses craintes. Elle avait une famille, sa famille. Elle était aimée, appuyée. Elle réalisa sa chance, elle réalisa son bonheur. Et elle se sentit égoïste de n'avoir rien vu avant. Elle savait que la bataille n'avait rien de gagner, mais cette fois-ci elle allait se battre, se battre contre l'anorexie. Elle ne la laisserait pas gagner, elle ne la laisserait pas lui prendre ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Un regard déterminé se peignit sur son jeune visage alors qu'elle tournait peut-être une page de son histoire.

**Note de l'auteur** : Pourquoi une seconde hospitalisation ? Parce que l'anorexie se guérit rarement facilement et que souvent les proches surestiment la première hospitalisation. Je ne vais pas axer l'histoire sur cette pathologie, soyez sans crainte.


	42. Chapitre 42: Jusqu'au bout de l'amour!

**Note de l'auteur** : Vous vous demandez où j'en suis dans une fic ? Vous aimeriez savoir quelles fics sont en cours ? Rendez-vous dans mon profil et vous y verrez des mises à jour de l'ensemble de mes fics !

Chapitre 42

Le temps s'était lentement écoulé, au fil des jours l'espoir semblait être un concept prometteur pour Émily. Elle avait choisi la vie, elle avait décidé de se battre, elle avait compris que l'anorexie ne lui donnait pas des ailes, elle les lui coupait. Pire encore, elle l'enchaînait.

La médicomage lui avait dit qu'on pouvait parler de rémission. Parfois Émily s'en offusquait. À quelque part elle se définissait par l'anorexie. Elle n'en souffrait pas, elle l'était, anorexique. Cette conception faisait en sorte que la pathologie devenait son essence, sa seconde peau. Elle avait lu sur le sujet et elle savait que bien des victimes ressentaient la même chose. Les personnes victimes de cancer étaient soulagées une fois guéries, les personnes souffrant de trouble alimentaire se sentaient menacées si elles réalisaient qu'elles guérissaient. L'anorexie lui donnait un sentiment de contrôle, un contrôle sur son corps, sur sa vie. En guérissant elle perdait le contrôle et perdre le contrôle l'angoissait.

Mais grâce à la médicomage, Émily était parvenue après beaucoup d'efforts à délaisser ce contrôle malsain et à finalement trouver une route au bonheur.

Harry fut initialement très insécure lorsqu'elle revint au château. Il était persuadé qu'il la perdrait à nouveau et pour éviter cela il tentait de toujours surprotéger sa sœur. En lui offrant des dessins, câlins, baisers, oursons et sucreries. Il voulait tellement s'assurer qu'elle irait bien.

Et à ce jour, alors que l'anniversaire de Severus approchait. Émily et Harry tentaient de trouver un cadeau à cet homme qui leur avait redonné la jeunesse qu'on leur avait volée.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait recevoir des bonbons, Harry, fit Émily. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en manger.

- Mais tout le monde aime les bonbons, même papy Dumby les aime !

C'était vrai ! Papy Dumby en raffolait, alors pour Harry si une personne aussi vieille les aimait, alors ceci signifiait que les sucreries étaient universellement aimées.

- Peut-être Harry, mais nous devrions trouver une autre idée.

Ils pensèrent en silence quelques instants, installés sur le lit d'Émily.

- Ça serait amusant de…

Émily cessa de parler lorsqu'elle vit Severus entrer dans sa chambre. Elle le regarda, surprise, alors que Harry venait de lui mettre une main sur la bouche, lui signifiant de se taire.

- Pourquoi ai-je la pénible impression que vous préparez un mauvais coup, demanda-t-il en relevant un sourcil ?

- MAIS non, s'écrièrent les deux enfants en même temps !

Trop rapidement, trop fortement.

- Je vous avertis. Si vous êtes en train d'élaborer une farce je ne vais certainement pas en être ravi !

- Mais non, je te jure que ce n'est pas une farce, l'assura Émily.

Severus la regarda quelques secondes, en silence, tentant de déterminer s'il pouvait les croire. Il finit par sourire quelque peu en secouant légèrement sa tête.

- Parfois je vous trouve un peu trop Gryffondor pour ma santé !

Les enfants éclatèrent de rire.

- Et parfois, fit Émily, on te trouve trop Serpentard pour notre santé !

- C'est de la provocation, miss Belhumeur-Rogue, fit Severus en lui lançant rapidement un sort de chatouillement !

Émily se tordit sur le lit, riant aux larmes, lui hurlant entre deux crises de rire de cesser, ce qu'il fit quelques instants plus tard. Harry rigolait bien et à son tour il fut frappé par le même sort que sa sœur, mais en plus, Severus le fit léviter de telle sorte qu'il eut la tête en bas. Harry hurla comme sa sœur, rit autant, sinon plus, avant de pouvoir enfin reprendre son souffle.

Severus serra finalement sa baguette, alors que ses enfants tentaient de se calmer.

- Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à ne pas vous moquer de votre adorable père ?

Émily et Harry ne purent retenir leur fou rire.

- Cruel Serpentard, murmura faiblement Émily !

- J'ai entendu cela, fit Severus en s'éloignant !

- Et si on lui offrait un livre, demanda Émily, alors qu'ils étaient à nouveau seuls ?

- Mais il a tout plein de livres, s'opposa Harry. On peut lui trouver une nouvelle cape très chaude !

- Bonne idée, s'élança Émily, et le professeur McGonagall m'a dit qu'elle nous aiderait à acheter le cadeau !

Les enfants se sourirent, complices, avant de sortir de la chambre.

- Je dois aller voir le professeur McGonagall, annonça Émily en arrivant au salon. J'ai des questions à lui poser.

- Et je vais avec Milly, ajouta Harry, parce que…eummm…parce que !

- Pourquoi ai-je encore une fois une désagréable impression, demanda Severus ?

- Mais non, je te jure, dit Émily, je dois parler au professeur McGonagall pour mes problèmes…de filles !

- Madame Pomfresh serait peut-être que indiquée à répondre, Émily.

- Je préfère le professeur McGonagall.

- Très bien, concéda Severus, mais si vous décidez de changer de destination, je veux que vous m'avertissiez. Pas de petites ballades secrètes.

Émily et Harry lui offrirent leur sourire le plus charmant avant de se hâter vers la sortie. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Minerva, tout heureux d'avoir eu une si merveilleuse idée.

- Mami Gall, fit Harry en lui sautant au cou !

Émily regarda l'échange et elle constata à quel point elle était heureuse pour Harry. Heureuse car il avait une enfance merveilleuse, car il était aimé comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Minerva passa une douce main au visage de la jeune fille, cette adolescente qu'elle appréciait autant que Harry, celle qui faisait partie de son étrange famille.

- Professeur, entama Émily. Nous avons trouvé ce que nous voudrions acheter à notre père.

- Et qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien être ?

- Une cape, très chaude, avec plein de poches de rangement pour ses potions et aussi ses initiales en guise de broche pour l'attacher.

- C'est vraiment une excellente idée les enfants, s'exclama le professeur !

- Savez-vous combien il nous en coûterait ?

- Probablement une cinquantaine de Gallions.

- QUOI, s'exclamèrent-ils !

- Mais nous n'avons que dix Gallions, constata tristement Émily.

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous aider à gagner l'argent manquant. J'ai besoin d'aide pour ranger mes bibliothèques personnelles. Je pourrais vous payer cinq Gallions de l'heure pour le faire.

- Et je n'aurai qu'à lui dire que j'ai eu des retenues, il n'aura pas de difficulté à croire cela…ainsi il ne se doutera de rien !

Le plan semblait parfait. Minerva leur sourit gentiment en les laissant rejoindre sa bibliothèque. Ils avaient décidé d'y travailler une heure ensemble, de telle sorte qu'ils auraient maintenant une somme de trente Gallions d'accumulée.

Minerva les regarda s'acharner à la tâche et ne pu faire autrement que de se mettre à songer. Ces deux enfants étaient une réelle bénédiction pour l'austère professeur de potions. Cet homme qui n'avait jamais connu le bonheur y goûtait enfin. Y goûtait maintenant doublement.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, Émily et Harry étaient épuisés, ils avaient travaillé sans relâche pendant deux heures, soulevant, nettoyant et rangeant une quantité incroyable de livres. Ils avaient maintenant vingt Gallions de plus dans leur poche. Minerva avait mentionné à Émily qu'elle lui donnerait quatre retenues le surlendemain, pendant le cours de métamorphose, de telle sorte qu'après ces quatre jours tout l'argent nécessaire aurait été amassé.

Severus les attendait au salon et fut surprit de les voir rentrer d'un pas si las. Les deux enfants l'avaient quitté en se retenant à peine de sauter sur les murs et ils revenaient en traînant des pieds.

- J'ignorais que parler de problèmes de filles était si épuisant, ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de remarquer alors qu'Émily s'échouait sur un divan près de lui.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Nous avons aidé le professeur McGonagall après lui avoir parlé. Elle avait des trucs à faire.

- C'est gentil de votre part, approuva Severus, ravit de constater que ses deux enfants étaient si serviables.

Harry s'était couché près d'Émily, semblant prêt à faire une sieste.

- Que diriez-vous d'un chocolat chaud, proposa Severus ?

- Non, merci, dit Émily, un verre d'eau suffira.

Ce fut au tour de Severus de froncer les sourcils et Émily comprit de quoi il en retournait. Tout était si compliqué lorsqu'il était question de nourriture. Tout le monde avait le droit de ne pas avoir faim, mais quand la question lui était posée elle devait toujours tout accepter de manger autrement on soupçonnait une rechute. Les gens avaient le droit de ne pas désirer manger quelque chose, mais pour Émily c'était différent. Les gens étaient craintifs. Il interprétaient «je n'ai pas faim» par «je ne veux pas avoir faim», «non merci je n'aime pas ceci» par «j'ai trop peur de ceci» ou bien «je préfèrerais un verre d'eau» par «l'eau n'a pas de calorie alors c'est ce que je vais prendre». C'était lassant. Elle avait beau avoir des intentions pures, avoir réellement envie d'un verre d'eau, de ne vraiment pas aimer un aliment, on la croyait rarement quand la nourriture était concernée.

La même chose se produisait avec l'activité physique ou bien son utilisation des toilettes. Tout le monde pouvait avoir envie d'aller à la salle d'eau après un repas, pour Émily le pire était suspecté, on lui demandait même parfois de ne pas verrouiller la porte et de faire rapidement. On chronométrait son temps d'entraînement et on venait l'arrêter lorsqu'on jugeait que c'était suffisant. Les gens semblaient davantage enchaînés dans son passé d'anorexie qu'elle ne l'était elle-même.

- Oncle Sev, je t'assure que si j'avais eu envie d'un chocolat chaud je l'aurais pris, l'assura-t-elle. Mais pour le moment j'ai réellement soif et seule de l'eau pourrait me faire du bien.

Severus hocha lentement sa tête, s'éloignant vers la cuisine pour en revenir avec un verre d'eau et une tasse de chocolat chaud pour Harry. Ce dernier s'étant grandement réveillé à la promesse d'un breuvage chocolaté.

- Tu sais Émily, avec toutes les manières que tu me nommes, j'ai de la chance de ne pas souffrir d'un dédoublement de personnalité.

Émily le regarda étrangement, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Lorsque tu as peur je deviens monsieur ou professeur, entama-t-il, lorsque quelque chose te dérange je deviens Oncle Sev, lorsque tu ne sais pas à quoi t'en tenir je suis Père, lorsque tu es heureuse je deviens Papa et lorsque tu ne sais plus où tu en es, j'imagine, tu en viens même à me nommer Severus. À quand l'appariation de Rogue ?

- Je fais cela, demanda-t-elle perplexe ?

- Si, tu le fais et crois-moi il devient très aisé pour moi de découvrir tes humeurs grâce à cela. Et même si j'aime bien savoir comment tu te sens, Émily, je crois que tout ceci est très mélangeant pour toi.

- Comment voudrais-tu que je te nomme alors ?

- C'est à toi de le savoir, Émily, après tout c'est toi qui le diras. S'il est vrai que lorsque je suis ton professeur tu devras respecter une certaine formalité comme tous les autres étudiants, il n'en demeure pas moins que lorsque nous sommes seuls tu peux en tout temps, en dépit des ennuis que tu as, de ton chagrin ou de ma colère, me nommer toujours avec la même formule.

- Mais je ne sais pas, s'exclama-t-elle, je ne veux pas manquer de respect.

- Je t'ai adopté Émily, même si biologiquement tu demeures Miss Belhumeur, tu es devenue sur papier, Miss Belhumeur Rogue. Ce qui fait de moi ton père, comme je suis celui de Harry. Harry n'a pas vu son nom de famille changer à cause de Ministère de la magie. Ils disaient que le symbole du monde sorcier devait conserver le nom de ses parents, sans que rien n'y soit ajouté. Je n'allais pas me battre pour des formalités et je les ai laissé faire. Après tout, ce qui était important c'était que Harry soit mon fils, après cela, le nom ce n'était pas dans mes préoccupations.

- Alors je peux t'appeler papa, demanda-t-elle nerveusement ?

- Ça serait un grand honneur pour moi.

Elle se surprit à sourire à pleine dent.

Le mardi qui suivit, Émily avait son cours de métamorphose et elle avait convenu avec ses amies du plan élaboré. Le professeur McGonagall allait lui donner des retenues de telle sotte qu'elle puisse nettoyer la bibliothèque de sa directrice de maison et ainsi gagner l'argent qu'il lui manquait pour se procurer la cape de sorcier. Ses amies étaient toutes d'avis qu'Émily devait vraiment aimer le professeur Snape pour manigancer de cette manière.

Le cours se passa comme prévu et le professeur McGonagall récupéra les copies du devoir que les étudiants devaient terminer.

- Mademoiselle Rogue, fit-elle sévèrement, où est votre devoir ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire, rétorqua effrontément la jeune file ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- J'ai dit :«qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire», professeur.

- Retenue, mademoiselle !

Émily avait envie de sourire, le plan fonctionnait à merveille. Les étudiants, mis à part certaines de ses amies étaient sidérés devant l'affront de la jeune fille.

La classe se termina et les élèves se bousculèrent vers la sortie.

- Mademoiselle Rogue, restez derrière, je vous prie.

- J'ai mieux à faire !

- RESTEZ ASSISE !

La comédie était remarquablement bien jouée, si bien qu'Émily s'installa rapidement à une chaise, ne sachant plus si sa directrice de maison état réellement en colère.

Lorsque la classe fut complètement vide, Minerva insonorisa la pièce avant de sourire doucement à une Émily qui n'en finissait plus de s'inquiéter.

- Vous allez bien, Émily, demanda-t-elle doucement ?

- Oui, oui, fit-elle. Mais c'est tellement pas dans mes habitudes d'agir ainsi.

- Je sais. Je vais vous attendre ce soir, vers dix-neuf heures. Vous travaillerez une heure. Et ainsi de suite pour les quatre prochains jours.

- D'accord, fit Émily.

- Allez rejoindre vos amies maintenant.

- Merci professeur, prononça-t-elle doucement en sortant de la pièce.

En quittant la salle de classe, Émily ne pu faire autrement que de s'inquiéter. Severus saurait et il en serait déçu. Même si tout était faux, même si elle lui avouerait la vérité dans une semaine, le jour de sa fête, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle aurait à vivre sept jours avec le sentiment de lui avoir déplu. Et elle savait pertinemment qu'à l'heure actuelle son impolitesse faisait la joie de tous les ragots de l'école.

Émily ne se rendit pas à la Grande Salle pour y prendre son dîner, elle sentait son estomac noué, elle avait peur de rencontrer Severus, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait l'éviter, à moins qu'elle ne se décide à ne pas se présenter à son cours de potions. Décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas jouer avec le feu, Émily se rendit au cachot, comprenant par le seul regard que son père lui lançait qu'il était au courant.

- Où étais-tu, demanda Olivier en la voyant arriver, je t'ai cherché partout !

- Je n'avais pas faim, lui répondit-elle presque en silence. Nous ferions mieux de ne pas trop parler, il est suffisamment contrarié comme c'est là !

Ils retournèrent à leur potion, en silence. Une semaine, se répétait Émily, une semaine à lui faire croire que j'ai vraiment été punie. Severus circulait à travers les rangées, inspectant les potions en ne ratant jamais une occasion de mettre au visage du fautif ses erreurs grossières.

- Tu resteras après la classe, Émily lui intima-t-il sans qu'aucune émotion ne paraisse.

Elle releva la tête et puis la hocha rapidement. Cette confrontation était inévitable.

- Émily, fit-il après que le dernier élève ait quitté la classe, j'avoue que j'ai de la misère à te comprendre. Tu fais preuve d'une impolitesse qui frise le ridicule avec ta directrice de maison pour ensuite manquer un repas. L'un comme l'autre, tu le savais, me ferait réagir. Que cherches-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je suis désolée, fit-elle ne sachant pas quoi dire. Je ne le referai plus. J'étais épuisée…

- Si tu avais eu une seule retenue Émily, j'aurais pu croire à une erreur, mais tu as poussé Minerva à t'en donner quatre, je ne peux pas laisser passer cela. Tu vas aller présenter tes excuses à Minerva à ton prochain cours de métamorphose.

- Je peux aller m'excuser maintenant, ne me fais pas cela, s'il te plait, pas devant tous les étudiants.

- Tu l'as insulté devant tous ces gens, c'est la moindre des choses qu'ils soient témoins de tes excuses. Si tu n'as pas eu de trouble à faire la première partie, la seconde devrait être aisée.

Émily se mit à pleurer, imaginant la honte qu'elle aurait, elle s'excuserait pour rien en plus, car tout cela était un plan, un plan qu'elle commençait déjà à détester. Elle n'avait pas prévu que les conséquences seraient si grandes, elle n'avait pas cru qu'il s'emporterait autant.

- Maintenant je veux que tu boives ceci, dit-il en lui remettant une potion, c'est pour remplacer ton repas que tu as manqué.

- Je te jure que ce n'est pas de la privation papa, je n'ai pas faim je t'assure.

- Émily, la médicomage l'a bien dit, tu ne dois pas sauter de repas, c'est trop dangereux.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Je n'ai pas faim ! Je ne fais pas de restriction, je me sens seulement mal. Je vais souper, je te le promets.

- Tu sais pourtant Émily que l'irrespect je ne le tolèrerai jamais. Change d'attitude avant d'avoir davantage d'ennuis. Tu es privée de sortie samedi et c'est non négociable. Alors maintenant tu rejoints la Grande Salle et tu vas manger convenablement, autrement je vais arriver à ta tour avec cette potion.

- Papa…

- Non, Émily. Allez rejoints la Grande Salle. Et n'oublie surtout pas de te présenter à ta retenue.

Émily sortit de la classe de potions, se sentant trahie. Elle mangea du bout des lèvres, les larmes aux yeux, alors que ses amis s'en faisaient pour elle.

- C'est ça des parents Émily. C'est ainsi que ça agi, l'assura Olivier. Si je m'étais trouvé dans ta situation on m'aurait privé de sorties pour au moins une semaine.

- Oui, peut-être, concéda-t-elle, mais je devrai m'excuser devant toute la classe, les Serpentard y compris.

- Peut-être pourrais-tu t'arranger avec le professeur McGonagall, peut-être t'évitera-t-elle de le faire ?

- Il a dit qu'il viendrait avec moi dans la classe, pour être certain que je m'excuserais adéquatement, parfois on dirait qu'il croit que j'ai l'âge de Harry !

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, Severus la regardait attentivement, alors qu'Harry mangeait à ses cotés. Émily se hâta de terminer son repas, pour quitter rapidement la Grande Salle. Elle allait profiter du calme de sa salle commune pour faire quelques devoirs avant de se rendre aux appartements du professeur McGonagall.

- Émily, fit le professeur en la voyant arriver, je suis vraiment désolée par l'ampleur qu'ont pris les évènements. Si vous voulez j'irai parler à Severus.

- Non, ça ira, je veux dire…je veux vraiment lui faire la surprise, il en fait beaucoup pour Harry et moi. Et puis ce n'est pas si horrible, il est en colère, oui, mais j'imagine que ça aurait pu être pire.

- Très bien alors, mais sachez que vous pourrez toujours revenir en arrière.

Émily hocha lentement la tête, en entama son travail. Elle s'y acharna pendant une heure, sans arrêt, en tentant de repousser toutes les images négatives qu'elle avait en tête. Lorsqu'elle termina son travail Severus l'attendait dans les appartements de sa directrice de maison.

- Émily n'a fait qu'une erreur Severus, oui elle a manqué de respect, mais tout de même, son comportement exemplaire devrait jouer en sa faveur. Elle a toujours été une bonne élève.

- Minerva, je vais m'occuper de cela comme je l'entends. Émily, fit-il en la voyant arriver, viens.

Émily salua discrètement son professeur avant de suivre Severus dans les couloirs froids.

- Je veux dormir dans mon dortoir, fit-elle en le voyant prendre la direction des cachots.

- Je le sais, Émily, dit-il, mais je veux te parler avant que tu ne rejoignes tes camarades.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je n'ai rien fait d'autre, promit-elle.

- Je sais tout cela.

Ils poursuivirent leur marche en silence, alors qu'Émily s'en faisait. Si elle avait prévu que la situation dégénèrerait à ce point, elle aurait sans doute opté pour une autre solution.

- Je viens d'apprendre la raison initiale de tes retenues, fit-il en la regardant s'installer au salon alors que Harry était en visite chez Albus. Tu n'avais pas fait ton devoir. Et tu vois Émily, je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi tu ne l'aurais pas fait, tu as toujours bien travaillé, tu as toujours été très sérieuse et maintenant tu nous fais ce coup. Je veux bien croire que tu es en sixième année, que tu sois en âge de prendre certaines décisions, mais tout de même, Émily, ne pas faire ses devoirs c'est du calibre d'un élève de première année ! Est-ce que quelque chose te tracasse ? Veux-tu revoir plus rapidement la médicomage ?

- Papa, je vais bien, je te le jure. J'ai oublié mon travail, j'ai mal dormi la veille et quand le professeur m'a demandé pour le devoir et bien j'ai perdu le contrôle. Tout n'est pas automatiquement relié à l'anorexie, tu sais.

- J'imagine, Émily, mais je ne voudrais tellement pas que tu rechutes.

Émily lui sourit et se laissa aller dans ses bras. Elle avait tant besoin de ce réconfort, tant besoin de savoir qu'il l'aimait encore.

- Ne pourrait-on pas retourner voir le professeur McGonagall pour que je lui présente mes excuses maintenant ?

- Non Émily, malheureusement la réponse est non. Demain je me rendrai avec toi dans la salle de classe de métamorphose et tu présenteras tes excuses. Oui, je sais que ce sera horriblement gênant, mais ce que tu as dit à Minerva était vraiment déplacé.

Émily ferma ses yeux douloureusement, sachant qu'elle n'y échapperait pas. Elle rentra à son dortoir, espérant que l'anniversaire de Severus arrive plus rapidement, que les heures défilent à un train d'enfer, pour qu'elle puisse tout lui avouer, pour qu'il constate que tout ceci n'était qu'un coup monté pour pouvoir lui payer son cadeau.

Le lendemain matin, elle marcha aux côtés de Severus, se dirigeant vers son cours de métamorphose. Elle n'était pas parvenue à déjeuner, avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et ses yeux menaçaient de la trahir.

- Papa…s'il te plait, tenta-t-elle en désespoir de cause alors qu'ils approchaient de la classe.

- Émily, fit-il en tentant de conserver son calme, généralement il n'y a que Harry pour faire preuve d'un tel entêtement.

- Je pourrais m'excuser devant tous les professeurs, offrit-t-elle en détresse.

- L'offense n'a pas été commise devant eux, Émily.

Severus commençait à douter de ses choix. Il savait pertinemment qu'Émily ne lui jouait pas une petite comédie, elle était affreusement paniquée et peut-être avait-elle raison de l'être. En y songeant, Severus savait que les Serpentard utiliserait cet évènement pour l'embêter pendant des mois, la ridiculisant aux yeux de toute l'école.

Il se tourna alors, regardant la jeune fille qui le suivait, une jeune femme qui ne semblait pratiquement plus être en état de supporter son chagrin. Il se sentait pitoyable de l'avoir mise dans un tel état. Parfois il était si intransigeant et cela lui paraissait si naturel qu'il en oubliait de doser sa sévérité. Il soupira lentement, s'approchant d'Émily pour lui prendre la main doucement.

Des yeux embués le regardèrent étrangement.

- Advenant le cas où j'accepte ta proposition Émily, me promettrais-tu de te comporter adéquatement, de recommencer à t'alimenter normalement ?

- Je promets tout ce que tu veux, tout mais pas _ça_…pas les excuses publiques !

- D'accord, d'accord. Comme les autres professeurs ne sont pas concernés par cette affaire, je vais me contenter d'excuses à Minerva seule. Il te reste quelques minutes avant que les élèves n'arrivent, alors allons faire cela immédiatement.

Elle lui sauta au cou, pour toute réponse, comme si on venait de lui sauver la vie.

Une semaine plus tard, alors que les fameuses retenues s'étaient terminées et que Severus partageait un repas avec ses deux enfants, des visages souriant fixaient le maître de potion. Émily, prit le cadeau, soigneusement emballé par Harry et elle-même et elle le tendit à Severus.

- Bonne fête, fit-elle timidement.

- Bonne fête, petit papa, fit Harry encore plus excité que Severus !

Intrigué, Severus déballa tranquillement le cadeau, beaucoup trop lentement pour ses enfants qui s'impatientaient de le voir prendre autant de précaution.

- Je peux te montrer comment dégloper les cadeaux, proposa Harry qui savait, lui, comment faire !

- Développer, Harry, pas dégloper, fit Émily en souriant !

- Mais c'est ce que j'ai dit, dégloper !

Émily et Severus éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Harry était perplexe. Il n'y avait rien de drôle pourtant ! Severus ouvrit finalement le colis et c'est sans voix qu'il sortit la cape de l'emballage. Il l'admira, sans être capable de dire quoi que ce soit et les enfants surent alors que la surprise avait complètement réussi.

- Mais comment avez-vous fait…cette cape…

- Je n'ai jamais eu de retenues, papa, fit enfin Émily en sentant des tonnes de kilos se retirer de ses épaules. C'était une mise en scène pour pouvoir me rendre aux appartements du professeur McGonagall et d'y travailler sans que tu te doutes de quelque chose.

- Tout ceci est bien Serpentard, fit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais nous vivons avec le plus Serpentard des Serpentard, il faut bien que nous ayons appris un peu, dit moqueusement Émily !

- L'est belle ta cape, hein papa, demanda Harry, avec les poches secrètes, c'est comme une cape d'espion secret ! Tu peux cacher des bonbons ou des farces sans que personnes les trouvent ! Tu es chanceux, hein ?

- Oui très chanceux, fit Severus en les regardant doucement, je suis surtout très chanceux de vous avoir. Je suis très chanceux de vous avoir dans ma vie.

Il les prit dans ses bras, en les serrant avec amour, et c'est avec une certaine gêne qu'il constata qu'il ne réalisait pas assez souvent la chance qu'il avait. Il les voyait à tous les jours, était préoccupé par un million d'affaires et il lui arrivait parfois de les prendre pour acquis.

- Et si nous allions tester cette cape à l'extérieur, proposa-t-il enfin. Question de voir si elle est aussi chaude qu'on le dit. Question aussi de voir combien de boules de neiges je pourrais cacher !

- UNE BATAILLE DE BOULES DE NEIGE, hurla Harry, fou de joie !

- Mais papa, des élèves pourraient te voir… et …

- Alors ils verront combien je vous aime et ils constateront demain matin que je n'aurai rien perdu de mon caractère !

Un sourire encore plus radieux illumina le visage d'Émily et ils sortirent tous ensembles, partageant un de ces moments qui demeurera toujours inoubliable.


	43. Chapitre 43:M'aimerastu quand même?

Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas. Émily le savait, elle le sentait. Severus avait changé, pas de manière négative, mais il avait changé quand même et elle n'appréciait pas ce changement. En fait c'est la raison de ce changement qui la dérangeait, qui l'effrayait. On ne change pas un homme en claquant des doigts. Un homme, aussi normal soit-il ne se met pas à sourire davantage du jour au lendemain. Ces changements cachaient une femme et Émily ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle ne voulait pas empêcher Severus d'être heureux, loin de là, il méritait de l'être, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, pour eux. Mais elle ne voulait pas le partager. Elle avait finalement eu un père, après des années d'attente et déjà elle devait se faire à l'idée qu'il serait un peu moins à elle.

Harry, lui aussi, avait vu que quelque chose se tramait. Émily le gardait souvent, son père s'absentait plus fréquemment. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, mais il savait, intrinsèquement que quelque chose avait changé. Il venait peut-être juste d'avoir sept ans, il était peut-être juste qu'un enfant, mais il n'était ni aveugle, ni idiot. Son père avait une amie c'était certain. Et en plus il croyait savoir de qui il s'agissait. À vrai dire ce n'était pas tellement ardu, son père ne cessait d'en parler. «Mme Laurens a dit ceci», «Mme Laurens a fait cela», «d'après Mme Laurens je devrais faire ça», etc, etc, etc. C'était lassant!

Et puis Mme Laurens avait enfin eu un prénom et maintenant ce n'était plus la dame Laurens dont il parlait mais bien de Mathilda, et le même cirque se répétait.

- Il est encore avec _elle_, demanda Harry alors qu'il ne trouva qu'Émily dans l'appartement à son retour de classe?

- N'exagère pas, Harry, fit Émily en tentant de camoufler le même agacement que son frère. Il ne la voit qu'une fois ou deux par semaine. Il a bien le droit de sortir.

Elle se devait de lui montrer le bon exemple, de se montrer tolérante, mais elle devait faire une bien piète actrice.

- Ne fais pas semblant Mily, tu détestes cette femme autant que moi et tu voudrais aussi qu'il soit ici et non avec _elle_!

- C'est faux, Harry!

- C'est ça, c'est ça…, marmonna Harry, et maintenant les Serdaigle détestent apprendre, le savais-tu?

En vieillissant, Harry adoptait parfois le même ton que son père, les mêmes sarcasmes. Émily se terra dans son silence, refusant de commencer une guerre de mots. Elle laissa le temps filer, regardant les aiguilles de sa montre à un intervalle effréné.

- Va te coucher, Harry, dit-elle enfin, alors que neuf heures approchaient.

- Je veux l'attendre, protesta-t-il.

- Probablement, mais le fait est que tu ne peux pas, tu te coucherais trop tard! Et puis je ne veux pas être punie parce que je n'aurai pas respecté TON couvre-feu!

- Toi aussi tu as changé, l'accusa-t-il! Depuis que papa voit cette stupide femme tu es pas comme avant!

Il partit rapidement, refoulant peut-être ses larmes, serrant peut-être fortement ses poings, Émily l'ignorait. Elle avait fixé les flammes depuis les premières accusations, elle se sentait horriblement mal. Il avait raison. Elle était devenue impatiente. Elle en voulait à la Terre entière et elle déversait sa colère sur son frère, sur ce petit garçon qu'elle adorait. Elle soupira bruyamment, tentant de décider ce qu'elle devait faire. Et c'est résolu qu'elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry, voulant à tout prix réparer ses erreurs, ne voulant pas qu'il s'endorme avec un cœur gros.

- Harry, fit-elle en entrant dans sa chambre, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te parler ainsi…

Harry était sous ses couvertures et serraient fortement un oreiller. Il devait trouver une idée, une idée de génie pour que cette femme disparaisse de leur vie.

- L'amie de papa a gâché notre famille, fit-il après quelques temps de silence. Je veux qu'elle parte.

- Je ne devrais pas te dire cela Harry, mais je le désire aussi.

Le jeune garçon se dit alors que cette femme partirait, il s'en occuperait. Il ferait une potion, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas encore utiliser la magie. Il ferait une potion collante et puante et il s'arrangerait pour que cette femme en soit recouverte. Elle comprendrait qu'elle n'était pas aimée, elle comprendrait qu'elle ferait mieux de les laisser.

Un potion, telle qu'il la désirait n'était pas ardue à trouver et encore moins à faire, presque toutes les potions répondaient au critère…elles étaient souvent gluantes et nauséabondes, la difficulté ne résidait pas là…Il serait plus ardu de trouver une potion qui ne la blesserait pas, car après tout Harry ne voulait pas lui faire mal, seulement lui montrer que quelqu'un la détestait. Quelqu'un car bien sûr il ne signerait pas l'envoie, il enverrait sa chouette la porter et la dame recevrait la lettre qui serait enduite de la fameuse potion. Et comble de chance, il avait trouvé dans un livre que son ami Ron lui avait donné une potion de farce et attrape, une potion qui n'entraînait aucun effet physique, mais répondait parfaitement au besoin de Harry!

Amasser tous les ingrédients ne fut guère une tâche complexe, avec tout ce que son père possédait dans ses réserves, il lui avait fallu quelques jours à peine pour tout récupérer ce dont il avait besoin. Il s'était alors installé dans sa chambre, dans son placard afin de préparer sa fameuse potions. Il faisait sombre, mais rien de dramatique, rien qui ne l'empêchait d'accomplir sa mission. Et lorsqu'il vit sa chouette prendre son enveloppe avec le parchemin recouvert de cette infâme potion un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Mathilda se trouvait dans son salon lorsque la chouette blanche parvint à sa fenêtre. Elle la reconnu facilement, ces chouettes étaient d'autant plus rares que dispendieuses. Elle se demande ce que le jeune Harry lui voulait et ce n'est qu'après avoir ouvert le parchemin qu'elle comprit ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Sur le parchemin on pouvait facilement lire:

_C'est parce que je ne vous aime pas! _

La jeune femme se promit que Severus aurait de ses nouvelles.

Harry était dans sa chambre, tentant de compléter son devoir de mathématique. L'équation sur laquelle il travaillait n'avait rien de simple, mais il s'entêtait à poursuivre, certain qu'il pourrait réussir. Alors qu'il y était concentré, Severus entra dans sa chambre, le faisant sursauter.

Harry ne pouvait pas se douter que son père savait, après tout, il n'avait pas signé, après tout, bien des personnes pouvaient détester cette femme!

- Des explications, gronda Severus! Et maintenant!

Harry le regarda, incertain. Il ne comprenait certainement pas!

- Ne fais pas semblant Harry, fit-il en lui tendant le parchemin que Mathilda lui avait envoyé.

Et tout en lisant, les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent! C'était impossible! Comme avait-elle deviné?

- Tu vas me fournir des explications, jeune homme, tu n'y échapperas pas! Et tu vas me les donner maintenant! Que tu aies envie de jouer des farces, ça peut passer, mais que tu fasses preuve d'une méchanceté aussi gratuite c'est inacceptable!

- C'est elle qui est méchante! Elle a brisé notre famille, fit Harry enragé!

- Elle n'a rien brisé, contra Severus!

- Si! Tu es toujours avec elle, tu ne parles que d'elle et même Mily a changé! Elle a de la peine aussi et elle est souvent fâchée quand tu es pas là! Cette femme est méchante, elle nous a volé notre père!

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Il n'avait jamais réalisé ce qu'il faisait vivre à ses enfants, il n'avait pas voulu qu'ils rencontrent sa compagne avant d'être assuré que leur relation était sérieuse. Mais en les éloignant ainsi, il les avait fait se sentir à part, ses enfants s'étaient sentis abandonnés.

Mathilda s'était avérée être très différente de la femme qu'il croyait connaître. Quand elle l'avait contacté par cheminée, elle avait tenu des propos grossiers envers ses enfants et Severus avait constaté qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les tolérer, et encore moins les aimer. C'était lui qu'elle aimait, pas eux!

Et c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait décidé de cesser de la rencontrer, car ses enfants étaient sa priorité.

Il s'était assis sur le lit de son fils, trop surpris pour être en mesure de se tenir debout.

- Harry, fit Severus. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire. J'ai fait une erreur en ne vous la présentant pas, c'est vrai. Mais tu aurais pu venir m'en parler, nous aurions pu en discuter civilement. Au lieu de cela, tu as agis avec la même méchanceté que tu reprochais à Mathilda. Si tu n'es pas capable d'être mature en utilisant les potions, tu n'auras plus le droit d'en faire, Harry. Je te faisais confiance et tu m'as montré que peut-être j'avais tort.

- Mais c'est de SA faute, argumenta le jeune garçon. Tu n'étais jamais ici!

- Non Harry, fit patiemment, mais fermement Severus. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. J'ai pris la décision de la fréquenter à l'extérieur de l'appartement, elle ne m'a pas forcé. J'ai fait une erreur, j'en suis désolé. Et toi aussi Harry tu as fait une erreur, Harry, tu t'es attaqué à elle sans réellement savoir!

- Je voulais juste que tu restes à la maison, plaida-t-il….que tout soit comme avant!

- Tu vas lui écrire une lettre d'excuse Harry. Je ne fréquenterai plus cette femme, j'ai réalisé que ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner, mais tu vas tout de même lui présenter tes excuses les plus sincères! Tu seras également privé de balai pour deux semaines!

- Mais papa…

- Tu préfères, peut-être que ce soit trois semaines?

Harry secoua négativement sa tête. Il se sentait misérable. Il n'avait pas réellement désiré que la relation de son père avec cette femme soit détruite. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait…il voulait seulement voir davantage son papa. La culpabilité lui serrait la gorge, il avait envie de pleurer, de s'excuser, mais en même temps il était contrarié: Deux semaines sans pouvoir voler, il n'allait pas survivre!

- Maintenant, Harry, dis-moi la part de responsabilité qu'a eu Émily dans cette décision.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, il n'avait pas envie que sa sœur subisse les conséquences elle aussi.

- Mily savait pas que j'enverrais la potion, avoua-t-il faiblement.

- Et que savait-elle exactement, demanda Severus en fronçant ses sourcils?

- Rien…mily savait rien.

- Harry, gronda Severus. Je suis suffisamment en colère comme c'est là. Ne me mens pas en plus!

- Tu veux toujours tout savoir, l'accusa-t-il! Je suis sûr que les autres pères sont pas comme ça! Monsieur Weasley ne fait pas ça!

- Je ne suis pas les autres pères, je ne suis pas Arthur Weasley. Maintenant réponds-moi!

- NON! Va lui demander toi-même, hurla Harry en serrant les poings.

Il n'était pas ainsi! Il n'était pas un porte panier!

- Parfait, fit Severus. Je crois qu'une semaine à te coucher à vingt heures te fera du bien, jeune homme. Je n'accepterai pas que tu me parles ainsi!

Harry lui tourna le dos et l'entendit partir. Son père l'avait contrarié. Il se sentait si mal. Il ne savait plus comment se supporter. Il avait brisé sa relation avec la femme et en plus il lui avait hurlé dessus. Il donna un coup de pied dans son matelas, s'y jetant rapidement après. Il avait tout gâché. Non il n'aimait pas cette Mathilda, non il n'aimait pas quand son père partait la voir au lieu de demeurer avec eux au château, oui il voulait que leur vie soit comme avant…mais il n'avait pas voulu pour avoir tout cela, blesser son père.

Severus pour sa part ne comprenait pas son fils. Cette réaction si extrême, cette rage. Peut-être était-ce normal, après tout Harry vieillissait. Severus soupira, il détestait se sentir impuissant, il détestait ne pas savoir comment agir et présentement il se sentait ainsi.

- Il a fait quoi, fit Émily alors que Severus venait de lui narrer les derniers évènements?

- Alors, tu ne savais rien, demanda-t-il?

- Je ne savais pas qu'il ferait ça!

- Que savais-tu alors, demanda-t-il sévèrement?

- Seulement qu'il était contrarié…

- La vérité, Émily.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, tentant de se remémorer leur discussion. Elle était pratiquement aussi coupable que Harry.

- Il voulait que notre famille redevienne comme avant. Que Mathilda parte.

- Et toi Émily, qu'as-tu répondu à cela?

- Je…j'ai dit que je le désirais aussi, que tout avait trop changé, avoua-t-elle en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais je ne voulais pas réellement qu'elle s'en aille, seulement que tu sois plus souvent à la maison, tenta-t-elle de se racheter.

- Aimerais-tu, Émily, que j'agisse avec toi comme tu viens de le faire à mon endroit, que je condamne et tente de faire fuir tes amies qui me déplaisent, celles qui prennent trop de ton temps à mon goût?

- Non, fit-elle à mi voix.

- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait?

- J'avais enfin une famille, une famille à moi, je ne voulais pas la partager. Je suis tellement désolée, papa…

- Tu aurais dû venir m'en parler, nous aurions trouvé un compromis. Pour la prochaine semaine, Émily, tu iras à tes cours, rentreras directement à l'appartement pour faire tes devoirs, tu mangeras ici et tu retourneras à ta Salle Commune vers neuf heures pour te coucher directement.

- Tu me punis pour rien! Je ne savais seulement pas comment t'en parler!

- Non, Émily, tu n'avais même pas envie de régler le conflit, tu voulais simplement _qu'elle parte_, sans prendre en considération ce que je désirais. Compte-toi chanceuse de ne pas être autant punie que ton frère.

Émily le regarda à peine, honteuse de l'avoir autant blessé.

- Je suis dépassé par votre égoïsme, avoua-t-il enfin. Je vous aime et vous le savez, jamais personne ne sera aussi important que vous. Je vivais quelque chose qui me rendait heureux et vous, sans considération pour mon bonheur, avez fait cela. Peut-être que je ne serais pas demeuré longtemps avec cette femme, peut-être même que nous aurions mis fin à notre fréquentation bien plus rapidement que tu peux le croire, mais le fait est que Harry et toi avez agis ainsi. Je suis vraiment déçu, Émily.

- Papa…

- Bonne nuit Émily. Il est presque neuf heures. Remonte à ta tour et va te coucher. Je te conseillerais vivement de ne pas traîner en chemin et de ne pas veiller une fois rendu. Je finirai par le savoir et crois-moi j'en serais très contrarié.

Émily partie, tête basse, vers sa tour, ne traînant effectivement pas, se dirigeant aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait vers sa tour et puis son lit. Elle s'endormit difficilement, le cœur lourd. Ce qu'ils avaient fait ne lui avait pas semblé mal, elle n'avait pas crû qu'ils agissaient égoïstement, tout avait semblé se justifier de lui-même…et maintenant plus rien ne fonctionnait.

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, la culpabilité le rongeait et cela n'avait certainement rien d'agréable. Il se leva en soupirant, parcourant de ses pieds nus les planchers frais de l'appartement. Severus travaillait en silence sur des travaux d'élèves et sa plume hachurait avec force des propos erronés.

- Papa, fit Harry en arrivant près de lui?

Il voulait que tout cesse, que tout redevienne comme avant. Avant qu'il enrage autant son père, qu'il le déçoive tellement.

- Eum, fit Severus sans relever la tête des parchemins?

- Tu es encore fâché?

- Oui.

Seulement ce mot, pas d'explications, pas de phrases réconfortantes, rien. Seulement ce mot et toute la peur qui venait avec. La peur du rejet, la peur d'être détesté, la peur qu'il ne lui parle plus jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner, papa? Je regrette vraiment d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait.

- Vraiment? Tu regrettes vraiment Harry?

- Oui, fit Harry doucement. Je n'aurais pas dû lui envoyer cette potion. C'était méchant.

- Oui ce l'était. Je fus très déçu, Harry, vraiment je ne croyais pas t'avoir si mal élevé.

- Je ne le ferai plus, promit Harry!

- Je l'espère!

- Mais je sais pas quoi faire pour réparer mon erreur, dit Harry après quelques minutes de silence. Je sais pas quoi faire pour que tu arrêtes d'être fâché!

- Harry, tu as présenté tes excuses, tu es maintenant en punition, tu ne peux rien faire d'autre. Je ne resterai pas en colère éternellement, mais tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas parce que je te punis que tout s'efface, la douleur demeure tout de même.

Harry hocha doucement sa tête. Il comprenait. Il allait vraiment être gentil dans les prochains jours à venir, vraiment gentil, pour s'assurer que son papa oublie, autant le pouvait-il, ce qu'il avait fait.

Severus ne demeura pas en colère longtemps. Après tout il ne voulait pas rendre ses enfants misérables, il ne voulait pas les faire vivre dans la culpabilité. Et sans même qu'il soit en colère il avait bien remarqué à quel point ils étaient devenus obéissants depuis l'incident avec Mathilda. Depuis ce temps et pour quelques semaines durant, ses enfants avaient été parfaits! Et c'est ironiquement que Severus s'ennuyait de leur version davantage animée!

Puis peu à peu ils étaient revenus à leur sens, renouvellant leur joie de vie, leur vivacité, leur âneries, malheureusement. Severus n'avait pas insisté pour rencontrer une femme à nouveau. Il n'était peut-être pas près, ses enfants ne l'étaient peut-être pas non plus, mais il avait la conviction qu'ils avaient besoin d'une mère, que ce n'était pas sain de ne pas posséder d'image maternelle.

Et quand Agneska était arrivée dans sa vie c'est tout naturellement qu'il l'avait invité dans ses appartements, permettant à ses enfants de la rencontrer aussi, ne s'absentant pas, ne leur donnant pas l'impression qu'il les délaissait au profit d'une femme.

- Veux-tu un verre de jus, demanda Harry?

Il avait rapidement accepté la femme, semblait-il.

- Oui, c'est très gentil à toi, Harry, fit-elle doucement.

Harry se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine, remplissant un verre de jus de raisins. Lorsqu'il revint au salon, son pied s'accrocha dans le tapis et il trébucha, envoyant le liquide sur la robe blanche de la dame. Severus vit se répéter l'astuce passée et c'est en colère qu'il le remit sur ses pieds.

- Tu te crois peut-être drôle, Harry, mais je t'assure que c'est faux! Dans ta chambre!

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, papa, tenta Harry effrayé de la tournure des évènements!

- Tu me demandes de croire cela? Après ce que tu as fait dans le passé? Ne me fais pas répéter, Harry!

Harry partit rageusement vers sa chambre. Il n'avait certainement pas voulu renverser le jus sur la dame. Il l'aimait bien Agneska, elle était gentille avec lui, l'écoutait parler et ne le traitait pas en bébé.

- Severus, fit Agneska alors que Harry venait de fermer sa porte, ne crois-tu pas que tu as été un peu trop sévère. Ce n'était qu'un accident après tout.

- Ceci n'avait rien d'un accident, fit-il en lui racontant ce qu'Harry avait fait à Mathilda.

- Tu me permets d'aller lui parler, demanda-t-elle doucement?

- Oui, oui. Vas-y, je vais ramasser pendant ce temps.

Agneska se leva, lui donnant un léger baiser sur le front avant de se diriger vers la chambre de l'enfant. Elle frappa tranquillement à la porte, lui demandant si elle pouvait entrer.

- Entre, fit le jeune homme la voix tremblotante.

Elle entra effectivement portant encore sa robe tâchée de jus. En voyant cela, Harry détourna le regard, se sentant si misérable.

- Ton père m'a raconté pour Mathilda, entama-t-elle en douceur.

- Je te jure que je ne voulais pas faire comme avec cette femme. Ce n'était pas un mauvais coup. Je suis seulement tombé. Vraiment, plaida-t-il avec vigueur!

- Je sais Harry, mais comprend ton père. Tu lui as fait ce coup il n'y a pas longtemps de cela, il est évident qu'il allait sauter à cette conclusion.

- Il me croira jamais, fit-il dramatiquement!

- Je sais que partager ton père est difficile. C'est ton père à toi, et moi j'arrive dans votre vie et je prends un peu de son temps.

- Mais ça me dérange pas! J'aime quand tu viens ici, j'aime que papa soit avec toi! Tu es gentille, tu n'es pas comme Mathilda. Avec elle ça me dérangeait car elle n'était pas gentille avec moi! Et papa va encore être fâché et il va me punir en m'empêchant de voler pour l'éternité!

- Je ne peux pas m'interposer entre ton père et toi, mais quand il viendra te voir, dis-lui ce que tu viens de me dire. Sois honnête avec lui. Ne crie pas. Tu verras, je suis certaine qu'il t'écoutera. Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant, il se fait tard.

- Tu reviendras, demanda-t-il faiblement? Tu sais je t'aime bien…et puis je suis désolé…

- N'y pense plus, un simple petit sort et tout sera réglé. Je reviendrai, promit-elle finalement.

À sa plus grande surprise, Harry la serra fortement dans ses bras et c'est instinctivement qu'elle lui remit la pareille.

Elle partit enfin et Harry attendit que Severus vienne le voir. Et s'il ne venait pas? Et s'il le laissait passer toute la journée dans sa chambre? C'était simplement un malentendu, Harry ne lui en voulait même pas de l'avoir envoyé dans sa chambre, après tout son père n'aurait jamais fait cela s'il n'y avait pas eu le parchemin de Mathilda!

Severus entra rapidement dans sa chambre, enragé. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se calmer, trop déçu par ce comportement si mesquin!

- Papa,…

- Tu crois que j'ai envie de t'entendre, Harry? Je croyais que tu avais compris.

- Tu as tort, murmura Harry!

- Pardon?

- Tu as tort, fit-il plus fortement! J'aime Agneska, j'aime quand elle vient ici! Je ne voulais pas gâcher ses vêtements. Je n'étais pas attentif en marchant et je suis tombé! Je te le jure papa. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte!

Et c'est Severus qui se sentit misérable, misérable d'avoir douté de son fils. Il l'étreignit avec amour, se sentant si idiot de s'être emporté de la sorte.

- Je crois que cette petite aventure nous aura appris quelque chose, fit Severus en prenant le menton de Harry pour le regarder dans les yeux. Pour ta part tu viens peut-être de comprendre que c'est très embêtant de ne pas avoir la confiance de quelqu'un et ce l'est encore davantage quand tu dis la vérité et que l'autre personne ne peut pas te croire car tu lui aurais trop mentit. Pour ma part j'ai compris que de m'emporter aussi rapidement, même si les évènements me semble on ne peut plus clairs, pouvait me faire faire des erreurs.

Harry hocha lentement sa tête, tentant de tout saisir. Et certains discours de son père commençaient à faire du sens dans sa tête. Il avait longtemps réfléchi à pourquoi mentir était mal. Mentir pouvait vraiment être intéressant, jusqu'à ce jour, pour Harry. Mentir pouvait lui donner des choses qu'il n'aurait pas eues autrement, mentir pouvait lui éviter des ennuis, et Merlin seul sait que pour Harry ceci signifiait beaucoup. Aujourd'hui il avait compris. Il n'avait pas aimé que son père ne le croit pas, il n'avait pas aimé se sentir impuissant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était honnête. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait compris que s'il ne lui avait pas autant mentit dans le passé, son père n'aurait pas douté de lui. Alors il venait de constater les désavantages du mensonge.

- Papa, fit Mily depuis l'entrée. Tu es là?

- Dans la chambre de Harry, Émily!

L'adolescente les rejoignit rapidement. Elle s'installa à côté de son père, sur le lit de Harry de telle sorte que Severus se trouvait entouré de ses deux enfants.

- Vous savez, fit-il, je ne désire pas trouver une femme pour remplacer vos mères. Je ne désire pas non plus trouver une femme pour qu'elle s'occupe de vous à ma place. Je suis très heureux de vous avoir et même si je demeurais à jamais seul pour m'occuper de vous et bien je le ferais toujours avec le même bonheur. Je désire seulement vous rendre heureux.

- Papa, dit Harry après quelques minutes de silence. Tu sais, Agneska je la trouve très gentille, ça me dérangerait pas qu'elle devienne ma maman. Mais faut que tu promettes que tu vas toujours rester mon papa aussi!

- Rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de l'être Harry. Et toi Émily?

- Agneska ne me dérange pas. Je ne la connais pas vraiment, mais elle semble gentille. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour lui obéir…Je veux dire, je vais la respecter, c'est une adulte, je vais écouter ses conseils, mais tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je lui obéisse comme si elle était toi.

- J'imagine, fit-il après l'avoir observée quelques secondes que c'est un compromis acceptable.

Severus n'était pas près, de toute manière, à partager ainsi sa vie. Il avait besoin de ces dimanches matin à retrouver son fils coucher dans son lit, à paresser quelques temps avec lui sous les couvertures, à passer du temps près du feu, à vivre tout simplement, avec ses enfants.


	44. Chapitre 44:note

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre et disparaîtra éventuellement.

Je voulais vous aviser que le site n'avait pas publié tout le chapitre adéquatement et que par conséquent vous n'avez lu que le premier tiers du chapitre.

J'ai arrangé cela et maintenant tout la fic semble correctement postée !

Merci à tous et à toutes de votre compréhension !

jwulee


End file.
